The Newcomer
by cadetibme
Summary: Heroes/HP fic. Cannon. The War is over.Its back to school. However when a Mysterious new Wizard from America joins the gang Things tend to get a little hectic. Join Harry and the gang over the years along with there new friend as the next adventures unfol
1. A New Hero Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summery: **ok guys this is the first of a 3 part story Part one Heroes of Hogwarts. Slight heroes cross over. AU for heroes POST DH AND DH SPOILERS! Harry and the gang are back at hogwarts for their final year however they did not count on the arrival of a new comer, Michael Ryan an American Wizard who has powers none have ever seen before. Hes comes to hogwarts for protection from Sylar. A very powerful being who is bent on killing Michael and taking his powers. While staying at Hogwarts he befriends Harry and the gang.**

Rain poured down from the New York city night. Lightening illuminated the great city like fire works on the 4th of July. One of the worst storms in history was gripping New York by the throat.

At the bottom of the city's largest building a flash of green light could be seen from miles away. Michael Ryan the 17 year old wizard and Gabrial Grey aka Sylar, a powerful telekinetic being with other powers as well were battling it out. Both had immense powers both had powers of equal strength.

However there was one power that Michael held that Sylar craved. The ability to heal. Michael had recently come in contact with Clair Bennett and had gained her powers of cellular regeneration.

This was the one thing that Sylar wanted, this was the one thing that would make him a god. Once again the 2 godsends blasted there power at each other.

Michaels shot his electricity out of his hands which in tune connected with Sylars green light. Once connected there was a large explosion. Michael was sent back into the front entrance of the tower at an alarming speed he then fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Sylar just stood there there unharmed

"Why is there so much hope with you. Can't you get it through you're head? You are not strong enough. You are not worthy to hold these great powers. Stop delaying the inevitable and just let me kill you!"

Sylar held out his right hand and summoned Michael. Michaels body came flying to him and he grasped on to Michaels throat. With his left hand he pointed his index finger at Michaels forehead.

"Lets just see how exactly things work for you" Michael screamed in pain as his forehead began to split open. "That's it just let it happen" Sylars hand was then slaped away and the wound above Michael head began to heal. "

Fuck you Sylar! You fucking monster!"

Then with great force Sylar was sent backwards. He skid along the ground 20 feet before coming to a stop he slowly got up keeping his eyes deadlocked with his opponent.

"So many you have killed so many you have murdered and why! For personal gain?! Your a monster!"

"I'm no monster Michael. I am a but one measly step away from becoming a god. The only thing in my way is you. This isn't murder its survival of the fittest." Sylar then looked all around him. "All of this all that you see will be mine. No one will be able to stop me! They will bow to me! I will be there god!all those who oppose me shall meet the same fate that you shall meet not die like the dog that you are!"

Sylar circled around Michael the 2 appeared to be ready to duel again. Michael with tears in his eyes shouted "its murder! Your a monster Sylar. You killed those people. Those powers you have only because you have killed! Just like you did to my parents."

Sylar smirked. "Ahh yes your parents. Indeed an interesting kill. I was very interested to see how things worked for them. Well your mother of course. What was she a wizard you say? And here I always thought that was for make believe. I indeed like the power surge I felt from her. Slicing there head open. I would hope to take the same from you. Lets try out some of your parents power shall we?"

with that Sylar held out his hand "stupefy!" the orange flame shot out , Michael then reached for his wand

"protego!" _crap he knows spells and jinxes now He's growing far too powerful_

"I rather like this new power. When I killed your parents I had also learned of a few naughty so called spells they had stored up what were they called ahh yes. Unmentionables.."

Sylar then once again pointed his hand at Michael. "Crucio" Michael felt the jolt of pain go all over his body _the cruciatus curse! How could he know!_

Sylar laughed as he circled around his prey. "Does that hurt? Here let me release you of your pain." Michael then with all the strength he had left shot a curse at Sylar.

"Incendio!" Sylars cloak then caught fire he quickly extinguished it. Michael then jumped into the sky to fly away but Sylar was too quick and met him in the air.

"You are not escaping me today Michael! It ends for you tonight!"

Michael then put out his hand and shocked Sylar with his eclectic bolt Sylar was sent flying into the pole of the empire state building. when he looked up Michael was gone.

"No! No! Michaaaeeeeel!!!! I will find you! No matter where you go and when I do! I'm going to sink my teeth in you!!"

Harry stood in the store in Diagon Ally looking at his list for books he then felt someones arms wrap around him and felt soft kissing on the neck. He smiled and tilted his head back.

"I don't think I can ever grow tired of that" Harry said. He then turned around to see Ginny smiling at him.

"I don't think I can ever grow tired of kissing you Mr Potter."

He pulled Ginny close for a kiss.

"Oi! Can you at least wait till your at school to start snogging my sister." Coming into the book store was Ron. Followed by Hermoinie.

"I hear they have finally updated history of Hogwarts I can't wait to get my hands on it!"

Ron rolled his eyes. _How could anyone love to read as much as she has_. Thought Ron

"well mate this is it. Last year. No worries, no Voldemort just a regular school year with no prospects of being killed gonna be a little boring don't you think?" Ginny smiled wrapping her arms around harry.

"Oh I dont think it should be too boring im sure we will be able to find some fun. You hear that Harry you get to be normal. Only worries you have is when I'm pmsing."

Harry chuckled "I think I'd rather face off with Voldamort again."

The 4 friends then proceeded to buying the books needed on the list. Harry was looking through the new defense against the dark arts book when he notices something outside. He noticed a boy no older then he was land quickly from the sky and then vanish. He thought he had seen things he motioned toward Hermoinie.

"Hermoinie did you see that? That kid out there landed right in Diagon ally as if he were flying."

Hermoinie looked at him." A lot of people land here on broom harry you should know that."

"This was not on broom I could have sworn he flew himself." Harry looked for the boy but he was gone

"Harry come one we are going to visit George in the joke shop are you coming or are you just gonna stare off into distance all day"

Harry shrugged it off and quickly walked over to Ginny grabbing her hand and they all made there way to the joke shop.

Once inside the joke shop George greeted them happily. "Well if it isn't Ronicle and Granger. And harry holding my little sisters hand whom I have to mention if I catch you snogging in my store I will gladly sneak some tongue taffy in your tea later." George said with a smirk on his face harry smiled.

"How is business going George.?"

"business is booming Harry I'm working on some new products I think that will give poor old Flitch a heart attack."

Harry smirked and looked around . He looked around to see newspaper articles from the daily prophet plastered all over. One of which was the boy who lived. Only lived was crossed out and in its place was "the boy who snogged my sister" harry just smirked as he looked around more

"maybe being normal with no worries won't be too bad."

Minerva Mgylonhall arrived home and was getting ready to apparate to Hogwarts to set everything up for the first day of school when she heard something in her hedge. She readied her wand and quickly fired a full body binding curse on the figure in her hedge. The figure in the hedge fell over himself and onto the ground. Minerva approached the stranger her wand pointed at him

"a deatheater maybe here for revenge well I'm afraid you are seriously mistaken!" professor mgylnhalll then summoned the figure to her. She then immediately recognized him as her nephew Michael.

"my goodness Michael! What are you doing here?" she looked at the state her nephew was in he looked exhausted and worn out.

"you have a funny way of greeting strangers... May I came in aunt Minerva" he said tiredly she nodded and led him into the house. Michael sat down on the couch his eyes glazed with tears.

"Michael dear what hath happened?" "Aunt Minerva I need you to allow me into Hogwarts. I know this is a bad time with the downfall of you know who I know that this is your first year as head mistress but I need protection this man will stop at nothing until I am dead."

McGonagall looked into her scared 17 year old nephews eyes."Michael I don't know Hogwarts normally does not take transfor students. Why don't you just go back to Salem institute? Where are your parents."

Michael clenched his ryes closed. "There dead...killed...murdered by the same person who's after me. Aunt Minerva there's more to me then meets the eye...I've...developed powers...I mean I flew here. Not on the plane or broom. On my own. I can fly I can heal myself i can shoot out electricity and its not wandless magic this is something else. Something that cannot be explained. I can move things with out touching them."

Michael then summoned a cup of water to him. "This man that's after me. His name is Sylar. He is just like me. We can both take other peoples powers...only...he kills to take his power. Like he did my parents...I battled him he was able to use magic on me. Including the unforgivables. A muggle. He got that by killing my mom! And he's out there right now looking for me."

professor McGonagall could not believe what she was hearing her younger sister and husband both killed. professor McGonagall swollowed hard.

"This man is a monster he's already killed so many. He wants me because I carry the ability to heal myself. Once he does that there will be no stopping him. I dueled hims last night. His powers are great even though we are both evenly matched I can't defeat him. I need time. To figure out these powers. I need to lay low. I can do just that at Hogwarts. In the forbidden forrest. Will you help me?"

professor McGonagall looked at her nephew and offered a weak smile. "Of course."


	2. A New Hero Chapter 2

Disclaimer I still dont own harry potter

**Ok you will see this story get updated alot i have alot of the chapters writtin out. please read and review just be gentle lol  
**

"Every bloody compartment taken is there really no where to sit on this train?" Hermonie nudged Ron in the guyT

"Ron language. And we have been riding this train since our first year can you really think of a year when we couldn't find a seat?" Ron flurried his eye brow harry then noticed a relatively empty compartment with only one person in it.

"Here we are we ask this bloke if we can sit with him." _I don't think __I've ever seen him at Hogwarts before_ harry thought to himself. They all filed into the compartment in there sat none other then Michael who was reading the book. "Excuse me mind if we sit with you mate?"

Mike nodded at the red head in front of him. "Sure yea go right ahead I don't mind was beginning to get a little lonely in here anyway." The others nodded and all sat down. Ron immidiatly had his arm around Hermoinie and harry and Ginny sat with there fingers in twined._looks like I'm the 5th wheel_ Mike thought to himself.

" My name is Mike. Michael Ryan. I'm a transfer student from Salem institute." Ron noticing the American accent.

"Mean to tell me you're a bloody yank?" Hermoinie and Ginny both nudged Ron in the rib cage.

"Again with the ribs..ouch can you lay off with elbowing me in the gut for one day Mionie?"

Hermoinie rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand "pleased to meet you I apologies for my boyfriend Ron he can be a git sometimes. I'm. Hermoinie Granger. This is my boyfriend Ron Weasley." Ginny and Harry then introduced themselves. Michael immediately recognized the name.

"Harry Potter. Yes I have heard of you its a pleasure to meet you and your friends." Michael placed his book down.

"So what brings you all the way here from America?" Ginny asked. Michael looked at the red head he was able to hear her thoughts one of his many powers. _Hogwarts doesn't normally __have transfer students._

Michael immediately answered. "I'm here because I could not continue at Salam for personal reasons so my aunt who I'm sure you know headmistress McGonagall. let me come here to finish out my education she placed me in Griffindor to keep a close eye on me."

the others looked surprised. "I was unaware professor McGonagall had family let alone a nephew" Michael nodded and tried to hide the sad look in his eyes when he realized he was the only family she had left.

"I doubt she mentioned me much I have'nt seen her since my 13th birthday. Her and my mom had kinda of a falling out. Unfortunately. The problem still hasn't been resolved..." he then looked up and tried to make the best of a sad situation. "But I've heard a lot of good things about Hogwarts I look foward to schooling here this year. Maybe hopefully make the quiddich team."

Ginny smiled "well ill be deciding that as you can see I'm the captain" Harry chuckled as she flashed her captains badge.

"How often are you gonna flash that around?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry

"as long as I can rub it in your face." She then gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

Harry then retorted "I guess ill be happy with head boy"

"I can't wait to see what the heads common room looks like I've heard such wonderful things. I just can wait till we get there. Which reminds me. Harry we need to get to the prefect compartment. Make up the schedules and patrolling."

With that Harry and Hermoinie left. Michael then remembered that if he would have been returning to his 7th year at Salem he would have been head boy.

Within 20 min they were back. They walked in to find the compartment full of sweets and Ron and Ginny were throwing chocolate frogs at each other while Michael was smiling wiping some off the chocolate of his face. "what happened while we were gone"

Michael just uttered "don't ask. Ginny thought it would be funny here to smudge a chocolate frog in my face."

Ginny smiled. "Well you seem like an easy target."

As the train ride continued they all continued talking. Michael explained how things worked at Salem. How there were only 2 housed and it was a small school. and Harry and the others explained the way things were in Hogwarts. Before they knew it they had arrived and sat at the tables to enjoy the east the final year had just begun.

Sylar walked around Michaels empty apartment looking for any sign of where his prey could have gone too. "Not one thing. Not one piece of evidence where have you gone to" Sylar searched through some pictures and found a picture of him when he was younger with an older looking woman. The picture was taken and big Ben was in the background. Sylar smiled. "London ehh? I think I could use a vacation." Sylar walked out f the apartment with the picture in his pocket. As he walked out he stepped over the 2 bodies of American aurors that were sent from the ministry. His powers have grown significantly more.

After the great feast everyone then proceeded to there common rooms and living quarters. Professor McGonagall pulled aside Harry and Ron and told the living arrangements on how Ron would be sharing a room with Michael.

"Well Mr Weasley of course you and Michael will be rooming together. Harry you and ms Granger shall have the heads common room." Harry and Ron both had no problems with the arrangements nor did they decide to ask any questions.

"He seems like a normal bloke to me just a little lost in a different country that's all. Doesn't have the usual American cockiness to him either but it seems all right at least I'll get my own room with him." Ron said as he walked up the staircase with Harry.

Harry nodded. Something about Michael was a little off to Harry but he could not put his finger on it. Harry and Ron met up with Hermoinie and Ginny and Michael.

"So shall we check out the head common room?" they all raced there. When they arrived at the portrait they gave the password.

"Victory" they all went into the common room and were amazed at the sight before them.

"This...is...amazing..." was all Hermonie could utter. Ginny shrieked at the sight of the bathroom.

"You guys...you have to see this."

They took a look inside the bathroom and saw a personal hot tub that was about the length of a pool and in the middle were a collection of faucets that poured out different types of soap.

"I think me and you can have fun in here some nights" Ginny whispered into Harry s ear. Harry turned about 3 different shades of red. Ron smiled

"mate you have to let me stay here some nights...you know" Harry smiled "as long as I can get some nights with Ginny alone as well" Ron gave harry a death glare.

"That's my sister your talking about mate" Harry chuckled. He knew Ron would understand though. Being away from Ginny for an entire year he needed alone time with her. In the head common room They hung out on the couches for a few hours talking about times past.

"So where is Neville? I figured he might be coming back as well." Asked Ginny "I heard that he is just going to come back to take his Newts. I hear he wants to teach herbology. Luna is back though I saw her earlier."

"so McGonagall says that we can go to hoggsmead freely when ever we wish too just have to let her know and have you seen our schedule ill tell you ridding the world of Voldemort really has its perks? We have so many free periods. This is gonna be a cinch."

"Ron those free periods are for studying remember you need to have good NEWTs to become and auror Rron honestly but done worry I'm devoting 3 hours a night that me and you will study " Ron groaned then Hermoinie whispered in Rons ear.

"I'm sure well spend the snogging as well"

Ron smiled and tuned a shade of pink. Ginny giggled as if she knew what Hermoinie had just said. "And what do you think we shall be doing Mr Potter?" Harry smiled he was sort of at a Loss for words as Ginny stared at him with wanting eyes.

"Oi you better be studying on your free time its study sessions not snogging sessions"

Michael just continued to look around. "I can't believe how much grander everything is here. I'm starting to wish my parents would sent me to Hogwarts instead of Salem. your regular common rooms are a hell of a lot bigger then ours at Salem. No tv though I see bummer. Looks like ill miss the playoffs this year."

Hermoinie then explained why there were no muggle electronics at Hogwarts.

"Playoffs for what?" Michael turned to Ron. "Baseball. I'm a huge Yankee fan I'm from New York" Ron looked confused just trying to pronounce the word baseball mean while Hermoinie engaged in conversation with him

"I have always wanted to go to New York. My parents never have the money for it though how is it? Do you have a version of Diagon ally there?" .

"Yes its behind a small bar in hells kitchen. Hells alleyway. And you should one day get to New York there is a whole lot to see.So when are quiddich try outs?"

Ginny mentioned that they were on Friday. Michael mentioned that he was an excellent chaser.

"Yea I was scouted out by the Borington bludgers. The American team is dying for talent for the quiddich world cup. They seem to think that my skill might bring them on the map." Ron chuckled. "The Americans are worst then the harpies. Bloody hell I believe all 4 houses would beat the bludgers. Even hufflpuff."

Harry laughed "didn't the Americans beat the Chudley Cannons last year?"

"I went to that game. With my mom great game. But I don't see myself doing professional quiddict I don't really know what I want to do when I graduate. I mean I Can follow in my moms footsteps and become a an auror. But I also found my fathers line of work intriguing as well."

"What did your father do?"

Michael turned to harry. "He was a navy pilot. He was a muggle.".

Michael talked more about his parents. It pained him to do so being that he had lost them to Sylar less then a week ago. He did not let the others know though he did not want to raise suspicion. He looked at the grandfather clock and noticed it was midnight. "

Alright guys I'm gonna head down to my room. I just hope I don't get lost. Got transfiguration at 730am divination at 9 and then herbology at 10. And lord know I need all the sleep I can get." He said goodnight to everyone and left. When he left Harry broke the silence.

"Do you notice anything Strange about mike." Everyone just rolled there eyes. Ginny then grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and hit harry over the head with it.

"Honestly harry sometimes I think you want trouble to find you. Michael is perfectly fine aside from being an American in fact he's quite pleasant." Hermoinie said.

"She got a point there mate he seems normal to me. Don't think we have much in the line to worry about."

Harry nodded. "Guess just old habits then." With that everyone decided to head to bed. Ron kissed Hermonie good night and head downstairs. Ginny did the same.


	3. A New Hero Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i still do not own harry potter nor will i ever. i own mike, but hes a nobody really he wont make me any money...

**Alright chapter 3 this story is moving along. its gonna get really good you'll see...just please someone review i at least want to get one lol **

Michael was walking in an empty city. Everyone around him was dead. His parents. His friends his family all dead. And it all appeared to be the work of one man "Sylar" he gasped he turned around and found himself in Sylar's grasp he then felt his forehead being ripped open as blood ran down his head all he could see was that mans evil smirk

"weak" Michael then awoke in a cold sweat. It was early in the morning must have been around 5. He decided he would take stroll.

He snook outside and went for a stroll along the outskirts of the forbidden Forrest. He then saw one of the students feeding what looked like raw meat to these magnificent looking creatures.

Michael decided to go up and introduce himself. She was breathtaking Michael thought stunning blond hair beautiful blue eyes.

"Can you see them? The threstrals?" the blond girl asked not turning from them. Michael nodded.

"Its ok they are quite friendly. Usually if you are able to see them it means you have been around death. You have seen someone die"

Michael knew he had been around it all too well. "I'm Michael Ryan I'm a transfer student from new York." Luna put out her hand to shake it and met his gaze.

"I'm Luna... Lovegood. I'm from ravenclaw.So you are from New York? I hear that the mayer of that city is really an elf in disguise who is plotting to take over the world with an army of gargoyles."

Michael just chuckled at this statement. "Yea that sounds about right." The 2 continued to conversed. And walk slowly back to the castle. Luna pretty much recounted the story of the final battle to Michael which he found interested.

"So what's your story? I seance a sadness with you."

Michael hesitated. He could not bear to tell anyone the real reason why he was here. The abilities he had or the monster that was hunting him down.

"Lets just say that I ran into some trouble in the states and I'm more or less here for protection. Lets keep that between me and you" Luna nodded They finally parted ways at Michael watched as she left for her house. he smiled and made his way too 1st period transfiguration which went by quickly .

Michael was always good at transfiguration. It ran in the family. Harry asked Mike where he had gone too they were all looking for him at breakfast this morning.

Mike simply said he decided to go for a stroll he failed to mention the dream he had. The next class he had was devinition. harry and everyone else did not appear to be in this class he wondered why. He then soon learned.

"OK class look into your cups and tell me what you see." Michael peered into his cup and just looked at dirt and water at the bottom.

"Excuse me what exactly am I looking for here?" Michael asked. Professor Twenry came to him looked into his cup and gasped.

"My dear boy you have the dark mark! The black sun."

Michael looked at her "and what does that mean" one of the students read it from the text.

"The black sun is darkest of all omens. Death follows you where you go. You will suffer long and tediously and when the moon shadows the sun and darkness spreads your enemy shall vanquish you."

Michael rolled his eyes. As if he didn't't have enough pressure on him with Sylar now he was being told he would die during an eclipse. "Well I'm glad I chose this class."

Michaels next class was herbology with syltherin. Everyone seemed to feel sorry for mike he did not know why. That is until he met some of the Syltherin class mates.

"Well well well look at what we got here. A bloody old yank." Said Orian Smith.

"Why don't you go back to your country what would you know about being in a civilized country."

"Herbology is fun."

After class Michael went straight to lunch where he met up with harry and Ron who were waiting for Ginny and Hermione to get out of class "Hey mate how is your 1st day going?"

Michael grabbed some toast. "Its going brilliant in devinition I was told I was going to die a terrible terrible death"

Harry and Ron nodded. "Did she Tell you you have the dark mark?" Michael nodded. Harry then chuckled. "I can't tell you how many times she has said I was going to die. Don't listen to what she says. She just some old drunk."

Michael continued on with his lunch. _I can use a damn drink after the month that I had_ "oh and the slytherins said go back to my obese country bla bla bla Americans suck. Like I haven't heard it all before"

across the tables he saw Luna Lovegood sitting at the Ravenclaw table he smiled at her and she smiled back. Ron took notice of this.

"Are you making eyes with Luna Lovegood mate?"

Michael nodded "you know her I presume" Harry told mike she was a good friend.

Yea I sorta talked to her this morning. She was feeding these creatures called astrals I believe. Truly magnificent never seen them in America before."

Harry stopped eating and asked him "You've seen someone die thats the only way you can see them"

"I reckon a lot of people who were here for the final battle could see them."

Harry shook his head and then was reminded of those close to him that died. Lupin, Tonks, Snape, and Fred. Harry was torn up over it however the nightmares were not as frequent. Ginny had really helped him get through the deaths of those he loved.

"I heard about that final battle that took place here. Luna told me about it all."

Ginny and Hermonie showed up and sat down at the table. Michael who had been looking to get back at Ginny for the chocolate frog incident flung a spoon full of pooding at Ginny's nose. Ginny smiled and wiped her nose with the napkin.

"Retaliation I take it?"

Michael smiled "an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. And a life for a life."

"Hammurabi code of justice you are well educated." Said hermonie. Michael laughed.

"For an American. Its ok if that's what you want to say. I mean there are a lot of idiots in my country. My parents just made sure that I wasn't one of them. I went to a muggle school until I was 12. Then my parents shipped me off to Salem. They sorta wanted me to get the best of both worlds. My father was so content on me joining the Navy just like him. He even took me up in the f 16 once. I love flying."

"Do you know what you want to do when you graduate?" asked harry.

It was always between what my parents did really. Both wanted me to follow in their foot steps. Either a Navy pilot like my dad, or a auror like my mom. I think I'm leaning more toward the auror dept."

"Well mate looks like you have the same ambitions as Ron and I."

"Ginny what would you like to do?"

Ginny swallowed her food. "Professional Quiddict."

"And I would like to get in the dept of magical creatures." said Hermione They all continued their discussions of career choices when they noticed the time and made their way toward Defense Against the Dark Arts "

So who is our DADA teacher this year? And the more important question is will he stay?" Michael looked confused by the question

"of course hell stay Ronald with Voldemort dead the jinx he left has been broken" Hermione awn sered.

"Jinx? What's going one?" they explained to Michael how the DADA post had been jinxed. Then suddenly there new teacher arrived and walked in front of the class.

"Hello class I am professor James Lynch I will be your DADA professor I have served as an auror for the ministry of magic here in London and a few tours of duty in America as well. Most of you are The years so we are going to be working on some advanced spells. Protronus charms Included. also we will be doing simulations. Similar. To what you did with Bogart's the simulations can simulate your fears. What ever would be going on in that little head of yours. Also we will be working on One on one battle two on one 3 on one. You never know when you will find yourself. Out numbered or out matched. Its my job to make sure you will be able to handle it. Pending on who you are my simulation charm will set up a duel best fitted for you. The pain you may experience will feel real but no worries this is a controlled environment. Now who is first."

Everyone in the class was reluctant Ron finally raised his hand.

"Blimey ill do it." Ron walked up to the front of the class.

The professor then pointed his wand at Ron "simulando" the spell hit Ron and then suddenly a giant spider appeared in front of Ron.

Ron trembled with fear as the spider neared him "why the hell did it have to be a bloody spider?"

"come on Ron! You can do it!" Harry yelled.

Ron pointed his wand at the giant spider "stupefy!" the spider then fell to onto its hind legs..

"Go on Mr Weasley finish it off." Ron once again pointed his wand. "Incendo!" the spider then busted into flames. Ron walked back to his seats where Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek

"well done Ron"

"oh it was nothing really I had it under control the entire time"

"Well done Mr Weasley we'll done. OK next Mr Ryan would you come on down" Michael got up and strolled down to the middle of the class. "Are you ready Mr Ryan?"

Michael nodded. "Its now or never." "Simulando."

Michael watched the entire scene change to his apartment and he saw lying on the ground the bodies of his parents both with there heads opened up. The class gasped as they were able to see this too. "Oh god this isn't happening not again!"

Michael then turned around to see the figure dressed in black "Sylar!"

Michael then felt his body fly back across the class room he smacked into the wall. Everyone gasped in horror

"are simulations supposed to be this real?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Your...your not really him! You can't be! Your not real!" Sylar just smiled.

"Who are you to determine what is real and what is fake" Sylar then held out his hand and Michaels body went flying into Sylar. Sylar grasped him by the throat.

"Lets just see how real this is" Sylar pointed his index finger at Michael _this is a simulation goddammit why won't it stop how am i feeling this pain_! Michael felt his head begin to open he screamed in agony

"expeliamis!" harry shouted the spell went right through Sylar

"no one else can fight back but Michael" the professor shouted.

Michael then used his power to drive Sylar off of him Michael grasped a letter opener he saw on the desk.

Fuming with anger he ran up to Sylar and plunged the letter opener into Sylar's neck the entire class was shocked at the brutality that he had just displayed. Some people looked away

"just fucking die!" Michael screamed his eyes glistened with tears his as he plunged the knife into Sylar again and again. Finally everything disappeared. He dropped the letter opener. The entire class was now looked at him in complete silence. Michael then grabbed his books and walked out of class


	4. A New Hero Chapter 4

Disclaimer: as i have said plenty of times before i do not own Harry Potter.

**alright 4 chapters in 2 days you cant stop me. i don't think i have a review yet and I'm a little bummed out. i hope my story doesn't completely suck i mean it does get really good just wait and see. Please Read and Review please... **

For the next month Michael had avoided everyone around him. Ron told Harry how he would not come to the room until late. He would go to class and avoid everyone.

He rarely showed up for breakfast lunch or dinner. Luna had come around a few times asking about him but no one could give an answer. He was also incredibly difficult to find.

Harry and the gang sat in the great hall during dinner discussing how too approach him. "Harry he is obviously torn up about something that has happened in the past obviously. You said it yourself. that he had seen the thesrtals. What we saw in class could be the deaths he saw."

Harry nodded. "I think the only way we will find anything out is from professor McGonagall."

After dinner harry and Ginny went to find the professor and talk to her about her nephew. They strolled to her office gave the password and went up the stairs.

"Mr Potter Ms Weasley please come on in ill be with you in a moment. Peeves has unscrewed one of the chandlers again."

Harry and Ginny entered the office behind the desk were the portraits of professor Dumbledore and professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry

"why hello harry I have not seen you since the night of the Battle. You are looking quite well. And Ms Weasley I have heard of your recent promotion to Captain of the Quiddict Griffindor team. I congratulate you. Professor Snape and I were just talking about the upcoming Match with Slytherin a few weeks from now"

Ginny smiled "thank you professor Dumbledore I'm confident that with the team we have put together we can take the house cup this year." This comment caused the portrait of Snape to sneer a little. Harry then turned to the portrait of Snape.

"Professor Snape I never really had the chance to thank you for all that you have done for me in the past years. I know it must have been hard and I thank you for everything."

Professor Snape looked a little hesitant to respond to harry bit finally owned up and did. "Your Gratitude is not necessary Potter...I did what I had to do for love of...well you know why I did it." Snape for the first time gave harry a slight smile Dumbledore was beaming.

"Its good to see old differences put aside."

Professor McGonagall then came in. "Mr Potter Ms Weasley to what do I owe the pleasure."

"professor McGonagall we were hoping to ask about your nephew he has avoided contact with all of us for several weeks and we honestly have not seen much of him we are worried about him." Professor McGonagall then looked down.

"I suppose there is no point in keeping it a secret for you saw what happened in Defense Against the Dark Arts. My nephew...well his parents...were murdered by a man known as Sylar"

Ginny gasped "that's horrible. We saw those images in class no one should find there parents like that." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I have been in contact with the American ministry of magic who tell me they found the bodies of 2 of their aurors. Their heads sliced open. I have also looked into this further. It appears Sylar has reached the wizarding world as much as he has the muggle.. This Sylar character is a very dark individual. He has killed many all throughout the united states. the American ministry of magic. They are on the hunt for him right now. But so far the investigation has run dry, he is after Michael. He is here for protection."

Harry nodded. "He is at hogwarts because Muggles can't see it."

"Harry he mirrors you. Its just like with you and Voldemort. You know exactly what he's going through right now" Ginny stated.

Harry looked down "Is there anything we can do at all to help?" professor McGonagall nodded. "Just be his friend...poor boy needs friendship he's all alone in the world now."

Michael was in the forbidden Forrest he was staring at a log leaned up against. He then held out his left hand and very quickly swiped it from left to right. Nothing happened at first.

"Why is it I can't use my powers as well as Sylar can." He tried again The log was then sliced in 2 pieces. Michael then looked at both of his hands he watched his hands glow blue

"electric currents run through me there was something else I was able to do as well." it then switched to orange flashes. "As well as nuclear radiation." He then shot his power at the log and watched it disintegrate. Michael smiled.

"More training like this and ill kill Sylar in know time. he accidentally swung his arm across which chopped down one of the trees. The tree was about to fall on Michael Michael then closed his eyes and put his hands in front of him waiting for the impact of the tree. Only nothing happened. Everything was still. He looked around to see birds frozen in place as well.

"OK this is new." Michael looked at his watch. Hiro Nakamura...he was able to do this as well. I should thank him if I ever see the little guy again" He walked around the tree and looked at it as well as the birds. He grabbed one of the birds and examined it. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden the tree fell with a loud thud and the bird in his hand squirmed out and flew away. Michael smiled.

"That's enough training for the day. Once I get a handle on these powers ill be able to kill him. Michael then flew back to the castle.

After classes Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to go on a double date to Hogsmead for dinner and drinks. They received permission from professor McGonagall and arrived at the leaky Calderon bar around 9.She welcomed them in and offered everything on the house.

"Mr Potter dinner is on me its the least I can do for your defeat on you know who"

"Thank you Madam Rosemerta but please you don't need to say you know who. He's gone and over with. His name was Tom Riddle. You can just call him that."

Harry and the gang sat down and ordered food. Ron and Harry both ordered porterhouse stakes and a few butter beers. Ginny and Hermione both ordered something smaller and also some butterbeers.

The gang sat there having a good time talking about the upcoming quiddict match. "Ill tell ya I'm really excited about getting back on the quiddict field." Ron said sipping his butterbeer.

Harry agreed. "Its been too long it should be fun getting back out there." Just then Michael came into the place and sat at the bar.

"Shot of fire whiskey please. Leave the bottle."

madam Rosemerta then did as he asked. Michael responded by placing 100 galleons on the table. He then started taking back shots of firewiskey.

"Harry look its Michael..up at the bar" Ginny motioned to harry. Harry looked up at the bar to see Michael sitting there by himself. Taking back shots of firewhiskey. "Poor bloke isn't looking his best" Ron said.

"That's because he's torn up inside. Seeing his parents go like that" Ginny said. Michael turned over his shoulder to see the 4 of them sitting there. They nodded at him and he nodded back. He then asked madam rosemerta for 4 more shot glasses he then brought the fire whiskey and the shot glasses over to the table and put them down. He then poured the firewhiskey into the glasses.

"Free shot on me guys sorry I've been avoiding ya for the past month been going through some things." All 4 of them nodded and they lifted there glasses.

"Shall we toast to something?" Hermione asked.

"to a good year" Harry said.

"Ill drink to that" Ron followed they all put back the firewhiskey. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were going to gag Ron and harry both gave odd looked and closed there eyes tightly. Mike just took the shot back as if it were nothing.

"Well ill let you guys get back to what you were doing" and with that Michael went back to the bar.

"I'm gonna try and talk to him..I know what he's going through." Harry walked up to the bar and sat next to Mike.

"Recommend anything to drink?" Harry asked

Michael smiled"try the dragon fire that'll give ya a good morning to wake up too." Harry ordered the dragon fire.

"Galleon for your thoughts mate?" Michael just continued to sip his firewhiskey "look I spoke to your aunt earlier she told me what you were going through"

Michael looked taken back by this information "what exactly did she tell you?"

Harry then took a sip of his dragon fire and cringed his face "bloody hell...she told me about what had happened to you're parents. She told me about how this Sylar character is after you. I know what your going through. Mike chuckled

"I don't doubt it. Look Potter. I know you'd like to help but this is my problem. It has to be me who deals with it. It has to be me who kills him and that I'm sure you understand. I mean being that you had to take on the darkest wizard of all time."

Harry nodded sadly knowing all to well the problems that Michael had. Michael then got up and went to the bathroom just then a group of people walked into the empty bar. Madam Rosemerta walked up to them.

"Hello gentleman follow me please and ill sit-"

one of the figures then slashed the barmaid across her face and she went down to the ground. Ron took notice of this immediately and grabbed for his wand but was immediately disarmed by one of the men. The girls took cover and harry dived behind the bar just narrowly missing what seemed to be an aveda kedavera curse. Ron was hit by a stunning spell as he tried to retrieve his wand.

He was sent flying back into the onto the table. Hermione and Ginny tried there best to duel the men coming in but were outnumbered. Suddenly Ginny was tackled and grabbed by the throat by none other then Fenir Greyback.

"Drop your wand" one of the deatheaters told Hermione. She reluctantly did so.

"Potter! We have your woman! Come out now and relinquish you wand! Or I swear ill tear out her throat!"

"Harry don't do it!" Ginny yelled but then was hushed by Greyback who then sniffed her.

"Mmm you smell lovely I don't know if I can resist the temptation not to sink my teeth in you"

Potter appeared from behind the bar and was now face to face with there leader

"Yaxly" harry said coldly.

Yaxly just smiled. "Now now potter lets not be rash. Drop your wand or ill have Greyback show you the insides of your little girl friend."

Harry looked to his left and right he was clearly outnumbered. Yaxly had brought along with him 2 other men who were now to the left and right of Yaxly and fenir Greyback were off to the side with Ginny.

"Potter drop your wand. And you have my word. Ill let your friends live."

"Your word is worthless to me Yaxly"

"That may be so potter but do you really have a choice right now? 3 against one and not to mention the second you make a move wolf back will tear out her little throat."

Harry knew there was no way out of this. They had been caught completely off guard. Harry then dropped his wand to the ground and rose his hands to the air. Yaxly then smiled "the boy who lived shall live no more. AVADA KEDAVERA!!!"


	5. A New Hero Chapter 5

Disclaimer: So 5 chapter in and i still don't own Harry Potter

**well here we go now chapter 5 to what ever fans or fan i have must be loving this. don't need to wait a day or week for an update its coming to you now. just one thing please please please review? i mean this is my first real story i would just like a little opinion on how i been doing so please review! **

"AVADA KEDAVERA!!!" Harry closed his eyes.

In the back round he could here Ginny and Hermione scream out Harry's name._so this is how it would end_ was all harry could think of, however he did not meet his end.

He opened his eyes expecting to be hit with the killing curse instead he saw Michael standing infront of him with his hand held out. And the killing curse suspended in mid air.

"You know I've had a really bad month and I have just been itching to test my powers out." Michael then sent the killing curse back to Yaxly. Yaxly just barley managed to dive out of the way. The other 2 deatheaters then stepped up ready to shoot there spell. Michael held out his left hand and the wizard on the left went flying back hit the ceiling and then fell headfirst onto the the table. The other wizard was hit square in the chest by Michael electric bolt.

Yaxly then recovered and aimed his wand at Michael. Harry grabbed his wand to fire a spell but there was no need Michael summoned Yaxly's wand and then snapped it in 2 with his hand. He then drove Yaxly's body out the door with incredible force.

Yaxly flew out the door and hit a tree out front he slowly got up and then ran away. Wolfback in anger threw Ginny to the side and blind sighted Michael.

"Michael look out!" was all Hermione could say.

Greyback then slashed Michael across the chest and drove his claw into Michaels stomach. Michael winced in pain as Greyback claw sliced into his stomach and came out through his lower back Michael coughed up blood and Greyback just smiled.

Hermione and Ginny screamed in horror Harry just stood there in shock. However what happened next shocked them even more. Michael was laughing...he then grabbed Greyback by the neck and threw him back across the room.

"How are you still alive boy! You should be dead!" Michael smiled he spit out blood to the side as the hole in his stomach slowly closed up. Greyback looked in horror.

"What are you!" Michael smiled as his hands to the side now glowed orange.

"Your worst nightmare"

Michael then shot out all of his power at Greyback which pretty much fried him. Ron was just staggering up. He had a nasty scrap on his head Hermione rushed to his side to help him up. Ginny bolted into Harry's arms in tears and hugged him for dear life. Harry returned the hug and held her as if he would never let go "

you guys alright?" Michael then asked. Harry just nodded.

Michael then looked to Harmonie and Ron "he alight? Hermione nodded tears in her eyes.

"What the bloody hell happened did we win?" Ron asked looking around.

Michael then took notice of the remaining deatheater he was slowly getting up. "Looks like I still have some trash to take out."

Before Michael can do anything Madam Rosemerta then slammed a wooden chair over the deatheaters head. He then went down and out. She then started kicked ing "have- nothing- better- to- do- then- trash- my- bar- fucking- deatheater-!" with each word she kicked him

"I've alerted the ministry they'll be on there way. I think you guys should get out of here unless you want to be stuck answering questions all night"

Harry and the others got on out. they caught up to Michael who had gone on ahead of them "Michael wait up!" Michael turned around to see harry and the other catch up to him

"look guys I appreciate if you keep to your self what you saw here tonight."

"That was bloody brilliant I have never seen powers like that before" Ginny said amazed.

"To block a killing curse is quite incredible. I did not know magic like that even ex-histed." Hermione added

Ron looked confused. "What the hell did I miss?"

"how did you survive Greyback's strike? How were you able to heal?"

Michael turned to Harry "Its not magic forst off. I was told it was something in the genetic code of humans...evolution. I developed these powers recently. Its sort of the reason why I'm here."

Ginny then asked "does this have anything to do with what happened in DADA?"

Michael nodded. "That man you saw his name is Sylar. He's like me. Holds most of the powers I have. And he wants to kill me. He killed my parents, He killed the others who had power. Now he wants me. That's why I'm here. I'm not strong enough to take him on I've squared off with him in the past. He has a better understanding of his powers. . I need to lay low. Until I'm ready. Then I'm going to kill him."

Michael then explained how him and others were all brought together by a physicist Dr Sareesh. And how most were brutally killed by Sylar.

"Some got away and are well protected however no one is safe until Sylar is dead and I'm the one who has to do it." The others nodded they knew this story all to well. They had experienced it for the past 7 years

"so what powers do you have?" Ron asked.

"Ron I doubt he wants to show off his abilities."

Michael smiled "well from what was explained to me. By Dr suresh I have empathetic mimicry. Anyone else who has powers. I can gain just by coming in contact with them. aside from being able to he. I have telepathy, flight, precognition, invisibility,space and time manipulation, enduced radioactivity, enhanced strength, and electromagnetism and cellular regeneration."

Ron looked utterly confused. "In Other words. I can fly predict the future become invisible control space and time shoot radioactivity and electricity as well. showed them what he was capable of. The others were quite amazed at his ability to fly to control time to even heal.

"Looks like we don't need to go sneaking into the kitchen for snacks anymore we can just send mike over here" Ron chuckled.

"Do you think there is anyway Sylar can find you here at hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

Hermione immediately answered. "If Sylar is a muggle then he won't be able to even see the castle. I mean really are you guys ever going to read history of hogwarts? How many times must I recite it to you all?"

Ron then put his arm around Hermione and brought her close to kiss her on the temple. "As many times as needed I doubt we will ever pick up that book in the near future." Hermione rolled her eyes. The 4 walked back to the castle and were met by professor McGonagall.

She rushed over to them "I heard what happened thank goodness you are alright!" she then rushed to her nephew and hugged him. "You should seen Michael tonight he handled those deatheaters with ease."

They recounted the story to the headmistress then went on there way. They arrived to the griffindor common room finally harry and Ginny both collapsed to the couch in each others arms. Ron walked Hermione to her room

"Well if its the same to you I'm gonna head upstairs get ready for bed. See ya upstairs Ron."

Michael then went up the stairs. When he was gone Ginny kissed harry fiercely harry returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her Ginny then just buried her face in Harry's chest and whimpered.

"I thought I was going to lose you tonight."

Harry stroked her head gently and kissed it. "I thought the same about you" Ginny then looked up into Harry's eyes.

"It was like the night we all thought you died...when we saw hagrid carrying back your body I...I don't..." harry hushed her.

"Hey Ginny I'm not dead. I'm still hear and I'm not going anywhere." Harry laid down on the couch and Ginny just rested her head upon Harry's chest

"we got very lucky tonight."

Harry chuckled "yes we did. I guess we can say that Michael really is a godsend." Ginny nodded "I hope we can help him."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "I hope so too." They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Yaxly stumbled into the small pub in London and sat and went to the backroom. There were 3 other deatheaters there to let him in. Yaxly then threw the bar stool across the room

"we had him! We bloody had the fucker! And he slipped though our damn fingers! All because of an unforeseen problem." The other deatheaters asked. "What happened?" Yaxly then explained.

"One of the students I don't know. He used some sort of magic I have never seen before. He was able to stop my killing curse and reverse its tracks. He killed Argo and Ralph. I swear I've never seen power like this before!" Yaxly then slammed on the table clearly frustrated. "I want that boy dead! I want his family dead! I want his house burnt to the ground! Why is it we can't make this happen!!" the other deatheaters looked a little hesitant

"I think we should cut our losses and flee the country. Every second we are here the aurors grow closer and closer to finding us."

Yaxly looked at his com rad "are you mad? Do you not want to avenge the dark lord. It was his will that harry potter be killed and by gone we will complete his mission! First we need to figure out a way to kill his ally."

Little did Yaxly know that miles away someone had been listening to his conversation keeping an ear out of all of London. Suddenly this figure was at the door.

"So you say this individual you squared off against displayed some amazing powers eh? Please tell me more?" Yaxly immediately got up and the 2 deatheaters ready there wands at the man in front of the door.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" the figure smiled.

"I am an ally who is willing to help you if you help me" Yaxly chuckled

"we don't need the help of a stinking Muggle kill him." Before the 2 deatheaters could could fire there wands flew out of there hands and both of them were send into the wall. A chair then hovered to the man and he sat down.

"Now do I have your attention?" Yaxly smiled.

"I can say that you do Mr..."

he then smiled "Sylar. My name is Sylar...now...tell me everything"


	6. A New Hero Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Q How many times must i say i do not own Harry Potter?

A. Forever

**Am i going too fast? please let me know by reviewing...come on you know you want to. just one little review come on do it i dare you i double dog dare you**

Harry Ginny and Michael were in the great hall enjoying lunch when Ron came running up to them.

"Bad news Ginny O'Neil been injured in potions. He's likely to miss the game tomorrow and very well the one after against hufflepuff."

If looks could kill Ron would have been dead on the spot Ginny had a fiery anger in her eyes.

"The match with slytherin is in less then 24 hours. Where the bloody hell am I going to find a new chaser?"

Michael casually raised his hand "I can fill in if you'll have me on the team."

Ginny contemplated the idea "practice is today at 4 don't be late" she got up and left, harry watched as she stormed off

"she's a lot tougher the Oliver Wood ever was ill say" Harry motioned as he got up to catch up to Ginny.

"Michael I guess ill catch ya at practice then."

Harry then left Ron sat down across from Michael "you gonna eat your chicken mate?"

Michael nodded "here dig in"

Ron then grabbed some bread and started munching on the chicken and harfing down the bread "so of youfanna usefor owers vile playing"

Michael looked confused "are you speaking English?"

Hermionie then sat down next to Ron "of course he is. He asked if you were going to use your powers while playing quiddict"

Michael then understood. "No. I mean I can easily guide the snitch into the seekers hand. Or let the quaffle zoom straight into the goal. Or hell knock random people off the broom with my own personal bludger. But that just wouldn't be fair. I like the challenge."

Ron nodded as he gulped down his food. "I was just thinking maybe you can make me you know. Look good?"

"honestly Ronald your a great keeper I believe griffindor has won the past 2 cups with you as out keeper" Ron smiled as he knew she was right.

"Now hurry up and finish eating I'm not going to let you be the reason why we are late for class." They finished there meal and headed to the next class Michael had shined like a star during practice.

Ginny had no problem replacing O'Neil with Michael. Even though Ron had perfect form Michael was still able to place well aimed shots into the goal.

"Bloody hell mike you sure your not using any of your powers?"

Michael smiled at Ron flying circles around him. "My father was a navy pilot. My eye sight is just as good as his if not better." Ginny smiled.

"He's the best chaser I have seen since oliver wood" In fact she felt more confident about the upcoming match believing that there chances have improved with Michael on the team. After practice Michael noticed Luna was watching them or more or less him. He landed his broom right next to her.

"Big quiddict fan are we?"

yes who doesn't enjoy watching the sport I would play but daddy would never let me. Nargles can invest the broom and cause it to break while flying" Michael looked at Luna with a loss of words.

"Nargles? That a new one...hey about coming up with me for a flight"

Luna looked a little hesitant. "No no I couldn't't I've never ridden on a broom before"

Michael took her hand and grabbed his broom "don't worry ill be here the entire time I won't let anything happen to you I promise"

they mounted the broom and it began to hover in the air. Luna who was sitting behind Michael on the broom grasped on to him tightly.

"Don't worry nothings gonna happen I'm gonna take us higher now. Hold on"

Michael hovered the broom high in the sky. You could get an entire view of hogwarts from there

"my its beautiful" Michael flew around with her a little bit more then landed back down on the pitch. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hey Luna would you go to hogsmead with me after the game on sat?

Luna looked astonished she had never been asked out by a boy before "I- I would love too yes of course!"

"OK pick you up at 6 then"

Luna smiled as she took off for the ravenclaw house. Michael took a quick shower then went to the great hall for dinner. There he met up with harry Ron Ginny and Hermione.

"And good evening to you all my dinner certainly looks lovely" Michael grabbed some of the food and put it on his plate.

"I saw you taking Luna lovegood up for a flight" Michael winked at Ginny.

"What happens between me and ms Lovegood stays between me and ms Lovegood." Ron once again speaking with his mouthful blurted out

"ife kknew yoif had somfin fo her" Michael just looked confused as ever

"I don't understand you" Harry and Ginny laughed "the only one who understands Ron when his mouth is full of food is Hermione" Michael then turned to Hermione

"well what did he say?" Hermione just rolled her eyes "honestly Ronald you need to learn to chew your food first then speak. He said that he knew you had a thing for Luna."

Michael nodded his head then began to eat his food.

At the ravenclaw table he saw Luna. He gazed at her she met his gaze blushed and smiled. Michael returned the smile.

"I asked her out to hogsmead after the game. I hope I can put on a good show for her want to impress her."

Just then the slytherin team Capitan Orian Smith came strolling over to the table

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help but hear that your taking loony Lovegood to hogsmead after the game? Tell me how do you plan on doing that when you'll be in the hospital wing with a cracked skull when your on the receiving end of one of my bludgers."

Michael just smiled and got up face to face with the slytherin they stood the same hight. Orian smirked

"all you bloody yanks are the same all rowdy all talk no walk think your a bunch of cowboys"

Michael smirked as he could see where this was going "don't take much liking to Americans then huh"

The entire hall as now looking as it looked like fight were about to break out

"no I don't who does. Your country is filled with obese rowdy foulmouthed beer swelling disgusting violent rodents that should be wiped off the face off the earth and I'm going to do just that beginning with you"

Orian then shoved Michael back a few feet Michael just smiled.

"Well maybe the first thing you should do is pull up your trousers"

then in a split second Orian trousers were down revealing his boxers. The entire hall burst out laughing

"heart shaped boxers? I would have never guessed" Michael laughed Orian just quickly pulled up his trousers

"you wait till tomorrow mark my words! You'll be staring at me from the the flat of back!" Orian then quickly left the hall. Michael sat back down with his friends

"were you able to do that mate? Pull his trousers down like that?" Michael turned to Ron

"yes I did. As I told you guys earlier. I can control the space time continuum. Thanks to a little guy name Hiro Nakamura. I pulled his trousers down went back to my spot and let time resume. O by the way while I did that Ron I sorta ate your pudding" Ron looked down into his bowl

"bloody hell I had a full bowl here that's amazing."

Michael laughed one thing he loved was using these powers to play pranks on people.

"I wish I could do that some of the things you do you know. Freeze time and all that would be amazing"

Michael smiled and turned to Ron.

"Grab on to me. And then Hermione grab onto Ron Ginny to Hermione harry to Ginny then back to me" at first everyone looked reluctant too and looked confused but finally conceded. Michael then closed his eyes then everything in the great hall went silent. Harry and the others looked around

"OK how did you do this?"

Michael turned to Hermione "well while practicing my powers in the Forrest I learned that whoever or what ever I grab hold to while using any of my powers well I can have others do the same as well. As long as there grounded to me. He then started time again.

Unfortunately it was not an ideal day for quiddict it was pouring and it was freezing. Fitting conditions for the first match of the season between the bitter rivals Slytherin vs Griffindor.

Madam hooch stepped into the circle she then released the bludgers the snitch then threw the quaffle up in the air. The game had begun. Luna was the announcer for the game and as usual was talking endlessly about how good the griffindor colors looked and also about nargles and crimpled hornshacks.

Mike was passed the quaffle and very swiftly dodged the 2 slytherin beaters coming his way. Orian Smith sent a bludger directly at Michael. Michael easily dodged it and scored the first points for griffindor.

"And griffindor goes up 20 to 0." Luna said over the loudspeaker. Orian was determined to send michael to the hospital wing however Michael was too agile on a broom.

Harry took notice of his skills he had never seen someone use the broom like he had. It were as if the broom were just an extension of his body. Ginny and Michael flew side by side passing the quaffle back and forth dodging the slytherin attacks. Ginny then set up the pass too michael when she was nicked by a bludgert from orian smith.

The pass was too far in front of Michael so he then did something that had the crowd on there feet screaming with amazement. Michael jumped off the front of his broom and smacked the quaffle right through the net. And while still in mid air. Punched a bludger away from him. Meanwhile grabbing his broom and mounting it again Michael felt his arm sh-adder when he smacked the bludger away. He watched it heal back into place. .

"It appeared the griffindor chaser Michael Ryan with the luck of a few krumpled cripshanks. was able do some sort of acrobatic move and score yet another point for griffindor!" harry then saw the snitch and easily out chased the slytherin seeker to catch the snitch and end the game "and that's the game Griffindor 330 slytherin 40. Griffindor wins!"

ron pumped his fist in the air. Michael smiled and raised his hand to the crowd. The griffindor fans were going wild with joy. Suddenly michael began to feel dizzy.

He grabbed his head wondering what was going on when everything went black. The crowd gasped as Michael plummeted down 300 feet below. When he awoke he saw the solar eclipse. he saw flashes of green light coming from a group of wizards killing all that was around him. He tried to scream but he had no voice. In the midst of the darkness he saw the one fear he had in his life. Sylar walking toward him slowly and smiling. Michael tried to do something but it was too late. Sylar had already. Won. Everything faded to black. When Michael came too he awoke in the hospital wing.


	7. A New Hero Chapter 7

Disclaimer: no no no i do not own harry potter...however i did save a whole bunch on my car insurance by switching to geico...and i did stay at a holiday inn last night.

**wow another chapter from me how about that. to my loyal fans if i have any...like maybe 2 or 3...i hope you are enjoying. Make yourselfs known! don't be shy review i can take it come on**

"Holy fucking shit!" Michael screamed waking up from what he could only imagine was a bad dream.

"What...what the hell happened."

He saw Harry and the gang at his bed side. Along with professor McGonagall and also Luna Lovegood.

"You collapsed. It appeared you fainted and fell off your broom."

Michael grabbed his head _was that a dream I had? _

"you gave us quite a scare, played one hell of a game though" Ron said smiling and punching him in the arm slightly.

"sorry I ruined the fun guys I don't know what happened. One second I was strutting around on the broom then everything went black. I guess I wanted to get reacquainted with the ground. From 300 feet in the air."

Michael thought about the dream he had and decided not to think anything of it. _A lot of people have nightmares. When there 300 feet in the air on a broom playing quiddict. Nothing wrong with that scenario_.

As Michael then got ready to get out of bed bed the school nurse pushed him back down.

"Mr Ryan I do not think you will be going anywhere until morning I would like to keep you over night."

Michael frowned at this. "But look I'm perfectly fine, I can run a marathon right now I feel so good. I just lost balance that's all. No injuries no cuts scrapes I'm as healthy as a hoarse.,Or a thestral. Whatever the saying is over here. Now please can I go I have a date tonight."

The school nurse looked hesitant to let him off. And was about to protest that he stay however headmistress McGonagall stepped in.

"He is allowed to leave tonight but he will be checking up with you at the end of the week for the entire month."

The school nurse looked reluctant but finally gave in to the headmistress demands.

Michael then sprang out of bed and headed toward his room. He got changed out of his quiddict gear and decided to take a small nap. when he awoke he then got into something more casual, and he headed back down to the common room where he saw Harry and the others.

"Looking good Mike I see your ready for tonight" Ginny exclaimed. Michael was wearing a black button down with silver button along with a nice pair of jeans and dress sneakers Michael smiled

"hey what can I say I'm from New York I like to look good on first dates besides gotta make a good first impression ya know.?"

Ron chuckled. "With Luna there is no good first impression. Just talk about nargles and krimpled horshanks"

"Ron, Luna is a lovely girl and I think Mike just looks dashing I'm sure hell show her a good time" Michaels eares just turned pink.

"Well thank you I guess I definitely pass the test then. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes for a second. He still could not get that image out of his mind. He kept wondering what it all meant.

"You guys ever have a dream which well how can I say this. It feels like it would actually happen"

"you mean a premonition?" asked Harry.

"Something like that."

"Its not uncommon in the wizard world. People with the gift of foresight are known as seerers or precogs. I wouldn't rule it out in your case especially with your abilities."

Michael chuckled. "Is there anything you don't know Hermione?"

Ron put his arm around her. "She is all knowing mate. That what you get when you spend your time reading every book in the library."

"Ok well I'm gonna go pick up Luna. Don't wait up guys" Michael went out of the portrait hole before he left he turned to his friends.

"Do you guys think you can help me train with my powers? I am going to have to face him someday and I'm still trying to get a hang of all this."

"We would be happy to help in anyway possible"

"thanks Harry." He then went to meet Luna for there date

Yaxly and 5 other deatheaters made there way into a well known English pub. They all sat down at the bar. The bartender Walked dover to them "hello gents what can I get ya this evening"

Yaxly just smiled "ill have some of your finest stout on the house. The bartender was then blasted across the room . The other deatheaters then began having there fun. Terrifying the muggles.

"I just love it how they squirm!" one of them shouted out. The bar was completely trashed within an hour a team of aurors arrived at the pub they walked in to see the 6 deatheaters sitting at the bar drinking.

"By order of the ministry of magic you are under arrest. Surrender willingly or prepare to be taken by force" one of the aurors yelled out.

Yaxly grinned mischievously and walked up to them. "My dear boys I'm afraid we will be unable to comply but please if you have any questions please avert your eyes to the fellow coming in right now."

The door to the pub opened and in walked Sylar.

He smiled at the group of men that stood before him now. The aurors raised there wands but Sylar easily disarmed all of them. "Now now now. You can seriously put someones eye out with something like this." Sylar then used his telepathic powers to take care of the aurors. Yaxly smiled at how easily Sylar was able to handle them

"You know Sylar its a bloody shame you could not have visited London sooner the dark lord would have loved to make acquaintance with you."

Yaxly knelt down to the unconscious auror and took strands of his hair as did the other deatheaters.

"Just remember out deal Yaxly. Get into hogwarts and break the enchantment. Contain the boy. And in return. I will deliver you Harry Potter."

Yaxly dropped the hair into the polyjuice potion.

"How long will the potion last?" asked one deatheater.

"As long as we need it to this my fellow comrade is a special brew I was able to attain from Belsby. However until we get to hogwarts I'm keeping it in these flasks. There is still more preparation that needs to be done. Our inside man at Hogwarts has yet to report us anything."

Sylar grabbed Yaxly by the shoulder to get his attention. "are you done with them now?"

Yaxly nodded. "Do what you have to do." Sylar then proceeded to kill the remaining aurors and pick up all the power he needed to.

Michael and Luna were walking around hogs mead. At this time it was generally quiet there were not too many people out. Mike had got her a nice dinner and bought her some ice cream they walked around slowly enjoying the nice night out.

"So how are you liking it here in London?" Michael finished his ice cream.

"Its alot more peaceful then in New York. Surprisingly warmer too." Luna chuckled. "Don't get used to the war weather pretty soon it'll be cold as New York if not colder. Weather he is not to friendly. I do however love when it snows. Its just so beautiful."

Michael smiled. "I enjoy the snow too." Michael noticed that on one of the building had a hose. He contemplated for a second. Should he display his powers. She does want snow. "Hey let me show you something come here. He grabbed her hand. And brought her over to the hose. He then turned it on.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch."

He put his thumb in front of the nozzle and as soon as the water hit his finger it frosted. Snow was coming out of the hose. Luna smiled and was amazed.

"Michael! How are you doing this? This is beautiful" Luna got in the middle of where the snow was falling and put out her hand to let the snow flakes fall into her hand. Michael smiled.

"There's a lot I can do Luna. More then that."

The wizard inside the small house in hogsmead then came out "what the hell are you doing With my hose!" Michael dropped the hose and grabbed hold of Luna then took off into the air. She gripped him tightly she did not know what was going on

"Michael what's happening...how. How are you doing this!" Michael held her tighter

"I told you there is a lot I can do...don't worry I'm not gonna let go" Michael looked into her blue eyes and she gazed back into his. He then pulled her close and kissed her. For that moment. All the problems that were haunting him everything that happened in the past month seemed to melt away.

Up there with Luna he felt the weight of the world being lifted off his shoulder. Michael stood with Luna outside the ravenclaw common room. "I have to go to bed I have an early day tomorrow." Luna said giggling as Michael kissed her neck.

"Oh alright I guess I can let you go for the night." Luna smiled and pulled him in for another kiss she then headed toward the portrait door she turned around

"your powers. I think an infected nargle might have gotten to you why you slept. They have been known to do that" Michael just chuckled at her statement.

"well then I'd have to thank that little guy for giving me these gifts." Michael made his way back to the griffindor house.

He just kept thinking how great the night was. He was suddenly stopped by professor James lynch who was patrolling the corridors.

"A little late to be wondering through the halls Mr Ryan?"

"I apologize professor I was just returning from a date. I was unaware of the time"

Michael went to head back to his room when he was grabbed by the professor again.

"Don't go that way. The poltergeist peeves is there and he's under the assumption that people want to get eggs thrown at one another. Not to mention Filtch is wondering down those corridors. I doubt you want to spend an evening with him. Come we will go this way"

Michael and the professor walked another direction to get to his room.

"I must say for someone not accustomed to the European defense against the dark arts teaching you are exceeding very well in the class I am quite impressed."

Michael nodded with his mother as an auror he learned from the best.

"I try my best sir. DADA is my favorite subject." They then arrived to the front of his door. "Well I guess ill be seeing you next class professor. Thank you for the warning about peeves. And filtch"

Professor Lynch smiled "ill be keeping an eye on you. Always keep an eye out for the best and brightest."

With that Michael went upstairs professor lynch then went to his office. His fire place lit up, there was someone looking for him in the floo network. He walked over to the fireplace and saw Yaxly.

"Lynch there has been a change in plans. You are to no longer retrieve the Potter boy there is a new target. We must know his every move."

Lynch asked who his new target was.

"His name is Michael Ryan. We need to know his daily routine. When he is most vulnerable." Lynch nodded.

"what is the new plan then?" lynch got closer to the fireplace to listen in more. "We have a new ally one who's power may match the dark lord. He will get us Potter we will get him Ryan. That is the deal we need the schools protective enchantments. Lifted. We need you to get us in." Lynch understood.

"I know the perfect place. When is this taking place?" Yaxly told him everything and understood. "I shall be seeing you soon brother"


	8. A New Hero Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own it sorry. i do not own Harry Potter. i never will.

**Alright! i got some reviews! that totally made my day. lol Ivy I'm happy you like the story. and thank you for pointing out those Flaws i have no problem with that, i always try and fix small problems. so i went back to the chapters and fixed them. as for Peter being in the story i will try my best to fit him in for maybe a cameo. Devilish I'm happy that you like the story as well. i have fans now. lol anyways i know you want to see whats gonna happen so further more here is Chapter 8**

one month had passed the weather was getting cooler, and Michael almost forgot the terrible fate that had been handed upon him. with friends like Harry and the gang, along Luna, Michael felt right at home.

They all sat in there 3rd period potions class getting ready for the next lesson. Professor Slughorn walked into the class.

"Ok class today we are going to brew something mighty special. One of my favorites. Please open your books up to page 343."

He waited for everyone to get there

"now I'm going to have you work in groups of threes. Ms Weasley, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter you will be group A. Mr Ryan, Ms Granger, and Ms lovegood shall be group be." Professor Slughorn continues to name the groups Ron looking frustrated.

"Lucky git."

Michael turned to Ron "why you calling me a git I didn't pick the groups" Harry chuckled "he's jealous because since he's not working with Hermione we won't get as good grade now."

Ginny shot harry a nasty look "and what am I ? What I can't get you two a good grade in potions? like I don't know what I'm doing?"

harry looked confused. "I don't mean..err what I meant was...er"

Ginny then smiled and brought harry in close for a kiss "I love messing with that big head of yours." Harry arched his eyebrow.

"My head is in perfect proportional size with the rest of my body"

Ginny smirked and whispered very softly. "Ill say."

Ron looked confused and harry turned as red as an apple. they then split up into there groups. Hermione was reading from the book trying her best not to boss both Luna and Mike around however proved unsuccessful

"no no no! Guys your putting in too much. O merlin I'm we are going to get a N. I  
can't afford that!"

Michael smiled "Hermione relax you can't let little things get you overworked like this. Its not good for your health. So what's next for our groovy transfiguration potion?"

Hermione continued to read the notes. "Ok pour once ounce of dragon vine into the cauldron" Michael then opened up the dragons vine

"like I said Hermione don't worry yourself. Your looking at an expert of transfiguration. I mean how hard is potions really? You just follow the ingredients its like  
cooking."

however he accidentally pured in way too much.

"MICHAEL THAT WAS TOO MUCH DUCK!!!" Hermione screamed out her and Luna took cover mike however looked confused

"duck? What for its not like anything is gonna-" and one second later the cauldron exploded sending Michael flying back into the back of the class room. The explosion caused everyone to jump out of there seats.

"Its ok class its ok lets help Mr Ryan up."

When the smoke cleared mike got up to his feet. "Well that sucked" the entire class then stared at him

"why...are you all looking at me like that?"

everyone then started to burst out laughing Ron and harry could not retain there laughter and were on the floor. Ginny just covered herself snorting out loud. Luna was smirking and trying her best not to laugh at her boyfriend while Hermione just shook her head.

"I told you that you put too much"

she then handed mike a mirror what he saw then frightened him long dog ears and a snout similar to looking like a beagle. "Oh come on!!! Are you serious with this! What the! With the ears!! And the snout! O come on!!" Harry strolled over. "I don't know I always wanted a dog." Harry started scatching Michaels eares Michael looked for a second as if he were enjoying it then quickly slapped Harry's hand away

"no! Bad! Unclean!Ahhh!" Michael rushed out of the potions class and down to the  
medical corridor.

It was lunch when Michael was able to return to his friends. The snout had disappeared however the long dog ears remained. This had not placed Michael in the best of moods. As he walked into the great hall people began snickering again.

"Hey dog boy I gotta bone for you to fetch right here" Orian smith said holding a chicken bone.

Michael glared at smith for a moment then closed his eyes. Once second later smith was in Nothing but his underwear the entire hall burst out in laughter Michael just smirked and sat down next to his friends. "So madam Pomfey says the dog ears should be removed by tomorrow."

Harry and Ron smirked Michael just glared at them "you know I can easily do the same to you as I did to Smith back there."

The smiles quickly vanished off there faces. Michael smiled back "come on guys. You should know me better then that. I don't use my powers on friends. Only to impress them."

He said as he put his arm around Luna who was sitting at there table. He then took a  
sip of his tea.

"Uhh I don't like hot tea. Why do the British love tea so damn much. God forbid we can get some coffee here. Lets see if we can turn this into ice tea." He grabbed the cub and cooled the tea off until it was ice cold. He sipped it again. "There we go just like mom used to make sitting in the back yard on a hot day sipping iced tea. Nothing better"

"I didn't know you can freeze things as well" mention Ron who was  
harfing down a piece of toast.

"Well the more I train the more I discover these powers. Hey so how about you guys help me out. You know with training and all?" harry nodded

"sure mate later on this evening we will all go out and help you train but it seems like you do just fine on your own"

"some powers I can get a handle on others I can't use on my own yet. Only when the situation calls for it."

"Sure mate ill be glad to help after practice of course. Merlin knows my sister is like..."

"achem. Like what?" Ron quickly lowered his head "nothing."

These people who had just met him 2 months ago treat him like he is one of there own.  
"You know I never really thanked you guys. For accepting me. You know as a friend. I didn't really have too many friends over at Salem I'm glad to have met you guys"

Ron patted Mike on the back the others smiled as they continued with there lunch.It was later in the evening when Ron and harry went out to the forbidden Forrest to help Michael train with his new Powers. Ginny and Hermione decided to go take a bath in the heads bathroom while Luna had a lot of work she had to get done.

"Now basically I don't have the best hold on them yet. Only time I have been able to use them is when I need to or when my emotions get the best of me. I need to learn how to control them, channel them. This is where Sylar always had the upper hand. He  
understands them and knows exactly how to use them. I need to do that  
once I can control them perfectly then ill be ready."

"Ok so what would you like us to do then?"

Michael turned to Harry "I want you to shoot some stunner's at me. Whatever you can pull out of your wand. Don't hold back"

Harry and Ron looked a little hesitant Michael just smirked "don't worry harry I can take the pain I can heal remember?"

Harry then pointed his wand at Michael and began the training "expeliamis!" Michael stood and tried to use his telepathy the power which he still had trouble with to block the spell. Unfortunately it did not work. The spell hit Michael square in the chest and he went flying back.

"Bloody hell mike are you alright?! Ron yelled

Michael nodded "I'm fine just stings but ill be fine." Harry lowered his wand.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this mate I don't want to injure you" Michael shook his head.

"Remember? Cellular Regeneration? I heal you do remember that do you?"

Harry Frowned "well i don't want to do much damage to your Brain. or what ever may be left of it"

Michael Laughed " Harry i lost my brain Long ago now I need to get telepathy down pact. Its a major weapon I need to learn how to use it."

They continued for another hour to no success Michael was still getting thrown back.

"You gotta respect his will he doesn't know when to quit"

Michael wiped the dirt off his cloths and stood up again. His hair was a mess his cloths were all disheveled.

"Ok again come on."

Harry once again raised his wand. Michael then finally saw something. He noticed a type of aura surrounding everything. Harry shot the spell Michael saw the spell surrounded by this strong aura. He then put out his hand

"stop"

the Stunning spell then stopped in its motion right in front of him. Mike smiled.

"I can't believe I'd didn't notice this before. He walked around the spell looking at it. "All this time I thought it was something in my head something that had to do with  
my emotions but its not its completely different."

Michael then compressed the spell into a ball

"telekinetics they say is the power of  
mind over matter. and now I see it all matter has a certain aura around it. I see this now. And I can manipulate it. The heaviest things can be as light as a feather to me now. I finally understand this power."

Michael then shot the spell high into the air and smiled

"I'm so confused right now" Ron said as he lowered his wand into his pocket. Michael just laughed

"well I wouldn't expect you to understand Ron. But I have gained powerful knowledge tonight. Just maybe. Maybe I have a shot." He then remembered the simulando spell.

"Harry we learned the simmulando spell in DADA. Hit me with it now" harry looked confused

"why what do you plan on doing?" .

"I wanna see him. I wanna fight him. Remember professor lynch said its as real as out mind can make it. What better way to practice"

harry shrugged "alright simmulando."

The scene changed to new York city in an empty times square there stood Michael and Sylar both looking at each other.

"Back so soon" Sylar hands glowed green Michael hands glowed orange. Sylar then shot  
some of his spells at him Michael easily dodged the shots and was able to run up to Sylar and punch him in the face. Sylars face was singed by the radio active heat from Michaels hand

"wow that felt good" Michael then used his telekinesis to send Sylar back into the one of the buildings..

"You may not be him. But when I see him again. I will be ready".

Michael then used his telekineses to send a the broken glass into Sylar. With that the simulation ended. "I would say your more then ready" Harry said patting Michael on the back. "Come on lets go see what the girls are up too" Ron said as they head back to the heads common room. From the distance professor lynch watched and smiled.

"Soon will come the time when my brethren shall come. And kill you all."

**Sorry for a short chapter i know that not much happened but the next few chapters are going to be action packed ill update very soon don't worry**


	9. A New Hero Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I OWN HARRY POTTER IT HAPPENED I PAYED JK ROWLING 20 BUCKS! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?...Nahhh i wish. i still dont own harry Potter

**Chapter 9 ok here it is guys this is where this gets really good now. allot of action in the next few chapters. There is so much that you won't know what to do with your selfs. its crazy...CRAZY. please read and review. i crave to see what you all think**

Yaxly paced back and forth in the small flat above the bar. There with him was a small platoon of the 14 remaining deatheaters, All at his disposal and then there was Sylar.

"The attack is tonight. Here is the objective at hand. The schools protective charm against muggles must be lifted. Now once that is Sylar will neutralize Potter. Its our job to neutralize Mr Ryan"

the other deatheaters smiled maliciously all wanted to see the blood of the boy who lived spilled to the ground. Yaxly walked over to Sylar. And told him where to go.

"According to my inside man Potter and his girlfriend are going on a little date tonight. Hell be taking this rout back to hogwarts. Once the charm is lifted you should be able to see everything. Get potter alive. Kill the spare"

"just bring me Ryan and ill get you the potter boy that is the deal. Then leave the school to me. There is a lot of wizards and witches and I would just love to see how things...work for them."

Yaxly patted Sylar on the shoulder. "Just bring us potter and we will leave you to your little killing spree" Yaxly then went to his fellow deatheaters. "Alright team A will consist of those of us who have the polyjuice potion we will go in first and lift the spells. Once they are lifted the rest of you shall floo in. Kill anyone that gets in your way."

Michael sat in history of magic class with his head back snoring. One thing that he could never stay awake in was history classes. The Professor noticed this and quietly went to the back of the classroom with a rather large textbook then dropped it to the floor. Michael awoke violently and fell to the floor. The entire class erupted in laughter.

"Mr Ryan how kind of you to join us. Now if you would please tell me and the class what was the name of the great battle in which the evil lord sauron and his legion of orcs were held off and defeated by the armies of middle earth"

Michael wiped drool from his mouth and rubbed his eyes. "That would be the battle of Minas terries. The last stand of Gandhor."

The professor nodded

"correct Mr Ryan however you understand I shall not reward house points due to the sleeping in my class it cancels each other out. Please sleep on your own time Mr Ryan not mine"

the professor then went to the Front of the classroom and continued on with the lesson. Finally after what seemed like ages the class ended. Michael and Hermionie were able to head to dinner. He saw Luna with the rest of his friends at the griffindor table. He went over and planted a kiss on Luna.

"Hello love so what have I missed. I had a double period of history of magic and I think it feels like a month has passed since I last saw you guys."

Ron chuckled he knew how mike felt he hated History of Magic as well. "We were just discussing Christmas plans."

Michael nodded. He had pondered what he was going to do as well."hey Mike why don't you come to the burrow for Christmas everyone will practically be there. You'll have a ball."

Michael was taken a back. "You would seriously have me? I don't know what to say. Yea. I'd love to come"

harry smiled "well you best get ready to get a sweater twice the size of you. Its Mrs Weasleys specialty." Everyone laughed knowing how Mrs Weasley was big on knitting everyone sweaters.

"So anyone down for training tonight? I always wanted to test my speed with flying...Harry. Your pretty fast on the firebolt care for a little night time race?"

"As much as I'd like too I'm going into hogsmead with Ginny tonight. You know nice romantic dinner he said putting his arm around Ginny."

Michael turned to Ron. "Study sessions tonight mate"

Michael then batted his eye lashes at Luna. She smiled "you know that I can't get on a broom as much as fly one. Besides I have astronomy tonight"

Michael frowned. "Guess ill just be playing with myself then" everyone at the table burst out laughing they continued to eat there dinner while Harry and Ginny got ready for there date.

Professor Lynch made his way to the room of requirement. He knew that it had been used to sneak deatheaters into hogwarts before. He walked in and saw the fire place. He then flooed Yaxly and his team of deatheaters the location to enter in. Yaxly and the others then took the polyjuice potion and one by one got into the fire place. Yaxly went up to Sylar who looking out the window with his hands behind his back. He was completely dawned in black.

"You remember where to go." Sylar nodded. He then made his way to the window and flew on out. Yaxly then went into the fire place. Out of the room of requirement came professor Lynch along with the 6 other deatheaters disguised as aurors.

"Ok lynch now where is this protective charm?" the professor led them down to the basement. They passed through quite unsuspected. In the lower depths of the school near the chamber of secrets was an oddly shaped wall. Yaxly then began to circle the piece of stone.

"This my fellow brothers was the first piece of Hogwarts ever built. This the beggining. And this is where griffindor, slytrherin, hufflepuff, and ravenclaw all placed the protective enchantment. Quite a piece of history isn't it"

Yaxly and the others pointed there wands to it. "Reducto! all the spells shot at the ancient wall and it came tumbling down.

"Well that should have done it. Lets get the other deatheaters. Lets get this show on the road" the others went upstairs to inform the remaining deatheaters to begin the attack.

Meanwhile on a hill overlooking hogwarts from the distance stood Sylar. He watched the great castle come into view he then smirked. "Well now. That is very interesting." In the distance the sun was ready to set however this was different. The shadow of the moon began to move forward an Erie sight the sun was now covered and darkness spread though out the land.

Michael was training with his powers when he noticed everything go dark. "A solar eclipse at this time? That is odd." Michael then began to have this uneasy feeling like something was going to go wrong. He then heard someone walking behind him he turned around to see professor James lynch.

"Professor? I was just out here getting a breath of fresh air when-"

the professor smiled "when you were suddenly startled by me ehh?" professor Lynch then looked up at the solar eclipse.

"Odd time for an eclipse hmm Mr Ryan" Michael nodded

"yes odd time." Michael began to feel more uneasy why was the professor out here did he see him practicing his powers?

"Sir why are you here?" the professor smiled.

"Isn't it obvious? Can't you just read my mind? Or why don't you just electrocute me. Or fly away even. You see I was briefed on your powers quite impressive Mr Ryan quite impressive" Michael stared at the professor not knowing what to think. Professor lynch just smiled at him again. "Now I think this is the part where you try to run away"

before Michael could react he was hit by the cruicatis curse behind him. Out of the woods came the rest of the deatheaters all with there wands pointed at him all shooting the cruciatis cruse. Michael screamed in pain as he curled up into a ball. The feeling of thousands of knives stabbing him over and over again was overcoming him he could not escape.

"All that power and no brains. Knock him out Lynch Sylar wants him alive." Professor lynch stepped forward and hit Michael with a stunner. His entire world then went black.

Harry and Ginny were making their way toward hogsmead when they noticed the sky darkening. Harry looked up and noticed the the solar eclipse.

"Wow I didn't know there was supposed to be a solar eclipse today" Ginny said getting closer to Harry.

"I didn't know there was going to be one either. Odd time of the day for there to be one. The moon completely covered the sun and darkness spread.

"I agree it is an odd time for the sun to be eclipse by the moon." Harry and Ginny turned around see a man all dressed in black in front of them now. "They say during this immense period of darkness is when true evil spreads"

"who are you?" said Harry standing his ground stern. He had his wand ready in his pocket.

"Oh me? I'm no one really just a means to your end."

"harry that's him...that's Sylar the mean from Michaels dream"

Sylar smiled "my you are a clever witch. So I see you have made acquaintance with my friend Michael. How is he? is he ok? I would be worried if anything happened to him"

Harry then drew his wand out "expeliamis!" Sylar easily blocked the spell then shot Harry with his own stinger spell. Harry backed up a little then felt his body being lifted into the air. Harry felt as if a great force were choking the life from him. He was then thrown into a tree.

"Harry!" Ginny quickly tried running over but was suddenly stopped by Sylar. He summoned her and she went flying into his hand.

"My you are a pretty little thing are'nt you nice and feisty." Harry tried to move but was stuck to the tree "

don't touch her!!" Sylar smirked.

"Oh don't worry she won't feel a thing. Right after I take her pretty little head" Sylar did not notice Ginny raising her wand

"bat bogius" with that bats began to fly out of Sylars nose he then dropped Ginny and began rolling on the floor in pain.

Harry was suddenly released. "Come on we need to get out of here." Ginny said suddenly grabbing Harry they then apparated away from the Forrest near hogwarts. Sylar burnt the bats that were attacking him. He rose from the floor wiping blood away from his nose.

"Very well potter we will do this the hard way. Sylar then flew his way toward the castle.

**Uhh oh Sylar has arrived how will the gang face off against him? come on you know this is getting good now. the first story is almost complete.**


	10. A New Hero Chapter 10

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

**alright as promised i am updating every day. behold a new chapter. as mentioned before allot happens the next few chapters. Part 1 of the story is coming to a close soon. Part 2 will resume immidiatley after part 1 is done. new story lines i hope you all enjoy my little series. please read and review. **

Harry and Ginny ran to the head portrait door where Ron and Hermione were doing a "study" session. They gave the password and went into the room. They went straight for Hermione's room. When they burst in Ron was suddenly thrown off Hermione and landed on the floor next to the bed

"bloody hell can't you knock we were studying in here!" Ron cried.

"Ron this is no time for a snogging! something has happened. Sylar is here at the school we fear Michael might be in trouble!"

Ron and Hermione shot up and grabbed there wands they exited the heads common room.

"We need to find professor McGonagall immediately she needs to contact minister Kingsley and the rest of the aurors they need to know that hogwarts has been breached."

They said turning the corner. Down the hall they saw him he was standing there with that devilish smirk on his face.

"This really is quite an amazing establishment you have here really."

All four of them grabbed there wands and pointed

"how is he able to even be here what about the schools protective enchantments?!" Hermione yelled

"lets not think about that just blast him!" Harry and the others then shot there spells at Sylar. Sylar just advanced blocking them all with ease. He had one target on his mind and that was Potter. All of there spells were blocked and suddenly anything that was not bolted down to the ground started flying right at them. Harry and Ron shot the protective shield charms at the flying object.

"We need to get out of here! Stay behind us!" Harry yelled.

Slowly they began to make their retreat. Hermione yelled to Harry

"If we can get down the next corridor we can take the hidden passage he won't be able to find it!" Harry looked back. "

Ok! You guys start making your way there ill hold him off!" just as they were backing up and almost near the exit one piece of a chandelier managed to get threw and smacked harry right in the Head. Harry went down the others turned back

"Harry!!!" was all Ginny could scream out.

They ran back to retrieve him however Sylar had other plans. The overhead between harry and his friends collapsed cutting them off it was now just harry and Sylar.

"Harry No!" Ginny screamed running toward the rubble with trying to remove the bricks. "Come on guys we need to help him!"

Harry clutched his head as he heard Ginny's screams on the other side.

"You guys go on ahead! Contact Kingsley ill hold him off."

Sylar began to chuckle "I think that's highly unlikely. Have you not heard the stories about me? You do not stand a chance." Sylar advanced toward harry Harry shot some last desperation spells out

"sectrum sempura!"

Sylar saw the collection of blades making there way toward him he just narrowly dodged them. His arm however got nicked by the curse

"wow that was an interesting curse you shot at me potter I can't wait to try that one out."

Harry continues to fire the curses all which manage to fly over or away from Sylar. "you have some fight in you. This should be fun."

"Stupefy! Reducto!" harry shot random spells. Sylar just blocked them with ease. Sylar began to edge himself closer and closer to Harry finally Sylar sent some of his own curses.

"Stupefy"

harry blocked it with a protection curse however the next curse he would not block.

"Crucio!"

Harry's screams could be heard throughout all of hogwarts as he felt the cruciatis curse piecing threw him

"that right Potter let it all out!" he then used his telekinesis to hang Potter upside down. "What a nuisance you have been" he grabbed Harry by his hair and then he started slamming harry against the walls like a rag doll each time he spoke he Harry would hit the wall. "What! A! Nuisance!

Harry fell unconscious from being slammed into the wall one to many times. Sylar huffed.

"You weakling" blood trickled down from Harry's head. Sylar checked his pulse to make sure he didn't kill him. "Still alive. Good." Sylar then guided Harry's body out of the hall.

Ginny could still be heard beating her fists on the concrete.

"Harry! Please answer please..."

Ron then grabbed her. "Ginny we have to go find McGonagall we have to contact Kingsley. There was sitting here beating the bloody stones isn't going to get us closer to him. If you want to help him we need to get going now! Come on Ginny you are stronger then this "

Ginny nodded they looked for an alternate rout to get to professor McGonagall. They ran into Luna along the way.

"Guys what's going on?"

"its him! Sylar was here he attacked Harry and we don't know where mike is" Ginny yelled. "

We need to contact the ministry"

Luna turned to Hermione and pulled out a coin from her pocket. "They may not be aurors but help is along the way" the coin she held was the DA coin.

"Dumbledores Army" Luna said the others nodded

"I'm going to the room of requirement to gather them" Ron nodded "we are going to professor McGonagall office. Here take the marauders map so you can rendezvous with us once you got the others." Ron then pointed his wand at parchment. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good"

Luna grabbed the map and went off. The others went to find professor McGonagall. Down the corridors they ran into professor lynch.

"hold up guys where are you heading to in such a hurry?"

"professor we need to find headmistress McGonagall Harry was attacked and we fear Michael as well!"

professor lynch nodded at Ron. "Follow me to my office I can contact ministry officials there." The others then followed the professor to his office. As soon as all of them were in he closed the door the professor then went to his mini bar and poured a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hurry up professor get on the floo network this needs to be done now! This is no time to be making a bloody drink!" Ginny yelled. The professors just smirked.

"You know. I was the first to use the simulation charm. The funny thing about it is it can bring out the worst memories possible. Cause those under the influence to go insane. Not knowing what's fake and well what is reality" the others stared at him in confusion.

"Professor what are you getting at?! We need to get the aurors here now!"

"oh I don't think that will be happening Mr Weasley you see I'm afraid your friends Mr Ryan and Mr Potter shall soon be no more so just sit tight and relax. Enjoy the show." before Ron could take any action the professor spun around.

"Simulando!" he shot the spell at all 3 of them. He then walked over to his door and locked it.

Ginny was walking through a dark passage way that looked oddly familiar. "Ron! Hermione? where did you guys go?" she instantly realized where she was. She was back in the chamber of secrets. She saw something in the distance she saw the body of a 12 year old boy. She rushed over to discover it was Harry. The life in his emerald green eyes had vanished. And standing over Harry's body was the memory of Tom Marvalo Riddle. "No this isn't happening this can't be happening!" Tom Riddle smiled

"oh it is Ginny. You let him die. What made you think that you were ever good enough to be with him. Your weak Ginny you were always weak. How could he ever love you." Riddle then turned toward the statue of syltherin. He began to speak prastalangue. The baslic then came out and circled around them. Ginny clutched her wand tears in her eyes began to duel with riddle...

Ron was walking through the forbiddon forrest clutching his wand.

"What...what's going on?" he heard the voices from the Forest the whispers

"your weak. Nothing but a sidekick." Ron saw the horcrux the locket and he once again saw the evil coming out of it.

"She fancies him you know. Who would ever love you Weasley you are nothing but a 2nd rate sidekick." Then quickly out of the Forrest thousands of spiders came out...

Hermione found herself in Malfoy manner. Out of the darkness was Bellatrix Lestrange. "Crucio!" Hermione screamed in pain and cowered to the floor...

professor lynch heard the screams from outside the door. "Your worst fears relived. Is the pain. Fake is the pain real? It is as real as your mind makes it" he then turned and walked away.

When Michael awoke he heard the very faint voices around him. He took notice that he was tied to a tree. The last thing he remembered was being greeted by professor lynch then being ambushed. He tried his best not to appear to be awake. The last thing that he wanted was to go under the cruciatis curse again. He felt extremal weak. He tried using his powers however he was not 100 percent yet. He overheard a conversation between head deatheater Yaxly and one of the others.

"Sylar should have been here by now I hope he has not run into trouble."

Yaxly shook his head. "With his powers there is no way he shall be here soon enough with potter." _Sylar is here?! And he's gone after Harry_?" all Michael could do was hope that his friends were alright. Someone was approaching them now. From out of the darkness of the Forrest came Sylar. Hovering in the air was the unconscious body of Harry.

"I hope there were no problems attaining potter we must remain unnoticed here tonight"

Sylar placed harry down at his feet. "The boy has fight in him. Do not worry about stealth have you not seen what I am capable of. Let them send all they want. The more delicious power for me to devour." Sylar then saw Michael tied to the tree. "Now there is a face that I have missed so much."

"Would you like us to wake him for you Sylar" Sylar shook his head. "No no let him get his sleep. I want to savor the time him and I shall have. When he awakes he shall wish he was never born."

2 of the deatheaters lifted harry to his feet. Yaxly walked over and smacked him in his face harry shook his ahead and awoke to see he was surrounded by deatheaters.

"Mr Potter I must give credit where credit is due. All of your life you have evaded death. I can swear you have more lives then a cat. But I promise you that will end tonight. Hold him up!" Yaxly took a few steps back and pointed his wand at harry "avada kedavera!"

**Another cliff hanger how cruel of me to leave you guys hanging like such. **


	11. A New Hero Chapter 11

disclaimer: i still do not own Harry Potter.

**well one more chapter to go before the A New Hero story comes to a close. but that wont mean the adventures will stop. as i have said before this is a 3 part story. Like i said the Plot will change and all but it gets really good i promise. especially the last part thats my favorite. please read and review i would like to know what you all think of the story. **

"Avada Kedavera!"

Yaxly shot his killing curse. The green stream of light made its way toward harry but it seemed at the last second turned slightly and just missed harry narrowly whizzing right past his ear and hitting the deatheater to his left. Everyone looked in confusion. Just then Sylar felt someone tap on his shoulder. Sylar turned around to see Michael

"expeliamis!" the spell hit Sylar straight in the gut and he went flying so feet back. The other death eaters then went for there wands. Michael then pointed to the ground

"incendo!"

a wall of fire then rose between Michael and the death eaters he ran toward harry. Michael took care of the other deatheater holding Harry.

"Come on Harry get up we need to get out of here!" Michael helped Harry up and the two ran as fast they could away from the deatheaters camp.

"Was that you who made the killing curse miss?"

Michael nodded. "I was just barley able to manipulate it. I had enough strength to break out of the ropes. My powers are weakened right now. It might be from the cruciotis curse. We need to get as far away from this place as possible." Harry and the two continued to make there way deeper into the forbidden Forrest not knowing what to expect.

Yaxly was looking around "where did they go! Did anyone see which way they went!" Sylar came out of the woods gripping his stomach. the look on his face was one of anger. "

Where is Michael where did he go!"

Yaxly turned to Sylar. "We think he might have made his way into the forbidden Forrest with Potter"

Sylar grabbed Yaxly by the throat. "You let them get away!"

Yaxly smacked Sylars hand away

"we can sit here and fight about it or we can get off our asses and look for them!" Sylar threw Yaxly to the ground. Then took off into the air.

"You escaped me once Michael you will not escape me again." The other death eaters watched as Sylar left.

"Come on lads! Lets split up. Don't bother bringing him back alive! I'm sick of this! I want him dead! Make it happen!" with that the deatheaters split up and went on the hunt for Potter and Ryan.

Ginny was sent back flying into a pile of bones. She could feel the hot breath of the baslic behind her She whimpered in pain a bit then got back up to her feet. "What makes you think that you have any shot at all at killing me the darkest most powerful wizard to have ever lived?"

Ginny clutched her wand. "Your not real. Your dead. I watched you die!"

Riddle just smiled. "Who are you to determine what is real and what is fake. I am as real as your mind makes me. Avada Kedavera!" Ginny dodged the killing curse and landed near a baslic fang.

Riddle started laughing as he hovered over the body of Harry. "The boy who lived, just look at his face Ginny those emerald green eyes stare blankly at you. Is'Isn't it glorious?"

Ginny was in Tear's she shouted out "He is not dead! this is not real! it can't be" Tom Hovered over Ginny's Body now.

"if this is not real then i suppose this shall not hurt at all Crucio" Ginny felt the pain of the cruciatus curse jolt her body. She screamed in pain for someone anyone to help her. _this is all in my head! i can control this! _she then saw a vision of Harry standing beside her.

"Come on Ginny you can do it! i need you. we all need you"

Ginny blocked out the pain She grabbed the baslic fang and ran toward Riddle. Riddle shot his cursed and Ginny blocked the all when she finally made it to him she stabbed him in the heart with the baslic fang. Tom Riddle fell to the floor and then disintegrated...

Ron was running through the Forrest trying to avoid being devoured by the many hungry spiders coming after him. He heard the voices around him. "Weak not Worthy" the visions of Harry and Hermione were floating around him. Those evil red eyes were staring at him.

"she does'doesn't love you she wants me she always wanted me."

Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks. "this is all in my mind i can control this" Ron Closed his eyes and in his hands was the sword of griffindor. he swiped it at the images in front of him. once the voices went away, Ron turned around and with his wand clutched in his hands began to battle the many spiders until there were no more...

Hermione was crouched into a ball on the floor as Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her. "does all that hurt the Little whittle Mudblood you are worthless! I'm going to gut you like the filthy pig that you are!" she grabbed her dagger and made her way toward Hermione. Hermione saw this and with all her might she grabbed her wand

"avada kedavera!"the spell hit Lestange square in the chest and she fell to the ground. With that all of there simulations disappeared and they all found themselves inside professor lynches office.

Suddenly the door burst open Luna arrived behind her Neville his face still showing the scars he had received last year. Dean, Seamus, and some other members of DA also arrived. "You guys what happened we looked on the map and saw you in this office."

Hermione clutching the desk rose to her feet. Lynch is in on it! He brought us here to stall us. It was a trap"

"Luna where is harry is he on the map?" Ginny asked

Luna looked at the map."He is with Michael. there deep in the forbidden Forrest. Ginny...there's over a dozen deatheaters after them." The others looked at one another as what to do Neville then spoke up

"OK dean and Seamus go find headmistress McGonagall tell her what is going on. The rest of us will go into the Forrest go into the Forest. They need our help"

Dean and Seamus made there way to find the headmistress. Neville and the others then made there way toward the quicddict broom shed. Each grabbed a broom and flew out into the forbidden Forrest.

Harry and Michael made there way through the Forrest. Both hurt both cold. The freezing December weather seeped in and out of there lungs as they ran through the snow. They could not stop behind them they heard the faint sounds of the deatheaters behind them in the distance pursuing them. a Sectrum Sempura curse cut through the trees and nicked Harry in the leg. stumbled but kept going

"My god we are being hunted" Harry fell to his knees.

"Go on...keep going ill hold them off." Harry said clutching his side. Michael shook his head and lifted harry back to his feet.

"No man left behind. Come on harry you can do this" they continued into the forbidden Forrest not knowing what to expect, running for there lives. Some curses were shot behind them narrowly missing them and hitting the trees. This caused one old tree to fall in front of Harry and Michael. They turned around to see 3 deatheaters wands drawn. "Harry get behind me. Ill see what I can do to block the curses. Cover for me."

All 3 deatheaters shot the killing curse at them. Michael stood his ground and searched for the aura surrounding it all. He could not stop the curses but he was able to misdirect them.

"Harry now! Fire what you got at them." Both Harry and Michael shot whatever curses they can conjure. "Stupefy!" "sectrum sempura!" 2 deatheaters were hit by the sectrum curse and one was struck with the stunning curse. another 3 then came around "oi their over here!" Michael hit one with the jelly legs jinx. Meanwhile harry hit the other 2 with the bat bogey.

"Ill have to thank Ginny for teaching me that later. The deatheaters recovered from the bat bogey and the jelly legs jinx and continued on after them more could be heard coming.

"Come on we need to keep going" Harry nodded and they continued deep into the Forrest. They continued running when they suddenly stopped and found themselves completely surrounded by the remaining 10 deatheaters. Harry and Michael went back to back with there wands pointed outward.

"Mike do you have enough strength to block there curses"

Michael nodded "I feel my power getting stronger but we are seriously out numbered here" harry looked down. He felt in his gut that he was not going to get out of this one.

"Got any planes mate?"

Michael Nodded. "we might not make it out of this alive so kill as many of these motherfuckers as possible!"

"no problem mate"

"Harry. If we don't make it out of this alive I want you to know that it was an honer to be called your friend. And I would not want anyone else in the world fighting side by side with me right now..." harry smiled.

"It was nice knowing you Michael" Michael and harry then began the fight of there lives.

Yaxly screamed out "kill them both!"

"Let me show you bastards how we do things in New York!"

curses and jinxes were flying back and forth. Michael and arry did there best to dodge them and while taking out the deatheaters. Killing curses torture curses were flung around.

"Expeliamis!" "stupefy!" in the bitter cold the battle went on. Harry cold injured bleeding profusely did not feel the pain streaming throughout his body as Yaxly was hitting him with the cruciatis curse.

"this is the end Potter! Now perish!" Harry blocked out the pain and pointed his wand toward Yaxly. Yaxlys eyes widened as he saw the flash of green light leave Harry's wand and hit him squarely in the chest. Harry spit out blood and continued taking the fight to the other deatheaters Michael the same. Finally Harry succumbed to his wounds and fell to his knees. Michael crouched down as to protect his friend.

"The pain...I can't...go on..I'm sorry" Michael on one knee his wand drawn crouched over his fallen friend.

"I'm going to protect you...don't worry buddy" the 5 remaining deatheaters surrounding him. Michael himself was exhausted. Using both his powers and his wand had drained him. The deatheaters finally had him where they wanted him.

"Its gonna be ok Harry..."

Harry just looked saddened and closed his eyes and thought of Ginny.

all 5 death eaters and lynch with there wands pointed at the 2 injured on the ground were ready to fire off there curses. Lynch stepped forward "You gave us quite an impressive show. Pity it must come to an end. Die."

suddenly a stream of light came from the Forrest. Out of the darkness was a team of aurors led by Kingsley followed by Ron, Ginny Hermione and the rest of DA.

"you are outnumbered 15-1 surrender now!" screamed Kingsley. The remaining deatheaters made a run for it. Lynch tried to stand his ground and fight against Kingsley.

"i did not realize you were for sale Lynch" spat Kingsley

Lynch Smiled "everyone has their price Kingsley"

"Don't try it Lynch I'm more powerful then you, you're not going to win this way"

To Lynch it did not matter he rose his wand to duel but he was no match he fell to the ground. the aurors followed. Michael just smiled.

"Harry I swear to god you must be the luckiest son of a bitch out there I have never seen anyone elude death the way you have!" he helped harry to his feet. Harry was suddenly in the death grip of Ginny. Harry let out a yelp of pain when she ran into him.

"I thought i Lost you I thought I'd never see you again!" screamed Ginny. Harry just returned the hug and kissed her on the fore head. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. I promised you that remember?" Ginny took a step back.

"Oh my god Harry we need to get you to the healer you re bleeding.

"Ill be fine Gin" Ron and Hermione smiled. Luna walked up to Michael. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"God I can use a damn vacation" the others smiled

"well I'm glad this crisis has been averted"

"Oh I wouldn't quite say that yet!" they turned around to see Sylar standing before them with the look of death in his eyes.

**nice cliffhanger huh. to any loyal fans or fan i have im sorry to leave it off here. i guess we shall have to wait another day to see how things pan out :)  
**


	12. A New Hero Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**OK well this is the exciting conclusion of Part 1 Heroes Of Hogwarts. The final battle between Sylar and Michael. Its going to be a long drawn at battle. not like the one between Voldemort and Harry. anyone else think that should have been a longer battle? anyways here it is the conclusion The story does not end here though. Tomorrow Part 2 will begin "Lost in Time" i hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far please review to tell me what you think. anyways the conclusion of A New Hero **

Sylar stood there with the look of death in his eyes. The remaining aurors and everyone else took out there wands but Michael stopped them.

"No! No one touch him. This is between me and him. He's mine, he is mine to kill"

Sylar chuckled "how nice it is to see you again Michael. I've missed you, and how admirable. Is the little weakling going to stop running? Is he gonna stand up to the nasty bully? I told you once before you are too weak and not worthy to hold these gifts bestowed upon you. Do not delay what is inevitable and let me kill you!"

Michael and Sylar began to circle around each other. Michael heart was pounding like a jackhammer the anticipation was in the air. Michael had waited a long time for this, he had both dreaded and looked forward to this moment he knew he had a better understanding of his powers he was ready to face off with Sylar now.

"That's not going to happen Gabrial I'm not afraid anymore. I'm more then ready to take you on"

Sylar curled his lip "my name is Sylar"

he then continued. "This is going to end here tonight Gabriel! This is going to be our final battle and it all ends right here and right now Gabriel."

Sylar hands then glowed orange. With fire in his eyes he screamed "My name is Sylar!" Michael hands glowed blue.

"touching a soft spot are we Gabriel. this is it! It's just me and you tonight!"

Sylar was then ready to attack "No its just me!"

And suddenly all the hatred and anger that these 2 had against each other broke open like a ticking time bomb. They advanced toward each other. Sylar shooting out his radioactive fire bolts toward Michael. Michael spinning out of the way of some and knocking them away with his fist continued running toward him. Michael then jumped. Sylar tried to land a punch however he was not quick enough. Michael speared Sylar in the gut and the 2 of them went flying into a tree. Sylar hitting the tree with great force coughed up blood Michael then grabbed him by the neck began punching him. Over and over again the punched landed. He then threw him 20 feet forward.

Sylar slowly got up began laughing. He spit a chunk of blood out of his mouth "it appears I may have underestimated you Mike. This should be fun indeed."

Suddenly without warning a large tree branch was shot at Michael impaling him in the stomach. Luna let out a yelp as the the other gasped. Michael backed up a little bit and then stared at Sylar simply as he began to pull the branch out of his stomach and the hole that was once there then healed.

Sylar then flew up diagonally into the air, and Michael followed the 2 connected so hard that it raddled the very ground on which everyone was standing on. Higher and higher they went choking each other punching

"I'm gonna choke the fucking life out of ya!"

Sylar Laughed "When I'm done killing you I'm going to kill you're friends!"

"You will not touch them!"

finally Sylar kicked Michael away from his grasp. Sylar hands once again glowed orange. Michael glowed blue. "prepare to be fried!"

Sylar shot his power at Michael and Michael shot his power right back at Sylar _talk about deja vu _

Both shot there powers at each other. The orange light and blue light connected. The light with what could be seen all they from the castle. Both Michael and Sylar kept on it neither wanting to give in. Finally the amount of power being sent back and forth erupted into and explosion sending both of them back flying into the snow. Sylar got to his feet. And approached Michael who was slow getting up. "Is it fear that compels you, or is it courage? Why...why bother getting up. Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours. This is a battle you cannot win. It is a battle you were not destined to win. I have seen the future i know you have too. You are not in it! the world will be mine!"

Michael started to get up

"Why can't you just accept the fate that has been givin to you. Why can't you just realize that you can't win!"

Michael continued on to his feet and then stood face to face with Sylar. "Why! Why do you continue to fight why do you persist!" Michael answered "because I can...I am not weak and I have seen the future. nothing is written in stone"

he then punched Sylar across the face and Sylar was sent back. Sylar recovered and then the two continued there fight Sylar then began to fire whatever he had in his arsenal. "Crucio!" Sylar yelled Michael dropped to his knees and with his wand drawn screamed

"sectrum sempura!"

the curse hit Sylar dead on and he fell to his back. Blood went everywhere Sylar rolled around in pain as did Michael. Both tired..both cold both in pain despite all this both would not stop fighting until the other was not breathing. Michael slow to his feet rose staggering. Sylar the same bleeding profusely. Sylar looked at his wounds and knew they were severe.

"No matter...once I kill you I shall heal." Sylar spit up a chunk of blood he then managed to use his power to send Michael into a tree. Small branches came out and nailed Michael to the tree through his wrists. Michael screamed in pain. tired he tried to concentrate on getting off the tree. Sylar advanced toward him staggering and bleeding. He grabbed Michael by his neck. And pointed to his head.

"Die"

Michael began to feel his head split open he needed to concentrate. He was finally able to he sent Sylars hand back and was able to get himself off the tree. Sylar staggered back ward.

He once again advanced toward Michael. Michael advanced as well both ran into each other and grabbed each other and began to grappled and choke each other. This was not longer a battle between 2 godesends with immense and enormous power. This was a bloody battle between two men who's hatred for each other could not be summed up into words. Sylar was trying to choke the dear life out of Michael. For someone who had been cut up Sylar was still coming on strong. Michael started to head butt Sylar. Finally Michael got loose of the choke hold and grabbed Sylar by the arm and sent him into the tree head first. Michael then began slamming Sylars head into the tree

"Please die! just die!" screamed Michael

Sylar grabbed a branch and smacked Michael across the face with it. Michael went straight to the ground. Staggering over Michael like a hungry lion over a wounded animal Sylar continued to hit Michael with the branch. "Why...don't you just die!"

Michael then did a leg sweep Sylar went down. both were once again slow getting up all Michael wanted to do was go to sleep. He knew he could not. he had to keep fighting for everyone. Sylar could not be allowed to live. Both men got up slowly. Both Michael and Sylar then went punch for punch when finally Sylar tried to deliever a punch but Michael was able to perry it. He grabbed Sylar arm and put him in an arm hold he then released Sylars arm and wrapped his arms around Sylars neck putting him in a choke hold from behind. Sylar began to rise through the air to try anything to get out of it. But it was no use.

"Its time to put you down Gabriel" Michael used his right hand and with his telekinesis much the same manor that Sylar did sliced a cut through Sylars neck. They both immediately fell to the ground Sylar grabbed his neck as blood poured out he turned to Michaelh gasping he fell to his knees and looked up holding his hands to his neck he looked up at Michael. Michael juts shook his head.

"You brought this fate upon yourself Gabriel." He then fell to the floor Michael watched the life leave his eyes. Gabriel Grey also known as Sylar had breathed his last breath and was no more...Michael fell to one knee. He saw everyone approaching him. All he could do was smile. The battle was won good had prevailed over evil.

"you bloody did it mate!"

Michael gave a tired smile to the others he then watched his world go black as he collapsed to the floor...

Michael awoke in the hospital wing once again he saw everyone at his side. He gripped his head.

"Ok...my head feels 3 sizes to small for my brain."

Hermione chuckled "I think he's ok"

"how long was I out for?"

Ginny smirked a little and replied

"a good 2 days."

Michael looked surprised at this. "Merlin! That long!" Luna went over and gave him a death hug

"I'm so happy you are OK. If something happened to you who else would I have gone looking for krimpled hornshacks with" The entire room busted out laughing. Harry then patted him on the back Michael still felt sore getting up

"thanks for saving my life again. With out you I would have been gone for sure."

"Its what friends do. We look out for each other" Michael then got up but was forced back down by madam Pomfey.

"Oh no Mr Ryan you are staying right there you have sustained massive head trauma." Michael look pleadingly to his aunt she shook her head.

"Not this time dear. You need your rest."

Michael fell back into the bed. "Damn it all." Everyone laughed. Ron patted Mike on the back "Hey look at it this way mate. You finally killed that Sylar character and err Christmas is coming up. You are still invited to the burrow that if. Your staying here at hogwarts" Michael turned to his aunt.

"Would you have me finish out the school year here?" his aunt smiled and nodded "of course I would want nothing more then for you to be here."

Michael smiled _looks like I have a new place to call home_ he was truly grateful for what he had found. Ron then put his arm around harry.

"OK NOW we can begin to have a normal year." Everyone looked at Ron and began plummeting him with pillowed Michael just smiled he saw a little glimmer of sunlight hit the bed through the window he just closed his eyes and smiled. This was going to be a great year.

**well thats it for part 1...sniff sniff...originally i was gonna write it all as 3 separate stories but i decided to combine them all its more fun that way. Plus i might want to write more then 3 parts as well. so if i can think of more ideas the story shall continue. stay tuned. tomorrow Part 2 will begin...a new day begins lol i love 24**


	13. Lost In Time Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**OK Part 2 of the story Lost in time. I'm so sorry that i did not update past few days. Sunday i really wanted too i wound up watching football and all...then the next day i got a bad stomach virus like ouch i was near death. then it was Christmas...anyways here the summery to this story... It is 5 months later the year is coming to an end. Graduation form Hogwarts is in the air. During the Hogwarts Quiddict cup Michael is struck by Lightening and sent back 5000 years into the past during the time of the ring. he runs into some historically familiar characters and joins the battle against evil, meanwhile he tries to leave clues in the past so he can keep in contact with his friends in the future...i know present to you Part 2...Lost in Time**

Michael was walking along the grounds of hogwarts admiring the beautiful spring weather. The sun was shining brightly, and a cool breeze swept across the land. Michael found the beech tree right overlooking the lake to be a comfortable spot to sit and nap. Michael made his way over there and leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of the sunshine hit his face.

"Such a relaxing day." Michael said as he started to drift to sleep. He was suddenly rocked awake when he heard a terrible banging. Michael shot up from his spot looking around. The sky began to grow dark it began to get cold. Darkness spread throughout the peaceful land. Michael saw these terrible beasts dressed in armor armed with swords killing all in there path. Then from behind  
him he felt the scorching heat of fire. He turned around to see a fiery evil eye fixed upon him

"I see you" was all it said. Michael felt this overwhelming sense of fear come over him. He backed up and felt someone behind him. He turned around to see a tall dark cloaked figure.

"Only human" was all it muttered as it stabbed Michael with its blade. Pain beyond pain was what Michael felt he screamed in agony as the sword ran through him

"Mr Ryaaan" the dark creature screamed

"Mr Ryaaaaaan!! Wake up!" Michael was then awoken by the sound of a text book dropping right next to him.

"Who what?! Huh?" Michael look disoriented. He awoke to find himself in history of magic class. He looked to Hermione who was rolling her eyes and shook her head in disgust.

"How many times this year have you fallen asleep in my class Mr Ryan!"

Michael looked deep in thought for a second actually trying to remember how many times he had fallen asleep in this class. "I believe 24 times this year professor.

The class erupted in laughter and the professor looked furious. "10 points from griffindor. And detention with me on Saturday! Now if you would please do tell the class the name of the famous city to come to the aid of ghandor in the battle of minis teres?"

Michael smirked. "That would be the riders of Rohan" professor fitic nodded very well. Continuing on class JR Tolken was one of the more famous elfs in history who was actually there and able to tell us of the battles of middle earth at the time against the evil armies of Sauron" Michael wiped the drool off his mouth.

"Still falling asleep in history. Are you I swear if you wouldn't spend your Thursday nights going out drinking with Harry and Ron maybe you wouldn't fall asleep as much in this class" Michael smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Please this is history. It never changes no need to listen to the lecture I just read the book. I tell you history is a cinch."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued to take notes again Michael just sat there trying to wake himself up.

"That was a freaky dream I had though"

"lay off the Firewhiskey then" said Hermione not looking up from her text book.

Class finally ended and Michael more then happy to go to lunch. At lunch Michael and Hermione met up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"Mike it seems like you got a little something on your face." Michael wiped his mouth he had a little remains of the drool still on his face.

"Thanks Harry"

Ron chuckled "been falling asleep in history of magic I take it. That's no big deal at all. So how have you and Luna been since the break up?"

"we are both doing ok. It was a mutual breakup, we both decided to just be friends you know?"

"thats too bad i thought you two made a cute couple" said Hermionie

"I know but hey what are you going to do. I guess I'm too American. Which reminds me i need to go back to New York. say hello to some old friends. It feels like it has been for ever. Hey how about you guys come with once we graduate?"

the other looked at each other.

"We couldn't we don't have the money to-"

Michael then put his hand up to Hermione. "Nonsense. The trip is on me. Transportation is obviously free" Michael said smirking

"alright then I'm down for that how about it Ginny" Harry said turning to her about to kiss her. Ginny kissed harry however keeping her eye on the cake that Michael was about to dig into. The second Michaels fork hit the cake a pink explosion erupted sending Michael falling onto the floor." The entire hall looked to see what happened Ginny just busted out laughing Ron chuckled and Harry just covered his head with his hands smiling

"it never ends"

Michael climbed back up onto the table all disoriented. The entire hall just burst out in laughter

"what...why am I afraid to touch my face. God what am I going to find." Michael grabbed a spoon and looked at his reflection. His hair had transformed into a giant pink afro.

"Oh come on! We have defense against the dark arts with slytherins next period! I can't go looking like this!" Ginny leaned over the table smirking devilishly

"now we're even" she then grabbed Harry's hand and led him out the of the great hall. Michael just nodded his head

"oh we will see about that captain"

Ron chuckled "mate this has been going on long enough. Since April fools. And did we not all warn you not to prank  
Ginny? Did you not meet our brother George? Did you not here the many stories of him and Fred."

Michael laughed. "Now Ron as you know I am American I would not be living up to my standards if I went ahead and just gave up. I have a little special potion brewed up just In case she did something like this. I think it just might find its way into the pumpkin juice tonight at dinner."

Hermione then walked up to them both. "Guys come on we are going to be late for class." On the way to DADA Michael ran into his Luna. When she saw his hair she let out a small chuckle "looks like Ginny got the best of you this time around"

"Just wait till tonight you'll see" they all then took there seats in DADA the syltherin kids just burst out laughing at the sight of Michael and his giant pink afro. Ginny looked proud of herself. Michael smirked wait till tonight. Just then Kingsley came into the class. Minister Kingsley volunteered his time to teach DADA until they could find a permanent teacher to teach the class. As soon as the minister walked in he took notice to Michaels hair and chuckled.

"Didn't everyone warn you not to tempt Ms Weasley Mr Ryan?" Michael shook his head.

"Well OK today in class I was thinking of teaching you all something really special. This is an old piece of magic which has not really been used in years. How many of you have heard of the wizard knights?"

Hermione raised her hand an answered the question "wizard knights was one of the first order of wizards to band together and protect the innocent. In a way they were the first law enforcement."

Kingsley nodded "correct you are Ms Granger 10 points for Griffindor." Kingsley continued the lesson. "Now these wizard nights used an old spell with there wands. They were able to configure them into swords. Now this is a piece of magic that had been lost for centuries but I with some connections in the department of mysteries was able to find the correct spell. As such." Kingsley held out his wand. "Sectrum Allante" with that the minsters wand grew into a fairly large sword. Everyone gasped not realizing that there wands can also grow into this immense weapon. "Now what is even more amazing is you can still perform all the spell nessocerry. Expeliamis!" The expeliamis spell shot out of the sword. "To get it to go back to its original form just say sectrum reducto" the sword then turned back into the wand. "Now I want everyone else to try just please don't put each others eyes out. For the rest of the class everyone practiced the spells. Finally the bells rang and the day was over.

Michael was in the head room with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was leaning on Ron reading a book. Ron and Michael were playing wizards chess.

"Checkmate" Ron said Michael just stared at the pieces.

"That's the 10th time in a row. Where the hell is probability.

Ron just smiled "pay up" Michael placed a few galleons into Ron's hand Ron just tucked it away into his pocket.

"You should know better then to play Ron for money in wizards chess. Michael chuckled and turned to Hermione.

"I bet he couldn't beat me 10 times. I mean out of 10 there has to be at least one time I beat him it all probability."

"Mate I'm unbeaten you should just learn this by now instead of losing your money too me"

"RYAN!!!" the scream could be heard all through out the castle.

The portrait door exploded open and coming into the room came Ginny. Completely bald. No hair what so ever on her. Noe even eyebrows.She was followed by Harry who was desperately trying to calm her down.

"Bloody hell its voldemort! He's come back from the dead." Chuckled Ron however he would stop laughing as soon as Ginny shot the levicorpus curse at Ron and he was soon dangling by his ankle yelling and screaming. Ginny with fire in her eyes. Shot hexes and curses at Michael who was diving behind the couches wanting no part in any of those jinxes.

"RYAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny screamed firing what ever she had in her arsenal at him. Michael was desperately looking for a way out of the room. With Hermione screaming for everyone to be quiet Ron yelling for someone to let him down Harry pleading with Ginny not to use any of the unmentionables it was hard to concentrate. Michael then saw the window.

"Ill dive out the window and fly back to the states So I won't die tonight!" Michael ran sprinted toward the window however Ginny was to quick for him

"bat bogius!"

Michael felt bats starting to fly out of his nose which had to be the most unpleasant experience of his life until one flew out of his ass. Michaels eyes crossed inwards as a bat came flying out of his ass

"I think..I need to sit down." said michael in Pain however Ginny was not done with him just yet.

Ginny then shot another curse transfiguring Michael into an armadillo. She then started hovering him around in the air and twirling him much like professor moody had done with Draco back in 4th year.

"How does it feel huh! How! Does! It! Feel!" all of the commotion was suddenly stopped by a loud scream from Hermione.

"Everyone stop right now! Ginny turn him back!" Ginny quickly turned Michael back into human form. Ron suddenly dropped on his head.

"For an entire bloody month you 2 have been at it! Well I am sick of it! Not only is it dangerous and irresponsible but it distracts you all from your studies. Need you all be reminded that graduation is soon and our NEWTs are coming up. This ends tonight right now!"

both Michael and Ginny looked down and snickered

"sorry Hermione." With that Hermione went to her room and Ron followed. Michael pointed his wand at Ginny and muttered a spell and all of Ginny's hair grew back. "Well this was fun while it lasted" Michael said. Ginny smirked

"you really would have given Fred and George a run for there money. George has given your props by the way he heard some of the pranks you had played." Michael bowed

"well I learned from the master."

Harry sighed "I'm just glad its over and I don't have to be your personal prank soldier anymore." Ginny smiled Michael gasped

"harry...you helped her? I'm hurt" he said mockingly. Michael walked funny toward the door and turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"it hurts to walk. you made one come out of my ass" with that he left toward his room to fall asleep


	14. Lost In Time Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...i get pretty darn sick of saying that

**OK chapter 2 is here. i would love to hear what you all think of the story thus far. just not the new part i mean everything. What did you think of the final battle between Mike and Sylar everything please review come on guys one or two reviews do make my day. anyways Chapter 2 of Lost in Time Enjoy**

Michael awoke in his bed Saturday morning stretching in the 4 poster bed of his. "Sucks to wake up alone doesn't it" Michael said to himself. He had not really shown it much but he was kind of upset he was dumped by Luna. It wasn't her fault he knew that. She just had feeling for someone else. that Neville Character.

"Oh well there are plenty of fish in the sea" He got out of bed to put on some pants. He walked around shirtless over to the mirror and put his head down. And said a prayer. This was a ritual for him on the mornings when he was going to play quiddict.

"Guide me...help me...make me strong...make me quick...help me play well..." he then kissed his fathers dog tags.

"Game day ritual?" Ron asked coming into the room to get something from his drawer.

"Every game since I was eight I always say that prayer. It helps ease me. You know superstitious and all" he nodded. "Oi what time is it?" Michael looked at the clock above his bed

"it is 6 am mate"

"I gotta get out of here" Michael grabbed his stuff and went for the door.

"6 am? You are American. You like to sleep late on Saturdays." Michael quickly put on a shirt "right you are. I usually sleep till 10 and I have ice cream for breakfast but not today. not on game day."

Ron Laughed and told Mike he would see him at breakfast. After a shower and shave and just lying around the room Michael went to breakfast where they met up with Harry and everyone else. Ron was ecstatic.

"Quiddict house cup. Blimey I just want to get out on the pitch already I'm so anxious." Ron said piling his plate with bacon eggs some cheese and a lot of toast."

Hermione just looked at Ron in disgust. "Honestly Ron you need to eat healthier food. You can't be shoveling all this in your face"

Ron just shoved the food in his mouth "um ungry vhat you wunt? Frum nee"

"I want you to eat more healthy. At this rate you'll have heart attack"

Michael grabbed some food and put it on his plate and looked at Ginny. "Its safe to eat this right? Nothing is gonna happen? We had a truce? The war is over?"

"of course don't worry I wouldn't do anything to you the day of the quiddict finals" Ginny said laughing.

Michael shook his head. "I never want to fall to that bat bogey again. I mean bloody hell she can make them come out your ass!" everyone at the table laughed and continued to eat breakfast. Michael sipped his tea and immediately flinched. "That is way to hot" he put his hand on the cup and made the tea ice cold. "That has got to be my favorite power"

"yes I can tell like the time you froze the water Harry and I were taking a bath in"

Ron nearly choked on his food. "You were taking a bath with my sister?!" Michael chuckled as the quarrel went back and forth. Ginny Ron Harry and Michael all discussed strategy for the upcoming match.

"OK Michael you have been an excellent chaser all year. But its going to be put to the test. Scott Adler is there keeper and captain of the ravenclaw team. He has not allowed a score all season."

"Adler ill say he's got every quiddict team in the league look to sign him out of hogwarts. I heard the chudley cannans are going to offer him a record breaking deal. So he wants to make a good impression today" Ron said biting into his toast.

"The key will be the snitch then."

"You can count on me" harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek. Just then Scott Adler walked up to them. Scott Adler was 6"4 well built raven claw prefect and quiddict captain.

"Hi guys just wanted to come by and wish you all luck both our teams have had incredible seasons. Its unfortunate one has to be on the losing end today."

Ginny got up and shook his hand. "Thank you very much Scott."

Scott then turned to Michael. "I've watched you play all season Ryan I look forward facing you on the pitch"

Michael smiled. "It should be a true challenge to try and score some trys on you. I look forward to playing you" with that Scott went back to the ravenclaw table. Michael went back to eating his breakfast. "If there is any flaw I can find when he's out there ill exploit it. But from what I have seen he guards that goalpost like a fucking brick wall" michael looked at the time. He wanted to go outside and stretch before the game started. "I'm gonna head out a little early guys. See you on the pitch." With that he left.

Michael was near the bottom of the quiddict pitch he had his wand out into the sword. He was swiftly slicing the air. Crouching slowly. As if practicing a martial art.

"What are you doing?"

Michael turned to see Ginny looking at him with a confused look. "Oh I'm just practicing some kempo karate. I took it for about 8 years back in the states. Its a type of Martial art. You know like fighting" Ginny nodded as Michael was swinging the sword around. His met Ginny's sword. The loud clinging noise echoed.

"Care for a sword fight?"

Michael smiled "just don't do the bat bogey" they started to slowly fight with the swords. "You know you remind me Little bit of my older brother Fred." Michael nodded. "Your kinda like the big sister I never had" Ginny laughed. "Mike I'm like 6 months older then you"

"yea but still you looked at for me this year. You all did. Thanks" Ginny smiled and was unaware.that she had accidentally caught Michael across the face forming a cut over his cheek.

"Bloody hell mike I'm sorry"

Michael nodded "its OK." The cut quickly healed.

"Shall we get ready then?" with that Ginny and Michael went to get ready for the big game. Michael in his room painted his face red and gold. He was jumping around pacing back and forth. He then made his way to the quiddict pitch. There he met up with the rest of the team. "Its game time baby! Whooo!"The weather could not have been worst for the final game of the season. Rain poured down from the sky and lightening struck all around. Madam hooch steeped. Into the circle.

"OK teams I want a good clean game." She then released the snitch followed by the bludgers and the quaffle and the action immediately took place. The raven claw beater handed the quaffle off to there chaser right away. Michael was impressed with there  
speed. "A challenge finally" he said as he got into the thick of the action Michael avoided a flying bludger and was able to intercept the quaffle he then passed it to Ginny. Ginny was able to maneuver her way past there beater. And passed the quaffle to mike. he smacked it aiming for the lower corner of the post. Only to have it smacked away by Adler.

"Damn he is good" Michael said as he blocked on of his signature shots.

"OH tough break for griffindor as Adler makes a nice save." Ravenclaw recovered the quaffle and went on the offensive. Michael was keeping up with there chaser when he found himself being hit directly with the bludger he almost fell off his broom but was able to cling on. After 1 hour the game was deadlocked 20 all. All the players were definitely hurting this had been a very intense game. Michael got lucky by scoring on one of the trys. He had to admit. This Adler kid was a great keeper. Ron was doing his best to compete in his sted. Michael knew they had to get more points on the board so he decided to try one of his trick plays. He flew straight toward Adler. At an alarming speed. The quaffle held in front of him not stooping with all his might he punched the quaffle which caught Adler by surprise as the it went through. Michael felt his hand shatter he felt it heal immediately

"Amazing goal by my ex boyfriend Michael Ryan Who i Must say to any available girls in Hogwarts Michael is Dynamite in-"

lightening struck followed by the loud sound of thunder

"Did she Bloody say what i think she said!"screamed Ron.

Michaels Eye brows raised he knew he was probably Beat red. he could see smiles of the girls from the crowd. Harry Just looked toward the announcing booth and back to Michael and nodded as if to say good job. Finally Harry had caught wind of the snitch him and the ravenclaw seeker both took off to catch it.

"This bloody thing does not want to be caught today" Harry said to himself. After rising up about 500 feet into the storm clouds the snitch then took a nose dive. Both Harry and the other seeker dove down to catch it. The ground was suddenly getting closer and closer. At the last minute the ravenclaw seeker bailed out and Harry caught the snitch just in time to pull up his broom. The  
griffindor stands jumped with joy.

"Harry Potter caches the snitch Griffindor wins! Griffindor wins!" Michael flew up and did a victory twirl. He pumped his fists in the air.

"Harry! You are a fucking god in this sport!" harry nodded looking up at Michael. He then saw a lightening bolt nearly strike mike in the air. "Oi mike! You might want to be careful up there you don't want to get struck by lightening!"

Michael could not hear Harry

"what was that!"

Harry then screamed "you don't want to get struck by lightening!" at that instant a lightening bolt struck Michael dead on he felt his body jolt and then suddenly he disappeared. Everyone watched in shock as his body disappeared into thin air and his broom fell to the ground.

**Very Back to the Furturish i know please read and review**


	15. Lost In Time Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

**OK here we go another chapter i hope you are all enjoying. Sorry if the chapter is a little short i apologize. I'm happy that some of you are enjoying the story. Please read and review i would love yo hear your intake on the story.**

"What!?" Michael yelled through the wind and rain. Mounted on the broom at least 200 feet above harry he had a hard time hearing him. "Careful not to get struck by lightening!" Michael nodded and it seemed as if on that second a bolt connected right square into Michaels chest. Michael felt the electricity run through his body also felt his bodies own eclectic waves running though. All of a sudden everything went black for him. He found himself falling. Then all of a sudden the weather and scenery changed.

"Oh God where am I!!" Michael screamed falling through the air.Michael fell onto a dry piece of grass. His head raddled not knowing what happen Michael slowly got up.

"God that sucked Hey Harry anyone can you get me some aspirin or something? my head is killing me" Michael rubbed his head "getting struck by lightening sucks. Guys? where are you? Michael began to open his eyes he noticed that he was not at Hogwarts anymore and he could sense however he was not alone.

"Well gents it seems like out misfortune ends today. The Lad is complaining about his head hurting shall we release him of his pain?" Michael looked confused. he heard the voices behind him.

"We have been kindly gifted with the likes of food! Looks like meat is back on the menu boys!"_ meat?_ was all Michael could think. Where was he and who were these people. Michael slowly got up to find himself surrounded. Michael quickly jumped back and got to his feet when he saw what his apprehender's looked like.

"What the fuck are you things!"

laughs echoed through the vile beasts. "I think the bloke has been living under a rock acts as though he has never run into an orcs before."

"Well lets kindly introduce ourselves to the poor bastard." They all surrounded Michael with there blades drawn. "I'm gonna guy you like a pig that you are"

Michael smirked. "And I'm gonna fry your ass like the...ugly motherfucker that you are yea...that was a good one mike" Michael held out his hand expecting to shoot his electric current out of it only nothing happened. "What the hell? Michael then tried flying out of danger but nothing was working his powers were not working at all for him. "Oh this really sucks!" Michael thought quickly and then pulled out his wand. This caused the other orcs to laugh devilishly.

"Look at that he brought a stick to a knife fight"

"stupefy!" with that the stunning curse struck the orc and blew him back. As soon as this happened all of the 12 orcs surrounding Michael attacked.

"Sectrum allante!" Michael yelled out his wand became a sword and he begun to fight. His kempo skills had come to help him however he was heavily outnumbered. He performed any spell he could to protect himself however it wasn't enough. One of the Orc had caught Michael in the shoulder. The wound not severe was enough to knock Michael to the ground. His wound was not healing. "Bloody hell! what is going on! why am i not waking up! this has got to be a bad dream!"

The large orc stepped in front of him and rose his ax. "Let me help you awaken from your nightmare" Michael closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the blade. Suddenly out of nowhere 3 arrows shot out and struck the orc in the chest Michael saw this and recovered. He grabbed his sword and shot at the remaining orcs.

"Avada Kedavera!" the killing curse struck one of the orcs and he fell to the ground. The remaining orcs took off as the riders approaching from the sun set grew closer. Michael turned to see his rescuers. He saw one very elderly man all dressed in white mounted on a white hoarse. The next was a man long hair and beard by himself. And the other 2 were on the hoarse together. One long blond hair and long ears the other very short and very stocky with a big bushy beard.

"What is one such as yourself wondering out about here" said the elderly man.

Michael lowered his sword. "Sectrum Reducto" his sword went back into the shape of a wand. "That's a good question. One second I was among st friends and the next I'm surrounding by enemies. I have no clue how I got here. I'm not even sure where here is."

"You are on middle earth. I am Gandalf the white. And I trust that you are a wizard no doubt I saw your power from afar." Michael thought he had been hearing things.

"I'm sorry your name. Did you say Gandolf?"

Gandolf smiled why yes this is ara-"

Michael cut him off "Aragon son of Arathorn. Rightful heir to the throne of Gandor. And your are Legelos of the elfon tribe. And you are Gimli of the dwarfs."

Gimli furred his eye brow. "The lad seems to know quite a bit about us. Quite strange." Michael did not want to explain to them he was 5000 years from the future.

"My name is Michael umm of err... Of Griffindor. And I thank you for saving my life. I hope one day to repay the debt. But now I must be off"

He was stopped suddenly by Aragon. "You are without food and water, You are injured, and you look to travel the lands when Saurons army grows mass int he numbers."

_Saurons armies...well this just gets better and better_. Michael thought to himself

"Join us. We traveling to Rohan there you will find yourself among st allys."

Legelos then nodded. "Your better off coming with us then venturing into the lands of the unknown."

"I would much like to inquire you about your powers. I was not aware there were too many wizards left"

Michael shrugged _can't hurt. I mean I'm only going to be riding with some of the most influential and important people in wizard history. Hermione would be jealous indeed._ Michael hopped on the horse with Aragorn then took off. He explained his back round and story as they made there way to the great tower.

* * *

Harry and the others were in shock they gathered around his broom. In professor McGonagall office. There was no sign of him. What should have been a glorious day, the winning of the quiddict cup was suddenly bitter sweet. There good friend was missing and the worst was feared.

"I don't understand where could he have gone? How does someone just disappear into thin air!?" Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"This is Mike we are talking about he was capable of a lot of things. I'm sure he is around here somewhere." Harry nodded.

"I saw him get struck with the lightening. I'm not quite sure what happened but it can't be good at all.". No one had a clue as to what could have happened. Professor McGonagall came into the office. Her expression on her face was grim.

"No one knows what happened. I am as stumped as all of you. Even with his abilities I cannot think of what could have happened." Professor McGonagall sunk into her chair and covered her face. Hermione then looked up and had a theory.

"What if it isn't where he is...but when?" everyone now turned to Hermione. Ron just as always looked confused. "Michael said he one of his abilities was space and time manipulation. He recounted a story of how when he first receive it he wound up in the time of the dinosaurs. Maybe he went back through time." The others looked to contemplate the thought however Harry then added.

"Then why has he not come back yet..." everyone just sat down and remained quiet. No matter what they could think of. They were hopeless to help there friend.

* * *

When Michael Gandolf and the others arrived at Izenguard they saw the 2 hobbits sitting upon a log smoking and eating.

"There so...small."

Gimli laughed very loudly "well lad what do you expect they are hobbits." When they saw who was approaching they quickly got to there feet.

"Friends! Welcome to Izenguard" "oh you hobbits had us all worried. And then we find you here feasting..and smoking" Merry smiled

"we are sitting on the field of battle having a few well earned treats."

Pippin followed. "The salted pork is especially delicious" Michael laughed as Gimli looked intrigued at the sound of food. Much like he was portrayed in the book.Michael dismounted the hoarse and after introducing himself to Merry and Pippin decided to look around.

"Quite strange but Izenguard feels so oddly familiar. I just don't know what it can be." Michael had the overwhelming sense that he had been here before. He then came to a spot where a small hill over looked the newly formed lake. Looking out at the mountain side. Michael chuckled to himself.

"All that would be needed here is a beech tree to lean on and it would be exactly like...hogwarts." Michale then looked around and did a double take. He now knew why everything was so familiar to him "this is Hogwarts!"

**I know Isenguard probably looks nothing like Hogwarts however indeed a way to make this work. and besides its my story so Ha!**


	16. Lost In Time Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**well here we go another chapter. I am sorry if the story is not moving as fast paced as the first one was there is alot more build up to this story i promise though it gets good. Because of course if you watched Lord of the rings you know you get kick ass battles. well you get the same here. There will be some kick ass battles soon i promise anyways here we go Chapter 16**

Michael frantically searched around for something anything that he knew would stay 5000 years later. He just did not know what. He wanted to find a way to contact his friends in the future let them know where he was and that he was all right. Michael stood on the hill where the beech tree should have been.

"How do I contact them? How will I know that I can place a scroll and have it untouched for 5000 years? Michael covered  
his head. "Uhh this is such a fucked up situation!" Michael looked around and just grabbed his head and closed his eyes. Michael then picked up a branch and started banging it on the ground.

"why the fuck am i here! why the fuck can't i get out of here! God!...one second we win the quidict cup and then Boom I'm 5000 years in the Fucking Past! God this is like the time I wound up in the Jurrasic period...

* * *

_"Dr Saresh what is Happening to my son?" Mrs Ryan asked. Michael sat in the chair covering his head. He knew he was going through some changes. _

_"Mrs Ryan what your son is going through is a baisic change in the human code of evolution. This is not a disease this is infact what some consider a gift" Mrs ryan looked back at her son. _

_Mr Ryan stood over his sons should patting him on the back. "Hey its gonna be ok Mike. I mean so you develope some extra powers you are already a wizard." Michaels dad chuckled "you can always hide that part of your life" Michael smirked but knew that it would be alot more difficult then that. _

_"I don't know Dad i mean something like this is hard to control. I need help i mean i don't even know what I am capable of." _

_"What you have is empathic mimicry" _

_they all turned to see a young man walking into the room "Mr Ryan, Mrs Ryan, Mike I'd like to intorduce you to Peter Partrelli. He has a pretty good understanding of what you have Michael."_

_Peter smiled "i can pretty much do the same things as you. I know what you are going through its wierd at first but once you get a hang of it" _

_"well...will you help me because i swear i don't know whats going on i can not get a hold on to these powers." _

_Peter smiled "of course i will let me just talk to your parents real quick. Peter pulled Michaels parents aside Michael then began to feel queezy. _

_"whats going on?" He began to feel very dizzy then everything went black. Peter and Michaels parents turned around. _

_"where did he go?" _

_Michael found himself on the top of a grassy hill. "Oh come on! what is going on here! I was in a Lab a second ago now where am I?" Michael heard a roar that shook the land. He felt the ground shake behind him. _

_"Why am I so afraid to turn around. I mean what can possibly be behind me that is so bad" michael said wimpering he slowly turned around to see a T Rex._

_"OH GOD WHATTHEFUCK!!!" _

_Michael bolted off into a sprint as fast as he could he knew that the giant beast was right behind him trying to swipe him up for a meal. _

_"Oh God get me out of here!" he then felt himself being lifted from the ground. He thought that he had been cought but instead he was rising higher into the air. _

_"WHAT THE HELL!" he saw the giant beast roaring at him as he went higher and higher. everything suddenly went black again and he was back in the lab. everyone was looking at him as he was covered and drenched in sweat. _

_"Hey Mike where you been?"_

* * *

Michael then heard someone approaching behind him. He turned to see a medium size tree walking his way.

"This seems like a peaceful spot to lie down for a good while. The tree stood a little bit taller then Michael. Michael instantly recognized it as a beech tree. Quite possibly the very same tree he and his friends lie under and hang out. "A very peaceful spot indeed. The sunlight the view of the lake and mountains. I shall quite like it hear. I thank you sir."

Michael looked confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"If I had not heard you bashing I would not have found this peaceful spot."

Michael smiled. "How long to your kind live Mr."

the tree responded. "Branchwood. Thy name is Branchwood. And we can liveup to 10 000 years."

Michael smiled and explained his story to the tree. He then used one of his conjuration spells for scroll and pen. He began to write on it. He then gave it to the beech tree. "5000 years from now. To Harry Ginny Ron Hermione. It will be the spring after a solar eclipse." Michael handed the patchments to the tree.

"I shall owl you more if I get the chance to write again. Can you keep the scrolls untouched."

the beech tree nodded. "I shall keep them in a safe place. Preserved and well for you young master." Michael nodded he then took off to the rest of the group hoping that his letters would make it to his friends. He knew it was a long shot but he hoped for the best. After getting back with the group they all made there way toward Rohan. To regroup. Michael rode on hoarse with Merry and Pippin who continued to ask him questions.

"You are awfully young to be a wizard where is your staff" said Merry.

Michael pulled out his wand "I don't have a staff I have a wand." Merry just laughed.

"That's awfully small aint it. Not nearly as big as Gandalf's hey Pippn do you think Gandalf is compensating for something?" Pippin just rolled his eyes as Gandalf muttered hobbits under his breath. They soon arrived at the city of Rohan where celebration was in order. Michael could only assume it was for the victory at Helmsdeep on the battle that showed Sauron that the will of men is stronger then anticipated. Michael watched as the 2 hobbits drank and danced around. He was then approached by Aragorn and Legelos.

"So where do you go from here then" asked Aragorn. Michael sipped his beer and looked at the others having fun.

"I would like to say home. However it's a lot more complicated as it seems. For the time being I have no home." Michael then knew what was going to be asked Legalos put his hand on Michael shoulder.

"For the time being you have a home with us. Join us. Sauron is your enemy as well. We can use a skilled wizard as yourself." There it was. An invitation to fight in one of the biggest battles in history.

Michael nodded. "I would be honored to fight amongst you all" the celebration continued throughout the night Michael found himself talking to one of the greatest wizards of all time. Gandalf the white. Gandalf recounted his story have how he had died and come back for the time being. Michael was amazed at the power the white wizard could display.

"You display some amazing power your self. That incarnation you used on that orc. I have never seen it before." Michael shook his head.

"I should not have used it at all. That's the avada kedvera curse. Its dark magic. One of the unmentionables. It was created by a very dark wizard. I regret even using it..." Gandalf shook his head.

"In times like these we must do what is necessary to ensure our survival. There are many things I have done...which I only wish to take back. But desperate time call for measures beyond that of comprehension"

Michael understood what Gandalf was saying however he did not want to justify means of using those curses.

"Tell me more about these. Unmentionables and this dark wizard."

The night went on. Many went to sleep. Michael found himself outside with Legelos and Aragorn. They seemed to be discussing something about the oncoming storm. How things were truly different at this time. Michael remembered the years when voldemort returned. The entire wizarding world was thrown into chaos. It seemed as if all hope were lost. Yet at this time. The courage of man. Or muggles was greater then that of the wizards. Michael knew that muggles possessed great courage. His father was one of the bravest men he knew.

Suddenly there was a yell from down in the castle. Michael Aragorn and Legelos hurried down. When they entered they saw pippin with the seer globe. It was burning with fire. Michael could feel the evil aura surrounding it. Michael ripped the ball out of Pipins hands to try and contain it. He had worked with these before. However nothing could prepare him for the amount of evil that would flow through the ball. Once Michael grabbed it he saw the fiery eye from his dream

_"I see you"_

Michael was brought down to his knees by the power of the one he could only know as Sauron.

_"I can se into your mind wizard_"

Michael was frightened to hear this. Luckily he was well trained in occlumacy so he could shut out what he did not want Sauron to see.

_"Who are you"_

Michael intensified. He knew the key to breaking this was to fight back.

"I am no one to your concern leave me be!"

_"I sence you are trained in Occlumacy. how about i look deeper into your mind!"_

Michael felt as if his brain were being disected he screamed in pain Michael was finally able to get the ball out of his hands. It rolled over to Gandalf. Gandalf swooped it up he then went to question pippin. Michael then began to feel dizzier and dizzier. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Ginny and Harry sat under the beech tree. Ginny just stared off into the water. It had been 2 days since Michael's disappearance. Everyone was still upset. Everyone was still trying to figure out what had happened to him. Everyone was taking it hard in there own way. In the coming months Michael became a brother to Harry and in some ways was adopted by  
the Weasleys. " 

You know he called me his big sister."

Harry looked up at Ginny whose eyes were red.

"I was never an older sibling. Having 6 older brothers I never had anyone to really protect. Then Mike. He called me his big sister. He said he was happy that I would always look out for him. I couldn't even do that...some older sister I turned out to  
be. Some friend."

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny listen to me. There is nothing you could have done to protect Michael from what happened. Sometimes things happen. You can go blaming yourself for something that is completely out of your control. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. You are the greatest loveliest person in the world. And anyone would want you. As a sister, as a friend, and as a love."

Harry brought his head closer into Ginny's. "Michael will be ok. I have a good feeling something will pop up somewhere."

As soon as this was said. Something had fallen out of the beech tree. A rather large parchment with several scrolls written inside. "What is that?" Ginny asked Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"This stuff is extremely old. That's for sure." Harry looked at the lettering on the front of the rolled up scroll. "To Harry Ginny Ron Hermione. From Mike"

Harry looked at Ginny with excitement in his eyes.

"This is something from Mike!" Ginny looked at Harry and at the scroll "well open it!" Harry nodded.

"This looks extremely old. If I open it right now it might fall a part. Come on! We need to find Hermione. She has been taken ancient runes since 1st year she will know how to read something like this" Harry and Ginny gathered themselves and went to look for Hermione.

This was the only way i could figure out how to get Harry and the rest into the story and meanwhile have them know where he is. please read and review


	17. Lost In Time Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**sorry for not updating in a while everyone. You all know the deal, It was New Years i went out and had fun...perhapse a little too much fun and blah blah blah i couldnt wake up the next morning. anyways thats all over now i am back and with another chapter so enjoy**.

Harry and Ginny rushed to the head common room where Hermione and Ron were studying on the couch.

"Hermione we found something! Something that Michael left us from the past. You were right he was sent into the past." Hermione and Ron got up from the couch. Hermione took the scrolls from Ginny and placed them on her desk.

"Guys. These scrolls are thousands of years old. We have to do this carefully. Luckily I've handled with objects such as this in ancient runes. First things first. We need an airless environment. So close all windows. And conjure up a concealment charm at the cracks."

Harry and Ron went ahead and prepped the room. Hermione and the others gathered around the scroll now.

"Ginny can I have your wand?" Ginny handed Hermione her wand. lumos"

Ginny's wand lit up and hermione set it on the desk above the scroll.

"This is the closest thing I can get to ultra violet light"

Hermione then slowly and carefully opened up the scrolls. "He has written quite a lot. I wonder how in the world he has done this." Hermione then began to read.

"_Dear guys. I really hope that these letters make it to you first and foremost. I can only hope they are in good enough condition by the time they reach you. I am alive and well. It would appear that the lightening strike totally fired off my powers and threw me back through time. Its hard to believe but I am 5000 years into the past."_

"5000 years? Did he say 5000 years?"

Ron was then quieted by Ginny and Hermione

_"I fell out of the sky and into a small brigade of orcs. Luckily I was rescued by none other then. (Hermione you will be so jealous) Gandalf the white, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legelos. I know it's hard to believe! It appears to be after the battle at helms deep. I rode with them to Izenguard which turns out is Hogwarts thousands of years before! (Let them put that into history of Hogwarts) believe it or not the beech tree we all hang out under is alive literally. Its how I was able to get these letters to you. Now for the bad news. The lightening strike must have done something to me I don't know what. But aside from being able to perform magic I cannot use any of my other abilities. More importantly my ability to travel through time. I can only hope this is temporary. I must make the best of this for the time being. Looks like I'm going to be part of history. Just wish you were all here making it with me. I just hope that my powers come back to me soon. I shall enclose more letters into the scrolls and let u know what is going on. I love you all hope to see you soon Mike"_

Hermione stopped. Reading. "That is the end of the first scroll. However it appears that he has left a lot more. She then put the first page aside and began reading the 2nd page.

"This scroll it appears is dated 3 days after the first one...

_"dear guys. Pain beyond pain can only be described as to what happened to me 3 days ago...I saw him. Sauron. One of the hobbits had a seer's globe it became bewitched with the evil eye. When I grabbed it I felt my entire body freeze I felt him inside of me..._

* * *

Michael awoke few hours later. His head still ached in pain. When he came to he found a blond haired woman taking care of him. She was placing a wet rag on top of his head. Michael had remembered seeing her earlier that night at the gathering. 

"You're awake finally. We were beginning to worry about you"

Michael smiled and sat up. "What happened to me?" she removed the wet rag from his head.

"You were attacked mentally I believe by Sauron."

Michael's eyes widened. "That thing that eye. That was him? That was Sauron?" she nodded

"what is your name if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled "I am Eowyn. Daughter Lady of Rohan." Michael then soon understood. "You're the niece of the king of Rohan."

"I view Theoden more as my father. He was always there for me since i was a child."

"Well my lady it is an honor to meet you I am Michael of Gryffindor. Where is everyone else?"

"They are discussing the plans to be made. The action to be taken. Weather we sit in our steed or ride for Gahndor to do battle."

Michael then rose to get up "where do you think your going?"

Michael looked at her "what good am I to lye around in bed" he was then pushed back down into the bed by her.

"Wizard or not you need your rest. Theoden has put me in charge of taking care of you and I intend to do so."

Michael chuckled as she left the room. "She reminds me of someone I know."

At the break of dawn it was decided that Gandalf and Pippin. Would take off for Gahndor. Michael caught up to Gandalf and offered to come with.

"No no your place is here young wizard." Michael frowned. The one person he wanted to stick to while he was here was definitely Gandalf he wanted to learn whatever he could from him. Gandalf approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "In the day's time the beacons of minas steries will be lit. In 3 days time you shall all leave Ghandor in what will be the greatest battle man will ever see. The armies of Rohan can use the extra help. The armies of men can use a little extra help"

Michael nodded and watched as Gandalf took off with pippin. Michael could not believe he was given the opportunity to fight along side Rohan soldiers. Michael had decided to start practicing his kempo skills. With his powers not working he would have to rely heavily on his magic and his skill with the sword. Although Michael was good at kempo it was going to take a lot more then those skills to keep him alive in battle. He knew that he needed to improve. As he was swinging his blade it came in contact with Eowyns blade.

"You know your skills with blade are quite impressive however there is room for improvement."

Michael smiled. "And I suppose you can teach me?" she the performed a 360 with her sword and quickly had it pointed at Michaels neck.

"I may know a thing or two" Michael smiled and backed up and prepared to duel with her.

"You may be a wizard but you are going to need more then magic too survive the heat of battle."

They then started the fight for 3 hours they went at it every time she would beat Michael. However the more he continued the practice the better he got. Mixing his kempo with his brute force he was finally able to out maneuver her and win duel Michael was reminded about how when he had first learned of his powers his training along side Peter Patrelli.

_"all right Michael the power that you have is quite unique trust me i know" said Peter chuckling _

_"you can hold a collection of powers right now and not even know it. You walk out on the street everyday you don't know who out there can do what. you dont need to touch them or even talk to them. just coming into contact with them gives you the power they hold" _

_Michael looked at his hands trying to figure out what he can do. _

_"so how do we find out what i do?" Peter half smiled _

_"__well the thing is Mike everyone has a way of controlling there power. we basically have to bring it out of you. the same way someone did for me" _

_Michael nodded "ok so what needs to be done?" _

_Peter grabbed Michael and threw him off the rooftop Michael screamed with horror as he fell 40 stories below. his body smacked into the cold concrete and blood splattered everywhere. Michaels wounds began to heal and he got up to his feet and looked up at the roof._

_"YOU CRAZY FUCKING ASSHOLE" Michael shot up to the roof and was now looking at Peter eye to eye. _

_"Why in Gods name did you throw me off a fucking roof! What made you think i would survive! how would you like if I did that to you!" _

_Peter began laughing "I know how you feel Michael that is how it all started for me. I knew you would be fine. you did meet Claire earlier and look right now. how did you get up here?" _

_Michael looked down at his feet and smiled. "I'm flying HA!" at that second Michael Lost his balance and once again fell._

They heard clapping in the backround. They both looked over to see Aragorn approaching. Eowyn quickly blushed and lowered her weapon smiling at him.

"Your skills appear to be improving Michael." Michael reduced his sword back into its wand form.

"Like you've all said. A great battle is upon us. I want to be sure I am ready for what is coming my way." Aragorn nodded and looked at Eowyn. Michael did not need to be a rocket scientist to see the attraction between the two.

"Theoden sent me. He would like to see you Michael" Michaels eyes widened. "He wants to see me? Why?" Aragorn nodded as if he didn't know. Michael took off to see Théoden. _Not every day I get invited to chat with King Théoden _Michael walked to the main part of the castle. There Théoden was sitting with some of his advisors. Théoden took notice when Michael entered and asked his men to leave. He walked over to Michael and shook his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the young wizard Gandalf has told me so much about."

Michael shook his hand and bowed. "It's an honor and pleasure to meet you my lord."

Théoden smiled rise. "These colors you wear these are the colors of your country land if I am not mistaken" Michael realized that he was till wearing the quiddict robes. The red and gold cape still draped around his neck.

"Yes a land far far from here indeed my lord." Theoden nodded "that may as be. However the threat that we face is not one as a country but as a whole. The threat we face is one that threatens all of mankind.From this great city of Rohan to the likes of your land. No matter how far."

Michael understood what Théoden was saying. "What is it you ask of me my lord" Théoden put his hand on Michael shoulder.

"The beacons of minas teras shall be lit and Rohan will ride to the aid of Gandhor. Gandalf told me of your skill and of your power. I wish to make you a rider of Rohan. Be one of my lieutenants. Help me help Aragorn and the others lead the armies that shall square off with Sauron"

Michael looked taken aback by the offer. Rohan soldiers were among the elite.

"My lord. Why do you present me with such honor? I have only been in your great city for barley a day."

Théoden smiled "Gandalf sees great things coming from you. He's views you as a new hope."

Michael looked surprised with this. "I will accept the position as your lieutenant my lord. My services are to you my lord."

Théoden nodded "take a knee." Michael knelt down and was then knighted. When he returned back the hall Eowyn and Aragorn were still in conversation they both turned to him and found him fully dressed in Rohan armor. Michael could not believe the events of the last 48 hours. 3 days ago he was at Hogwarts playing quiddict with his friends. 3 days later he was an official rider of Rohan gearing up for the greatest battle of mankind. Michael heard commotion from outside the doors busted open and Aragorn came running in.

"The beacons have been lit!"

* * *

Hermione continued to read. _"The beacons have been lit. This is it you guys. Not 3 days ago I was playing quiddict with you guys worrying about NEWTS. Now I write this scroll as an official lieutenant in the riders of Rohan. I can only hope I can be what they all hope for me to be. I'm afraid I must finish writing this scroll. We are about to take off for Ganhdor. The largest battle in the history of man is approaching. This is quite exciting I must say. It is not everyday we can take part in history. I know not when I can write again. We take off for Gandor a 3 day trip. I will try my best to contact you again. If this is the last scroll I write then I just want you guys to know you are the greatest  
friends anyone can ask for. Farewell Michael_... 

Hermione finished reading and looked through the scrolls.

"that is all he has writtin for now."

Harry and Ginny looked aroudn the room everyone seemed to have a mixture of amazement and worried about their friend.

"do you think we will hear from him again soon?"

hermione looked and shrugged

"i do not know. 5000 years into the past. i sure hope he is ok"

**well there we go another chapter. once again sorry that there is limited action but like i have said it is all build up for the battles you will all love them i promise**


	18. Lost In Time Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Here we go another chapter. I'm finally back into my usual routine. Unfortunatly I will be heading back to school next week i do not know how often i will be able to post but it shouldn't be too bad at most you maybe have to wait a day or two. Please read and review please i would love to hear more from you all**.

It has been 5 days since Michaels unexplained disappearance. Since then Professor McGonagall was let into the loop on the where about of Michael. Professor McGonagall was not happy that Harry and the others did not immediately come for her when they found the scrolls. Luna was just happy to hear he was ok. She was unaware of the dangers that faced them. Harry and the others sat in the heads common room hopelessly trying to think of someway anyway to get there friend back.

"What about a time turner. Would that work?"

Hermione shook her head. "We can't use a time turner Ron. You can go back in time but you can't go forward. We would be just as helpless as Michael. And besides. We can't be sure how many turns would be needed...I don't even think one can travel that far back."

"Come on guys! There has to be something anything we can't just give up hope like this. He would not have for  
us."

"Ginny what can we do. We have no way of knowing" Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "Wait minute guys. Why are we already assuming the worst? Michael has been gone for 5 days. That's 5 days in the past as well. He could not have had a chance to write us something yet. He might have not been in the battle yet even."

Hermione rolled her eyes she was clearly fristrated with the current situation. "Harry that's preposterous the battle the war it's already happened."

Harry shook his head. "But there's a possibility something new could have been written I mean. What harm could it be in checking?" Everyone looked around.

Ron shrugged "got nothing better to do right now." They all went out to the beech tree. And stood under it.

"Michael mentioned it was alive. The tree." Ron said he then approached the tree. "Oi umm err Mr Tree. Do you have anything for us? From our best mate mike maybe?"nothing happened Ron just turned back to the others who looked at him as if he had 3 heads. "What? It was worth a try" just then something dropped from the tree and hit Ron on the head. "Oi bloody hell!" Ron picked it up "it's another scroll! Ha-ha Harry was right! And Hermione was wrong for once!"

Harry smiled and Hermione frowned. They quickly returned to the room and prepped everything. . "Oi this one is going to be harder to read it is in terrible shape" "but you'll be able to read it won't you?" Asked Ron.

Hermione smiled. "I'm not the best in ancient runes for nothing you know" Hermione began to read the scroll

"_dear guys I apologies for not being able to write you sooner...the past 2 days we have ridden from dusk till dawn.. From sun rise to sun set. I find riding a hoarse to be the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. I would kill to have my broom on me right now. The days have been hectic we have been recruiting all we can. Our strengths reach about 6000 which are not even close to enough to what we need. I have been put in charge of 300 men being a leader is not easy at all I must say. The days grow darker. The evil that surrounds this time is unbearable almost. The darkness is ahead. The final battle is upon us the men are uneasy and the horses grow unsteady in the shadow of the mountain..._

* * *

After 2 days of riding Michael was severely spent. When they finally made camp near the mountain side Michael was grateful that he could get off the hoarse and looked forward to the sleep that was ahead. When Michael dismounted the hoarse he grabbed himself in a way that made Eowyn blush.

"Not used to riding? I'm quite surprised. How did you manage to get around where you came from"

Michael took a swig of water. "Oh you wouldn't believe me if I told you my lady."

Eowyn just smiled "why don't you try me?"

Michael nodded. "Ok I prefer to travel by broom stick."

This caused Eowyn to raise her eyebrow. "Broom stick?"

"Yes broom stick I would fly on broom stick."

Eowyn stared at him then bust out laughing Michael rolled his eyes. "I said you wouldn't believe me if I told. You." Within an hour the camps were set up. It appeared that they had set camp up a little earlier then expected. Michael found Théoden staring off the top of the hill with Aragorn.

"How are we doing with recruiting?" Michael asked. Théoden shook his head. "Less then half of what we hoped for. 6000 thousand strong. With 2000 more coming from the east that shall be here by sun rise."

"8000 men to go into battle against legions of orcs, pirates, and mercenaries that number more then 20,000 men. We are severely outnumbered and out matched." Aragorn then stated

"but we shall still meet them in battle my lord" Michael then went up next to Théoden.

"My lord have you ever heard of the Battle of Thermopylae?" both Aragorn and Théoden shuck there heads to Michael pleasure he began to tell them the story. "In a far far off land known as Greece The God General Xerxes of the Persian Empire commanded an army that numbered into the millions. They marched onto Greece to conquer it on a small patch of land Greece's most power powerful city state Sparta sent 300 men to defend there country. So there they were 300 Spartans warriors against the entire Persian Empire. For 3 days and 3 nights those Spartans defended there country. They fought to the last man all of Greece heard of this and nearly a year later Greece defeated the Persians one of the greatest battles known to man. So my lord. It is not strength in numbers that will win us this war...it is the will to survive. The will of man to carry on."

Théoden looked at Michael and smiled. "You are a born leader Michael. I'm glad to have chosen you as my lieutenant." Théoden patted him on the shoulder and took off. Michael then stood there with Aragorn looking out at the mountain side.

"You really have hoped we can achieve victory." Michael smiled. "More hope then you can imagine Aragorn. In time you will come to see that as well." When Michael went back to his tent he found Merry rummaging through it.

"Hey can I help you Merry?" Michael crossed his arms Merry smiled.

"I was well...err I was hoping you could supply me with some armor. I want to fight."

Michael smiled "I'm sorry Merry I don't have any armor. At least any that will be the right size for you but ill see what I can do for you. However this is something I want in return."

Merry looked confused. "I saw you have a small flask of some firewhiskey. Could I maybe take that off your hands?"

Merry smiled and took out his flask and tossed it too Michael. "Just keep your end of the bargain you don't want to be at the end of a hobbits wrath" said Merry jokingly.

Michael chuckled "I wouldn't doubt it." Michael then took a swig of the firewhiskey. "Oh that hits the right spot." Michael decided  
to go and seek Eowyn to see if she could help Merry out. Michael saw Aragorn, Legelos, and Gimli head into the mountain. He saw Eowyn storm off into her tent. He decided it would be best to see what was wrong. "Eowyn. Is everything all right?"

she tuned to him her eyes were red and it looked as if she were on the verge of crying. "What's wrong?"

She looked down. "Aragorn. He..he..." Michael did not need to know he knew that Aragorn had gone into the base of the mountain. But he could see more then just the hurt of that in her eyes. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulders.

"Unrequited love...Eowyn...I'm so sorry...I know the feeling something we crave which we can not have." Michael thought back to when he was training with Peter how he hung out alot with Clair...

_Michael and Peter stared at each other, suddenly anything that was not bolted down began tofly at Michael. Michael tried to use his telekineses however at the last second he pulled out his wand_

_ "Protego!" _

_Peter frowned. "Michael thats the 6th time today you have to stop going for that wand of yours. There will be a day when you might be without it." _

_Michael Chuckled "that is not likley. A good wizard never lets his wand out of his sight" _

_"I thought wizards and magic were things from elementary school." Michael turned around to see Clair coming outside to hang out. _

_"You wouldn't say that if i turned you into a mouse" _

_Clair smiled "You wouldn't" _

_Peter smiled "oh he would. when i threw him off the balcony he turned me into a ferret. let me tell you it is not a pleasant expierence" Peter looked at his watch. "Well that is enough for one day. I need to go see Dr Sareesh about something." with that Peter left. Michael went over to the edge of the roof and sat up on the ledge. _

_"So want to go somewhere i can fly us anywhere" _

_Clair laughed "Until you lose control and then you drop us somewhere" _

_"Well you have to give me a break here. I mean its hard enough to manage these powers then on the other hand I have to get ready for the school year. Let me tell you. being a wizard is not easy at all takes alot of studying." Michael looked at Clair as she was staring out at the city. More then anything he just wanted to kiss her but he knew that he could not. and the reason came flying on to the roof. _

_"West!" __Clair yelled running to him and kissing him. Michael Nodded to West. _

_"How is the training going?" _

_Michael shurgged "its going ok i guess" _

_West then turned back to Clair "Come on I know a perfect spot we can go to" with that they flew off Michael rolled his eyes _

_"Oh i see you'll go flying with Pretty boy West but not me pfft." Michael went back to sit on the ledge and looked out at the city._

Eowyn shuck her head. "There is no room for grief. No room for despair right now. What is done is s done. Those are his feelings. And I have my own"

Michael smirked "you went down fighting at least you don't have to wonder what could have been."

she smiled "ill be fine. I'm stronger then you may think"

Michael chuckled "I know your incredibly strong willed. You remind me of someone back home...a very good friend someone close to me"

Eowyn smiled. "A spouse perhaps."

Michael laughed. "No more like a sister. A best friend. Just hope ill see her and my friends again."

Eowyn got close to Michael. "I am sure that you will." She then embraced him. "Thank you for being here for me" Michael was surprised but returned the embrace "so now I can imagine you came in here for another reason then cheering me up"

Michael told her Merry was in need of some armor. She nodded saying that he would help her out Michael went back to his tent. Tomorrow they would do battle he figured he could use a good nights sleep. Michael slept soundly until he heard a terrible scream one which chilled him to the bone. Outside of his tent he could hear men yelling

"it's a Nazgul! A witch king run! Retreat into the mountains!"

Michael stepped outside his tent and there he saw what could only be described as a dark figure riding a flying beast. The dark figure let out a loud screech Michael fell to his knees. He was suddenly back in his apartment. The night Sylar killed his parents.

Michael snapped to and saw everyone retreating behind him. Michael grabbed his wand and mounted the hoarse.

"He's nothing more then a dementor." Michael then rode hard toward the Nazgul. Théoden saw Michael riding toward the witch king.

"What is he doing?!" Eowyn looked behind her and watched the events unfold before her eyes. "He's riding toward the beast!" "He intends to fight it"

**see I told you stuff would start happening Ha! and you didnt believe me. Read and Review**


	19. Lost In Time Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**WOW I am so sorry for not updating this recently. last weekend i had my reserve duties to fullfill then i moved back on to campus on monday so i had class all week i was sorta busy...but I will make up for it. this weekend i aim to post about 3 or 4 chapters. i can make any promises but you will al get atleast 2...anyways here we go...and please read and review**

Michael hopped on his hoarse and began to ride toward the foul beast and the evil presence that was on it. "Sectrum allante!" Michael's wand once again became a sword. He then charged the Nazgoul. The fell beast did a dive and it was coming down to eye level with Michael as if to gobble him in one scoop. Michael had read about these foul creatures and there riders. This was one of the 9 riders. He knew that not many had fought them and lived to tell about it. He remembered also debating that these creatures were similar to the Dementors. He hoped he was right. He hoped that his plan would work. Michael felt his hoarse hesitating a bit as it approached.

"Ride hard don't worry girl" the fell beast was now directly in Michaels path and ready to kill. Michael pointed out his sword directly at the beast. Michael thought of every happy thought he could think of.

"EXPECTO PATRONUS!!!"

the silver white light shot out of his sword. Completely blinding the beast and its owner." The beast tilted its head up just as Michael had predicted that's when Michael broke the patronus and sent his sword slicing into the beast's neck as hard as he could. Like a hot knife through butter the beasts head flopped off and the fell beast plummeted into the ground sending its evil rider into the  
ground. Michael turned his hoarse and jumped off.

"It is time to end you" Michael said as he walked over to the nasgul. The witch king stood to its feet it must have been 10 feet tall at least. Michael felt all the air around him go cold. He had this overwhelming feeling of death and despair. The only other time this had happened was when he was attacked by a dementor when visiting his aunt at Hogwarts when he was 13. This was the exact feeling he had that night. Michael suddenly saw the scenery change around him

_Michael came bursting into Dr Sareeshes office. "Their dead! He killed them He killed my Parents!" Michael fell to his knees crying. Peter and Clair went over to comfort him. Michael looked up. "no one touches him but me! he is mine to kill! Mine!_

"You fool. You should have run when you had the chance."

Michael concentrated on the beast in front of him. "Retreat? Hell I just got here"

the nasgul took out its large sword. "Then you shall die" the loud screech could be heard from miles and it swung its blade at Michael. Michael moved his blade in front to block the strike. The impact alone sent jolts down Michael spine. Never was he hit with such blunt force before. He felt his leg give out and he sunk to the ground. The witch king then lifted its blade and brought it down to where Michael was. Michael was just able to roll out of the way. He recovered to his feet

"expeliamis!"

the spell had no affect what so ever on the witch King. Michael continued to fire his spells. One after the other as the witch king approached. "Stupefy! Reducto! Incendo!" the spells bounced off. Nothing proved to work Michael then decided to bring on the extremes. "Crucio!" no affect the witch king then swung its blade at Michael. Michael ducked out of the way. "Avada  
Kedevera." The killing curse bounced right off of him.

"You fool. Your wizard magic cannot kill me. I shall break you in half" Michael charged him his blade drawn and he used all of his skill. The witch king easily blocked all of his attacks. He then followed with a smack across Michael face. Michael helmet shattered and he went flying 20 feet to the side. Michael felt blood trickle down from his cheek. He felt a soaring burning scar where he had been struck. The witch king moved over Michael's body. Positioning for the kill.

"Now die" Michael watched the blade rise up through the air. He though of his parents he though of Harry of Ron of Hermione of Ginny...

"EXPECTO PATRONUS!" Michaels patronus charm soared into the which king blinding him Michael was able to slide out of the way of the blade he returned to his feet and drove his blade into the witch kings heart. Michael felt his hands burn as if they were scolding in hot fire. He removed his blade the nasgoul fell to its knees screeching the high heavens "I will end you' Michael decapitated the kings. The screeching seized. Michael scooped up the head with his sword and mounted his hoarse he saw the many men in the army lookingat him in amazement.

"Do you see now we may not have strength in arms but it is not numbers that win battles? It is will power! Mind over matter! Many of you fought at helms deep against an army greater then all of you have ever seen. You all achieved victory! And not in numbers but by sheer will! You've all done it once. Why not do it again!" as Michael said raising his sword which had the head of the dead nasgul on it.

The entire army let out a scream. They were ready to fight ready to kill ready to die for what they wanted most. Michael dismounted his hoarse and saw Théoden greet him. "I knew there was a reason for you being here. Gandalf was right" Michael laughed.

"All I did was-"

he was cut off by Théoden. "You gave the hope hope of victory. Hope for a better life. Michael looked around and saw the faces of men. Earlier when Aragorn and the others left there were many grim faces. Now they were ready to do battle. Michael could not help but feel pleased with himself. Eowyn came by and embraced him tightly. Kissing him on the cheek

"That was incredible the powers you display are truly amazing"Michael blushed his ears turned beat red.

"It...Err was nothing." She smiled and took off many congratulated him for that night. He decided he needed to take a break from it all. He went toward the hill at the mountain side. There he saw Eowyn and Theoden arguing. He had apparently told her to go home. When Théoden left Eowyn knew Michael was watching her.

"I won't go home. I can't. Why should I not fight when others can?" Michael shook his head. "From what I've learned about you in the past few days Eowyn I know you will not go home. Like I said you are too much like my friend back home. I know for a fact you will not go." He saw small smirk form above her lip.

"I would like to apologize in advance...for what I am going to do. But I feel I need to do this Ifeel it must be done." She looked into his eyes.

"What is that?"

he moved in and brought his face closer his own then he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned by kissing him back. On what would be the eve of the great battle the last stand of mankind that was not going through there heads right now. The only thing that was going through there heads was the small moment they were sharing now. In the morning they would take off for gandor. In the morning they would take off for war

* * *

"_I must end here I'm afraid my friends. It is an hour till sunrise. An hour till we take off for Gandor. I know not what horrors will face me when we arrive. Nor do I know the fate that awaits me. But I do know one thing. Gandalf was right. I was brought here for a reason. I do not know what reason that may be nor do I know if I shall accomplish it. All I know is that an army of orcs, an army of trolls, pirates, and mercenaries. An army of the foulest beasts known to mankind. All with one thing on there minds. The death of the human race. Know that I would give anything to see you guys right now. To sit in the pub and have some butter bears. To be on the quiddict field beating syltherin. I love you all and I can only hope for the best your friend. Mike_" 

"that's it guys." Harry and Ron both asked.

"Hermione what happened in the battle of Gandor?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "I swear you two never paid attention in history of magic! Did you both falls asleep how did you even pass that class?!" Harry chuckled "we always asked you didn't we?"

"The battle of gandor lasted all throughout the night. Many died to ensure the safety of mankind. It was a bloody battle." Said Ginny they all looked at her

"what? Just because you 2 gits fell asleep in history of magic doesn't mean I did. I paid attention as well in class."

"Do you think he will be ok..?" Ron put his arm around Hermione

"he took out that Nasgul thing I think he will be fine." Hermione and Ron noticed it was late and head to bed. Harry and Ginny just stayed on the couch.

"Do you really think he will be ok Harry?"

Harry nodded "he has to be. If its one thing about Michael is he has fight in him. He does not know how to fail. He does not know how to die." Ginny smiled and lay down on the couch with Harry. They then both fell asleep for the night. Worrying about there friend.

**a bit of a short chapter i know sorry about that read and review**


	20. Lost In Time Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**just as i promised more updates. hope you are all enjoying the story. please let me know. By reviewing**

Michael watched the sunrise. He never really appreciated the way it looked until now. Never did he realize just how beautiful the orange glow was when it would come over the mountain top. In the distance Michael could hear the birds chirping. He closed his eyes and just took it all in. The ray of sun shining on his dace. The birds singing in the morning the cool breeze blowing through his hair. The world itself had so much beauty to it. Many would travel great distances to see the Grand Canyon or the Efile tower. They would proclaim that as beauty Michael though. However beauty was all around them. A person just needed to open there eyes more. When Michael opened his eyes he saw Eowyn strapping on armor. She had to conceal herself so no one would see. She stopped  
in front of Michael and stared into his eyes.

"I shall take care of merry"

Michael nodded. "Michael if anything should happen" Michael stopped her before she could say anything. He caressed her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad that I met you Eowyn Lady of Rohan" he then gave her a small kiss on the lips. He mounted his hoarse then rode to the front next to Théoden. He did not dare look back. On this day. On this morning there was no room for affection. There was no room for love. Théoden had requested his officers by his side. Michael would be apart of the leading pack. Théoden turned to  
Michael

"is there anything you would like to say to the men before we take off."

Michael nodded. "Riders of Rohan! To gandor we ride. To destiny we approach. The will of man is stronger then the horror of orc! Remember they still tremble at night with memories of the merciless they faced at helms deep today they shall face an army 3 times that! And all though we may be outnumbers 7-1 ill take those odds! Ahhh!!"

the entire army roared. Michael knew they were more then ready. He felt his adrenalin shoot through the roof.

"To gandor we ride!" screamed Théoden. The mass army then made its way toward Gander. As Michael rode he had an overwhelming sence that this would be his final battle. He did not have the heart to tell his friends in the letter. As much as he hoped that he could write them another one. Something in his heart told him that his luck would soon run out. He had faced death eater, werewolves, Sylar, orcs and witch kings. He knew he had dodged death many times before. He also knew that eventually that luck runs out. He knew that eventually everyone's number would come up. All that has a beginning must also have an end. He watched the country scenery pass by him. Michael thought back to the day when he had decided to take on Sylar. to accept what he was.

_Michael took his wans and grabbed a few potions that he knew he would need in this fight against the so called Sylar. Peter came into Michaels room. Michael looked over his shoulder then back at his supplies. "I know you are going to try and stop me Peter. I know you will say that it should be you who is facing him. That I should probably go with Clair and the Others. Save your breath Pete. I am staying here. you guys need to evacuate." _

_Peter shook his head and sat next to mike on the bed. "Michael you can't do this. Sylar is the most powerful out of all of us. You are not ready to face him yet" _

_Michael chuckled. "You know what Peter. you are right. so i might not be as strong as Sylar, however i am a Wizard. I have access to powers which he Does not hold. Which he never will. In the Blink of an eye he took my life from me." _

_"That is why you shouldnt be doing this Mike!" Clair came into the room. "you should evacuate with the rest of us you are going soley on Vengence." _

_Michael shot up "So what if I am! What am i supposed to do! Run? Retreat? I will not hide for the rest of my life! Someone needs to take a stand against him! That someone will be me!"_

_ Peter just shook his head and Clair just closed her eyes. "Come on Clair we need to get out of here. With that Peter and Clair both said their good byes to Michael. just then michael cell phone rang _

_"hello Michael i got your message in the sky and i must say quite a way to get mt attention" Michael had left a firey message telling Sylar to meet him at the Empire State buidling, Michael made his way and saw Sylar standing there waiting for him. _

_"Hello Michael I have been waiting for you"_

he realized when one faces his own fate, when one faces his own destiny he learns to appreciate everything around him. His thoughts drifted off to Harry, to Ginny, to Ron, to Hermione, to Eowyn . He could only hope for the best for all. By sunset they had arrived at Gandor. The sight Michael saw took his breath away.

"My god. There are so many" he said under his breath. Ranks and ranks of orcs and trolls were all lined up all eager to get into the great city of gandor and kill everything that moves.

Théoden tuned to one of his squires. "Make our presence known. Let then know we have shown up for the occasion." The squire sounded the horn of rohan it had appeared they had got the full attention of the orcs. They began forming ranks facing them. Michael watched the mass army readythemselves for an attack. Théoden then rode to the front moving up and down the flanks rallying the men. Théoden then spoke

"Eromer take your Eored down the left Flank Gamling take your company right after you pass the wall. Michael. Ride by my side. Forth and fear no darnkness! Arise! Arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day...a red day...and then the sun rises! Ride now!...ride now! Ride! Ride to ruin the worlds ending! Death! Death! DEATH." Michael with his sword stretched out forward "death!!!!" the massive army then took off for battle.

* * *

"Blimy this was a bloody battle" said Ron as he was reading a book on the battle of gandor in the library with the others. Well Ron was more looking at the pictures then reading. Which was an improvement above any other day? Ron in the library. They had decided to look at any history books at all. To see if there was any mention of him at all.

"Are these paintings actual battle field accounts or what they may have looked like?"

Hermione looked up at Harry. "It says here that they are actual accounts by some of the soldiers who survived." Harry nodded and continued to look around with Ginny. It had been a day since the last scroll there was still nothing to be found of him Hermione said it was a fierce battle. That he could have perished. The others refused to believe that but reading more and more into the battle things looked grim.

"You guys I don't think we will find anything we've been through about every book the library has to offer about this battle and the age of the ring. I would know because I've read all these books."

Ron then pulled out a book all them way in the back of the shelf. "What about this one?"The scribes' tale. The greatest battle ever fought?"

Ginny shook her head "give it a try it can't hurt" Ron opened up the book and immediately went for the pictures. Ron suddenly stopped staring at one his eyes widened.

"Oi guys! Look! I think this is him! I think this is him!"

Hermione walked over. "Ron the rohanian soldiers look the same. It's highly unlikely."

Ron smirked. It was not too often he was right and that he could prove Hermione wrong. The smile on Rons face grew from ear to ear. "O mionie how wrong you are. You see he had mentioned he was a lieutenant of rohan. And all officers wore large emblem on there helmet that stuck out. And secondly. The swords they used were iron clad. Our sectrums are smaller yet made of graphite. And lastly my love. Not all rohanian soldiers can produce a Patronus Charm!" Ron was nearly out of breath. The others just smiled Hermione was beaming. She ran over to Ron and tackled him at the same time kissing him. Ron wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny and Harry just rolled there eyes. "Any time he shows some sign of intelligence she jumps his bones"

Ginny nodded in agreement. The snog session was ended when Harry slammed the book down on the desk.

"This is not a now and never moment you guys. Yes I know Ron is brilliant however we should look into this book and see if it can tell us anything"

Ron and Hermione then went over to the table. They looked at the picture of Michael. His face bloody arrows sticking out of him casting a patronus charm at a large troll with an ax had drawn being blinded by the light.

"Look at him...he doesn't look like he's in such good shape." They looked under the picture at the caption written. "The boy wizard casts one of his many spells at the evil troll of saurons army"

"lets read the book maybe there is more mention of him." They flipped through the book. The beginning was pretty much about the young mans life they skipped the chapters to the one they needed.

"The battle."Hermonie cleared her throat she was about to read it out loud when madam pence came over to them. I am closing the library please put the books back where you got them. Hermione did so not before checking out the book they were reading now. They hurried back to the common room and Hermione began to read the chapter noted as the battle

"_there we were heavily outnumbered. We stood before the massive army of Sauron all that was evil stood down the hill below us. His evil stench could be felt from here. That however did not tremble any of us. The boy wizard took his post next to our king. He may have only been here 5 days time but he proved to be a force not to be reckoned with... We rode down the hill side. Arrows blazing for us no one cared. There was only one thing on all our minds. And that was to kill as many orcs as possible_."

**well thats another chapter. i am doing good this weekend as promised of course**


	21. Lost In Time Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**as i said i would update as many chapters as i could this weekend and i am keeping that promise. So here we go once again you can see that i am totally on a role**

The sun was setting beyond the horizon gold streams of light spread across the land. It was funny how each day ended exactly how it began. Michael and Théoden rode in front behind them 8000 strong. Men willing to die for king and country. Men ready to fight and die for there own survival. They rode down the hill long and fast. Spears and swords drawn.

"Archers ready!" the orc commander yelled. "Fire!"

Michael watched as the sunset disappeared shielded by the thousands upon thousands of arrows coming in there direction. Michael stuck out his sword. "Protego!" he knew the shield would not be large enough to protect the entire army however it would be more then enough to make a difference. The arrows bounced off his protective charm. They fired once again. And the results were the same. "Protego!!!" Michael screamed across the land. The shielding charm went back up and once again the arrows bounced off. They were now close enough to see the fear enter the orcs many faces.

"Fire at will! Fire at will!" screamed the commander but it did not matter. The 2 armies collided. The rohinians rode right  
over the orcs with great force. Shields did indeed splinter and spears did indeed bend.

Michael slashed his sword to the left and to the right of him killing anything that moves. His blade went through the orcs like nothing. Heads and limbs went flying though the air. Michael caught glimpse of an orc archer taking his aim toward Théoden. Michael then threw his blade at the orc. The blade striking the orc in the chest killing him instantly. Théoden just nodded. And continued to fight.

"Accio blade!" Michael sword came back to him and they continued to fight the good fight. It seemed to be an endless amount of orcs and trolls however this did not stir the great army. They fought with a passion which could not be explained. The orcs were inexplicitly losing the battle. One of the orcs managed to climb its way onto Michael hoarse unnoticed while Michael was fighting off those in front of him. He then felt cold steel enter his right arms.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Michael yelped in pain he looked behind him. He threw his head back head butting the orc behind him and took his sword and pointed it toward the orc. "Avada kedavera!" the orc flew off his hoarse. Michael felt the aching pain in his arm. He felt blood trickle down out his armor.

"Incendo sword" his blade became hot and he put it on the wound to stop the bleeding. He then continued to fight.

"If there were ever a time I wish I had my powers it would be now" he said to himself continuing to fight. Michael saw a large troll swiping away what ever came near him. Michael rode hard and fast toward the troll. Upon nearing it Michael leapt off his hoarse in mid air he was able to stab the troll in the head then jumping off the trolls shoulder and back onto its hoarse. He continued to ride killing orc after orc.

In the distance he could see Eowyn and Merry slicing away at the orcs. Michael looked around. The orcs appeared to be falling rapidly they were then retreating back toward the lake. This followed by a loud roar.

"The battle is won!" the entire army roared with joy. Michael smiled. He rode toward Théoden "This has to be the most fun I had in ages" Théoden smirked and raised his sword through the air. That's when they heard. The loud horn. They turned around and saw a new enemy approaching. The very ground which they stood shook and very quickly all those looks of victory and joy were turning into despair. Michael looked at the sight in front of him.

"Holy mother of all that is holy" Théoden wiped the sweat away from his forehead. "Mercenaries from the north." Michael looked up at the giant beasts they rode.

"What the fuck are they on!" Michael gasped.

"Elephants."

Michael could not believe the size of these things. These had to be the largest creatures he had ever seen. Théoden then barked orders.

"Form ranks! Form a line! On me! On me!"

Michael just uttered under his breath "son of a bitch" the great army then charged the giant beasts As they approach they swung there giant tusks left and right taking out many. Michael just barley got out of the way from being struck.

"Aim for the head!"

"Go for the feet!" Michael placed a well aim curse at the riders on top of these beasts. He hit one which caused the beast to fall on its side when the rider fell off. Michael pumped his fists with joy as he watched some of the other beasts fall  
to defeat. He watched as Eowyn and Merry took down one.

He then laughed. "Looks like these guys are all talk" Michael saw a stream of arrows come his way he knocked them away with his sword and continued to fight. It was now a mixture of orcs and mercenaries. Michael then heard the loud screech of the Nasgul. He saw the fell beast and its rider approaching. He knew well enough this was Aroman. The lord of the Nazgul he watched it. It had one target in mind. One victim.

"Théoden!! No!!" Michael screamed

Eowyn watched in horror as he was flung across the land like a rag doll. Michael screamed as the Nazgul scooped him up and threw him around. Michael rode his hoarse toward him to save him

"I killed on of you I can kill another! Théoden! I'm coming! However Michael did not make it to him. From above 3 arrows struck him in his right and left shoulder and also his chest. Michael was flung off his hoarse from the impact. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there. For the first time. Michael did not want to get up. Pain beyond pain was what he felt he picked his head up to see the arrows sticking out of his chest. He could taste blood in his mouth. He soon realized a troll approaching him its ax drawn. It was looking to finish him off. The ax came down Michael had enough strength to roll out of the way on one knee blood spurting out of his mouth he screamed

"Expecto Patronum!"

it was enough to blind the troll Michael then slashed the troll across its stomach spilling his guts. Michael fell again.

"No...This can't be happening." Find the strength find the strength to fight on."

Michael looked over to see that Eowyn had been struck and was now down as the witch king hovered over her. He picked her up by her neck.

"You fool no man can kill me. Die"

Michael rose to his feet. "No!" he shot any spells that came out of his sword. It was enough to distract Aramon he looked toward Michael then was stabbed in the back by Merry.

Eowyn then removed her helmet "I am no man." She stabbed him in the head. The sheer power sent her flying back. Michael smirked. However the smile on his face disappeared when he saw at least 20 orcs heading toward her.

"I will not die. Not here. Not yet!" Michael tore the arrows from his body. Did a healing charm on his wounds. He knew it would not save him but it would give him more time to fight. He spit out the blood in his mouth and charged toward the orcs. His roar long and loud. Frightening enough to wake the dead bloody and tired he charged into the many orcs and continued to fight.

* * *

_"Gallantly and heroically with disregard to his own health the boy wizard charged into the oncoming group of orcs. His wounds could not stop him on that day. He was a man driven. A man on a mission. I watched him disappear into the body of orcs. The next thing I remember is being struck with a sword and being knocked out. I awoke 3 days later not  
knowing what happened to the boy wizard whom gave many of us hope. The only thing I knew when I awoke was the war was won and man had prevailed."_

Hermione finished reading and flipped through the pages. "There's nothing else about him in the book. It just says he was last seen fighting the superior number of orcs." Ron shook his head and looked down.

"The shape Michael was described in that book did not sound too good I'm afraid. If he has not come back yet. I don't think he will return"

"Ron don't say that! You don't know! None of you know! We can't give up on him. I mean we were able to find out this much. We should check the tree we should check the books there has to be something. Hermione there was one more battle after the last stand of gahndor. The battle at mordor. The battle when the remaining armies of rohan and ghandor marched on to face the rest of saurons army. To give Frodo enough time to destroy the ring"

hermione looked at Ginny "what are you saying?"

"She's saying that tomorrow we should find any books on the battle at Mordor. The last battle." Hermione shook her head. "There's not too much writing on that battle its going to be a stretch"

"hey I was able to find this one what can it hurt?" everyone else nodded.

"We need to look there tomorrow then. First thing in the morning when the library opens!"

Hermione chuckled "Ron I've never seen you so anxious to go to the library. Remind me to thank Michael when he comes back...if he  
comes back..." the others looked around. Things were not looking too good. One thought crossed all there minds. Where was he?"

**there you go another Chapter. I will try to Post another chapter maybe tom but i did promise at least 3. solet the record be shown that i kept my promise**


	22. Lost In Time Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Ok here we go another chapter. i am happy that i can say i am already working on Part 4 of the series. i find it hard to quit or end the series. i would love to hear what you all think Please read and review**

Michael saw the hordes of orcs making their way toward Michael and Eowyn. He spit out blood and wiped his nose.

"I will protect you." He rose to his feet. His sword in one hand and someone else's sword in the other. He screamed his deafening roar and tore into the orcs. Blades clipped him all around him they surrounded and slashed. Michael refused to acknowledge his wounds. He kept fighting slashing and firing curses. Michael knew he had been stabbed a considerable amount. Blood poured all over his armor. But he refused to die. Not unless he knew Eowyn was safe. He fought till 1 orc remained. Blood trickling from his mouth and pouring from his wounds the orc smiled.

"You have nothing left young boy. I shall take great pleasure in having you fall to my blade."

The final orc charged Michael side stepped and kicked the orc in the stomach. He then followed by beheading him. Just as Michael thought it was over he saw a stream of arrows block out the sun.

"Accio shield!"

Michael yelled he grabbed the shield and dove toward Eowyn covering her from the arrows when he removed the shield he saw he had been struck in the legs and on his arm. He looked into Eowyn's eyes. Eowyn looked right back at him. He did not have the strength to say anything. Michael collapsed to the ground and felt his world go black.

By the time the ghost army had run through all of ghandor the battle was over and once again they had pulled off the impossible. Facing great the armies' rohan and ghandor were able to defeat the remaining orcs. It had seemed that the words of the boy wizard were true. Many were looking where he had gone off too. Gandalf reunited with Aragorn Legelos and Gimli after releasing the ghost army.

"Another battle won" Gandalf said.

Aragorn smiled. "Where is Michael? Many are calling his name. I guess he faired quite well fighting along side Théoden."

"As I had predicted" said Gandalf.

They looked around the battle field for there friend. Many bodies lay still. One however seemed to catch everyone's attention. Michael's body was curled up in Eowyn's arms. Her face had dry tears running down it. As she cradled Michaels lifeless body. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legelos and Gimli made there way through the crowd to take witness to this. Legelos lowered his head and Gimli. Just closed his eyes.

"It's such a shame. He was a good lad" said Gimli." Gandalf approached. Eowyn and Michael he knelt down.

"He died protecting Merry and I from many foes. He died trying to save Théoden..."

Gandalf took a look at Michael. He then put his hand upon Michael's forehead.

"Death is only the beginning but I'm afraid you are not ready to cross this path just yet my friend. He is still alive." Gandalf muttered something under his breath. It had appeared to be some sort of a spell. A moment later Michaels eyes shot up open. He coughed  
and started breathing again. Everyone was in shock of the power that was displayed. Michael awoke in Eowyn's arms and she just smiled.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me like that for? What did I do?" Eowyn smiled and kissed him he was then lifted to his feet. He saw a roar from the riders of rohan. He looked around to see the battle was won he just smiled and lifted his sword to the air. The crowd roared with joy.

"Gandalf. What did you do? In the dark I heard your voice. The next thing I know I'm waking up in Eowyn's arms."

Gandalf just smiled. "Michael you should know that a good wizard never shares his secrets"

Michael frowned but also realized why Gandalf was considered to be the greatest wizard of all time. It's not everyday you can bring someone back from death. Michael was then greeted by Aragorn Legelos and Gimli.

"So I take it you guys left to summon an army more powerful then any comprehension?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Word had reached my ear that you were able to kill a Nasgul and his beast."

"Its not everyday one can take one of those down that's for sure" Legelos shook Michaels hand. "You have proved to be a worthy ally indeed my friend."

As Michael and the others made there way back to the city he found himself staring at Eowyn. She would occasionally look his way and smile. Michael just looked down and frowned.

"I've come back in time only to fall for the beautiful princess which the hero can't have. This story sounds so fucking familiar." Michael said kicking the rock on the ground. When they got back to the city Michael went into a privet room he striped off his armor and looked at the damage done to his body. His body was now all scarred through out his torso. Usually his wounds healed he never had to worry about scarring. But now they were there. In a way Michael was happy. These scars would live with him for his entire life as a reminder of the battle he had fought. He even had a small one going across his face. From under his left eye all the way down to his chin.

"Guess Harry won't be the only one with a scar now."

He then heard someone come in. It was Gandalf "The wounds we carry from battle carry on for the rest of our lives. Each tells a story for years. Centuries. Even Millenniums...maybe 5 to be exact." Michael raised his eye brow.

"You...you know that I'm...I'm..."

Gandalf smiled and nodded. "From a time which is not our own. Yes I've known from the moment I met you. I am a legimigmous you know"

Michael chuckled how he could not come to that thought. "Well then you also know what other abilities I have...or had. And that I wish nothing more then to return to my own time."

Gandalf nodded. "Maybe there is still something that is needed to be taken care of. Or someone."

Michael looked down. "Eowyn...the feeling I have for her...I. can't..."

Gandalf nodded. "A love that transcends time itself. A span of 5000 years."

Michael nodded "sucks major"

"it comes down to following your heart or following your head. Either way there is no right choice or there is no wrong choice. The choice is entirely up to you."

Michael nodded as Gandalf left. He had at least decided to go and talk to her. Michael made his way toward the room Eowyn was staying at she very happily allowed him into her room. There he sat with her and explained to her where he was really from. When he was really from.

"It kills me that because. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on and yet we are from 2 different time periods. I just needed totell you. I wanted you know how I felt."

Eowyn looked taken aback by this information. She grabbed his hand.

"History is not something etched in stone. It is whatever we make of it"

Michael looked in Eowyn's eyes and nodded. He leaned in closer to kiss her he wrapped his arms around her body and she wrapped hers around his. They fell laid back onto the bed not letting go of each other.In the great hall of Ghandor Gandalf and the others discussed the plans ahead. What the next course of action must be. Frodo and Sam had gone beyond the sight of Gandalf. Finally it had been decided that the remaining armies of Rohan and Ghandor would ride to Mordor. They would draw out the remaining armies of Sauron to give Frodo a window of opportunity to destroy the ring. Aragorn went on to find Michael to tell him to gear up for battle. He went searching for him and found him in a compromising situation. Michael fell to the floor and went beat red Eowyn just covered up and looked in shock.

"Michael. We are gearing up to march on to Mordor. Will you join us or do you prefer to erm...stay behind" Michael nodded. "Ill see you on the battle field." He rose to his feet and strapped on his armor. Eowyn rose limping to do the same. Michael nodded his head at her.

"No Eowyn this time you cannot."

Eowyn glared at him. "You know as well as I do that I am perfectly and as capable as you to-" Michael silenced putting his handover her mouth.

"Eowyn. This has nothing to do with you being a woman or anything this has to do with your injuries. I will not watch you go out there and get yourself killed please I'm begging you don't go this time. This time you must stay behind please. For me." Eowyn hesitantly said yes.

"You better come back though" Michael smiled.

"I will I promised." She then helped Michael strap on his armor and prepare for battle.

"Its tradition for woman of rohan to see the men off to battle. Michael caressed her cheek "I will comeback for you I promise you I will" with that he took off. He headed outside to the main gate where he joined the others. He mounted his hoarse and rode up front with Aragorn Gandalf and the others. They marched on to mordor. Michael watched the sky darken as they approached the gates. He could literally taste the evil in the air. As they approached the gates Michael had an awful feeling about what lied behind  
those great walls. The hoarses began to stir some ran away as far as possible. Fear was all around them. Michael stared up at the gates of mordor. Waiting for what ever would beast to step out from behind the gates Michael knew this time they would be heavily outnumbered even more then the last.

"I guess no one is home" said Michael.

Aragorn sneered and rode toward the gates along with Gandalf Legelos and Gimli. "Let the lord of the black lands come let justice be served."

Michael looked up he then heard the sound of rusted steel as the gates began to open to reveal the great army behind the walls.

"fall back fall back!" they then went back into the ranks and watched as the battalion of orcs and trolls began to file out all marching around. It seemed to be an endless amount coming out of the gates. The hoarse spooked out took off. Michael dismounted his hoarse.

"Go on girl get out of here." At that point they were now completely surrounded by the orc battalions. Aragorn then spoke to everyone.

"Listen to me! I see the look on your faces that the fear that would strike the heart of me but not this day. There may come a time when the courage of man fails and all bonds of fellowship are broken but it will not be this day! This day we stand and fight!"

"We are surrounded...ha! Stupid sons of bitches. We have them right where we want them. We can strike in any direction now." Aragorn and Gandalf both chuckled at the remark made by Michael.

"I never thought I would die fighting side by side...with an elf"

Legelos looked down at Gimli "how about side by side with a friend" Gimli nodded. "Aye...I can do that"

Aragorn then turned back to everyone. "For Frodo" he then charged. The next thing anyone remembered they were all charging into the belly of the beast.

**ok as you may have guessed this Part of the story is almost over like 2 more chapters then Part 3 shall begin which happens to be my favorite. like i said i am working on Part 4 right now maybe a part 5. please please please read and review**


	23. Lost In Time Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter

**one more chapter after this one then i go into Part 3 of the story, anyways enjoy please read and review**

Michael and the others all ran into the large army orcs and began slicing away. Michael could only hope that the ring was destroyed soon because the amount of orcs surrounding them seemed to go on forever. Michael swung his sword through bodies and bodies of orcs. A giant troll stepped in front of Michael and tried swiping him. Michael hit him with a jelly legs jinx. When the troll fell to its knees Michael beheaded it. He could here Gimli in the background keeping count of how many he had killed.

"23!! 24! Oi Legelos how many do you have?"

"37!" screamed Legelos.

Gimli looked toward Michael "how many lad!"

"33!" Michael yelled smiling. He had just given a best estimated number in his head. He saw Gimli frown and swipe his ax at the oncoming foes. Michael was moving as quickly as he could hit the orcs with jinxes' curses and stabbing them. Michael could feel the wounds from the previous battle starting to stir.

"Must fight through the pain! Must keep going!"

Michael would not stop he was determined to keep at it. All of a sudden the loud screeches could be heard. The rest of the witch kings were coming into battle. Michael looked up for a split second and that split second was all that was needed. One of the orcs stabbed Michael in the stomach with its spear. As 3 other orcs then came stabbing him in the chest. Michael fell to his knees and spit up blood. However something different was happening. Michael did not feel weak. The loss of blood did not affect him nor did the pain of being stabbed or cut. Michael looked down and saw his wounds were healing. The imprints where he had been stabbed by the sword closed up.

He started laughing and the 3 orcs looked at him confused as to why he was not dying. He killed the orcs to his left and right. He then grabbed the spear that was inside him and pushed it further inside him.

"How are you still alive boy! I've run you through!"

Michael just smiled and spit out the blood. "Lets not worry about that."

He then killed the orc in front of him. He pulled out the spear from his stomach and launched it at a troll that was trying to kill Gimli. Two orcs were making there way toward Michael and he decided to see if his other powers had returned as well.

He put out his hand and fried them both with his electromagnetism. Michael then used his enhanced strength to tear through an oncoming troll. The orcs were starting to show fear with him now. It seemed nothing they did was appearing to stop him. He looked up and saw the nasguls battling out with the giant eagles. He decided he should go and give some assistance. See if he could still fly. Michael shot up through the air.

One of the witch kings had its blade extended as to kill one of the eagles. Michael grabbed his arm and lifted him off the fell beast. Michael ran his sword through his head. Michael then went back down and continued to fight. The tide of the battle appeared to have turned. However the amount of orcs was endless. It was beginning to show as many began to fall to the sword. Michael fighting  
side by side along Gandalf now could hear him screaming

"we can't hold them off much longer!" Michael knew this was true. He might have not been able to die but others could. Frodo needed to destroy that ring. In the distance Michael could see Aragorn falling to a troll. Michael and Legelos were both frantically moving through the crowd to try and get to him. Michael tried flying he was however grabbed by his ankle and thrown down to the ground by another troll.

Just then an explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone stopped fighting even the orcs. Michael saw the giant troll above him looking off into mordor. Michael rose to his feet to see what the big deal was. It was then he saw one of the most memorable sights in history. A day when hope was restored to the human and wizard race. The tower of Sauron, the great all Seeing Eye was collapsing. Michael watched the lands of mordor collapse the great army of Sauron was now running as far as possible. The war was over. Even though Michael knew this would happen, even though he knew that the ring was destroyed and that Sauron would ultimately lose he still couldn't help but have the feeling he had. He saw tears of joy in the eyes of everyone. Michael knew that this was the day the human race could live again.

In her room Eowyn slept recovering from her wounds. She did not hear Michael come in. He very quietly sat on the bed near her. He caressed her beautiful cheek. She looked so peaceful sleeping there he wished not to disturb her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss. Moaning slightly she place her hands on the back of his head and began kissing him back. Fully awoken now she pulled him into bed with her and wrapped her legs around him. They did not break from the kiss. Neither wanted to break away from the moment. Michael then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and just smiled

"you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. Why is it that I could not have met you in my time?"

"There aren't many beautiful women in the time you come from?"

Michael nodded "none like you. None no where near the beauty that you possess...come with me I want to show you something."

Michael led Eowyn outside where they were now in front of the white tree. Michael scooped her up into his arms. He then rose into the air. Higher and higher. She gripped him tightly for she was not expecting to take off in a sudden flight.

"How in the world are you able to do this?"

Michael smiled at her. "There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know about yet. Michael then told her to look forward. What she saw next was the most beautiful sight. The darkness that was once swept across the lands was now gone. The evil that was all around them was now finished nothing but beauty.

"This...this is truly amazing"

Michael smiled "I know." As they lowered back down to the ground he placed her down and wrapped his arms around her. He brought his head closer to his.

"I'm falling for you Eowyn."

She nodded "and as I you" he smiled and went in to kiss her. However she pulled away.

"However it is not meant to be. I need to remain here. The people of roan need me to be there queen now. And you...you need to go back home...there are people you care about there. Let's face it. Our love is a love that cannot be."

Michael frowned. "I guess there is no convincing you to come back with me..."

Michael felt his eyes stinging with tears. Eowyn looked into his eyes.

"For as long as I live I shall always love you. Michael of Gryffindor."

Michael nodded. "And I will always love you always and forever. Eowyn. Lady of roan." They embraced knowing that it would be for the last time.

Michael stood in the great hall before Aragorn Legelos Gimli and Eowyn. He was getting ready to go back to his time.

"Lad your one hell of a fighter. It's a shame you are leaving. You'd be good to use in a tight spot"

Michael laughed as he approached Legelos. Legelos handed him something.

"This is the elfon star. A sign of continuing friendship. Something to remember us all by"

Michael was able to put it on his fathers dog tags. He walked over to Aragorn

"my king" Michael said bowing to him Aragorn bowed back.

"It was pleasure to know and fight along side you"

. He then walked over to Gandalf.

"Do you have a message I can give the wizarding world?" Michael said smiling.

"Michael no one wizard is the greatest. We are all as powerful as we can be in our hearts."

Michael then walked in front of Eowyn. How much he wished she could come with him.

"My love for you shall always be. I will never forget your face or your smile."

Michael smiled. And wrapped his arms around her. "I shall love you always and forever" he then kissed her for the last time. He pulled away.

"Farewell my friends. It was an honor to know all of you."

With that Michael closed his eyes and then disappeared.When Michael arrived back in his own time it was already late. It must have been 3 in the morning. He walked to find Harry and the others. He knew they would most likely be in the head common room all of them. He was very anxious to see them. So he made his way there he was seen by sir Colgren the ghost knight. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Michael. Michael was still wearing the rohanian armor.

"Very nice look Mr. Ryan I shall look to duel you one of these days"

. Michael chuckled as the ghost knight then took off. When Michael arrived at the heads common room he found the portrait door. Creeped open. He decided to let himself in. When he walked in he saw books and papers all over the place. He saw Ron sitting on the couch with his head back snoring loudly. Hermione was asleep in his lap her nose in a book. Harry and Ginny were both cuddled up on the other couch with books all over them. Michael could not help but laugh at the scene in front of him. He picked up one of the books off the floor.

"The squire's tale?" he flipped it open and saw a painting of himself fighting a troll.

"Hey I remember that"

Michael decided to wake his friends up. He realized that he had a battle horn of rohan.

"These things are awfully loud" Michael said smiling to himself. "I shouldn't I know I shouldn't but I'm gonna" Michael blew into the horn as loud as he could the blast jolted everyone out of there sleep.

Ron shot up his pupils dilated "blimy! Were going to war!!"

As he shot up Hermione catapulted out of his lap and onto the ground.

"Ronald!" the blast also caused Ginny and Harry to fall off the couch.

"Ron do you have to snore so loud! Bloody hell!" screamed Harry.

Ron screamed back. "That wasn't me you bloody git!" they all heard snickering behind them they turned to see there friend fully dressed in armor.

"So...ya guys miss me or what?" they jumped off the couch and tackled Michael in a group hug

"blimy when did you get back! Look at you! Awesome armor!" "You have to tell us about it! Everything!"

Michael laughed his friends appeared to be ecstatic that he was back. "Didn't you guys get enough out of my scrolls?" Michael started picking up random books off the floor.

"I was actually in some of these books?"

Hermione nodded. "Not a lot of information though we just wanted to be glad that you were ok."

Ginny then brought Michael in for a hug. "We are so glad you are. I can't let anything happen to my little brother now can I?" Michael laughed at the statement.

"No I suppose not" he looked at Harry.

"Merlin I could have used you down there all of you."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad your back mate. Just don't try doing something like that again." Michael nodded. He sat down and told them his entire story.

"So Harry looks like you're not the only one with a scar anymore" Michael said joking pointing to the scar on his face. They were all amazed with his story. Its everyday you go back in time and meet some very influential people. As the night went on Hermione and Ron fell back to sleep. Harry fell asleep lying on Ginny's lap. Michael smiled at the Two however he was having reminders of what he had to leave behind.

"Something is still bothering you"

Michael looked up at Ginny. "You wouldn't be a good older sister if you couldn't tell that. We are all glad I wasn't hurt. But part of me is...its Eowyn. You see the part I failed to mention to the others is...I sort of fell in love with her."

Michael gulped. And looked down.

"Gandalf told me it was a love that transcended time. However. A love that could not be." Ginny saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Mike I'm so sorry"

Michael nodded. "It's ok. I guess it's true what they say. It is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. I keep saying that to my self however I don't feel it yet"

Ginny frowned. "A lost love takes time to get over we will be there for you...I will be there for you mike." Michael smiled. With that he got up and walked over to the balcony he stared up at the full moon

"Eowyn...my love...my life. My princess. Be well...be strong... "

**so one more chapter to go before we start Part 3 of my story i hope some of you are looking foward to it. I got a little bummed out that i could not keep them together. Michael and Eowyn i was tempted to have her come back with him or him stay there but it just would not have worked out. and i rather like the way part 3 of my story panned out. everything worked perfectly. i am still writing Part 4 which i think is pretty good. Anyway please read and review i have not gotten a review in so long i really want to know what you all think of the story**


	24. Lost In Time Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**ok here we go the last chapter of the Lost in Time series i hope you have all enjoyed this part of my story. Tommorow i will start Part 3(which is personally my favorite) called "Sins Of The Father" anyways i really hope you will al continue reading. please read and review**

_Michael was running in an open field with Eowyn. He smiled as he tackled her to the ground on top of the grassy hill. He was enjoying the beautiful day and the beautiful girl that was in his arms. _

_"I will love you always and forever" _

_Michael whispered into her ear. He leaned in to kiss her. When he broke off the kiss he saw that she was not there anymore. He looked around and suddenly the scene before him was disappearing_,

Michael awoke in his room to an empty bed once again. The room he and Ron had been giving at the beginning of the semester was of course his own personal room. Ron usually went to sleep with Hermione and Harry and Ginny were usually sleeping together. This day was different from others. This was graduation day. Michael sat up out of the bed and stood there looking at himself in the mirror. He saw the many scars on his torso and the one on his face. It had been quite an extraordinary year. Sylar, the time travel and Eowyn...

Eowyn oh Eowyn how he missed her. Every night he would dream of her only to wake up all alone. Ginny and the others were helping him get through the pain however they could not understand. They were all with the one whom they loved. Michael envied them but he was also very happy for them. Last night Ron had proposed to Hermione in the library. Hermione was named valid Victorian he could imagine she was beaming on this day.

"Quite a year it has been" Michael grabbed a towel and head for the shower. He got ready and met Harry and Ginny at breakfast. Ron and Hermione were not down yet.

"Hard to believe today is our last day. Hogwarts has always been my home"

Ginny put her arm around Harry. "We will make a new home. New memories you and I."

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Michael just grabbed some toast with some bacon and began to dig in.

"How are you holding up there Mike?" Mike turned to Harry.

"As well as anyone can. I mean it's still hard but what are you going to do."

Ginny frowned. Lately Michael would have his good days and he would have his bad days.

"I'm not going to let it affect me today. We are graduating. I think its time I see what's more important."

"And what is that?" he turned behind him to see Hermione and Ron coming to the table.

"To be thankful for what I have. Good friends who no matter what will always watch out for me...she would not have wanted me to sulk around. She would have wanted me to live on with my life as I'm sure she would have lived on with hers. That was the thing about her she was always strong so strong"

Ron smiled and patted him on the back not before stealing some of his bacon. "That's the spirit mate."

"I'm not going to live in the past. I already did that and let me tell you...orcs are nasty!" everyone at the breakfast table laughed. They soon went back to there rooms and got in dress robes to get ready for the graduation ceremony. Michael sat with Ginny Harry and Ron as Hermione gave her speech when the ceremony was over they were all greeted by the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley had gripped all 5 in a death hug. Michael had of course right away become like a son to Mrs. Weasley. George, Charley, Bill and Fleur were there as well. The young Veela was about 6 months pregnant Andromeda and little Teddy Lupin were present as well. Everyone was congratulating each other. George strolled over to Michael.

"So giving mush thought as to what lies ahead after Hogwarts? Not heading back to the states are you? I'd love to have you work in the joke shop with me and Ron."

Michael smiled "I'm grateful for the offer George. However I think I'm going to become an auror along with Harry. Somebody's got to keep the boy who lived out of trouble."

"Hey. I'm out of Hogwarts now. It's the man who lived" everyone chuckled at the statement. Little Teddy Lupin hair changed from blue to red. As Ginny was holding him. Professor McGonagall came over.

"Michael I trust you will be heading back to the burrow with the Weasleys to celebrate." Michael nodded then hugged his aunt.

"Thank you Aunt Minerva for everything" she smiled. "Go on you have a big party ahead of you. Michael smiled. And with the rest of the Weasleys apparated back to the burrow. As they sat in the yard reminiscing about the times Michael just  
smiled. Mrs. Weasley rose her glass to toast the graduates.

"To a new life" said Harry

"to love" said Ginny.

"To no more homework" said Ron.

"To Spew" said Hermione.

Michael rose his glass. "To finally understand how to move forward." With that they all toasted and drank.

* * *

On a grassy hill overlooking the great city of rohan a little boy not 5 years old with blond hair and brown eyes was playing with a pony. He had his father's eyes and his mother's looks. He was chasing it around laughing at the way it galloped around. He then suddenly tripped. Falling to the ground he scraped his knee.

"Oww" was all he said. His mother came up to him. A beautiful blond woman. It was none other then Eowyn.

"You must be more careful. Théoden." She said smiling at her son

Théoden just smiled back. "But mommy looks the wound it's already dissapeweded." She looked down to see that the scrape was fine she just smiled and scooped him up.

"Come let us see what your twin sister Michelle is doing"

Théoden smiled and squealed. "Ok mommy." As they walked back to the castles. She was then met by Michelle who demanded to be picked up as well. Michelle also had the blond hair and her mother's eyes as well. Eowyn picked up her daughter and was now holding both sets of twins in her hands.

"Mommy can you tell us the story of daddy again?"

Eowyn smiled of course I can my love. Eowyn looked out through the castle window and smiled. "Of course I can."

**well there we go the Lost In Time series is now complete! and yes those are his kids of course at the end. if you ask when did they...well they did in chapter 22. anyways thats it Lost In Time. Tommorow Sins Of The Father begins.**


	25. Sins Of The Father Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

**Ok here we go. this is probably my favorite out of all 3. Part 3 Sins Of The Father. so basically this is set 7 years after Harry and the gang graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, Michael, and Ron are of course all aurors. Harry is the newly apointed Head of the auor dept. while Michael was able to start a new division in the auor dept known as special ops. he is head of that. Ron has completed his training to become an auror. So the summery of this story is basically Michael has been targeted by the very secret company and they send a deadly assasin retrieve him dead or alive. But why is this assasin so hell bent on killing Michael. and who is this other who seeks to protect him?** **Michael with the help from Harry and Ron must put the pieces together. Enjoy and please read and review...its been so long since i had a review**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning in New York City. Sunday morning was different in the great city. Things moved at a much slower pace. One could sit back and really enjoy the beautiful view. That is exactly what Mr. Tinnerman was doing. On the balcony of his million dollar luxury hotel and business building Mr. Tinnerman was enjoying a healthy brunch on the balcony overlooking central park and the rest of New York.

The Balcony door opened and out walked Daniel the companies 2nd in command to Mr. Tinnerman of course. Daniel walked over to the table and say down. Behind Daniel was a hooded figure remaining silent. Standing in the background. Mr. Tinnerman was a rather wealthy man in his late 40s his gray hairs could be found however he still looked rather young for his age.

"Sir I do not like this one bit I think we should take a different approach to this."

Mr. Tinnerman grabbed a piece of toast and some butter. "Why is that you are against me on this Daniel. You have been my right hand man for years why is it that you cannot see with me eye to eye on this?"

"Because I don't like when we utilize him! You know how I feel about the company's affiliation with him! We should never be in the business of hiring mercenaries, if there are problems we can deal with it ourselves."

Mr. Tinnerman chuckled "Daniel please talk as if our guest of honor is not right behind you. Please don't stand there looking all mysterious come join us for brunch."

The hooded figure sat down at the table glaring at Daniel and started to eat. "Dan ill have you know that he personally contacted me and let me know of his interest in partaking in this mission. The world's foremost and top assassin contacted me. I'm not going to just turn him away. He wants this job so hence he has it"

Daniel frowned. He looked over at the hooded assassin who smiled at him as he ate a grape. "Just remember that your loyalties lie with the company Merc."

The hooded figure then spoke "my loyalties lye with no one. My loyalties lye with the one who wishes to open there checks books to me the most. My loyalties are green. However this particular mission you need not offer be anything substantial. For this mission shall bring me great pleasure."

Mr. Tinnerman smiled and laughed. "How am I to turn down the most dangerous assassin in history?" Mr. Tinnerman wrote a check to the hooded figure the figure then placed it in his pocket. Mr. Tinnerman then slid the picture across the table. "Just please bring him alive if possible. Dead...well it would put a small infringement in our plans but nothing to major."

The hooded assassin stared at the picture. He looked at the man in the picture this was the first time he would see what he looked like.

"Your targets name is Michael Ryan auror for the ministry of magic in London. I trust you'll have no problems infiltrating it. Being as you yourself are a wizard I believe?" the hooded figure then rose.

"I shall leave for London tonight."

He then got up to walk out when Daniel then spoke "remember alive if necessary"

the hooded figure looked back "accidents may happen" he then walked out.

"Sir if you don't mind me saying it appears he is taking this way to personal."

Mr. Tinnerman laughed. "That's what I want. Mr. Ryan is a snake Dan. A pretty damn mean one. A pretty damn powerful one. So I'm sending in my own snake" Mr. Tinnerman then continued with his breakfast.

"Sir what of...well his sister?"

"She will not interfere in his work. He thinks her dead for the past century I believe and besides. I predicted she might interfere with this mission so I sent some men after her. She should be taken care"

as the hooded assassin got on the elevator he stared at the picture he then removed his hood. Revealing his blond hair and brown eyes. He smirked and crumpled the picture in his hands and dropped it to the ground

* * *

Somewhere in England the sun hadn't yet risen. The patch freeway that led between the woods was silent. Except for the motorcycle screaming across the pavement. And the helicopter following behind it. The rider. Dressed all in black rode hard and fast on the custom made bike during to out maneuver the chopper.

"This is aviation one we have target in sight I repeat we have the target in sight"

_"the is central command over you are free to take target out any means necessary."_

"Roger that"

the helicopter pilot pointed a thumbs up to the sniper. The sniper then began firing shots at the cyclist. The shots reigned right past the motorcycle.

"Damn this one is fast" said the sniper trying to place a well aimed shot at the driver was having difficulty doing so.

"Swing around we can get em from the front, we can get em from the front!"

the helicopter rose higher through the air. The cyclist looked behind to see it had disappeared. When the cyclist reasserted their view to the front the helicopter was now in front the sniper then fired off the well aimed shot. The cyclist jumped off the motorcycle 20 feet in the air dodging the shots suddenly her sword was out and she was able to deflect the shots with the sword sending them all over. One bullet she was able to smack right at the helicopter pilot. The helicopter started spinning out of control and the sniper jumped out of the helicopter. He tucked and rolled as he hit the ground.

The helicopter fell to the ground and erupted just at the same time the mystery cyclist landed on both feet crouching down. The sniper Hurt from the fall began to get slowly to see if the target was still in the area. He looked around to see nothing Gun in hand he activated the night vision goggle system on his sniper rifle. Fear began to take in effect. He looked around for where the target might be. He heard ruffling in the bushes he quickly tuned around and shot at the bushes. There was nothing there. He felt the breeze coming up behind him and that was the last thought he would ever think. A quick slash of the blade his head rolled off his body and down to the ground.

The black rider stood there the helicopter burning in the background. The black rider sheathed the sword and put the guns back into there holsters. The black rider then took off her helmet revealing her long blond hair and her brown eyes. She took the picture from the newspaper out of her pocket. She put back on her helmet and got back on the motorcycle. She rode hard and fast to where she had to get too.

* * *

Michael sat in the car sipping a cup of coffee. He put his head back and thought he would get maybe 5 minutes of sleep. No he was not nursing a hangover he was nursing a night of no sleep. Harry and Ginny had asked Michael if he could baby sit James for the night while Harry and Ginny went out for there anniversary.

"Sure Michael help baby sit how hard can it be blaaa"

Michael was glad he did not have kids yet. He then heard Harry come into the car with breakfast and the news paper.

"Well mate looks like you're officially famous."

Michael opened his and saw the newspaper in front of him. He saw a picture of him smirking looking smug he then read the article under the picture.

"In a 5 month sting operation headed up by Harry Potter head of the auror dept. His partner auror Michel Ryan went undercover and was able to prevent a plot by remaining death eaters and several other dark wizards to assinate the muggle queen and also many high ranking officials in the ministry of magic. Ryan an American born wizard who joined the auror dept. Along with Harry potter right out of Hogwarts has seen his dame climb just as much to the status of that as the boy who lived. More on Michael Ryan on page 3"

Michael chuckled "keh I guess this makes me the bachelor of the year. Oh what George will do with this clipping of me? Probably make me missing a few teeth...devil horns here. Or just make me look like a woman."

Harry laughed George saved a lot of newspaper clippings of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Since Ron left the store to go into  
auror training George has been able to expand his business. When he started dating Katie Bell she had helped around with the store and now the joke shop was a household name and a terror for the staff up at Hogwarts.

"You look tired Mike. James didn't give you too hard a time last night did he?"

Michael nodded. "Only would sleep the entire night and thought it would be funny to puke on me...oh I think he levitated the table. Because I sure as hell didn't."

"That's why Ginny found scratches on the kitchen floor this morning. She was under the impression that you had one of your late night visits come over and do the nasty on out table"

Michael laughed. "If that the case ill stay out of her way till you can explain what happened..so what is on the agenda today? please tell me its go back to the office and nap."

"Actually we are meeting with Ron. We are going to have lunch with him today."

"Splendid. Once he's an auror you shall dump me as your partner and start dating Ron...I always knew you would leave me for another man potter...broke my heart"

Michael said fake crying Harry just smacked up upside the head.

"Git"

Michael laughed. "As head of the dept just make sure I'm partners up with Sanchez."

Harry laughed at the statement. "Doesn't she like hate you?" Michael laughed. "That will change once she sees what charm I am"

"yes until you find someone else who you thinks can use a shag" Michael pretended to be hurt by this comment.

"Harry ouch again with the pain today. Mean."

Harry laughed "I only speak the truth. One of these days you're going to need to settle down."

Michael nodded. "I know. It's just. Hard when you've already met the love of your life. I don't think any woman will ever compare to her." Michael said frowning.

Harry knew who he was talking about

"Eowyn..."

after all these years it still pained him. Harry frowned as he could not understand the pain he was going through. They continued to the auror dept.

Ok thats it for the first Chapter of Part 3. please read and review people.


	26. Sins Of The Father Chapter 26

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**ok sorry i have not updated in a while. being in school and all kinda slows me down. tonight i am going to try and update a few chapters so i can post them during the week. I hate to leave you all hanging though. i know that if i was reading a story i would be waiting and waiting for the update, anyway here we go another chapter. please read and review.**

Michael and Harry were at there favorite lunch spot in London. A small American burger spot. Michael had gotten Harry to eat here once and both Harry and Ron instantly became hooked. Michael ordered his usual a burger and a beer. Harry would get a pizza burger and a bottle of water. He did not fair too much for beer. He would stick with butter beer and firewhiskey.

"How is it you can have a beer everyday and not get a gut like most Americans do?" asked Harry

Michael just smiled. "Because Harry my man. I have what they love to call a fast metabolism. Also I like to work out. Why I have my own little Minnie gym at home." Michael then picked up the beer. "So drink my beer I shall. Stay fit and strong I will" Harry laughed.

"Why is it when I have a milk shake I need to work it off for a bloody month?"

Michael laughed. "Your not 17 anymore sometimes that stuff stays with you other times it doesn't."

"It does not stay with Ron"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Don't get me started on Ron. He will eat for a month and stay in perfect condition. The man is a freak of nature"

"who's a freak of nature now?"

Michael turned to see Ron fully dressed in muggle wear approaching. "You are because you can eat like a dump truck." Said Harry. Harry got up and hugged Ron. Michael did the same.

"So tomorrow it will be official. I shall be an auror." They all sat down.

Ron grabbed the waiter. "Can I get 2 double bacon cheese burgers some curly fries and a cole slaw? Oh and a pint of Guinness" the waiter nodded.

"My point exactly. That's a meal for an entire day yet that is just lunch for Ron"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm hungry. Can't a man be hungry? Starting to sound like Hermione."

Soon his food came and they all continued to eat. "So Mike who you going to find as a partner once I come into the department." Michael took a bite out of his burger and gulped it.

"I was thinking Sanchez"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that cause you want to shag her"

Michael laughed as they had been arguing about this all morning "I want the best qualified auror beside you Harry. I don't want someone not knowing what they are doing watching my back...and yes I might want to shag her"

Ron slapped the table laughing "well I can't see too many not wanting to be your partner. You're kind of famous now. Just don't go by the joke shop. George has made today the official rag on Ryan day."

"Perfect that's all I need a bobble head that shows me peeing pants then exploding" Michael said finishing his beer and burger.

"Oh that always hits the spot. I need to drop by Georges. See if me and him could go to a pub play some pong. He beat me pretty bad the last time."

Ron laughed remembering the moment. "You shouldn't say Americans can out drink Europeans mate"

"yea yea"

the three finished up there lunch. Ron then went back to the academy and Michael and Harry went back to the auror dept. Upon entering Harry and Michael secretary whom was very attractive passed them a note.

"Mr. Potter Ginny called she would like a word with you"

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ms Moneypenny."

Harry went into his office Michael smiled at the secretary

"doing a fine job Ms. Moneypenny a fine job"

Michael closed the door to Harry office and sat one the couch. "Ill never know how you talked me into hiring her Ryan" Michael chuckled.

"Come one she is a great secretary you have to admit that and I mean come on! Her name is Moneypenny! How many English wizard secretaries are you going find with that name! It's just very 007, I mean you watched James Bond when you were younger didn't you?"

Harry smiled looking down at his paper work. "I was raised by the Dursleys remember? They didn't let me watch anything." Michael nodded then looked at his watch.

"Well I'm going to go to my office and finish up the debrief on the deatheater snag. Ill have it on your desk by 1600. Harry nodded

"no rush mate"

Michael then went back to his office. Of course his office was no where near the size of Harrys but being the newly appointed head of special opts in the dept of aurors still had its perks. The job of co head was open but Michael turned that down.

"That's meant for Ron" said Michael.

Michael still liked his new job and his new office. He Americanized it according to Harry. Yankee posters and memorabilia all over jets and all that. Michael sat at his desk and began working on the report when the floo started working up. In the fire place was George.

"Hay mate long time no see"

Michael smiled and strolled over "George. What is up brother"

George smiled "check it out. Ryan Flagelance" he showed him a doll of him that farted

Michael just looked down and shook his head.

"You are a god amongst ants my friend a god amongst ants"

"so word has reached my ear that you would like a rematch at pong tonight"

Michael smiled. "Sure why not"

"ok mate see you tonight" with that Georges head disappeared from the fire place Michael went back to his desk and continued his report.

* * *

George was getting ready to close up the shop when his fire place turned on and Katie was there.

"Hello love I'm just getting ready to close up then I'm off to the pub with Mike Harry and Ron probably"

Katie smiled. "Go ahead have youth fun tonight. Just thought Fred and I might look in and say hello to daddy" the image showed little Fred cooing in his mothers arms

"how is my most favorite guy in the whole wide world?"

"Aside from a little tummy ache he's doing just fine." Just then Fred heard someone come into the store. He rolled his eyes.

"Buggers can't read the we are closed sign I've got to run love see you later tonight. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart"

George then sprang back to his feet to greet the new customer.

"Sir I'm sorry we are closed for the evening. As you can see"

the man who walked in payed no attention to him but looked around the store.

"Umm sir we are closed is there anything I can help you with?"

the man who was wearing black robes and sunglasses smiled.

"Yes you can" he then picked up a frame of a news paper with Michaels face on it.

"I see you have many pictures taken with this man. If you could be so kind as to tell me where I can find him?"

George rose on of his eyebrows. "And you would be?"

the man just smiled. "Just an old friend looking to make acquaintance."

George nodded. "Mmhmm. Well if you just give me your name ill be glad to tell him you dropped by."

"No no no. it's going to go like this. You will tell me where he lives or else I will make life unpleasant for you right now.  
Believe me you do not want me doing that for I am rather skilled in maintaining information from people."

George slowly gripped his wand in his pocket the man continued smiling.

"Right now you are gripping the wand within your pocket the question you need to ask yourself right now is if you shall be quick enough to fire off a spell before I am able to disarm you of your wand and have you in a considerable amount of pain"

George did not listen he quickly removed his wand as soon as he moved the hooded figure jumped from the spot he was in lunging toward George.

"Expellia-" was all George could get off.

The hooded man who had amazing ability flipped through the air over to George knocking the wand out of his hand he then grabbed George by the arm and broke it right down the middle.

George screamed in pain as he fell to the floor the hooded assassin hovered over George now. "Ahh! You broke my bloody arm!" the assassin smiled.

"There are 206 bones in the human body quite amazing. That's one. I can move on if you would like. Perhaps you fingers. You see you are going to tell me everything I need to know about Ryan or I will kill you and your entire family. The choise is yours"

George gripped his arm and spit in the assassins face "I will tell you nothing!"

The hooded assassin then smiled. "Looks like we are in for a very long night then" he smiled as he knelt down to where George was lying.

**Yep another cliff hanger...poor george hope he will be ok. guess we will find out in the next chapter. please read and review come on! its been a while**


	27. Sins Of The Father Chapter 27

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**sorry I havnt updated in a while i know im an ass. what can i say. The good news is that i finsihed writing part 4 this week and i am looking to write part 5. i figure i will keep up with this story in a sort of bridging the gap with Harry children. not sure yet. but i find it hard to end a story. oh and i found out that my loving girlfriend only likes to read my authers note...i advise her if she is reading this READ MY STORY! and i love you. anyways here is the next chapter enjoy Oh and btw this is probably one of the longest chapters i have ever wrote so i hope you all really like it.**

It was 6 o clocks and Michael finished everything he had to do. A little later then he had hoped. But none of that mattered he was done now. The next plans on his agenda were to meet George by the joke shop then go to the pub. Michael left his office and locked it. He still saw Ms. Moneypenny at her desk getting things ready for tomorrow.

"Have a great night Ms Moneypenny I shall see you tomorrow"

the wizard secretary blushed

"Have a great night sir"

"Oh i shall...care to join me and George Weasley to the Pub tonight i promise I'll make it worth your while" Ms Moneypenny smiled "I'm sorry sir I need to get Home tonight i have a lot of work to do."

"Pitty well have a lovley night"

Michael just smirked as he walked out of the ministry. He decided to apparate to Georges shop. As soon as he was there he walked inside. Immediately he did not like what he saw the place was a mess. Michael immediately had his wand out.

"George! George where are you?"

He walked behind the counter to see the badly bruised and bloodied body of George lying motionless.

"George! Jesus Christ! George!"

Michael immediately went down to his friend to check for a pulse. He then took out his cell phone. He had gotten Harry one last Christmas in hopes he could contact Harry by other means then floo and apparation.

_"hello?"_

"Harry! I need you to get some healers and some ministry officials at Georges shop now! He's been attacked his pulse is very faint he's unconscious"

Michael then looked up to see someone coming down the stairs. The man wore a black hood Michael could not see his face.

_"Michael what's going on? We will be there right away!"_

the hooded figure then ran out the door and Michael proceeded.

"Harry! I'm pursuing the suspect now! I need aurors and dept of magical law enforcement to cut off the area right away I repeat I am in pursuit of suspect."

Michael then continued to run after the hooded figure.

"Halt! Or I will fire!"

Michael with his wand out began firing curses at the hooded figure but he was way to fast. Agile enough to dodge his curse he was jumping off from wall to wall dodging the curses. Michael then decided to break out the heavy artillery. As the hooded figure ran down an alleyway Michael fired his eltromagnetism at the hooded figure. The shock hit him straight in the  
back. It was enough to knock out an elephant. Michael then walked over to the mans body.

"That's what you get for out running the law. Which is me"

Michael looked to his left and right

"I AM THE LAW! Always wanted to say that...judge dread is a great movie should show it to Harry. anyways lets see who you really are and why the hell am i talking to myself?"

Michael walked over to bind him when the suspect quickly shot up to his feet. Taking Michael by suprise he spin wheel kicked the wand out of Michael hand and continued to punch and kick him. Michael backe dup into the wall took a fighting stance.

"you are messing with the wrong motherfucker today!" \

he used what ever martial arts he knew to fight back however this man seemed to outmatch him.

"Ok try this on for size!" Michael used whatever powers he could but the hooded man was way to fast.

"why the hell wont you drop! stand still so i can hit you!"

The Assasin recovered then shot a blue light at Michael who was then shot into the brick wall. His head hit first leaving blood spatter. The hooded figure walked over and unsheathed a sword from his back. The man then noticed the wound on his head was beginning to heal. He also heard others approaching. He grabbed Michael's wallet and looked for an address. He then quickly vanished. Michael was slow to get to his feet when he found 6 wizards surrounding him.

"Dept of magical law enforcement put your hands up!"

Michael waved them off "I'm an auror. I'm going to reach for my badge slowly"

Michael pulled out his badge and showed them.

"We apologies for that sir"

Michael ran back to the shop where Harry a few aurors were on the scene. Some healers from st mungros were there taking George out.

"Healers say he's in pretty bad shape..."

"Yea...I figured that as much." Harry noticed the dry blood on Michaels face and shirt.

"You ok what happened to you?"

Michael winced "suspect got away...and kicked my ass. He was actually able to get up when I shocked him. That was enough damn power to take out an elephant."

Harry frowned. "Hopefully when he comes too he can give us some answers." Michael looked around at the scene and saw a  
dagger sticking out from the wall. Michael pulled it out and took a look at it.

"Son of a bitch...Harry this is an Elfon Dagger."

Harry looked up "an Elfon what?"

"An elfon dagger Harry. This was forged along the mountains of Andor. I can tell."

Harry looked at him. "How can you tell all that by looking at it?"

Michael looked at Harry. "Did I not take a weeks vacation in our last year of Hogwarts. Bottom line is stuff like this has not been forged in at least 4 or 5000 years."

"Maybe it was an elf" Michael shook his head "unlikely the last of that race sailed away to the undying islands. Come on lets get to St Mungros"

* * *

They arrived at St Mungros where Harry, Michael and Ron were the first ones there. Ginny, Hermione, Katie, all arrived a few minutes later with the rest of the Weasleys. 

"George! Where is he! Where is he! I want to see my husband!" Katie was hysterical. She ran into Michaels arms and put her head in his shoulder.

"Katie listens to me. We are going to get the guy who did this I promise." Mrs. Weasley was holding little Fred in her arms. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Bill and Fleur were there sitting down their daughter Victoire was sitting with young Teddy Lupin. Vitorie was crying while teddy put his arm around her. Charlie was pacing back and forth. "what is taking them so bloody long" he asked. "they are working on him now Charlie. We just have to be patient right now and hope for the best." said Percy who was sitting with his wife Penelope. Ginny holding little James in her arms and Harry sitting with her. Hermione had her head on Rons shoulder. Finally the healer came out. Katie her eyes red with tears braced for the worst.

"George has sustained a broken arm several stab wounds and a concussion but he will be ok".

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Can we come see him now?" the healer nodded to Hermione

"yes but please only one at a- Hey!" the healer was nearly trampled by a crowd of Weasleys barging into George's room. Katie and Mrs. Weasley were the first to reach George on the hospital bed. They both put him in a death grip.

"Oi women you're going to finish me off like that!" yelled George for oxygen.

"Uncle George!"

Both Victoire and Teddy leapt up to him.

"We knew you'd be ok!"

George smiled. "Well No Duh. You should know that nothing could keep your old uncle George down."

"George what happened?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure...my memory is a little hazy at the moment. Someone came into the store...then...it's all a big blur...I'm having a hard time remembering..."

Harry patted George on the back. "Its ok big fella we are just glad your ok"

Ginny was the next to give George a hug. "Don't go scaring us like this again please"

George smiled then turned to mike. "I take it we are going to take rein check on the pub" Michael laughed.

"Its ok just get better man I'm really glad your all right"

"who is going to run the shop now?" asked bill

"its all right ill have one of the assistants run it. Wouldn't be the first time."

"I want this case Harry. I want the bloody bastard that did this I want this to be my first assignment" Ron had fire in his eyes. He hated to see his brother like this in the hospital bed. "You have to talk to Mike. He's the head of special ops."

"Yea. I'm going to address the situation on it tomorrow morning. Ron your first task is going to be of course questioning your brother. Get what ever you can out of him. A face a name anything at all."

Ron nodded.

"oi talk about me like i am not even here? Like I'm not in the room."

George said smiling trying to make fun of the situation.

"then we will put out an alert on this guy. we have to proceed with safty."

"hello? anyone going to pay attention to me? Oh did you hear the one about the troll the gnome and the dragon? Babe they are ignoring me. well fine i can do that too. Kate did you know Ron wet the bed until he was 7?"

Ron and Michael stopped talking michael raised his eyebrows and ron looked toward his brother.

"But why?"

"Well i do not like to be ignored and talked about as if i were not here."

"Well it looks like he is back to his usual self." Hermione said.

"Another thing Ron. Anything you find come back to me or Harry with it please. This guy did a number on me he is extremely dangerous." Michael grabbed the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes.

"Mike you look blemished. Perhaps you need to get some of those delicious red bulls" Mr. Weasley said. Michael laughed as Mrs. Weasley hit her husband on the side of the head.

"What he means is you look tired and it looks like you should maybe head on home." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Michael nodded. "No no I can't I can't leave you guys I can't leave George."Mate I'm fine. You look like the walking dead. Go home get some rest."

"Yea mate get on home. You've been up for god knows how long been a busy week." Said Harry.

"yea i guess i can go home and get some sleep Lord knows i need something to drink."

"here you go mate" George pulled uttered a spell and a water bottle came flying into the room. Michael took a sip. he suddenly transformed into a woman.

"can't say you did not walk right into that one." said Percy. Bill and Charlie wentinto histerics as did everyone else. Michael rubbed his face.

"the counter curse George now!"

George pointed his wand at Michael

"Transexualas Apperundo" Michael turned back into a man.

"George if you do that again I will cut off your head burry it in the back yard build a house over the grave blow up the house and then you know what? i will poop on that damn ruins of the house. yes I will go to a mexican place ill have a huge burrito so i really have to crap and crap where your ruins of the house is!"(A/N that line was inspired by a story i read on fanfiction. a Lilly and James Potter Fic) George looked confused "you dont know how to build a House mate and there are noMexican resturants around here. You are bluffing"

"Mike go home and get a good night sleep" said MrsWeasley slapping george on the back of the head.

"Guess I've been voted off the island then have I. Said Michael chuckling. Mr. Weasley looked confused.

"No no Michael this is a hospital room not an island."

"It's a line from a muggle TV show dad." Said Ginny. Michael said his good byes to everyone and went on home.

* * *

Michael arrived at his apartment and the first thing he did was throw his coat on one of the couches. Michael's apartment was considered a bachelor pad. He had a 42 inch plasma screen TV with a built in stereo system. He had a mini bar built along side the wall. In his apartment much like his office sports memorabilia. Michael went over to the mini bar and grabbed a bottle of Johnny Walker blue label. He poured it into a glass with ice. He then sat on the couch.

"Accio remote"

the TV remote came to him he then turned on the TV to espn to watch some sports center. Michael watched highlights of American sports what he preferred. He then put his head back on the couch and started to fall asleep. Just then his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Harry's name. He then picked up the phone.

"Harry you ordered me to come home and sleep. I'm already in my underwear with my hand down my underlies drinking whiskey and watching sports center you know that there's no going back"

_"Michael George remembered the attack! The suspect was looking for you!" you're the target!"_

Michael shot up out of his seat looking around.

_"Mike you need to get out of there right now!"  
_

Michael tried apparating however he found that he was unable to. He immediately knew why.

"Harry. My apartment has been jinxed I can't apparate out...that means..."

An arrow came shooting out of no where then hit Michael in the shoulder. Michael winced in pain.

"What the hell?!"

just then electric currents shot out of the arrow paralyzing Michael in agonizing pain "ahhh!!! What the fuuuuck!!!!"

_"Michael! Michael!"_

Michael lay on the floor flopping around like a fish on land. He could see the hooded assassin approaching him slowly.

**dun dun dun...uhh oh Mike appears to be in pickel...please read and review**


	28. Sins Of The Father Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**well here we go i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. left it off with a nice cliffhanger. of course i a m not cruel i will not leave you hanging for another week. as promised i will try and update more often. and HOW ABOUT THEM GIANTS!!!! I mean i am Jets fan but any team that can stick it to that A-HOLE Belicheck and the patriots i could not be more happy. ANyone who reads my story and a Patriots fan pfft oh well lol. anyway Please read and review it has been such a long time since i got a review. i hope you are all enjoying the story**

Michael felt the searing pain of electric current running through his body. The assassin just walked up to him and knelt by him removing his hood. Michael looked into the face of the assassin whom looked like him.

"Do you recognize me? No. why would you. They paid me a lot of money to get you. However...its not the money ill enjoy. It's the great pleasure of killing you. Dead or alive they said. Ill prefer dead"

The assassin then removed his sword and raised it to strike. Just then he was hit in behind by the plasma screen TV. Michael had been able to use his telepathic powers. He then ripped the arrow from his shoulders and rose to his feet. He then kicked the assassin and used his telepathy to spring him back onto his feet and into his wall.

"You owe me a new TV fucker. You should be careful whom you come after. An animal is most dangerous when wounded and cornered. Now who are you!"

the assassin just smiled. "One thing my mother taught me is never underestimate your opponents." Just then Michael felt his entire body fly back into his bar at an alarming force Michael was slow getting up. He could not believe it this man had power as well.

"You're fucking up my place. It took lot money to make it look like this..." said Michael whimpering. The assassin then  
charged Michael with his sword and Michael was able to grab his wand.

"Sectrum allante!"

the wand became a sword and he was able to block the oncoming blow Michael who skill had improved with the sword back to the time he was sent back was no match for this man. He moved with such agility and speed that Michael was trying for dear life just to block the oncoming attacks. Michael was finally able to perry one oncoming attacks he then went for the kill. The man was too fast and responded by slicing off the arm Michael had the sword in. Michael screamed in pain as he fell to his knees clutching the wound where his arm should be.

"Blood...on the...Persian...I'm suing...your ass..."

He said in excruciating pain. He then felt his arm grow back."well thats kind of cool" Michael was completely surprised at this. However it wouldn't last long. 2 bow and arrows were shit at him in the arms nailing him to the wall. Michael was no unable to he felt himself go numb.

"Amazing aren't they. Elfon weapons the enchantments on them help numb your victim's ability. So say you had the power to heal. Or use your powers. It is all numbed."

The assassin took out his sword. "I've waited a long time for this. The only way to kill a regenerative is by beheading it."

Michael just looked up. "Who...who...are...you...why...are you...doing...this..."

The assassin smiled and shook his head. "You still deny me. Who are you to deny thy own flesh and blood? No. I will not answer your question it is one that shall be answered for you in the afterlife. As he approached the killer then heard something. Crashing through the window was a figure dressed in all black with a motorcycle Helmut on and sword drawn. She rushed her  
opponent and began to fight. He was quite taken surprise by her sudden intrusion and her ability. She delivered sword blow after spin wheel kicks. She was just as agile as he was. Michael stared in confusion as the 2 people dueled in his apartment. He felt wheezy from the pain.

"...both...I'm suing both. As soon as I get these fucking arrows out of my shoulder!"

the assassin was kicked back near the window. On one knee he spit up blood. "Wait only one person in the world is quick enough to battle me...and that person died many many years ago. Now unless my eyes deceive me I demand to see your face. Show yourself!" she lifted visor to reveal the same face as he.

"Like looking into a mirror of your former self. I thought you were killed years ago dear sister." she did not return an answer she just continued walking toward him.

"Wait! Why why must you protect him! We can do this together. Take the very life of the man who turned us into this!" she nodded her head.

"You will not touch him"

"why! Why do you persist to protect him?" She then grabbed her brother by the throat.

"It's what mother would have wanted." As she tried delivering the final blow he got out of her grip. She then kicked  
him out of the window. He fell 6 stories down. She looked down at the figure pulling him off of the pavement and then running away. As soon as she turned around she felt her self grabbed and thrown against the wall with his wand pointed at her chest.

"Break into my apartment with your weapons and try to kill me. Or kill him now! I want some fucking answers and I want them now" as he said this he ripped off her helmets revealing her blond hair... and her mothers looks.

"E...Eowyn!?"

he could swear he was looking right at her. Michael felt himself grow dizzy he then blacked out uttering the words...Eowyn...

* * *

Harry, Ron and a team of aurors slowly crept there way up the stairs in Michaels building. Using stealth they creeped up to Michaels door. There were no signs of forcible entry they kicked the door open and looked upon the scene that was left for them. They saw Michael's apartment in ruins clear sighs of a struggle. They saw blood spatter all over the  
place they also found a severed arm laying across the floor. 

"My god..." was all Harry could utter Ron looked completely disgusted at the site.

"Harry mate...this does not look good at all..."

one of the aurors came out of the bed room. "Sir there is no body no sign of them."

Everyone now looked at Harry the recently appointed head of the dept of aurors.

"We have a kidnapped auror on our hands. Right now this is priority number one. I want all magical forensics experts here right now and see if they can put together what happened. I want neighbors interviewed I want witnesses from the street both muggle and wizard anyone in the area to be questioned. And this needs to happen now."

The 2 aurors then went to contact more. "Harry he can bloody we'll be anywhere in London." Harry nodded. "Yea I know. Which is why we are going to need to contact Scotland Yard as well."

Ron raised his eye brows. "Work along side the muggles are you insane?! You know that's against department protocol not to mention you risk exposing our world."

Harry nodded. "Kingsley put me in charge for a reason. Its time we shake things up a bit don't you believe so Ron." Ron looked worried about the whole thing. "Don't worry mate. I have worked with him before. You think that deatheater sting we  
did on our own?"

Ron looked skeptical but agreed. "Ok mate what will you have me do." "Stay here when forensics gets here find out what ever you can follow up on any leads that you can...Sanchez!"

auror Carla Sanchez came over. "This is terrible...I mean I didn't like him too much but he didn't deserve this."

"Sanchez you're going to be working with Ron on this. I'm going to meet with Captain Hazelwood over at Scotland Yard.  
You 2 find out whatever you can. You are the lead aurors on scene."

"You got it boss!"

Ron looked little worried. "Don't worry mate you'll be fine." Harry then left the apartment to meet with the muggle police captain.Scotland Yard captain john Hazelwood was working late as always. Being the boss did not stop him from getting involved in the cases first hand. He was reviewing the case of Lennox Phoenix. A serial killer that was running ramped in the streets of London. Captain Hazelwood reached for his bottle of scotch and poured it into the glass when suddenly he heard the loud pop in his office which startled him and caused him to drop the bottle.

"Christ!"

captain Hazelwood yelled he looked up to see the wizard Harry potter standing in his office.

"Christ do you people ever knock! Ohh look at this!" he said pointing to the broken bottle on the floor. "That's a 350 dollar bottle of some good scotch"

"I apologies for that here let me fix that. Harry uttered a spell and just like that the bottle reformed with the liquor in it. Captain Hazelwood just shook his head.

" Now that is just freaky...it was on the floor and now it is on my desk now.Is there a reason you are here Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes there is captain. One of our aurors has been kidnapped the worst is feared we just need a little cooperation work side by side."

Captain Hazelwood sighed. It was 2 years ago he was first approached by then department head James Lewis and Harry potter. Although any favor he reluctantly offered was returned he did not like working with these people all that much. They made him a bit nervous.

"What would you have me do Mr. Potter?"

"We know not what the suspect looks like however are you could run a do you call and apv on this man right here." Harry gave captain Hazelwood the picture of Michael.

"That is the missing auror."

Captain Hazelwood nodded. He then got on the phone. "High yes this is captain Hazelwood. I need an apv put out for a male mid 20s 6 feet tall...I have a picture yes I shall fax it to you now. Name is Michael Ryan."

_"How do we proceed if we catch him"_

"just bring him in, he is not hostel this is priority 1 at the moment.." Captain Hazelwood hung up the phone. "What can I expect in return if we find your guy?"

Harry looked at the case files of notorious serial killer Simon Olendoff on his desk.

"You scratch our back we shall scratch yours."

"Deal. How do I contact you if we find anything?"

Harry gave captain Hazelwood a coin. "Dumbledore's army?" "Just press on it if you find anything. With that Harry disappeared. Captain Hazelwood just shook his head.

"Wizards"

**ok there is another chapter as promised. Hope you have all enjoyed. Please read and review there will be more to come i promise...and also as always HOW BOUT THEM GIANTS!!! that pu me in a good mood for the rest of the week lol**


	29. Sins Of The Father Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Hey guys sorry i havnt updated in a while. last weekend was one of those weekends where i had to work more hours that were in the day. apologies...anyways i hope you all did not give up and think i forgot about the story. anyway enjoy**

The assassin Théoden walked through the streets of London maliciously. He was not happy at all that his plan had not turned out the way it should have. Michael should be dead right now and he should have been carrying his head. It was all going fine until she showed up...his dear sister whom he thought was killed 3 centuries ago. Not only that but also she protected him...him of all people.

"No matter though once I regroup I shall kill both of them" not what mother would have wanted of course but none the less he has a job to do and he intends to do it".

He arrived at his base of operations. He decided it would be best to start his search tomorrow. When he arrived he reconfigured his weapons set everything up. He then heard his cell phone go off. Only few knew his number. He knew that it was the company calling and they would want results. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was not Levinson but his sniveling little under boss Daniel. He picked up the phone.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this little phone call"

_"well I'm glad to hear from you too. So how are things going on the operation?"_

"There going fine. Hit a few speed bumps but nothing that cannot be fixed" he heard silence on the other line.

_"Really now then tell me...why is it that Interpol London had put an apv on our subject and now half if not the entire country is looking for him!"_

Théoden frowned. "Like I said. Hit a few speed bumps nothing that cannot be fixed. You are wasting my time keeping me on the phone here. Are we done now?"

_"no but you are done. I've pulled the plug on this operation I've sent in some specialists go home or where ever it is you  
call home."_

Théoden looked as if he was going to crush the phone. "Is this per Mr. Levinson orders?"

_"these are per my orders."_

"What makes you think your little band of suites can bring down this target. Stay out of this!"

_"No i shall not. I knew from day 1 you would take this personally...oh yes I know your relation to the subject. And for the  
record I haven't send just suites. Aside from a unit of deadly mercenaries...they are being led by the 5" and if you don't back off they have been giving orders to take you out as well. Have a nice life."_

The phone then clicked off. Théoden's eyes widened and he sat down on the chair.

"The five..." he knew all too well about the five. They were Daniels personal lap dogs he had grown in a lab. five of the deadliest ruthless soldiers who were bent on death and destruction. They were more monster and machien then they were actual Human. They answered only to Daniel...each one had there own monstrous ability. Théoden then assembled his weapons. There would be no waiting until tomorrow. He had to find him now. He grabbed his sword his guns his daggers anything he could get his hands on he could see the battle that was ahead would be a bloody one.

"So after nearly 5000 years finally a challenge has come forth...he thinks he can outwit the greatest assassin the world has ever known." He grabbed the rest of his weapons. "So it is a war they want...then a war they shall receive..." He then walked out of the door with one objective in mind kill Michael before Daniels mercs can.

* * *

Harry returned to the scene to find Ron and Sanchez waiting for him. "Hey guys were you able to find anything at all" Ron had a smile on his face.

"From what forensics could put together there was more then one that broke into the apartment. It appears that someone else wanted a piece of the action"

Sanchez then stated "witnesses say they saw one man fleeing from the scene then minutes later someone else was seen carrying someone to a motorcycle and taking off"

Ron then knelt down. "Shall we follow the tracks and see where they lead too?" Harry smiled "I told you that you would be a pro at this job"

Ron smiled "well it wasn't all me of course but you know how Hermione always says...I'm  
just bloody brilliant." Ron pointed his wand at the tracks on the ground. The tracks lit up.

"Let's see where they lead too.

* * *

Off the coastline covert ops helicopters ranging in numbers of 10 or 12 could be seen approaching. A unit of former special forces. Navy seals marine force recon. Army rangers you name it were in the choppers all ready to carry out the work they were paid good money to perform. They were lead by the Five...the most ruthless mercenaries out there. The leader of the group sat in the helicopter in silence. He was pale with long blond hair. He could be seen sharpening a collection of knives. He was the most powerful out of all the five.

"We have orders to take out Théoden too my leader" said one of the five who went by the name of Arson. His hair was Fiery red as well as his eyes. Their leader who went by the code name Wolf eater responded.

"An honor it will be. To kill such a prized assasin...I shall take great pleasure in mounting his head upon my wall."

"And what of Michael then?" said the extremely beautiful medusa.

Wolfeater chuckled. "I will let beast here...feast upon his flesh" Beast who was nothing but muscle had long green hair teeth the size of a saber tooth tiger and claws that could tear through titanium. one of the Choppers was carrying what looked to be a tank underneath it. this turned out tot be Tank the human arsonal. two 50 caliber machien guns mounted on his arm an ample supply of RPGs and Rocket Launchers on his back. His exterior bullot proof and impenitrable. The black opt helicopters made there way through the night. Once they reached land. Wolf eater had the other mercenaries disperse to find the main target. The five then went into the night.

"Welcome to London. Boys."

* * *

Michael awoke in an unknown apartment. He found himself on the bed his shirt off and he was bandaged up. This confused him because he normally healed on his own yet he could see his wounds from the bow and arrow were not yet healed. He touched them and still felt the sharp pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael asked himself. "Where am I.?" he then heard movement in one of the other rooms. He slowly got up and made his way to see what was going on. He walked out of the bed room and into the living room. There he saw her. Her black outfit was hung up and she was in regular muggle clothing.

"E..Eowyn?"

she looked up and saw that he was standing in front of her.

She smiled. "You're awake" Michael felt his knees grow weak and he collapsed to the floor. She then rushed over to him and helped him to his feet. She walked him over to the couch.

"Elfon arrows have a habit of numbing any powers you have. They were originally meant to kill powerful wizards. Your powers will return to you soon" she said laying him down on the couch."

"Whatever. Its just more scars to collect upon my body...Eowyn...is it really you?"

she smiled. "I'm sorry I am not Eowyn...she was my mother..."

Michael looked confused and taken aback

"your...mother? Eowyn but..But how is that? Who did she have child with?"

she smiled. "Isn't it obvious...you"

Michael furried his eyebrows "you mean to tell me...that you're my...that Eowyn and I had..." Michael passed out again. She then woke him up and gave him some herbal tea.

"Drink this it will help with the wounds."

Michael drank the tea and was tempted to spit it out. "I know its bad believe me. Mother use to give it to me when ever I was sick."

Michael shook his head. "I'm sorry but how...it's just not every day you find out you have a daughter...uhhh this is too much information. What is your name?"

she smiled. "My name is Michelle...father"

"Michelle...she names you after me...how is this possible? How are you even here"

Michelle then grabbed a blade and cut her hand. The wound immediately healed. "We inherited a lot of your traits daddy I'm also a witch too" Michael smiled. "Wait we? I have another child" Michelle then frowned.

"Yes...we are twins...Théoden...the man who tried to kill you tonight." Michael looked taken aback. He then grabbed his head.

"Too...much...information...too...much to take in at the moment...I don't understand how I got Eowyn preg...oh...that's right...before mordor..." Michael said blushing. "My god...you look exactly like your mother. Down to the last detail...her beauty her hair...except...your eyes. Those are my eyes." Michelle smiled.

"I know She would talk about you all the time"

Michael smiled at this..."I missed her dearly...coming back was the hardest thing I ever had to do...I wish things could have been different...I wish I could have stayed...or god...I was never there for you guys..." Michael grabbed his head he looked as if he was going to break down.

"No daddy it's ok...mother never blamed you for leaving. I knew that no matter what she would always love you." "That man...my  
son...why was he trying to kill me?"

"Well it's a long story but I supposed we have time to tell of it..."

**DUN DUN DUN! so they are his children...how sweet...he got out ofpaying child support for 5000 years. pretty cool huh please review...**


	30. Sins Of The Father Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter

**Finally i have found time to update. i wish i could do thismore often i hate to leave my loyal fans...or fan hanging. hope you all enjoy this chapter it is kinda short its more like a flash back briefly explaining what happened with Theoden and Michelle. any enjoy.**

_"After mother died...Théoden was angry. He used to be so happy however the day she died I saw change in his eyes...he was no longer the same person I grew up with..._

_"_she died of grief sister! Could you not see it in her eyes! She died because he left her. He left us!"

Michelle tried calming down her twin brother. "Théoden calm down please motherdied because it was her time. And he had no choice but to leave...they were from 2 different times you know that"

"believe what you want sister all I know is he abandon us. Please do not talk about how they were from 2 different times. its a nice fairy tale to hear when you are younger but as i got older my eyes opened. Only to leave us with these cursed powers. These abilities. Well I don't know about you but I am going to use these abilities I have for something special I'll made sure that sons and daughters don't have to grow up with out mothers and fathers..."

Michelle smiled at him...

_"From that day we took it upon ourselves to defend those who could not defend themselves. We trained to the point where we were unstoppable. We were known all through the land many would praise us. We were. Heroes."_

Michelle and Théoden rode through a town as many people cheered and clapped on as they passed by.

"I'm telling you dear sister these abilities may have been the greatest thing father gave to us...the only thing. I suppose that's all we can thank him for."

Michelle smiled "dear brother he gave us life. We have a lot to thank him for." Théoden wasn't paying attention he was too fickled by the crowd. Later that night an elder came to the hut they were staying at.

"My dear great warriors power you have beyond that of comprehension however there is more then that which meets the eye. I see a power in both of you that are that of an honorable lineage."

Théoden who bit into an apple curiously asked. "What's that?" "You are both wizard my youngling. Please let me teach you both the ways of the wizard. Give you a proper wand. And you shall see how your power grows."

_"So we both agreed to let him teach us the ways of the wizard and witch our powers were soon that beyond comprehension it was then my brother Théoden was approached by the King of Persiana..." _

"Come my boy sit sit." Théoden sat in the great hall as soon as he sat squires came by and served him food.

"Is it often that you are graced in the presence of a king young lad?"

"I have been graced in the presence of many my lord. And I wouldn't call me young for I have lived 150 years past your own."

The king smiled. "Yes that I have heard very impressive."

"Is there a point in being here my lord?"

the king could see that he was getting straight down to the point. "Yes there is. Now I'm a merciful ruler. A fair ruler. However some within my realm seem to think not. They continue to defy me despite my desperate pleas to have them yield. This man is goes by the name of François Williams. He is nothing but a small commoner who defies my rule. He leads my people against me. Turning my realm into shambles."

Théoden grabbed the goblet. "What is it you would have me do my lord." The king then ordered his men into the room they carries a giant chest in the room. "Vanquish Williams and his army. Slaughter them. So that none in my rule shall dare question my leadership. And the rewards shall be great...the treasure of isle de morte." The chest opened to reveal gold tons and tons of gold...later that night at Williams's village Théoden rode in the darkness. He could see the band of rebels. And there family.

"Leave no one alive"

Théoden heard the king's voice inside his head. Théoden rode into the village and one by one he killed every man woman and child in each hut until there was only Williams left. Williams stood there cornered blood and tears on his face.

"I have heard of the man behind your armor a great hero you were! Why! Why do you pledge you allegiance to King Ahmed!" Théoden just raised his sword

"because you refuse to give your own. For king and country" Théoden charged Williams and was able to kill him with ease. The entire village burned to the ground. He returned to the king later that night with the head of Williams in his hand.

"Théoden this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." King Ahmed said.

When Théoden returned to his hut the next day he found his sister waiting for him.

"Dear brother...what have you done...word hath reached my ear that you burnt down an entire village! Killed the woman and children!"

Théoden sat down at the table and took a piece of bread.

"They denied there kings courtship. They fought against him I just clearly sat down a foul rebellion." Michelle looked into his eyes and could see there was no remorse.

"You didn't do it for the king you did it for the money."

Théoden rose and banged the table with his fist.

"And so what if I did why should we not be rewarded for the deeds we perform! Yes I did it for the stinking money!" he then stormed off to his room.

_"He would only continue to spill the blood of the innocent. He was the king's personal lap dog. And our praise now turned to terror. People used to bow and praise us. Now they flinched in the horror of looking at us. Children would run away. We were demons to them. As I had mentioned Théoden became the king's lapdog. However sometimes the dog has a habit of turning on its master. It appeared that my dear brothers  
loyalty...was too money"_ King Amhed fell to the ground from his thrown heaving gripping the stab wound that punctured his neck.

"I...I treated you like my son why?"

Théoden stood over the king his sword drawn ready to strike all of the king's royal guard's splatters all over the walls

"I have no father. And I'm afraid someone paid me a little more for my services then you could." He delivered the final blow. He tuned around to see his sister.

"Your worst then I could have ever imagined brother allegiance you have with no one. Its money you are obliged to its all you care about."

"Dear sister do not be involved in my business. Now come. We leave tonight."

Michelle shuck her head. "I shall not come with you. Théoden had a look of anger now on his face

"fine! I don't need you! I never did. I was always the more powerful one. From this day forth I have no sister" with that Théoden left the great hall.

_"That was the last I saw of him for nearly 5 millennium. I continued to defend those who could not defend them selves. I traveled all over the world. Then it was 350 years ago when out paths were crossed again..." _

Théoden presented himself to the Russian czar.

"My lord for the right price I shall be at your service" the czar showed him what he would receive if he made the kill. "Who is it you need dead my lord."

The czar then spoke. "She takes place in a small village of Andorania. She helps heave a rebellion. I want her killed." Théoden nodded. He then rode toward the village. He proceeded to attack. In order to draw this warrior out. He burnt down hut after hit. Then she finally showed herself.

"Michelle!"

Michelle stood in front of the brother that she had not seen that abandon her 4500 years ago.

"So it is you who I must kill. This shall indeed be interesting" Michelle shook her head. "4500 years has not changed you at all dear brother. You would kill your only sister your own flesh and blood for what? More money. You have trust sold your soul...I always hoped you would redeem yourself. Can you really do it brother can you really run the blade and spill the same blood that runs through you?"

Théoden smiled. "I have no sister no family. Reach for your sword girl!"

Michelle nodded. "I will not. It is not what mother would have wanted." Théoden did not hesitate running his sword through her. She winced in pain. He threw her into a hut and took out his explosives.

"Of course you heal but one of these you will not survive goodbye Michelle"

he threw the explosive at her and watched the hut go in flames

_"of course I survived the attack. However a part of me truly died that day. When you have a twin. You live half a life while the other lives out the other half...it was in the 1970s when I found salvation I worked for a secret group that I came to know as the company...we were going to save the world... can't really say we did that. It was there I learned they had been tracking you...so I quit. They came after me hard after that...I learned of the man they sent after you as well...Théoden my brother."_

**i know its a pretty short chapter i just wanted to give yu all glimpse at how they became the people they are today. anyway please read and review **


	31. Sins Of The Father Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**another chapter posted. i would have to say i did pretty good this weekend. this is a prettty good chapter lots of action and all that jazz hope you all enjoy.**

"Wow...I didn't realize what you 2 have been through...let alone was I aware that this ability carried immortality with it."

Michelle shook her head. "5 millennium is an extremely long time to live."

Michael nodded. "So my son...Theoden...the one who came after me tonight. He means to kill me...because he blames me for his mother's death... he kills because I left him."

Michael looked down feeling as if the monster that was created out of his son was his own doing. His daughter comforted him.

"Dad Théoden lost his ways not because you left us because of greed and power."

"Come on. We need to get to the auror dept. There ill contact Harry. Put a team together see what we can do about Théoden. If we can catch him then we can keep him from harming others..." Michael then realized that he had gone after George what would stop him from going after Harry.

"Come on we got to go now!" Michael and Théoden left the apartment. Michael thought his powers would have returned however there was still nothing there.

"Jesus how long am I going to be without my powers."

"It's an elfon weapon. Could be a few hours could be a day."

Michael shook his head. "Odd I've never felt more exposed in my life."

They left the apartment to get on her motorcycle. That is when they found themselves surrounded by police. "Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!" Michelle went for her weapon but Michael stopped her.

"Michelle don't! Look there muggles lets see what they want. I can probably talk to them when we get to the station. Michelle hesitated but then lowered her weapon.

"Drop your weapon now! And get down on your hands and knees!" both Michael and Harry obliged and went to the ground. Michelle just chuckled.

"The last time I was caught by cops I was burnt at the steak for being a witch."

Michael chuckled. "So what happened after they burnt you?" "I healed and broke free they all went running for there lives."

Michael laughed at the statement. "Well you are a witch though. Lucky to have walked away from that situation."

The cuffed Michelle and Michael and took them into the car. As they rode in the back seat Michael got curious. "Excuse me sergeant. Mind telling us on what charges you are arresting us for?"

the police sergeant answered. "The captain put out a priority one avp on someone matching your exact description we have orders to take in you and whoever it is who is with you"

Michael smiled. "Potter" Michelle looked at him curiously "Potter? You mean Harry Potter? You know the Harry potter."

Michael laughed "don't tell me you have heard of him. Jesus his name gets around"

Michelle smiled "well he only destroyed the darkest wizard in history."

The police sergeant then got over the bandwidth. "Captain Hazelwood this is sergeant parker. Suspects are in custody I repeat suspect are in custody. We have picked up Michael Ryan and one extra" _"good job sergeant."_

"Eowyn...did she. Ever talk about me? Did she ever remarry?"

Michelle smiled. "She would talk about you all the time. She would always say the the little time she spent with you was all the love she would ever need. She said she knew no man would ever be able to fill in the void that you had left."

Michael looked down. "Part of me died the day I had to leave."

"So I told you my story. What is yours? What is your background" Michael smiled Michael began to tell her his story but was silenced quickly when the police cars were suddenly attacked. The car they were in was suddenly hit by a semi ton. The police car went flying into one of the buildings. Shots began ringing all over the place as the cops were being riddled by bullets Michael and Michelle took cover.

"What the hell is going on? Is this Théoden's doing!"

Michael screamed. Michelle nodded. "No he doesn't like to work with guns this is someone else! They were completely pinned down. The last of the remaining cops tried to fight back however they were no match for the oncoming force that was killing them. Michelle was able to pull her weapon out of trunk.

"Come on we need to get out of here!"

* * *

Ron and Sanchez followed the motorcycle tracks all the way to where Michelle was staying.

"Well looks like our road ends here." Said Ron

"Great they could be in any one of these building who knows where they are."

"Well I guess we are going to have to follow instinct." All of a sudden they heard gunfire from miles away.

"Ok I don't know about you but that is definitely not normal for London!" Sanchez yelled. Ron looked confused then he looked up to see a hooded figure scaling the rooftops he jumped from house to house. Ron caught a glimpse of him.

"That's the bloody bastard that attacked my brother! He said hooded figure!"

Sanchez looked at Ron "then let's go follow him!"

they hurried back into the car. Ron got into the driver seat. "Let me drive!"

Sanchez screamed at him "you don't have a bloody license!"

Ron jumped into the car and sped off. Meanwhile Théoden leapt from rooftop to rooftop he heard on the police bandwidth that they had found Michael. He had hoped to get there before anyone from the company had. He knew he was too late when he heard a hail of gunfire. When he finally arrived he stood on the rooftop looking down as the unit of mercenaries moved in on Michael and Michelle. From down below he could see Michael with his wand trying to fore off any spells to keep them from getting him. "Son of a bitch" was all Théoden could utter. He then heard the heavy breathing from behind him. He turned around and looked upon the face of beast one of the deadly 7. Beast had long razor sharp 12 inch teeth and the strength to throw an 18 ton truck 20 miles. Oh and he also is a known cannibal.

"Wolfeater promised me that if I found you first I could find you first I could feast on your fleeeeesh"

Théoden gripped the sword on his back

"not before I tear that ugly head from your body first."

Beast wasted no time jumping right at Théoden driving him straight off the rooftop and into the side of the building parallel to them. They then began to fall 30 stories below delivering blows to each other Michael repeatedly head butted and stabbed beast while beast would punch and bit...

Ron and Sanchez arrived to the scene to find carnage soldiers were firing upon a single spot that's when Ron spotted Michael and a girl pinned down in a hail of gunfire.

"Bloody hell what the hell is going on!"

suddenly there car was totaled when 2 figures fell from the sky and onto the windshield of there car. Beast was up immediately he then turned to the occupants of the car. Both Ron and Sanchez went wide in the eyes.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!!!"

they both said at the same time. Beast grabbed the cast and smacked Théoden with it like playing baseball. Théoden went flying into the building beast the threw the car at him crushing him into the wall.

_"Beast. Beast comes in!" beast listened into the headset._

"Yes Wolfeater"

_"what is your status"_

beast looked over at the mercenaries reining fire on Michael. "Ryan is at the mercy of the unit. As for Théoden...well...I'm going to have to let you go...dinner time"

_"very well. I shall send tank in for reinforcements."_

Beast approached the car. Ron and Sanchez were barley able to get out of the car. Beast approached and moved it out of the way only to find Théoden was not there.

"Where did here go?"

just then to ninja stars flew right into beasts eyes blinding him. He roared in pain. Théoden landed near beast his robes ripped and torn and blood trickling from his nose. He ripped off his robes and took out his weapons ready to kill the beast.

"Did you think I would really be killed by the likes of you!" screamed Théoden as he began to run beast though with his sword. Beast incredibly strong was able to put up a fight. However he was no match for Théoden now. Théoden leapt over beast landing behind him running his sword straight through beasts back coming out of his chest. Beast delivered a back head butt to Théoden but it was no use. Théoden retracted his blade and beheaded beast.

"Now there are only four"

Théoden looked to where the unit had Michael and Michelle pinned down. He now became furious. This job was his. Sanchez and Ron watched as he leapt unto the hail of gun fire. Deflecting the bullets with his sword he made his way to all the members of the mercenaries and slaughtered them. Michael and Michelle watched as he mercilessly killed the last man. He then turned toward them. Covered in blood. He walked toward them with anger in his eyes.

"He still means to kill me." Michael said.

Just then a lew of spells hit Théoden in the back rendering him unconscious. Ron and Sanchez then ran over. "Bloody hell mate we have been looking all over for you."

Michael smiled "it's good to see you too Ron. And Sanchez...I knew you cared"

Sanchez rolled her eyes as Michael faked the sniffles. "Put a sock in it Ryan I only came cause Harry stuck me with Weasley who by the way should not be allowed anywhere near a motor vehicle!"

Michelle looked at one of the bodies of the mercenaries. "As I expected the company sent more to come after you they sent more men after you" "hey you think that thing was with them too?"

Michelle looked over to the body of beast and her eyes widened. "My god! They sent the five."

Michael looked confused "the five? Who the hell are they?" Michelle quickly motioned for them to find a car and get out of there

"believe me you don't want to stay to find out. Come on! We need to get out of here now!" Sanchez and Ron did not want  
to wait to find out what she was talking about. As they were running to the car Michael stopped he looked at the unconscious body of Théoden.

"We can't just leave him. We need to take him with us"

Ron eyes went wide. "Mike this is the bloke who tried to kill you and put George in the hospital give me one good damn reason why we should save him!"

Michael looked down at him "because he is my son." Sanchez and Ron both looked at Michael as if he had three heads.

"Your son! Bloke is the same age as you how...next thing your going to tell me is she is your daughter!"

Michael looked at Michelle with a smirk on his face "well actually she is my daug..."

Ron put his hands up. "I don't. I don't want to know lets just get out of here."

They put a body binding curse on Théoden and put him in the trunk. All 4 got into the car Sanchez got behind the wheel.

"For a bloody year you have been hitting on me and you fail to tell me you have kids!"

Michael smiled "you do care" he had a huge grin on her face as she sped off from the scene.

**well thats another chapter for ya i hope you all enjoyed it. i hope you are all enjoying the story so far. next chapter Harry will show up i know he has been MIA latley but he returns so no worries**


	32. Sins Of The Father Chapter 32

Disclaimer i do not own Harry Potter

**wow so sorry i could not update in over a month...truthfully its been one long ass month i mean jeez i suck. no excuse. i always hated when some stories i was reading never got updated. im sorry to my lowyal fans...or fan i know my story does not get too much hype lol. i promise you all it is not writers black as i have a bunch of these chapter writtin out. as some of you fellow authers know sometimes there are more pressing matters to attend too...anyways i promise i will update more often or i will try my best too. anyways im not gonna delay this anymore enjoy**

Harry had felt his coin in his pocket grow hot and he knew that they had found Michael. He kissed Ginny and James goodbye.

"Please be careful" Ginny said

Harry smiled just before he stepped out of the door. "You know me"

Ginny rolled her eyes "I know that's why I said it. There are a lot of times when you seem to forget that you have a family that worrys about you"

"like when i am always careful."

"Really i seem to remember a time when you pursued that child abducter all across london ont hat damn firebolt of yours...i saw in the prophet the manevers you did in order to capture him. i believe the word was suicidal!"

Harry smirked remembering that day "it did not help that you hit me with your bat bogey hex afterword."

Ginny smiled. "Just go and come back in one piece please."

Harry leaned in and kissed her. "be back soon my love"

When Harry apparated to Captain Hazlewoods office he had expected to see Michael there however it was just the startled captain

"captain Hazelwood where is he are they here yet?"

The captain shook his head "no they should have been here 20 min ago and Christ Potter nearly gave me a damn heart attack!. They called in to tell me they got him and someone else. However I have not heard from them since."

Harry frowned. "There's no traffic this time of the night where did they say they were last?"

The captain told him where they were. Harry grabbed Hazelwood "come on we will apparate there"

captain Hazelwood ripped himself from Harry's grip. "No no no! You're predecessor did that once before left my leg behind! No! We are driving!"

Harry laughed at the thought of Kingsley screwing up a apparation. Harry got into the car with captain Hazelwood and drove off. "You see. Driving no fancy magic no popping in and out of other people's lives. This is the traditional way. The original way"

"actually captain apparation has been a common use of transportation for over 5000 years."

Captain Hazelwood rolled his eyes. "Smart ass wizard"

when they turned down the next block they saw the carnage in front of them. The smashed police cars the bodies of cops and men in black suites all over. "Christ of all that is holy! What the hell happened here?" Hazelwood stopped the car and ran out to the dead officers Harry just followed.

"Christ Potter! Christ! Who is this man you had me pick up! What was he into"

Harry looked around at the death and despair "I don't know...I don't know captain" captain could not bear to see the faces of the many officers he knew.

"These were good bloody men! With families! This is not worth catching the most notorious serial killer in all of London!"

"Captain calm down! We need to figure out what happened here and who these other men are!"

captain Hazelwood shook his head. "No no no the only thing I know is your man is gone and he fled the scene of the crime!"

"Captain Hazelwood do not be so rash as to go ahead and make an accusation against one of my own. Because believe me the ramifications will be dire!"

the captain then took out his gun and pointed it at Harry's head. Harry returned the favor by pointing his wand at the captain

"I can pull this trigger and blow your wizard brains all over the pavement! Let's see your magic stop a bullet"

"and I can jinx you and have you believe you are a 3 year old boy for the rest of your days! Captain! We must not fight ourselves on this! This is a great tragedy we should work on bringing the man that has done this to justice not throw accusations at each other."

Just then they felt the ground rumble underneath them. "What the hell is going on is that an earthquake!" yelled the captain Harry nearly lost his balance and in the distance he saw the monstrous figure.

"My god what the hell is that."

Harry could see from where he was standing. It was at least 15 feet tall. Fully dressed in armor. It clearly had two 50 caliber machine guns as his arms and an arsenal of missiles and explosives on his back.

"Wha...at...is that!" Hazelwood screamed Tank walked down the street and looked at the beheaded body of his comrade beast.

_"Tank come in tank what is the status of beast?"_

"He is dead my brother. Along with the unit."

Tank looked up and saw Harry and Captain Hazelwood.

"There are 2 survivors I am sending you there pictures now" tank snapped the picture with his eyes and sent them to Wolfeater.

_"There is no survivor's tank. Only the dead that lay on that street make it happen"_

"as you wish my brother."

Tank let the silos on his back open. He then fired 2 Rpgs

"he fired a missile o god!" Harry pushed Hazelwood down to the ground and put up his wand. "

Protego!"

the rpgs bounced off Harry's protective shield exploding. The force of the explosion sending both flying back. Tank then fired off his 50 caliber machineguns ripping up anything in sight. Harry grabbed Hazelwood and rook cover at anything they could find  
bolted down. While tank was firing off his 50 cals he was also launching Rpgs and heat seeking missiles at them. Harry put up the protective shield but he did not know how long he could last. Harry broke the shield and sent a large patronus in hopes of blinding its enemy. It worked. Tank was temporarily blinded which gave Harry and the captain a little bit  
of time to try and escape.

"We need to get as far away from that thing as possible!"

"Where we going to run to Potter! If you haven't noticed it's a human arsenal! You can fight the war in Iraq with the damn thing!"

"We aren't going to run we are going to apparate!"

Hazelwood shook his head "no! I'm not doing it!" Harry rolled his eyes "fine stay here and die then!" just at that moment tank regained his sight and sent the rest of his arsenal where they were standing. Harry closed his eyes to apparate and Hazelwood just grabbed on to Harry hoping to be brought as far away as possible from that place.

* * *

Wolfeater along with medusa and Arson sat in the van which right now was there base of operation. Wolfeater ripped one of the dog tags off his neck.

"Beast..."

Wolfeater was clearly saddened by what had happened. However being the fearless leader he was he could not show emotion over a fallen comrade.

"Wolfeater. What would you have us do?" Wolfeater turned to his second in command Medusa

"tank had just sent us a picture of the 2 survivors on the scene. Run background checks find out who they are."

Medusa nodded and rolled over to the computer. She first did a background check on Hazelwood.

"Captain James T. Hazelwood has been a police officer for 36 years now. Captain at Scotland Yard. No wife no kids. And the next we have...Harry James Potter...well he appears to be a wizard. Head of the auror dept. Wife Ginny Potter. Son James Potter. Oh you are going to love this. Harry Potter and Michael Ryan both work together as aurors."

Wolfeater smiled. "What did you say his address was now?"

Medusa then read it off the screen "number 12 grimauld place."

Arson smirked "reckon we should pay them a visit. See if they will have us for tea."

Wolfeater nodded. "Type it into the GPS and let's go. The van sped off to number 12 grimauld place. When they arrived they found the neiborhood nice and quiet. All 3 stepped out of the van and prepared for dirty work.

"Medusa. Arson. Head in there. Retrieve anyone in there alive. The more invitees to our little party the better.

"You got it boss" medusa and arson both walked up to the door...Ginny and Hermione were both sitting on the couch talking. Ginny had never liked when Harry would have to work late. Hermione always offered to come over and keep  
company. Little James was finally put to rest so it was a nice peaceful evening sitting by the fire drinking hot coco. Suddenly they heard there door kicked down both Hermione and Ginny rose to there feet.

"What was that!" yelled Ginny with her wand drawn. Hermione also with her wand out had it pointed toward the living room door that's when they heard someone run upstairs

"James!" screamed Ginny and Hermione as soon as she took a step forward the door was kicked in by medusa.

"Expeliamis!" "Stupefy" Medusa easily dodged the spells and jumped around the apartment. She reached Hermione first slamming her into the wall. Ginny then shot her bat bogey hex at medusa. Bats began to fly out of her nose however she did not seem to mind. She closed one nostril and snorted the rest at. She then grabbed Ginny by the neck and threw her into the table knocking her out.

"All too easy." Arson came down the stairs with the crying James potter.

"It doesn't shut up." Medusa smirked

"give me the child." As Medusa held the baby in her arms she cooed. "Shh shh shh my adorable child you are" James stopped crying and just stared up at the new person. Arson started snickering. Medusa shot him a death  
stare "what's so funny!"

"You don't come across as the cuddly type." Medusa then began to walk out the door. "Grab the women bring them out to the van."

**Ill be updating the next chapter either later today or tommorow i wont leave ya hanhgin read and review!**


	33. Sins Of The Father Chapter 33

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

**The Following is a review from my story"_No. Just... no. Your spelling lacks, your grammar lacks, your punctuation lacks, your capitalization lacks, and you've introduced a none-too-interesting Gary Stu to drive the story. No, no, and a world of hell no. Delete this story, delete all copies of it on your computer, and go back to the drawing board. and i am a flamer, i have no life what so ever"_ **

**some people can be pretty cruel i guess but yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn... it takes more then something like this to get me to stop something... but now that this has happened i am all for reviews...either correct me on errors or complimenting my story. but please no flames they are very immature and there is just no need for them. anyways to my loyal fans or fan i promised to update more so here i continue. enjoy**

Ron, Sanchez, Michael, and Michelle all arrived at the ministry where they walked into the dept of aurors. It was late and no one was there. At night the ministry was a ghost town.

"Last time I was here at night we battled death eaters in the dept. Of mysteries. I hate this place at night."

Michael nodded. "Ok lets take him to holding room one. Put a concealment charm on the door double it and double is binding to. He's a slippery one that guy"

Sanchez nodded and with Michelle brought him to the holding room. When they returned there appeared to be no problems. Michael sat down on the office chair and put his head back. More then anything in the world he wanted to just go to sleep. Hr had checked if his wounds had healed themselves yet unfortunately they had not.

"So how is he your son and how is she your daughter." Asked Sanchez.

Michael shook his head. "You wouldn't even get it if I told you. But Ron would. You remember that incident. Back in Hogwarts out last year? The time travel?"

Ron nodded "that was fun week"

"well remember Eowyn? We sorta...had relations. And well she had kids...my kids and wouldn't you know it they inherited some of my abilities...and my good looks."

Michelle smirked. Ron's eyes once again went wide he could not believe what he just heard. "So you mean to tell me that week you went back in time you got Eowyn preg...ohh this is big... So while we were all worried about you, you were off shagging... I need a drink"

Michael laughed "those were my thoughts exactly."

Sanchez just glared at him and rolled her eyes. "I knew you got around Ryan but spanning 5000 years. That's just insane. Even for you. I mean can you go 5 minutes without shag."

Michael rarely showed his temper when other people made certain remarks about him. If looks could kill Sanchez would be dead in her place. "That shag. You're talking about is the love of my life...was the love of my life...leaving her was the hardest thing I ever had to endure in my life. Watch who you call shag." Sanchez immediately apologized.

"It took him years to get over her...I don't think he got over her..." said Ron.

"So Michelle you mentioned the five. Who. Or what are the five."

As Michelle began to speak. The loud popping noise of apparation was heard and both Harry and Hazelwood fell to the floor. Both had soot and the strong smell of gun powder on them.

"I seriously need some fire whiskey!" said Harry as he picked himself off the floor Hazelwood was unconscious. Harry got to his feet and saw everyone in the office. "Sanchez Ron! Mike!" he then looked over to Michelle. "And...you."

"Harry what the hell happened to you looks like you been through hell"

Harry nodded. "We got word that they picked mike up and when we got to the scene utter carnage." Mike smirked

"must have just missed us then"

"then this...thing came out of no where and shot at us it was like human arsenal!"

"That would be tank. He is one of the five."

Harry then turned to Michelle. "Forgive me but you are?"

Michael got up. "Her name is Michelle and well she is my daughter"

Harry rose his eye brows. "Your...daughter?"

Ron then butted in "and the one who attacked him and George is in holding room one and guess who he is! Is bloody son! Ha-ha"

Harry just sat down and rubbed his face.

"What year am I in can someone explain to me what in the blazing hell is going on here? I think i really need a drink"

Mike chuckled "thats what ron said" Michael explained about his son and daughter. Harry shook his head at that part.

"Now what the hell happened with the cops and what was that thing with all the missiles and guns."

Michelle then decided to explain. "Ok well Théoden...my brother...was hired by a company that wants Michael dead or alive. When Théoden was not successful in doing the job I assumed they sent there team of mercenaries to retrieve him along with the 5. The 5 are genetically enhanced humans... More monster then human really. They are led by there leader Wolfeater. He has some pretty amazing abilities with the knife. Very agile very dangerous. Next is beast whom is the one we saw killed at the scene. He can pretty much toss a car miles on end"

"which explains how he was able to lift our bloody car like a quaffle." Said Ron. Michelle continued.

"Next is Medusa...2nd in command. She has the power too turn you into stone. Next is Arson. They say he was born and raised in hell. Judging by his name you need no explanation what he does. Then there's tank. Who is what you ran into? 15 feet of titanium metal armor. Mounted with 2 50 caliber rifles armed with RPGs grenade launcher SAM missiles you get the point."

"Bloody hell how do you kill something like that?"

Michelle smiled and nodded "you don't. The 5 were never meant to be killed...just kill"

"wow you really burn a hell of a lot of bridges behind you. What I don't get is what is so special about you" Sanchez said looking at Michael. Michael just chuckled.

"Unfortunately because of my darling son I can not show you what I'm capable of but my daughter has inherited some of my traits. Would you care and show Sanchez what I'm capable of on a good day Michelle?" just like that a letter opener that was on the desk flew over to Michelle she cut her hand and showed Sanchez that it healed.

"The company wants him because of the many powers he holds there is a lot more that he can do."

"So all this is happening because the company wants me. Well there is only one person who has awnsers...my darling son. Ron Sanchez. You guys put a strong body binding curse on him correct?" they both nodded.

"Mike what are you planning to do?"

Michael turned to Harry. "I'm going to interrogate my son.

* * *

Théoden awoke in an empty room with a mirror in it. When he tried to move it was no use his body was bolted down to the chair. He frowned at this. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was approaching Michael and Michelle then suddenly everything went black. Théoden normally did not experience failure so this was something that was fairly new. He tried moving again and again however he was unsuccessful.

"You know that is only going to tire you out." Théoden looked at the door and saw the man he wanted to kill. Michael walked into the room and sat down right across from him. Michael stared into his eyes and Théoden stared right back. Both brown eyes stared into each other souls. It was as if looking into a reflection of ones former self. "Son"

Théoden cringed his face at the words out of his mouth. "I am no son of yours. You are no father to me. You are only a target. You're already dead. You're just too fucking stupid to realize it."

"I know why it is you hate me. You believe that my leaving broke your mother's heart which I can understand it broke mine as well."

Théoden did not want to listen. "5000 years is a little late to resolve family issues. If I was not bolted down right now I would choke the life out of you. For 5000 years all I've wanted to do is see the life leave your eyes. And now I am so close to completing that task."

"You know what Théoden. Now is not the time to bring up daddy issues. Right now I need answers. The 5 are here I trust you know. They want us both dead which I also trust you know. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Put aside our differences and tell me more about what is going on here."

Théoden laughed. "I would never help the likes of you"

Michelle then came into the room. "Brother...please there was a time when you were good when you fought those who could not defend them self's. Do you not remember the oath we took all those years ago?"

"Those years are long and forgotten the man you once knew is dead." Michelle looked down "mother would be deeply saddened" Théoden chuckled "mother is dead!"

Michael sprang out of his seat with his wand drawn he threw the chair the Théoden down. His wand pointed at his neck. Théoden was beginning to laugh. "Do not ever speak ill of those who have passed! In the one week that I have known your mother I loved her more then you could ever imagine!" Michael pulled the chair up. "Do you know of the man who you were named after...Théoden. King of rohan during the age of the ring. He was probably one of the bravest men I ever had the pleasure of fighting along side. He died so that you would not live in an age of death and despair. You dishonor his name and you have done so for so many millennium. However. There's always time for redemption my son. Help us rid of the 5. Redeem yourself. Think of your mother. And what she taught you. I beg you." Théoden did not look into his eyes. This time but looked away. Just then his cell phone went off. Michael grabbed it

"hello?"

_"would this be Théoden whom I am speaking too?" _

"No this is Michael Ryan his father. Who is this"

_"ahh Mr. Ryan it is a pleasure to finally hear from you. My name is Wolfeater. Can Théoden come out and play?" _

"I'm sorry he is a little tied up at the moment. I would advise you to back off. Leave London now. One of your own was killed. I know you do not want that for the rest of your men."

Wolfeater laughed over the phone. _"Mr. Ryan you do make me laugh. But now. I demand that you and Théoden are to show yourselves in one hour or beware of the consequences." _

"And what consequences would that be"

_" do you have access to computer?"_

Michael walked to his office and pulled out his laptop. He then went to the web site that Wolfeater told him to go to.  
What he saw shocked and angered him. Michaels face went grim.

_"I do hope I have your full attention now."_

**Dont you love cliffhangers. yea i know i hate when people do that top ya. put them in the story then you are forced to wait...but they are just so fun to play with. anyways please read and review...and no flames**


	34. Sins Of The Father Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not won harry potter

**well as you can see i have not broken my promise and i am taking it upon me to keep updating. i will do this for as long as i can. Part 3 is nearing its end then after that Part 4 of my lovely story shall begin. i am currently working on part 5 right now but hit little snag...little writers block after 55 chapters...(yes i have up to 55 chapter writtin) good for those who like my story i guess. anyways i wont delay you any further**

Michael stared at the video on his laptop he did not hear Wolfeater talking to him on the phone. He saw Hermione and Ginny tied and gagged. He saw the woman in the background holding the baby James...

_"I trust I have your full attention now"_

Michael nearly crushed the cell phone in his hands. "What do you want?"

_"You and Théoden. The London bridge in one hour"_

"the London bridge...there are a lot of people that cross that bridge everyday and night how do you expect this to run smoothly?"

_ "don't worry about civilians we took care of the arrangements so it shall just be us on the bridge and if you show up one minute late I will skin them all alive. You wouldn't want your dear friend's wife to come to any harm now would you?"_

"If you harm them I will-"

_"you will do no such thing do you know what your up against do you really believe you can stop us? That you even have a chance?")_

Michael closed his eyes. He then opened them again. "Before the night is over you will be staring up at me from the flat of your back as your soul is sent to hell."

Wolfeater laughed in the background and then hung up the phone. Michael covered his face not knowing what to do. He saw outside his office Harry and Ron...they did not know yet. He knew that he could not keep this from them. He felt his eyes start stinging with tears. Ginny and Hermione were like family to him. And all this was happening because he was in there lives. "SHIT SON OF A BITCH!" michael screamed throwing his laptop against the wall and banging the desk. FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" he kicked his chair and punched the wall. Michael then regained his composure and stepped out of the office and looked into Ron and Harry's faces.

"Mate. What's going on? What's wrong?"

Michael looked down "we umm...we have a really serious problem."

Harry got up from the chair. "Mike what it is?" it took all of Michael's strength to bring himself to look at them.

"The 5...they...they have Hermione Ginny and James..." both Harry and Rons face dropped from confusion to dispair. The looks of complete shock.

"If...Théoden and I don't show up to London bridge they'll...they'll..."

Ron did not wait to listen he grabbed his wand and ran into the holding room he grabbed Théoden by the neck and threw him up against the wall his wand pointed. The devil in Ron's eyes he was a second away from killing Théoden on the spot

"Because of you my brother nearly died! You tried killing my best mate! And now my sister my wife and nephew are all in the hands of these maniacs! This is all happening because of you! Tell me one reason why I shouldn't kill you on the spot you bloody fucking bastard!!"

both Mike and Harry had to pull Ron off of him. "Ron! Ron! Calm down Ron!" Ron was ripped from Théoden he then punched the wall and fell in the corner gripping his hair Harry just got down and comforted him.

"We got to get them back we got to get them back..." was all Ron was saying. Michael stared at his son.

"The 5 demands we at London bridge in one hour. That's me and you Théoden. Put aside the assassin's creed. Put aside the bitterness toward me put all of it aside for one night and please. Please I beg you help us." Théoden looked away Michael shook his head. "As the man who gave you life! Who gave you the abilities you have today! Please! Help me!" Michelle spoke up.

"please brother."

Théoden looked down..."ill help you."

Michael sat down and rubbed his eyes. "I am still without my powers. When will they return to me?" Michelle was taking off the body binding curse

"the elfon blade will seize when the sun rises."

Michael shook his head "of course...we have the odds heavily against us tonight... Harry...Ron...you guys wouldn't...Ginny and Hermione...oh god James...they wouldn't in this mess if you never knew me...I know its my fault...when this is over ill move as afar away as I can from you guys. I dont know maybe I can find a hole i can crawl into...either that or Hoboken New Jersey."

Harry shook his head. "You know something mike. I never realized how annoying I was blaming myself for everything that happened until what you said just now...I always blamed myself for what happened to others. So I'm going to tell you the same thing that everyone told me...it's not your bloody fault mate. We don't regret a day that we have known you. You're a great friend. I wouldn't take any of it back."

Ron nodded. "What he said you know me. I am not one for heart felt speeches really. i just silently nodd"

Michael chuckled Ron was never one for words. "Ok...so what's out plan?"

Ron then shot up. "We have an advantage over them they are playing on our home turf. They don't know London like we do we could use this to our advantage. Sanchez and Michelle you guys can camp out on the top of London Bridge. Remain hidden take them by surprise. We can outwit them in strength of numbers"

Harry smiled and Michael shook his head. "And you were worried that you wouldn't have what it takes to be an auror. Ron you're brilliant" Michael said Ron just winked and smiled.

"Then Michael Théoden and I will meet them at the bridge in an out. Michael took Théoden's sword and handed it to him.

"You will need this." Michael looked at the sword for a second and smiled.

"This was Eowyns sword was it not" Théoden nodded "yes it was"

"umm what do we do about the muggle?" they all looked at Hazelwood who was starting to come too. "Where...where the hell am I? What's going on?"

"My wife friend and child have been taken hostage there's no need to involve any one else in this. I'm going to arrange to  
take you home"

captain Hazelwood looked hesitant. "I heard something about the London Bridge what is to happen there please tell me I can be of some assistance."

Harry nodded. "Was it not 20 min ago you wanted me and my men arrested for the death of your men?"

Hazelwood looked down. "Look potter I overreacted would you not do the same if you saw the man who had been like a son to you dead on the street"

Harry then looked confused. "Sergeant Parker I knew him since he was 8...the boy was like a son to me...so I am sorry if I overreacted. Please let me help you!"

Harry looked down "I'm sorry about your mean captain. My condolences go out to you and there families. But we simply cannot involve anyone else in this matter...its too dangerous. I'm sorry. Sanchez lead the captain to the fire place have him floo back to Scotland yard." Sanchez nodded and lead captain Hazelwood out." As soon as she did, Sanchez and Michelle left with Ron. All 3 decided to take base the bridge. That left Théoden Michael and Harry.

"Ok. They want us in an hour. Let's get going now." Michael Harry and Théoden got in the car and head toward London Bridge.

* * *

As they drove through the streets of London Théoden was looking out the windows at the quiet London night. He was thinking about 5000 years come and gone and how he has seen the world evolve, how he has seen the world change. He then took a good look at himself. Was he really happy at the steps he had taken? Was he proud of what he had become? Théoden immediately dismissed the thoughts from his head. He had done what needed to be done to be all powerful. To survive.

"Harry...I'm sorry about what's happening."

Harry jus rolled his eyes. "Mike mate I told you not your fault. We can't help who we are or the destinies that were chosen for us. I did not want to be the boy who lived and I know that you did not want to have these powers otherwise that whole Sylar mess would not have happened. Look what ever happens...happenes out there"

Michael smiled and relaxed back into the seat.

"Thanks Harry...for always being there when I need a friend."

As they approached London Bridge Michael took a good look outside around the area. "There's no one around...I've never seen this part of London so deserted. Its like if Times Square had no one in it."

Théoden then responded "there the 5. They have unlimited recourses and the ability to make anything happen. They could make times square a ghost town if they wanted too. This they can do with ease. And plus it's the perfect vantage point for them."

"Why is that?"

Théoden looked toward Harry. "Because there's not much else where to go on a bridge."

Harry pulled up on the bridge he drove on it until they reached the middle. All 3 of them got out of the car. They looked around. There was not a soul in sight. Harry was sure that Ron Michelle and Sanchez were in place. Harry wished he could call in more aurors however aurors do not negotiate. He was jeopardizing his job but for good reason. Family always came first. Harry gripped his wand in his pocket. He was never more scared in his life.

Théoden hung the sword over his shoulder. Over the years he had fought in countless battles he had killed many. Many had challenged him and many had fallen "a challenge" was all Théoden said.

Michael had his wand in hand ready for anything. He had been without his powers once before he could do this. Even though the battalions of orcs he faced may not measure up to the 5 Michael knew he had to be strong and fast for those that he loved. A car was seen approaching. They are here.

**yes i know a short chapter very uneventful but i needed to lead it up to a certain point. next 2 chapters will be good you have my word. anyway please read and review i would love to get some feedback on this story**


	35. Sins Of The Father Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter

**As i have promised i am updating daily. i almost did not update today. i had alot of stuff that was going on but luckily i was able too so here i am. as i have also promised a nice action packed chapter. Not too long its actually kinda short sorry about that. just one more after this and This part of my story will be over and Part 4 will begin. Part 4 The End Of Days will begin on Monday. i will try my best . i would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story or who has just read it. i always get excited to check if i have new people reviewing or if someone has put this as they favorite story or even just just put it down as there alert. anyway i will nto delay you any further **

Michael Harry and Théoden all stood side by side as a black van pulled up onto the bridge and stopped about 50 feet away from Harry and the others. Michael was getting very nervous. he did not want any harm to come to Ginny, Hermionie, or James. he would never forgive himself.

"please let them be ok" Michael said silently to himself.

Wolfeater then got out of the van he strolled toward the front and smiled "like what I've done with the place? I figured be nice to have such a momentous bridge to ourselves."

Théoden looked around. He knew that the other 2 were definitely in the van however there was no sign of metal face. "Hey Wolfeater where's your human tank! i would hate if he wound up like Beast you know! nothing worst then dying a pitiful death as he did" yelled Théoden

"what are you doing! dont provoke him!"michael said

"don't worry he wont do anything. he would not deviate from the plan he has now. he went through all this trouble to make this happen, he will nto deviate. I know the 5 well

"how so?"

"i used to work along side of them. i know wolfeater dont worry"

Wolfeater smiled "I wouldn't worry about him right now."

"Where are they?" Harry yelled

"of course Mr. Potter. I'm terribly sorry we had to involve you in this little operation but please understand that this is nothing personally it is just strictly business."

Harry gripped tightly the wand in his pocket. "It became personally when you kidnapped my family! It became personally when you came after my friends! Don't tell me what's personally and what business is you son of a bitch!"

"And right now you are gripping that wand in your pocket naughty naughty Mr. Potter. Let's not do anything rash now. I would hate to see your darling wife or child harmed! on my word arson can ignite this van on fire and you can watch all you care about burn to a crisp now please Mr Potter release you hand from your pocket and put them where i can see them."

Théoden looked toward Harry. "Do not do anything so rash yet. These guys are trained to predict our every move Harry. Wait for the others to attack. Wait till we can get the hostages out of harms way" Harry nodded.

"Ok are we making this exchange or what!"

"Mr. Ryan pleasure to meet you by the way. Yes I can see we are anxious. i was hoping we can chat some more. I am always interested int he people i kill. it helps me more when i watch you struggle for that last breath. But Very well. Take all the fun and pleasureout of what i shall do." Wolfeater knocked on the van out of it came arson with both Ginny and Hermione tied up and gagged. Medusa came out with baby James in her arms.

"This is a lovely family you have here Mr. Potter. Now listen to me carefully once Théoden and Ryan come forward we will cut the woman loose along with the child."

Medusa pouted her lip. "Come on dear brother can I keep it?" Wolfeater rolled his eyes.

Théoden and Michael both looked at each other "now or never I guess." Both Michael and Théoden walked forth. At the same time Hermione and Ginny were cut loose. Medusa handed baby James back to Ginny.

"I suppose I shall be seeing him again soon." Said Medusa

Ginny glared at her. "You wish" she said coldly. Ginny and Hermione then began to walk across the bridge. As they walked passed Michael and Théoden Ginny looked toward Michael with sad eyes as if she were trying to say goodbye.

Wolfeater then motioned toward Medusa. "Stone them and kill the rest" Medusa smiled and stepped forth her eyes went green. Suddenly she was hit but a stunning spell from above as was arson.

"Now!!" Harry screamed.

Wolfeater saw his comrades go down Théoden then pulled out a grenade. He rolled it on the floor which stopped under the van. Both Michael and Théoden took cover. The van exploded and bust into flames Ron Sanchez and Michelle all opened fire  
Wolfeater saw the 3 on the top of the bridge and before taking cover threw on of his daggers up there striking Ron in the shoulder.

"Ahh he bloody hit me!" Ron went back Wolfeater then went on the mike.

"Tank! Lock in on the target on the top of the bridge! Medusa Arson kills them all." Harry grabbed Ginny and Hermione and threw them into he car

"get out of here now!"

"What about you!" Ginny screamed.

Harry just kissed her and put her in the car "drive!"

tank shot his 2 missiles at the top of the bridge. Michelle noticed this right away. "SHIT! INCOMING!" "oi incoming what-the hell is that!" Ron screamed. Michelle grabbed both Sanchez and Ron and jumped off landing hard at the bottom. The missiles struck the bridge top and debris fell closing off the only exit for Ginny and Hermione.

Wolfeater looked at the carnage and smiled. "No where to go! How admirable to try and save your friends. But now I'm afraid we will just have to kill you all!"

Michael and Théoden regrouped with Harry. Ron Sanchez and were slow getting up Michelle appeared to be knocked out cold from the fall. Hermione and Ginny were starting to get out of the car.

"Tank! Obliterate the woman vaporize them"

tank then opened his missile silo and locked on to the target just then he felt someone climbing on him. Captain Hazelwood  
was on top of tank with a grenade belt.

"You know what's bad about no having any opposable thumbs?" Hazelwood then pulled the pins. "You won't be able to get these grenades out of your bloody missile silo good bye!" he threw the grenades into the missile silo and jumped off. Tank started spinning around screaming.

"Noo! Noo!" tank entire back exploded as his body burs into flames with him body parts when flying the bloody  
carcass that was left dropped to the floor.

"Tank!" Wolfeater screamed as he Medusa and arson all raced forward. Théoden grabbed his sword and immediately began to fight Wolfeater. Michael who had his wand ready was suddenly shoved out of the way by arson and fell over the railing gripping on to the side. Arson and Medusa then ran to do battle with Harry and the others.

Harry Ron and Sanchez all with there wands ready prepared to fight Arson. As soon as he was within striking distance he opened up his mouth and shot out fire. Harry Ron and Sanchez were forced to take cover.

"Bloody hell he's like a dragon!" Arson continued to pin down Harry Ron and Sanchez while Medusa made her way over to where Ginny Hermione and baby James were.

"I told you I would be seeing him again soon. Now hand over the child and I shall make your death quick and painless."

Ginny placed James in the back seat then punched Medusa across the face. Hermione then came after her shooting her spells.

"reducto!" Medusa was hit by a spell. Her eyes then went green and she shot her beam at Hermione it wound up hitting her wand. Her wand fell out of her hand and on to the ground. Turned to stone it broke in to many pieces.

Wolfeater approached Théoden and the 2 stood there staring at each other. "You shall meet your end tonight Théoden. I shall present my master with your head on a silver platter. along with that foolish mortal Ryan "

Wolfeater then took out 2 large daggers and twirled them in his hand.

Théoden with his sword out took into a fighting stance."You seem to think yourself immortal Wolfeater i think you are confusing which one of us here has lasted 5000 years."

"Only because you have never come to face my blades before. It ends for you tonight."

"Many have said that to me many have proclaimed that they would kill me and all found themselves staring up at me from the flat of there back. All who challenged me died. After 5000 years of just being so good at what I do what makes you think that you can finally be the one that kills me"

Wolfeater advanced forward. With his blades "because I am better then you!" the 2 then began to fight on the bridge  
Wolfeater who is renowned for is speed was easily maneuvering around Théoden. Metal clinging on to metal could be heard as the 2 extremely well trained assassins dueled to the death on London Bridge.

Michael was hanging on to dear life over the railing. Normally he could easily hoist himself up over the railing however his injuries were severe enough to make this hard for him. Michael felt the pain as his arms were outstretched he could feel himself slipping. Suddenly one hand slipped. Unfortunately his wand was in that hand and as it slipped he dropped his wand into the water below.

"Shit!"

the one advantage the one power Michael still had been gone. Even if he made it over the ledge he was completely defenseless. He heard the screams of his friends. He knew he could not let them down. Magic or not he knew he had to help them. Using all his strength he began to pull himself up. Blood trickled down from his shoulders. The wounds had opened back up the searing pain was blocked from Michaels mind. Michael pulled himself over the ledge finally and fell to the concrete of the bridge. He looked on as Théoden fought Wolfeater Harry Ron and Sanchez fought arson and Ginny and Hermione fought Medusa. Michael who was starting to lose blood at a steady pace knew he had to stop the bleeding he saw a flaming piece of debris and placed it to his shoulders. He cringed in pain and got to his feet. He was ready to help.

**and here you thought this was all going to be resolved this chapter. Nope you know the way i write and you know how i am anyways. the last chapter to this story will be posted tommorow, along with the first chapter of part 4.as i have said before this was my favorite stor out of the three i i had alot of fun writing it and more fun sharing it with you all. again i hope i will be able to post part 4. tomm will be a busy day for me. i am currently working on part 5 but as i said before i have hit a snag or two. of anyone wishes to maybe help me with it you can PM me it would e greatly appreciated. i hope you have all enjoyed my story thus far please read and review.**


	36. Sins Of The Father Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter

**well here it is the Last chapter of sins of the father as i have promised the daily updates. unfortunatly i will not be able to post Part 4 today as i had wanted too most likely tommorow and then after that i am going to slow down my updates unfortunatly. i still want to write out part 5 and possibly a part 6. in other words i dont wnat to catch up to my current work and not be able to post anything for a while. so ill prob go back to one a week updates. that should give me more then enough time on my current work. anyway i hope you have all enjoyed this portion of my story i hope you will all continue to read my story. reviews are apreciated**

Harry Ron and Sanchez remained pinned down by the fire. Suddenly there was no where left to find cover. Arson strolled over

"well well well. I'm in the mood for a bbq how about you guys. I'm going to burn you to a bloody crisp."

Arson took a deep breath but suddenly shouted out in pain as Michelle was behind him and ran him through with her sword. Arson smacked her from behind he turned around to finish off Harry and the others. As soon as the fire breath left his mouth Sanchez arose and with her wand outstretched. she screamed the water curse, then a stream of water hit Arson dead on and threw him off the bridge.

Ginny and Medusa were battling. "You will not touch my child!" Ginny screamed throwing hex after hex at Medusa. Medusa dodged the hexes and her then turned green. She shot the stone curse at Ginny. Ginny put out her wand. "Protego!" the stone curse bounced off Ginny protective shield and hit Medusa in the arm. Her right arm then turned into stone. Medusa's smug look suddenly disappeared as she began screaming.

"You little bitch!" She smacked Ginny across the face with the stone hand. Ginny immediately went down and covered up. Medusa then went in for the kill when she was suddenly stopped by someone behind her. Michael grabbed her in chock hold.

"Come on! You're just mad at the world because you could not find a proper husband!"

Medusa tried to maneuver out of the chock hold however with only one arm it was much harder.

"I mean who can blame a guy! After you mate you probably bite there head off! Both of them!"

Michael then twisted her neck and heard a crack. Medusa fell to the ground dead. Michael knelt over Ginny and Hermione. "Are you guys ok?" Ginny got up and hugged Michael. She then saw Harry and the others approaching both Hermione and Ginny ran toward there husbands nearly tackling them off the ground.

"Ron your hurt." She said pointing to the knife in Rons shoulder.

"Oi it's not too bad" Ron said trying to look tough in front of his wife. Hermione pulled it out and Ron yelped in pain

"now it is!"

Harry and Ginny were embracing. "Where is James," Ginny told him that he was safely put in the car. The others then turned there attention to the ongoing battle between Wolfeater and Théoden. Finally Théoden's sword was knocked out of his hands. Wolfeater then delivered the knife into Théoden's heart. Théoden screamed in pain Wolfeater moved closer to his face.

"I know your immortal but tell me. If I were to rip out that heart of yours what would happen." Théoden got out of Wolfeaters grip and fell too the floor. Wolfeater threw to daggers at his wrists pinning him down. He then took out to more blades. "Time to take that heart of yours. I told you I was better then you" as Wolfeater approached Théoden Michael stepped in from of Wolfeater with Théoden's sword.

"You will not touch him!"

Wolfeater looked between a mixture of surprised and amused.

"You too...Immortal?" asked Wolfeater smirking at Ryan as they began to circle eachother

"No I just don't fear death."(A/N a line from metal gear solid 4)

"Mr. Ryan you I sense your powers have still not returned judging from those wounds on your body. You are half dead and don't realize it. You're a mortal. Do you really believe that you can stand up against me?"

Michael stood his ground. "Its over. Your men are dead look around Wolfeater. The 5 is now one. It ends with you!" Wolfeater twirled the daggers in his hands.

"Very well I shall make quick work of you then move on to your son."

Wolfeater tossed one of the knives at Michael it struck him in the shoulder the next knife which was aimed at his head was smacked away by Michael with the sword. Wolfeater then grabbed 2 more daggers and once again started twirling them. Michael ripped the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it too the ground.

"Lets dance you and I"

Wolfeater smiled "I would love too."

The 2 charged each other. Michael swung the sword vertically Wolfeater easily blocked the attacked and perried by slicing to cuts along Michaels chest. Michael stumbled a bit but then turned to his fighting stance. Wolfeater started laughing.

"X marks the spot where I shall run my daggers into your chest. Can't you see I am just playing with you right now?"

Michael looked down at his chest to see he did indeed have an x mark. He looked up again.

"Harry we have to help him!"

the others advanced but Michael flagged them back. "This is between me and him stay back."

"How admirable you do not want to involve your friends in our little dance...however it is foolish because you can use all the help you can get!"

Wolfeater then advanced slashing Michael across the face. Michael blocked the next few attacks the 2 were going hard at each other. Despite Michael's wounds he was putting up a good fight. He was able to catch Wolfeater a few times. Both of them backed off and out of breath. soon the cocky attitude that wolfeater possessed was replaced by anger as he was still nto able to kill Michael

"Why won't you just die? Can you not see that it's useless! You cannot win!" Michael began to start laughing. And spit out blood to the side

"You know Sylar said those same exact words to me...right before I layed him to rest...its funny how things...have a habit of going around...full circle...as is human life...so I will say the same thing...that I said to him...I fight because I am driven...driven by the power of love...love for my friends...and love for my family...lets end this...you and I."

"you think i am anything like that filth Sylar? He is nothing compared to what I am and to what i have become!"

Wolfeater did not waste any time he made his way toward Michael and after perrying Michaels attack he delivered the final blow into Michaels gut. He twisted the blade

"now die!!"

Michael eyes went wide blood trickled out of his mouth. He found himself smiling. in the distance he could see the sun starting too rise. slowly but surly he could feel his powers returning to him.

"There was your mystake wolfeater. you wasted too much time talking about your greatness you did not realize i was baiting you just until the sun could rise."

Wolfeater looked over his shoulder to see daylight. This was his biggest error. He was not paying attention and suddenly Michael grabbed Wolfeater by the neck and started head butting him over and over again. He finally gripped his sword and drove it into wolf eater's chest. Wolfeater looked completely surprised.

"But ...but how...killed by a..." Wolfeater fell to his knees and then fell backwards.

Michael fell down as well he gripped the sword for balance. And just put his head down. Michael could see the sun was beginning to rise and just smiled. "now is that not a beautiful sunrise"

The others then rushed up to him. "Michael you need a hospital!" said Ginny.

Michael just laughed. "Ill be fine...I'm just a little...tired."

Théoden and Michelle approached. "You fought for me...you risked your life for me. Even after I tried to kill you. Why?" Michael simply smiled.

"Because...you're my son...no matter what you have done...no matter how long I have known you...I love you not matter what...both of you..."

Michael felt his wounds begin to heal slowly Théoden smiled and began to walk away.

"Where...are you going?" Théoden turned his head back.

"I have 5000 years of redemption to make up. I'm going to start today. I'm going to start by brining down the company...you'll hear from me soon."

Théoden grabbed his weapon and began to take off. "Théoden." He looked back at his sister. "Good luck dear brother" Théoden smiled. "Thank you...dear sister." He then took off. Hermione then turned too Michelle.

"So where will you be off to then?"

Michelle smiled. "I'm going to take care of my father." She put her arms around Michael and lifted him off the concrete. All of them then left the London Bridge as sirens could be heard in the background.

* * *

Michael, Michelle, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all got above ground out of the subway. The sight they saw nearly took t there breaths away. Michael smiled.

"This is a trip that is a long overdue guys. Hermione is it everything you could have hopped for?"

Hermione smiled nearly choking back tears of joy "its everything I could have dreamed of." They all looked at the view of Times Square Manhattan. Even though it was night out one could not notice by the many lights.

"Blimy..." was all Ron could say "this is the most amazing thing I have ever seen! I did not know TVs could get that big!" Ron said looking at the giant screen in Times Square.

Michael just laughed. "Every tourist is always in completes awe of the damn TV. Believe me there's a lot more to the city that is going to take your breath away you just wait and see." Harry smiled and patted Michael on the back.

"I can't thank you enough for making this happen for us this truly is an amazing trip."

Michael gloated and looked at his daughter. ."You have been alive for 5000 years do not tell me this is the first time you're seeing New York City!" Michelle chuckled "actually it is...thank you daddy"

Michael laughed. "That is going to take some getting used to." Ginny laughed at the statement.

"8 years ago you family was taken away from you. Now you have a new one how does it feel." Michael smiled and looked at his former home

"feels good to finally sit back and let life run its course"...Michael looked on wondering at this moment where Théoden could be. Mean while in one of the buildings hovering above them Théoden stood his hood draped over his head. He could be seen talking on the phone to someone

_"I apologies for Daniels actions against you I promise though there shall be no interference this time around. I will double what I already offered you."_

Théoden listened to Mr. Levinsons offer. "The company failed in killing him so you will send more no doubt...only to find the more you send. The more will return to them in body bags. This shall be forth until the day I take you and your company down.

_"You are just one man...what makes you think you can take on us?"_

Théoden laughed. "I who single handily broke the Roman Empire...I who watched the 3rd rich fall by killing there furor...all of their mistakes was taking me lightly...it shall be yours as well."

He hung up the phone and looked down at his father From this day forth I will be your protector your gardening angel...and for all those else who are too weak to defend themselves...the tip of my sword protect the innocent...what mother...would have wanted...

**well that ends Part 3 of my story. i hope you all enjoyed it. Part 4 should be posted by tomm if not then the end of the week**


	37. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**AND I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD!! months ago i cant remembr how long ago i promised that id update the new part...however so much crap had come up. school drill weekends...more finals and school and work...like i am phyically drained i will tell you that. but i am back!! and yes i know i ama downright asshole for leaving you guys hanging. i wish i didnt have too but well it happens some time. but anyway. it is the beginning of my new story...Part 4 The Apprentice of Merlin...I have also finished Part 5 as well. i am working on Part 6 and also 2 other stories which i hope to post soon...one is a starwars happy potter crossover 6th and 7th year fic au. and the other well its complicated. anyways ramble on i shall do no more...i humbly present to you The Apprentice of Merlin**

Across the land of Persia, present day Iran a wizard dawned in long blue robes and a staff walked across the the village and was heading for the palace atop of the hill. His hair rested down to his shoulders with highlights of grey all over his beard was bushy and also had hints of grey. None of the villagers or warriors would dare step in his way. They all knew why he was there and what was going to transpire. Many of the villagers were seen taken off. They did not want to hang around to see what would happen.

The great wizard walked into the Palace. He knew that this day would be coming...this would be a battle he could not win. he had foreseen this...this was to be his final battle. however he swore to himself and to the gods that he would take down this great evil before he was extinguished from the earth. he entered the great hall. There he stopped at the sight in front of him. He was facing the mans back.

The man in front dawned in white robes. his skin as dark tan brown. his hair silvery white. and his eyes were yellow. The wizard knew someone was behind him. He continued to wash his hands in the small fountain.

"It was pointless of you to come here Old Man…my powers have far surpassed yours. I think it would be very wise of you to just hand me the final jewel and leave while you still can. For I am merciful. All you need to do is hand me over the final jewel and I shall let you live"

"Dante you disappoint me. You know I shall not give up so willing fully. This is where you have failed my teachings. You are blinded by your arrogance. You think that you cannot be defeated. However there is no such thing as an invincible wizard."

Dante chuckled and he turned around. "The Great all powerful Merlin does not dare lecture me on arrogance. You are the blind one. The power of the jewels has made me a God. Now hand over the final jewel or you shall perish."

Dante took out his staff. Merlin then took out his "prepare for your end Dante this will be our final battle!"

2 powerful wizards then began to battle. The walls of the temple came crumbling down as the 2 wizard circled each other throwing whatever power they had into each other. There they were exchanged blows. The fight would continue for 7 days. Most of the village had been wiped out from the sheer power that the 2 wizard presented. Power for power. Merlin was sent gilding back into the dirt. He got up and wiped the blood from his mouth as he raised his staff high in the air. When he brought it down the ground shook as if a great earthquake had rocked the land. Marlins enemy fell to the ground. Both  
of these wizards were tired. But none would let up. None wanted to fall to the other

"For 7 days...and 7 nights you have battle me Merlin and I can see the life extinguishing in your eyes. As for me my power is rejuvenating thought the 3 jewels."

Merlin straightened up and held his staff out. Dante laughed.

"Just hand over the last jewel Merlin accepts the fate that has been handed down upon the world."

"As long as I am alive I will make sure that the world shall not fall under your rule. And I shall give my last breath to defend it!"

Merlin swung is staff around. Suddenly he became a twister which scooped Dante up and tossed him aside 30 or 40 feet. Dante through his staff to the ground from the air and it suddenly turned everything around it into water. Dante safely fell into  
the water. All of the water gathered up into a giant watery beast and through its fist down upon Merlin trying to drawn him. Merlin stuck out his staff and soon all the water surrounding him exploded into different directions. Merlin was left pacing on the ground as Dante was standing up straight laughing.

"You are through old man. Give me the jewel Merlin. We do not have to be enemies. You can be general of my armies. Together we can rule this world make it fir to how we see it! Join me Merlin!"

"Merlin shook his head."I will not bring tyranny nor suffering upon the world."

"Tyranny or suffering oh Merlin how you can be as naive as to protecting the Human race. All humans are corrupt. They are a filthy race. You did a great job trying to prove otherwise with Arthur. They deserve not to live. We are the stronger race. Survival of the fittest and we are the fittest! This will all be mine! Starting here! Persia shall rise under my rule! I am giving you one last chance Merlin! Join me or die!"

Merlin did not give an answer he pointed his golden staff at Dante and a fiery dragon came flying out Dante laughed as his  
did the same only it was bigger then Marlins. It was able to swallow Merlins whole.

"Merlin can't you get it through your head. I have surpassed you finally. You are no longer the greatest wizard of his time. You have made a very unwise choice old man. I shall send you to you're grave, and unite the jewels."

Dante advanced toward Merlin with his staff stretched out as if to strike down on Merlin. Merlin saw this as his only chance to strike. He took out the golden arrow and tried to strike the part of his staff that held the jewels but he missed. Dante Ran his staff into Merlin. Merlin felt the cold staff enter his body. Merlin dropped his staff to the ground and fell to his knees. Dante then took out the jewels from his staff.

"I told you old man you should of joined me."

Merlins eyes then began to turn red with fire. Dante looked rather confused. Soon a shockwave shot from Merlin blowing Dante back about 10 feet. Dante was trying to get up and then he noticed Merlin hovering over him.

"What...what can you do old man? In a few minuets you shall be dead. Merlin ripped Dantes staff out of his body. Dante laughed.

"You can not kill me Merlin. The power of the jewels will keep me from dying!". Merlin raised the staff.

"Who said anything about death? With the blood stained upon this staff I summon the gods of Magic to Seal this wizard Dante for all eternity!"

Merlin screamed as he brought down the staff in to Dantes stomach. Dante screamed as he knew what was going on. "Your prison...shall not hold me for long...I...I shall...escape..." with that Dante fell silent. His entire body then turned to stone. And morphed into the grounds if it were never there. All that remained was the staff. Merlin fell to his knees. He knew he did not have much time. He reached into his pocket for the sacred arrow and the jewel.

"I have not the power...to destroy you." Merlin closed his eyes and put his hands over the 2 objects. They then turned into pure energy and shot into the sky far from the place. Merlin smiled. "They will. Will be safe...they must..." Merlin fell to the ground looking up at the world he then slowly closed his eyes. And breathed his last breath

**i feel i could have doen better on the battle scene...i dont know...anyway please read and review**


	38. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 38

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

**a/n ok as i promised i am updating more often. I think i may have mentioned this before but as warning there will be some major death or deaths of charecters in this story... thought i might just give you that warning. i know that we hate to kill of charecters we grown to love but sometimes it is nessacerry. so i apologise...i think ive gone through the story long enough keeping everyone alive and happy...time for a little drama...anyways please read and review i would love to hear your feedback...oh and please no flames**

In the scorching heat of the Iranian desert a helicopter could be seen coming from the distance. It landed near a small ancient temple. Out of the helicopter came a small group of men. Simon Orlando. A renowned terrorist of both the muggle world and the wizard world. Next to him was his 2nd in command his brother Phoenix Olendoff. Just as ruthless. The small group started to walk toward the temple.

"This is a good day brother today we rise the apprentice of Merlin. With such a powerful ally at our disposal we shall kill all those who have stood in our way."

Simon nodded he was not really paying attention to his younger brother; all he wanted to do was get this task done.

"For six long years I have had to deal with the nuisance of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Michael Ryan. For too long they have been a thorn in my side. For too long they have spoiled my plans and have been breathing down my neck relentlessly. well that shall end today. With the apprentice of Merlin on our side I shall have their heads to me on a silver platter. i will watch and laugh as Potter is swiming in the blood of his loved ones!"

Olendoff still remembered how they had spoiled his plans to blow up parliment and other monuments across Muggle london. those days were over. he would have them all killed anyone who would stand in his way would die. the world would be his

As they ascended into the temple they found the ancient tomb. Sticking out of the tomb was a staff. "Here lies Dante's. The Persian Prince. The apprentice of Merlin. Quite possibly the most powerful wizard ever to be known. It took Merlin himself to drive him into his tomb. They say the battle stretched across the lands. Death and despair followed and it was on this spot that Merlin was able to finally subdue his enemy. His apprentice. No he did not kill him. He was unable to; instead he placed a seal upon him. A seal that cost Merlin his life as well. A powerful allies indeed Brother Set up the things. Its time to  
awaken him."

"to think he is more powerful then Merlin himself. Oh dear Brother. i doubt that Potter will be a match for him. i doubt anyone will. With Dante as our lap dog of destruction we will be more powerful then Lord Voldemort ever was."

Olendoff and his men set up what needed to be set up. "So what's the plan boss?"

Olendoff gazed upon the tomb. "We must break the seal that is placed upon the tomb. We shall then be able to break Dante's out of his prison."

One of the men just rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell you bring is here so you can chant you're fancy mumbo jumbo when all I got to do is remove this staff." The man walked up to the staff and as soon as he touched it his body rotted into a corpse. Simon just shook his head.

"Muggles Phoenix I do not know why you insist on hiring them. Their ignorance sometimes annoys me. not to mention their filth stench makes me sick to my stomach"

Phoenix chuckled. "They work for absolutely nothing its cheep labor. and besides...it is better to spill filth blood of vermine then it is wizard blood"

"Whatever. We need the water from the fountain in the next room over. Grab the chalice and fill it up for me dear brother."

Phoenix happily obliged. As soon as he went into the next room he heard the popping sounds of apparition come from the room the tomb was in.

"Drop your weapons now!" Olendoff men then fired their weapons however the bullets did not touch any of the aurors that were in the room they then began to shoot their spells at the muggle mercenaries. As phoenix took cover and remained hidden in the next room Simon bolted out of the temple and ran toward the helicopter.

"Start the chopper we need to get out of here now!" screamed Simon on the walkie talkie. The helicopter began to rise in the air. Simon was able to grab on to the leg of the chopper but was however tackled and thrown off onto the ground by auror Michael Ryan. Simon kicked Ryan off of him and immediately went for his wand "avada kedavera!" the green spell narrowly missed Michael. Michael used his telekinesis to shoot Simon back 20 feet.

"Take him out" screamed the helicopter pilot the sniper came into view and shot. The bullet stopped short. Michael then sent it back to the pilot thus causing the chopper to go down. Simon slowly rose to his feet and continued to fire his spells. One by one he sent them and Michael deflected them with ease. Ollendoff was edging his way closer to Ryan firing what ever dark spells he knew Ryan was dodging them with ease. he kept a cool manor through out the fight.

"RYAN I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

as he got close to Ryan he took out his infamous poisan dagger and swung it freely at Ryan. Michael dodged it as the two began circling eachother.

"Come on Olendoff you have to do better then that."

Olendoff lunged fowad and thrusted the knife foward but met nothing but air. Michael side steped grabed olendoffs arm and kicked him in the stomach. olendoff went down for a second and rose once again for the killing blow. Michael once again side stepped and with his wand in his hand aimed it

"Stupefy!"

The spell his Simon dead on. He went flying back. Michael then placed a body binding curse on him he strolled over to Simon and smiled.

"Mr. Olendoff. After six long years it is a pleasure to finally say that but order of the British ministry of magic along side with the European and North American union of magic you are under arrest for crimes against wizard and muggle humanity." Michael then hoisted Simon to his feet.

"This proud moment for you Ryan?" Simon snarled.

Ryan just had a smile going from ear to ear. "Oh this is definitely better then the time I hooked up with Kiera Knightly... fire cracker that one was...i just told her i was Colin Farrel...ha...i do look like him i guess...man i wish i woulda gotten her number...but thats not the point you are under arrest."

Simon noticed that none of the men being taken out were his brother and just smiled knowing that his younger brother would finish his work.

"Trying to revive dead wizards. Oh Simon I wouldn't take you for someone who believes in the occult."

"You'll see Ryan...you'll see."

The aurors apparated the prisoners out of there. Phoenix was left behind. He watched his brother get taken into custody. He knew what must be done. He grabbed the chalice and filled it with the water. He then poured it on to the tomb and began to read the enchantment.

"Arise arise arise Dante son of Devichi apprentice of Merlin, arise! Arise!" the temple started to rumble. The staff of Merlin melted to the ground. A body sprang out of the tomb. Nothing but bones at first. Blood and muscle then began to form over bone and flesh began to form over that until it was a man once again. The wizard's eyes closed once he opened them pure darkness.

"What do I owe the pleasure to the one who has released me from my dark prison?"

* * *

A car approached 12 grimauld places early in the morning. In the passenger seat Michael was rubbing his eyes. "We are here already? My that was quick."

"So what are you going to do? Run into his house uninvited and jump on the bed like last year?"

Michael looked at Sanchez and smiled "no I'm going to wait a little. Last year after what I walked in on yeeesh. Like walking in on your parents."

Sanchez chuckled "ok eew I didn't need to know that."

"I know I just thought I'd throw it out there...so what are you doing on your day off?"

"Going shopping with Michelle."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You know I swear even if you have been alive for 5000 years women still love shopping" Sanchez smacked Michael upside the head then planted a kiss on his lips.

"Ill see you at the party later."

Michael gave Sanchez another kiss "see you later love"

Michael walked up to the building and let himself in. On the couch he saw Teddy Lupin, James Potter, and little Albus Potter all playing videogames. While Lilly was crawling around on the floor.

"Achem"

None of them bothered to look up. Michael coughed louder. Lilly then looked up.

"Uncow moo moo"

Michael laughed and scooped up little Lilly Potter. "Lilly my you have gotten so big." He looked at the 3 boys sitting on the couch playing Xbox 360.

"Teddy how long have you been playing that video game."

Teddy looked up. "About 12 hours now."

Michael stepped in front of the TV causing the 3 boys to yell finally they all paused the game and ran over to Michael in a hugging tackling fashion.

"Welcome home uncle mike. How was your business trip"

"can't complain James can't complain. i think i got a good tan out of it." Michael handed Lilly to teddy and scooped Albus

"Albus I missed ya big guy."

Albus smiled "did you bring us back a present?"

"Not unless you like sand. Where are your parents guys?"

teddy looked upstairs "their still asleep I think Mike." Michael looked at his watch.

"Well look at the time. I think someone should wake them up." Michael head on up stairs before he opened the door he put his ear to it to make sure there was nothing considerably inappropriate going on. He quickly remembered last time.

_One year ago._

_Michael walked into the house to see teddy Lupin and James potter playing on the x box 360 while Albus  
was playing on the floor and Lilly was sleeping in the crib. _

_"Bloody hell there not up yet?" teddy shook his head. "Dammit Harry we are going to be late this is the best breakfast place in England and i will be damned if wont get my eggs and hash just because birthday boy wont wake up...o well guess a nice old wake up call should be in tap" _

_Michael went upstairs to wake Harry up. he busted into the room _

_"Harry Potter this your wake callOHMYGOD!" _

_"Bloody hell mike!!" _

_"Mike get out!!" _

_Michael backed up and fell out of the window from 3 stories. For about a week none of them could make eye contact with one another"_

Michael slowly opened the door to see both Ginny and Harry were sound asleep. Michael strolled slowly to bedside.

"Wake up birthday boy...it is 9 am this is your wake up call." Harry didn't even open his  
eyes. "5 more min...Gin" Michael frowned. "That is definitely the way wrong answer Potter. The nerver that you mystake me for your wife...you will regret that" He backed up a bit he then ran toward the bed and jumped as high as he could and landed on the bed. "WAKE UP CALL THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL MR POTTER"

As Michael came down on the bed both Harry and Ginny flew up into the air and fell back down. Michael just laid there all relaxed awaiting the outcry from both.

"Bloody hell! What is it with you and harassing me on my birthday?"

"I find my bloody wand your dead Ryan I swear"

"I love you to Ginny but I thought I'd make both your days by showing you today's headlines. You know a nice way to start off your 30th birthday."

"WHY CAN I NEVER FIND MY BLOODY WAND IN THE MORNING?! POTTER WHY IS IT ALWAYS A MESS IN HERE?!"

"Harry she really is not a morning person is she"

Harry grabbed the prophet from Michael glaring at him. Michael just lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Bloody hell...you...you actually caught him..."

"Why can I not ever find my wand in the morning?"

Michael closed his eyes. "Yes I did." Ginny saw the headlines on the paper.

**Worlds deadliest killer caught by auror Michael Ryan. Head of special ops auror division Michael Ryan has caught world dangerous terrorist Simon Olendoff. Olendoff who has been responsible for countless terrorist attacks such as the London subway bombing, the bombing at the quiddict cup. And the assignation of many senior ministry officials was apprehended yesterday in northern Iran with others as well. "This was a long time coming I am just happy that we could finally bring this man to justice"**

"Harry help me find my wand please?"

Harry was astonished he could not believe the man who had caused so much destruction and despair all around the world was finally caught.

"Mike mate if I wasn't shirtless I'd kiss you right now."

Michael smiled. "Haha hey don't threaten me with a good time. But let's just say a simple good job shall suffice."

Harry smiled and laughed. "You actually caught Olendoff bloody brilliant!"

"FOUND IT!!"

Michael sat up and opened his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Bat bogieus!!"

Michael felt Ginnys bat friends coming out of his nose and screamed in pain.

"THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO COME BARGING INTO MY ROOM RYAN!!"

**I felt that was a good chapter. a little action a nice long battle scene. i am getting better at those i suppose...poor mike once again fell victum to ginnys bat bogey...anyway as i said please read and review**


	39. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 39

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n well look at that i have kept my promise i am updating as i said. i would just like to wish everyone a happy memorial day...remember our veterans. anyways please read and review i am dying dor feed back on my story.**

Every Weasley and Potter was at the burrow for Harry's 30th birthday. The kids were on the pitch playing quiddict on this nice day. The teams were Teddy, Emma and William vs. Izabelle, Victoire, and James,. All were excellent at the sport of course it was in the genes. Michael leaned up against a tree noticing how Teddy was not keeping his eye out for the snitch he would always glance at Victoria.

"Lord hes only 13 years old and hes already starting to notice girls...Harry will be upset about this" Michael chuckled. it was a very good game. all of the children born into the Weasleys or Potters had the skills to become professionals at the sport. He heard someone coming up from behind him. It was Michelle and Ginny. Ginny handed Michael a butter beer. he snatched it from her hands and glared at her. he then sniffed the butterbeer to see if there was naything wrong with it.

"Oh come on Mike dont you trust me?"

"KEH! i fear that if i drink this i might shrink or ill probably turn into an umpa loompa.or my Bits will fall off anything to bring you great pleasure. huh Mrs Potter!"

"ok i get it you are still not all sore about the bat bogious."

Michael sipped his butter beer. "No it's my ass that's sore Ginny. thats the 3rd time youve made them come out of that back door...i swear im going to be shitting pancakes for a week."

" Both Michelle and Ginny snickered. "Hey Michelle your supposed to be on my side remember? Family? Dad? So how was shopping today with Sanchez. didnt run up my credit card bill like most daughters do did you?"

michelle chuckled "Went good I bought something nice for the apartment."

Michael rolled his eyes. "I used to have such a swinging bachelor pad. My daughter made it all...girly."

"Well it did need a woman's touch" Michael sipped his butter beer and saw that Teddy kept glancing toward Victoire.

"Uhh oh. Teddy is noticing girls. Poor Harry. He's going to feel so old." Laughed Ginny.

Michael snickered. "Him and Victoire. That was seen from a mile away ill tell ya that. Pretty soon everyone was sitting at the table in the backyard enjoying a nice home cooked meal from Mrs. Weasley.

"So Mike mate you were actually able to catch Olendoff bloody brilliant just bloody brilliant."

"Yea i know I've seemed to have heard that 20 times the past day"

michelle snorted "oh you love the attention."

Michael laughed and sipped his butterbeer.

"Since you are back in the headlines I think I might put out some new material on you in the joke shop."

Michael rolled his eyes. "George why don't you pick on Harry or Ron. They make the headlines sometimes. Hell Herminie has been working on some pretty big cases. I mean you can put some material on her."

George smiled "it's not as fun with them as it is with you."

"Well I love you too Georgie boy. But you know I can not take all the credit. Ron did an outstanding job running point on the mission gathering up the information."

Ron bowed "a thank you"

"I mean I know I may come off as a bit of a show off."

Everyone rolled there eyes and laughed. Michelle put her arm around Mike.

"And I thank the the gods that I did not inherit that trait." Michael shook his head. "But I simply can not take all the credit. And not just Ron either. The many brave service members who had lost there lives over the years to trying to bring down this madman. I salute you all. Michael rose his glass as did everyone else in a salute to those who had fallen."

"So what was he doing in Iran of all places?" asked Harry.

Michael sipped his butterbeer. "He was in some old rundown temple. He kept going on and on about resurrecting the Persion Prince." Everyone around the table went quiet.

"The Persion Prince you say?" asked Ginny

Michael nodded. "Yea who is he?"

Charlie then spoke up. "He was the apprentice to Merlin. One of the first of our kind. Some say he was probably the most powerful wizard of all time. Merlin gave his life to make sure his reign would not spread through out the world."

Bill nodded. "Both Charlie and I had done reports on him when we were in Hogwarts. He was put under a seal. Many had spent years searching for him in hopes to bring him back. They say he alone had the power to raise the armies of darkness."

Michelle then added. "I saw him in person. A little over a thousand years ago. You could feel the stench of death on him."

Michael was surprised. "Hell you know about him too? I have never felt so left out in my life."

"I'm surprised you never heard of him Michael. You were always an ace at history of magic." Said Ginny

"if he wasn't always sleeping." said Hermionie "Hey you know what Hermionie you can go on and on abotu how i was always sleeping in history but i do believe i got a better grade then you in that class. And besides...I am History"

"Well let's stop this talk about dark lords and wizards it is my birthday remember. Lets just all celebrate shall we?"

Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake. On it were 30 candles.

"Wow Harry that sure is a lot of candles."

Mike chuckled. Harry smiled.

"The big 30. I'm getting old." Harry took in his breath and then blew out the candles.

* * *

Dantes sat in the privet jet looking out the window. In his hand was his staff. Sitting across from him sipping on firewhiskey was Simon's younger brother Phoenix.

"What year is it"

Phoenix took another sip. "2012. You have been asleep for quite some time."

Dantes smiled "yes quite some time." His eyes were yellow, his hair as white as the snow. Olive colored skin. Dantes had a striking appearance. Also intimidating as well.

"As the matter of my brother. I will need you to break him out of Azkaban.Then we have other matters to attend to as well. There are the aurors Michael Ryan, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley...it would be...just swell if you can end their lives"

Dantes turned to phoenix. "Let us get one thing straight here. I do not take orders from you. I have my own agenda."

Phoenix laughed "oh yes really now. You have been under a seal for what over 1000 years? What could you possibly have planned??"

Dantes took out black colored jewel from his pocket and stared at it.

"do you have any idea what this is?" Pheonix nodded. "This is 3 of the 4 jewels of power. Which developed over time? They come from the 4 corners of the earth. They say when all 4 jewels are combined you can unleash an army upon these lands that none can match. This is why Merlin put the seal on me. This is what I worked so hard to get. So I need to apologies if breaking some lowlife wizard out of Azkaban and killing few pesky wizards is not at the top of my list right now. There are more important things to be taken care of."

Phoenix was now furious "Need I remind you who broke you out of your prison. You wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for me and my brother so how about. Showing us some respect!" Phoenix said rising from his seat.

Dantes smiled "you or what ever fool would decide that I'd by breaking me out I would call them my master." Dante laughed "No one is my master...and do not look at me like that. Young wizard do you really want to take that tone with me. How about thinking logically. I am offering you a chance to join my army be one of my generals help me rule this world. Great fortunes will come to you. Please have logic." Dante summoned the firewhiskey and a glass. "One thing you must learn here young wizard. I do not take orders from you. No matter what you have done for me. I did not take orders from Merlin himself. Who I might day was a better and more powerful wizard then you would ever become. Now. Sit. Drink with me. As we make my triumphed return to London."

Dantes smiled at Phoenix. Phoenix quickly went for his wand. He was always known for his short temper which would ultimately be the end of him. "You will break my brother out of prison or I swear I shall kill you where you stand." Phoenix turned his head to the cock pit. "Pilot turns the plane around back to Iran."

Dantes quickly shot up up grabbing Phoenixes arm. And bending it. He then plunged Phoenixes wand into his neck. Phoenix gasped as blood began to pour out of his neck. Dante then sat back down. "Do you think that I would waste my skill on you? No you shall die a peasant's death. And you there. Pilot. Do not dare turn this device around or you will suffer the  
same fate as he."

"without me who are yo going to have fly this thing?"

"ahh a non magical folk...you have not heard of me i am sure...i can assure you crash this device i shall live...i will just find other means to get me to where i need to go...please i am tired and i wish to enjoy this hear firewhiskey. now save us both the trouble and continue to fly me to my destination...otherwise i can gurentee you that your death will be nothing compared to his."

The pilot nodded and continued to fly the plane. Dantes sat back down picking up the bottle of fire whiskey looking curiously at it. He then poured it into his glass and sat down looking out at the London scenery approaching closer and closer. He sipped the fire whiskey and smiled upon the scene.

"Hello London. Papa is back."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table enjoying the cake. Michael was about to start a food fight he had planned to smudge Harry's face into the cake when suddenly things started to go numb around him.

"Oh no...What now"

everyone turned to see Michael shooting up with a blank look on his face.

"Mike mate what's going on?"

Ron asked. michael smiled and nodded. he kept the smile on his face and blankly looked at everyone. he could see everyone trying to say something to him but he could only respond in silence. Michael saw the others talking to him but he could not hear. Suddenly everything went to darkness. And walking in front of him was an olive skinned white haired person dressed in all black. In his hand he had a staff. Michael could see the background as London. The man smiled at him. He held out the palm of his hand. In it were 4 jewels.

"4 jewels." Michael said to himself. "Man with a staff" he repeated.

Michael had learned that these were precognitions of the future and was always sure to remember them. He suddenly watched London begin to burn as the horrible creature spring up from the ground tearing it apart. The dark figure was coming closer and closer. Michael felt someone behind him he turned to see Sanchez her eyes dark as the night.

"Sanchez. O god what's happening." She punched threw his chest and ripped out his heart Michael fell to his knees looking up. "God...what is going to come?" The dark figure hovered over him and began to speak.

"Alas the end of days." he then passed out.

well there it is... i always end on the little cliffhangers...anyways please read and review


	40. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 40

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**i am doing damn good with my updates for once...i am glad to see i still have some people who read my story...i just hope that i can get a few reviews here and there...as i have said before i am dying to hear feedback...just no flames please. anyways no more interuptions.**

Michael awoke in a cold sweat and saw everyone at the burrow surrounding him.

"Michael dear are you all right?"

Michael shot up and went for the pitcher of water. He dumped it over his head to cool himself off.

"Yea...I don't know what happened there. Just got dizzy then everything went black."

"Gave us quite a scare there mate"

Sanchez rubbed Michaels head. "You don't have a fever you appear to be fine." Michael chuckled

"look guys I'm sorry I fainted there for a second maybe I had one too many butter beers you know? Now what are you all lavishing me with attention for? Not that I don't enjoy it but its Harry's birthday? Come one don't let me spoil the fun. With that everyone got back to the party at hand. Michael took out his cell phone and wrote down key aspects of the dream he had. "4 jewels, Sanchez, white hair dark skin yellow eyes, and...The end of days."

"you had on of your precogs didnt you?" asked Michelle

"yeah this one felt different from the others...i dont know i could just be going haywire who knows"

"when was the last time you had one?"

"i think it was when i got sent back through time...has been a while...you know you would figure it would be soemthing good...like winning the damn lottery or telling me what team will win the superbowl... i could have made a buttload back when the Giants beat the Patriots...but alas it is only bad shit that comes to mind."

"well dad just try and put it out of your mind and get back to the party. what ever happens happens...and we will handle it"

he saw Harry coming over and he quickly pocketed his phone Harry put his arm around him "come on mike stop playing with that little gadget of yours lets get back into the party. It's my birthday."

Michael smiled "sure thing Harry sure thing."

They all sat at the table and continued to have a good time. Pretty soon everyone was inside except for Harry, Ron and Mike who sat outside drinking butter beer.

"Oh I am not looking forward to heading to the office tomorrow ill tell ya."

"Why not tons of reporters will be there you usually love the press never mind the attention."

Michael smiled at Harry. "Right you are... I'll be the first to admit it...i am a freakin hotshot when it comes to the press i feel like a sports star. However that awful woman is going to be there and let me tell you when ever she writes one of her groovy articles about me I have an ulcer for a damn week."

Ron finished his butter beer and opened up another "Rita Skeeter is the Prophets most renowned writer unfortunately and you coming from a country full of Rita Skeeters roaming the press you should be quite used to it."

"We do have some pretty messed up reporters in the states but Skeeter. Well don't get me started on her. She always looks to dig up more and more dirt on me.i swear that woman would eat her young."

"Well that's where I can thank you. Ever since you have come along she has gotten off my back I had to deal with her back in Hogwarts I guess she is yours now."

Michael chuckled "well you're welcome Harry. Happy freakin birthday. Guess I don't have to give you your gift then." Michael went into his bag and handed something to Harry. Harry opened it up and looked at it. It seemed to be a small electronic device it was round and black.

"So what is it"

"looks like a hockey puck" Ron said sipping his beer. over the years much to Hermionies liking Ron had become an avid muggle sports fan to play along with Quiddict. Hockey, Football, Baseball, Soccer you name it he watched it.

"Well it's a prototype an old Salem buddy of mine back in the states invented it. Think of any place you would like to go too any place at all. This thing will simulate the environment around you make it seem like you are there give it a try. Harry pressed the button and imagined he was in the Caribbean. The entire backyard of the burrow then turned into a nice sandy beach with the crystal blue water sparkling in the background.

"Bloody hell! Harry you turned my back yard into a beach! Mum will kill us!"

Michael laughed and picked up some of the sand. "It seems real doesn't it?" Everyone came out from the house to see a sunny

"Ronald Bileus Weasley! Harry James Potter! And Michael Lois Ryan! What have you done to my backyard!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"Mike bloody hell did you learn a new power?" said Hermione walking on the beach.

"This is awesome it's like we are at the beach" said James. As he and Fred started running toward the water."

Mrs Weasley was glaring at her 3 sons. Well her one son and 2 adopted sons.

"I assure you Mrs. Weasley your garden, your backyard is perfectly fine this is Harry's present from me. My friend back in the states has combines muggle technology with wizarding magic. This little device right here can simulate anywhere in the world think of any place and it will take you there. Well mostly the scenery. I mean it's nice to do if you just want to relax after a hard days work."

"I must say Mike you seem to have gone out of your way to make sure you get Harry the best present. You really are a showoff." Said Ginny smiling as she placed Lilly down to crawl in the snow. Teddy and Victoire were swimming Bill had his arm around Fleur.

"See that we can just head to Harry's and we can go to Paris when ever you like."

"If you theeenk Zat will get you out of visiting my parents next week you are mistaken." She said kissing bill on the cheek."

"So Harry what you think of your present."

"Amazing mate completely amazing. But I think I should maybe turn it off Mrs. Weasley is still glaring at us."

Harry pressed the button and the scenery changed back into the burrow. The kids frowned and Harry pocketed the device.

"So Michael you say your friend is combining muggle technology with wizarding?"

Michael turned to Mr.Weasley. "Yes he is trying to get a grant from the ministry he says it is the wave of the future. Some applaud his works while others. Well let's just say they want to stick to the status Quote."

"I see"

with that everyone went back inside and began to apperate home. Michael was off to the side talking to Sanchez.

"So. You want to stay at my place tonight?"

"mmm tempting whats in it for me hmm?"

"well lets see full body massage by the fireplace and a night of amazing sex with yours truley...ill even.."

he whispered something into her ear and she gasped.

"Mr Ryan you are a dirty young man"

"guilty as charged"

"as much as i would love to do this i do have quite a lot of reports i have to hand in tommorow for Harry. so i am afraid i am going to have to take a rain check."

Michael nodded. "Harry! can Sanchez not do her reports for you and come over my house for the night?"

Harry looked confused. "umm No"

"Potter i really hate you"

"i love you too buddy"

"that my pun...thief..."

She kissed Michael "ill see you tommorow at work love" she then apperated home. Michael sighed and Michelle stumbled over laughing.

"Please tell me you did not use the same line on Mom." Michael glared at his daughter.

"Well looks like it is just you and me tonight."

"Actually dad...umm thing is I'm sorta going on a date."

Michael eyes went wide. "You're dating! But but."

Michelle started cracking up "are you going to start acting like the overprotective father? I am 5000 years old. I think I am old enough to date."

Michael looked like he was trying to come up with something to say but he could not muster anything.

"Well have fun. just dont be out too late!"

Everyone said there goodbyes and apperated back to there own places.

* * *

That morning Michael Harry and Ron all went to work together. When they got to the office it was a media circus. Many reporters were outside waiting to interview Michael, Ron and Harry about the recent capture of Simon Olendoff.

"Mr. Ryan Mr. Ryan does Olendoff have anything planned?"

"How did you capture him?"

"has he admitted to the london subway bombing?"

they all dodged the questions until one reporter stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Mr. Ryan is it true you are trying to steal Harry Potters Job?"

all three stopped in there tracks. Michael rubbed his temple.

"This woman will be the death of me." He said under his breath. He turned around.

"Excuse me Ms Skeeter?"

"Well I think it is fairly obvious I mean you have come out of no where and just happen to ride along Mr. Potters coattails long enough to developed fame for yourself now you are after his job. i have also learned from confidential sources that Mr Ryan here has a very extensive and questionable relationship with a certain Ginny Weasley... Mr Ryan are you after Mr Potters wife as you are his job? You can all learn more about it in my new book. The Parasites tail the story of Michael Ryan."

Michael was infuriated. He closed his eyes for once second. The next second Rita Skeeter was in nothing but her undergarments. Everyone in the crowd gasped a few others started chuckling as Rita tried to cover herself up.

"Officer please arrests Ms Skeeter for indecent exposure."

The ministry official took Rita into custody. "Ill finds out how you did this Ryan! And when I do! It will be the end of you! You will not be able to step foot in this town! Not now not ever!" screamed Rita as they took her away. Michael stormed into the office kicking the desk.

"Damn that vile woman! Now she's writing books about me?! The nerve!" The objects on Ms Moneypennies desk flew right off and hit the walls all over the office

"Harry patted mike on the shoulder."This is why never wanted to have anything to do with the press mate. I never liked the publicity I never liked the attention good or bad. For quite some time you have gotten good publicity. You are going to have to get used to the bad."

Michael nodded. "Ron care to start the interrogation of Olendoff with me?"

Ron looked at his watch. I got nothing better to do sure." Olendoff had been brought in from Azkaban for questioning on the where about of his brother and other terror cells. Harry handed Michael the Vertuasim.

"Have fun with him"

Mike smiled "oh don't worry I will."

**well there it is. enough for this chapter please please please read and review**


	41. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 41

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n well i am on a roll am i not? . once again i hope that you are all enjoying the story and i hope you are all continuing to read along...just please read and review as many authers know reviews are greatly appriciated. just please no flames. anyways here you go**

Michael and Ron went into the interrogation room. "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you Simon Olendoff one of the most ruthless mass murderers of the century countless had fallen to his terror attacks. Countless lives he claimed. And why did he kill so many? For his religious believes? To get the world to change? No no. We simply have a sick fuck that enjoyed to just...kill. He enjoyed the site of blood just as much as his own name." Michael said sitting down staring at the man he had hunted for many years now.

"Mr Ryan do not talk to me about one who is in love with his own name. your vanity will be your downfall one day."

"ok i may be a very cocky and good looking motherfucker" Ron chuckled and rolled his eyes "But Vanity is definitly not one of my sins Mr Olendoff...even though truth be told i am this damn good. I mean i did hook up with Kiera Knightly...

"how long are you going to be on that mate?"

"Till the end of time Ron till the end of time...anyways Mr Olendoff my downfall will not be today or tommorow or any time soon. however yours is already here. why are you smiling do you really think there is a way out of this for you?"

"You know a few years ago you may remember the Australians capturing me in Sydney. 2 days later I walked out of that building smiling. What makes you think you shall be able to contain me? Or that so called prison of yours. You see no matter where you send me I will always escape. You best to release me now if you value your lives."

Michael laughed "you are a funny fucking guy you know that? you should do stand up comedy. it would suit you seeing as your nothing but an Clown. You see unlike the Australian ministry there are not as many leaks here. And trust me Simon. You will not see the light of day ever again. You have yet to meet the likes of me. You see I am not like most other wizards. Now... We can do this the easy way. And you can just tell what I need to know so that this way I can get out of this room before lunch so that Ron, Harry and I can go to our favorite lunch place.or we can do it the funway which involved you taking vertuism nad telling me the truth...or...the really fun way...i just torture you for information...i watched the entire series of 24 and i do would just love to take a page out of Jack Bauers Play book. so what is it? choice A, B, OR C?"

Simon spat in Michaels face. Michael just wiped the spit off his face with the napkin. He then shot up grabbed Simon by his collar of his shirt and head butted him. He then threw him to the ground and pinched his nose and opened his mouth. He poured the vertuasim in and sat him back up.

"Please state your name. And when and where you were born." Ron asked. "Simon Olendoff I was born February 22 1984 in Dublin Ireland."

"Well looks like the vertuasm is working. Now what is the location of your terror cell at?"

"We are based out of a small shack 28 miles directly north of Dublin."

"Where is your brother Phoenix Olendoff"

Simon laughed. "You left him in Iran."

Michael clenched his fist he did not know he had been so close to the younger brother.

"What were you doing in Iran?"

Simon turned to Ron. "We were awakening the Persion prince. The apprentice to Merlin the bringer of destruction"

"yea yea yea dark lords end of the world I have heard it all before. Where will we be able to find your brother at?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. He must have awoken the prince I am sure. Which is why pretty soon I will be leaving this horrid place and you shall all be dead."

"Well that is a great story you should write a damn book"

just then Sanchez came into the room she went over to mike and whispered something into his ear.

"Are you positive?" Michael said looking at Sanchez she nodded.

"What, what is going on" asked Ron

"well it would appear that we have recovered the body of Phoenix Olendoff at London airport. His wand his sticking out of his neck" Michael turned to Simon. "I guess toy brother won't be breaking you out anytime soon."

Simon looked enrage. "No! You are lying!"

"Harry wants us to get there before Interpol and MI6 get there. He is on there watch list as well."

"Ok come on we are done here."

Simon rose out of his seat screaming "Ryan! Get back here now!" Michael turned around sent an electric bolt toward Olendoff knocking him out.

"That should keep him out until he gets to Azkaban. Come on lets go. With that Ron, Sanchez and Michael left the the auror office and made there way to the airport."

* * *

Dante walked around London a lot had changed since he had been placed under sealment. So much has changed. No longer did people ride on hoarse back they rode these metal vehicles now. These flying vehicles. Even though a lot has changed he still had one objective in mind.

"I must unite the sacred jewels." He held out the 3 dark colored jewels in his hands and let them lead the way. He looked across the river and saw where he needed to go the London museum. He heard people approach him. they were clearly drunk. soccor hooligans fromt he pub acorss the way. they took one look at Dante and began laughing.

"Well well well lads look at this bloke over here. he is dressed like a downright queer"

"Oi mate that's a nice pretty stick ya got there..is that...is thay gold mate?"

"why yes it is. pure gold it is very valuble to me"

"oi mate how much you rekon we get for that?"

"a whole lot id say"

"well what are we waiting for then lads...how about we release him of it?"

"I am afraid I can not do that you see worthless scum like yourself"

the 3 men advanced him he swung his staff around smacking them. Impaling them. He made quick work of them. He then made his way toward the museum. When he approached one of the security guards asked for his ticket. Dante looked at him and pointed his staff at him. He shot a spell at him and the security guards body then decinigrated into dust.

"Now if you excuse me but I have very important business to attend to. He walked into the museum killing anyone that had gotten in his way. He had been locked up for over a thousands years. All of that hatred he had he was releasing upon the people, these muggles. He had not killed in a long time. He had forgotten how good it felt. He had forgotten how good it felt to be free.

* * *

They could not apperate to the airport there were too many people, too many witnesses there so they had to drive there. Michael and Sanchez had to fight Ron from wanting to drive. He loved to drive even though he did not have his license and it showed. Getting into the car with Ron was like getting into the car with a drunk driver at the Daytona 500. Michael and Sanchez both sat in the front as Ron pouted in the back.

"So what are the odds Simons younger brother turns up dead a few days after you catch him. Quite a lucky breaks eh?" Sanchez said Michael kept driving.

"I wouldn't quite call this lucky he was killed for a reason. And I don't particular have a good feeling about the person who killed him. The second most dangerous terrorist in the world, one known to kill you in a heartbeat if you have a disagreement with him does not just turn up dead like that. Unfortunately life is not that easy. if it was i would have gotten into your pants much sooner then a year ago."

"RYAN!"

Mike smiled "As much as I wish it was. There is definitely more to this. And I hope it isn't anything too severe."

"You think maybe someone in the group assassinated him? Maybe hoping to take over?" aked Ron from the back seat.

Michael nodded. "No. Simon and Phoenix were the only wizards in the terror cell. They hired muggles. No way one of them got to him."

Michael thought back to the dream he had. He hoped that it was just that. However he knew that it was not just a dream. He looked over to Sanchez. Why was she in the dream? Why was she ripping out his heart? When they arrived at the crime scene they could see it was blocked off by Interpol and in the distance he could see MI6 agents surveying the scene.

"Shit MI6 is here that is great. I was hoping we could beat them to the punch. Kim can you open up the glove compartment see what badges I have in there?"

"Well we won't be able to use MI6 lets see lets see. Here we go will CIA work?" Michael thought for a sec. "Just stay close to me guys. If they make us out then grab on to me."

"Always cautious aren't ya"

"You know me"

they then stepped out of the car. The Interpol cop demanded ID. They flashed there badges and went on ahead.

"Oi what do you think you are doing coming over here this is a restricted area." Said one of the agents. Michael flashed his badge.

"Agent Michael Adams CIA"

"CIA? Your a bit out of your jurisdiction don't you think lad? Buzz off"

Michael laughed. "Come on now look this guy was on out watch list as well as 46 other countries. Now we are not trying to take the collar here. He landed in your backyard. But we would like to at least investigate." The MI6 agent looked hesitant. "Come on how many times we have scratched your backs. You know how it works agent-?"

"Agent Dudley Dursley."

Michael smirked. "perfect..." he said under his breath This was Harry's cousin "Well Agent Dursley you know how it works please let me and my colleagues have a look around it would really get my boss off my ass."

Dursley nodded "ok go on ahead. But don't touch anything." Michael Ron and Sanchez went up to the body.

"Stabbed with his own wand I have never seen that before" said Ron as he examined the body. Michael took pictures.

Just then one of the MI6 agents came running up "I just checked with the CIA they sent no one here!" the agents then pointed  
there weapons at Michael and the others. "Get on the ground now!"

Michael grabbed Ron and Sanchez and froze time. "God dammit. When you can't live in a world where you forge federal agent's ids and badges and can't get away with it? Well what kind of world is that? Ok lets apperate the body back to the office we will have our examiners find what they need there. Just then Michael cell phone rang. "Harry my man. You would not believe who is an MI6 agent!"

_"Never mind that I need you guys at the London museum ASAP at least 60 muggles are reported dead and it is the work of dark magic."_

"Right we will get there right away." Michael hung up his phone. "We need to get to the museum of London pronto."

"What about the car mate?" Michael looked at Sanchez.

"Drive there. Ron and I will apperate."

Sanchez nodded "you got it." She ran to the car.

"You just don't bloody trust me to drive do you?"

Michael smirked "no one does Ron."

Sanchez drove away from the scene after a few minutes both Ron and Michael apperated to the museum of London.

**2 chapters in one day..i know i am awsome..anyways please read and review**


	42. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 42

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n i am trying my best to keep up with the updates however some badnews i will not be able to update after this upcoming Sat...and i wont be for the next 2 weeks...im in the service and unfortunatly they are sending me away for 2 weeks which i was ready for however they are sending me a week early. so that sucks. i will try and update as much of this story till sat. anyways please read and review**

Dante walked around the Museum and noticed that the jewels in his hands were getting hotter and hotter. "I am near." he could even feel the presence of the jewel. There it was the last sacred jewel. The last piece of the puzzle needed to unite the four sacred jewels. It stood behind a glass cubicle. Dante was about to break it open when he heard the sounds of apperation pop into the room next to his. He rolled his eyes. "Wizards now. I was beginning to wonder if they had a law enforcement set up to place. Both Michael and Ron stormed into the room with there wands pointed at the assailant.

"By order of the ministry of magic put your hands in the air!" screamed Ron.

Michael looked at the figure in front of him and immediately recognized him as the man from his dream. _Oh this can not end well_ Michael moved forward "drop your staff or I will drop you.

Dante chuckled. and began to laugh "Do you wizards really believe you are any match for me? Do you not know who I am or what I am capable of?"

"I can really care less who you are and what you can do now drop your staff now I will not hastate to kill you on the spot."

Dante wasted no time he pointed his his staff at Michael and shot a spell at him. The spiraling spell stopped in its tracks. Dante looked quite impressed.

"What is the matter? You were expecting this to strike and possibly kill me? Do not underestimate your enemy Mr.?"

"Dante. you might also know me as the Persian Prince And you are right do not underestimate your enemy. Tell me something. Are so naive to think you are the only one here who has mastered Telekinetics?".

Michael's eyes widened. The spell then shot into his chest opening it up and shooting him back into the wall. Ron made a move but he then felt his body being lifted into the air as he hard a hard time breathing as if something was choking the life out of him. Michael slowly rose as the hole in his chest closed up.

"Impressive you can heal. That is really impressive. However you should have stayed down."

Michael's body was then jolted into the wall breaking through every wall in the museum. he looked very similar to what happens to a ping pong ball. He went through whatever Dante wanted him too. Suddenly his body was jolted forward. Now face first through the walls and back into Dantes hand. Michael was a bloody pulp. He was then tossed into aside onto the ground. Ron raised his wand and attempted a stunner spell however it was not quick enough and Dante recovered quickly.

"No no. No no. You will not do that to me. Ron's body then hit the ceiling then the floor repeatedly until he to was reduced into a bloody pulp. "Such a waste of wizard blood." He then walked over to where the jewel was and took it out. He placed it with the other 3 jewels only to see that nothing happened. "What is this" Dante examined the jewel and saw that it was a  
fake. "No!" he crushed the fake in his hands. He could see that the remnant aurora of the actual jewel had been left to draw him here. It would appear that some believed that he would return and must have set this up "well played. Well played. He then heard someone running into the museum. It was a female wizard.

"Oh my god Ron! Michael!" She then pointed her wand at Dante "Reducto!" she shot the curse at Dante he easily blocked it with his staff and summoned her to his hand.

"My you are a pretty little ting. I can maybe use you" he uttered a spell over her. Her eyes went green and then she collapsed. "Sleep pretty one sleep." Dante then left the museum. In shambles. 10 minutes later Harry and a team of aurors arrived at the scene they went inside.

"Oh god no!

He saw all 3 of them unconscious. He went over to Ron who was in the worst shape? "Get healers here now! Dammit now!" Michael was trying to get to his feet but suddenly fell unconscious again. Harry felt for Rons Pulse. "Very faint he needs a hospital now. "WHERE ARE MY FUCKING HEALERS! Hang in there Ron hang in there!

* * *

Michael awoke in the hospital bed at St Mungroes. He sat up for a second and immediately felt woozy.

"Not feeling too good eeh mate?"

Michael looked at the healer in front of him. "What's... what's going on?"

"You were in an attack Mr. Ryan. You should consider yourself lucky that you are not like the other guy."

Michael was rubbing his face when he immediately shot his head up. "Other guy what other guy! You mean Ron?!" the healer nodded. Michael sprang out of the bed and made his way toward the door.

"Oi you can't leave you need rest." Michael did not bother listening to the healer. He made his way out of the hospital room into the lobby he felt very dizzy things were not entirely in focus for him. He saw Harry and the rest of the Weasleys there faces gloom. Hermione was in the corner. Her eyes dried with tears staring at the ground. With Hugo and rose both curled up next to her. George sat on the stool with his face covered. Michael immediately did not like the site of what he saw.

"Harry..." Michael fell to one of his knees.

"Harry Charlie and Percy all ran over to help him up.

"Ron...where...is Ron."

Harry looked down. He is in grave condition. The healer does not think he will survive the night." The second the words left Harry's mouth Michael eyes weiled up with Tears.

"I should have protected him I should protected him. But He was too powerful..."

"Who?"

"The Persian Prince. He called himself the Persian prince."

Harry eyes went wide. "We have a serious problem if what you are telling me is true."

Michael looked down. "This is my fault."

"Mike mate this is not your fault."

The other Weasleys tried to assure him that it wasn't his fault but Michael would not listen to it. He sat down with a fiery look in his eyes. His daughter Michelle arrived. She went straight to mike but he did not look at her. It was as if he were in a state of shock.

"Harry what happened?"

"If what Michael is telling me is true. Then the Persian Prince has awoken from his dark prison." Michelle covered her mouth

"o god."

After an hour the healer came out. "Mr Weasley is quite a fighter. he just might pull through. We have him in a magically induced coma. There was a lot of pressure on his brain. we have done all we can the rest of the fight relies on Mr Weasley.." "Rons a fighter...hell make it i know he will.."

"I am going to go check on Sanchez." Michael was relieved that Ron might be ok. He walked into Sanchez room. She looked as if she were sleeping peacefully. "Aw babe. I wish I could have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry." Michael leaned over to kiss her. Once his lips touched hers her eyes shot open. Green light glowed from her eyes she then grabbed Michael by his throat and lifted him his feet.

"Ok ill ask to kiss you the next time!"

"foolish mortal. You know not what you are up against. You dare interfere in the prince's business." Her voice was deep.

"What...what has he done to you?"

she was able to read into his thoughts. She saw everything dating back to Sylar to his daughter. She then with her other hand tore out Michael's throat and threw him back out of the room. And into the lobby Michael went flying behind the lobby desk and fell to the ground. Sanchez came flying out of the room. Charlie and Bill went to attack her she sent them flying backwards. Harry pulled out his wand but he was then summoned to her.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed.

Sanchez then read Harry thoughts. She smiled and found exactly what she was looking for. She tossed Harry aside and she then shot out of St Mungroes. Michael slowly got up from the counter with a gaping hole in his neck. The wound slowly closed and Michael fell behind the counter again.

* * *

Dante. Had his eyes closed? He had seen the events that had taken place at St Mungroes. When Sanchez read into Harry's mind he had seen it as well. One name that pointed out to him.

"A great ally he would indeed make. One who could be general to my armies?" Dante then shot up in the air and flew to Hogwarts he walked deep into the forbidden forest where an unmarked grave lied beneath him. "Not the most fitting place for a powerful Dark Lord as you is it now?" Dante placed the 3 jewels into the circle of his staff. He then raised it to the air and began chanting an ancient tongue. "May you raise once more arise i say! arise!?"

Dante struck his staff into the ground and soon the ground of the forbidden forest began to rumble. The ground around Voldemorts grave opened up. Soon bone began to form then flesh and blood formed over bone. Soon the figure stook in front of him. his skin as pale as the moon...his fngers long and boney his eyes red.. He closed his eyes He cracked his neck and looked at the person in front of him.

"Hello my Lord my name is Dante. I am the Persion Prince. I am the Apprentice of Merlin. i must say a powerful wizard such as yourself deserved more then an unmarked grave out in the middle of no where. Might I ask what is the last thing you remember?" the dark cloaked at his newly formed body.

"Being defeated by Harry Potter" he sneered.

Dante smirked. "You were the most powerful wizard of your time. And you had it all taken away. I will give you a chance at vengeance against those who have done this to you. Join me. Help me unite the jewels of power. Lead my armies and the rewards shall be great."

the figure smiled. "The jewels of power?"

"Yes they are what brought you back. Let me demonstrate I shall make you more powerful then you ever were." Dante let the jewels surround the dark cloaked figure they shot him with a bright blue ray.

_I have never felt so much power flow in me before_ he thought.

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do. But if you will excuse me. I must make my presence known." he then touched his fore head and closed his eyes.

Harry was helping Michael to his feet when he noticed the scar on Harry's head began to glow bright.

"Harry...your scar." Harry Buckled to his knees and screamed in Pain.

"Oh god! How is this happening?! how is this possible! Ahh!!" Harry crouched to the floor Michael knelt down to help Harry. Ginny went running to Harry. "Harry! What is it?"

"It's the Scar! He's...he's back Voldemort is back!

**dun dun dun...yes he is back now this gets vert interesting yes? please read and review**


	43. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

a/n **wow...i cannot begin to stress how much of an ass i have been not to update this story for the entire summer...i had the marines then i had work and all that but i think it just came down to being lazy...and for that i am sorry. anyone out there who has been reading my stgory i am sorry for not updating in so long. i always hated when authers would do that and unfortunatly i have just done that now. well i dont think i will do that again...i have the next 30 chapters written out and i promise that i will try and get to posting them. again im sorry to all who have been reading my story. anyways i wont delay you any further. here is chapter 43 for you**

The pain went away several minutes ago Harry got up from his knee and decided to sit in the chair. he rubbed his head again. it had been a long time since he felt that paine in his scar. Ginny rubbed his shoulders and had the same worried look on her face as everyone else. he looked up and finally spoke.

"I saw he was somewhere in the forbidden Forrest. And there was a man in front of him. He had white hair and olive skin. Yellow eyes like I have never seen before."

Michael clinched his fist. "That's him... that is the son of a bitch that has done this tonight. Well he is on a role tonight putting us n the hospital and ressurcting Voldemort" Some of the weasleys cringed at hearing this name "Oh come on...you're all seriously still afraid to say the name?"

Percy finally spoke "Mike you lived in America when the war was going on. you don't know...you don't know what it was like"

"The hell i don't Percy. 2 of my best friends growing up were killed by deatheaters in Europe. not to mention you had deatheaters in America as well spreading fear. as my Mom always told me. Fear in the name only rises fear in itself..."

"I don't understand why is he doing this!" yelled Hermione.

Michael shook his head. "I don't know but I am going to find out." Michael got up. "Accio Pants. Accio shirt" Michaels pants came flying out of the hospital room and into his hands he started to put them on.

"Mike where do you think you are going?" asked Harry. "Michael took off the hospital gown revealing his scared chest. He put the shirt over his head. "I am going to try and put a stop to this madness before anyone else gets hurt."

"Mike mate you can't. You have a concussion I cannot let you do this."

Michael looked at Harry. "You can't? Harry do you think my health means a damn to me?"

"Well it means a damn to all of us! And you know as well as I do damage to your brain doesn't heal like the rest of your body! which is probably why you have done idiotic things over the years"

"And what am I to do! Sit here and let him wreak havoc upon the world! He has been here for less then a day and in that time he has given me a concussion, put Ron in a coma, possessed my girlfriend, and resurrected your old buddy from high school! We have some serious fucking problems on our hands Harry! We need to get on this now!"

Harry grabbed Michael by the shoulder."Mike. Please listen to reason. You are going out there based on your emotions it can get you and others killed! What is the first thing we learned in training? Stick together never go off and be a goddamn cowboy. and look what you are doing now! just like a yank gonna rush off and be John Wayne?" "No Harry John Wayne was my fathers generation...I am more likley to rush off and be like Jack Bauer"

"I'm serious! As your superior I am ordering you to stay here for the night when you are cleared then you may get in on this."

Michael shook his head. "You were always smart Harry. I can see where you are going with this. I understand." Michael walked around for a second "Unfortunatly you see...i have a head injury.,so i am not in the right state of mine..so I do not comply." Michael closed his eyes and disappeared from the hospital.

Harry rubbed his temples "son of a bitch" Harry took out his cell phone and looked at all the Weasleys. "Ok first things first I am going to have Ron moved to a safe house along with everyone else in this room no ifs ands or buts about that and this is going to happen immediately."

"Harry I am not leaving your-"

Harry hushed Ginny. "No Ginny. You need to stay with the kids. You need to stay with Hermione and the others. This is too dangerous." Harry got on his phone and set up the arrangements. "I have a team of aurors on there way to escort you all to the safe house right away. Michelle you are coming with me. We are going to track down your father before he does anything stupid." Michelle nodded. In 10 minutes time the aurors arrived to escort all of the Weasleys to the safe house Harry said good bye to his children then looked into Ginny's eyes. He caressed her cheek and kissed her. He watched her taken off. "Ok Michelle come on lets go." With that Harry and Michelle began the search for Michael. Little did they notice that on the counter at the hospital was a little bug crawling around listening in on there every word.

* * *

Michael returned to the London museum to investigate and see just what it was that the persion prince was after. "Why were you here your son of a bitch? Michael was able to get past the museum security and the taped off police lines. He went back into the room where it all took place. Dry blood was still stained on the floor from earlier. The place looked like a total mess.

Michael looked around and as he did he felt the pain from when he was tossed around through the walls. Never had he been manhandled like that before. He then came to see that there was only one thing in the room and that was what was behind the glass case, or what used to be behind the glass case. Michael looked looked closer at the writing.

"The Jewel of Ahmen Rah. Said to be one of 4 ancient jewels that carry immense power. So he is after a jewel then. That makes sense I guess." Michael decided that he needed to do more research on this matter he had decided to head back to his apartment. He had internet access there he could use it to look up what it was about these jewels and why this Persian Prince was pursuing them. Michael walked out of the museum and appeared to his house before he did there was a man behind him who had followed him as soon as he got to the museum. "The wizard is going back to his apartment. We will intercept him there." Said the man into a walkie talkie "roger that over and out"

* * *

Michael got to his apartment and went straight for his laptop. "For a wizard you sure do have a lot of muggle technology" many people told him. It was particularly why Mr. Weasley always enjoyed stopping by. Michael turned on his computer to see what he could find on these 4 jewels of power and the Persian Prince. Although he was a pretty good hacker he could find absolutely nothing on this. Everything was classified he could not get past the security. Michael knew there was probably only one person he could call to get him the information that he needed. Michael then made a few phone calls to track down who he needed to call. Finally he was able to get the number.

"_hello_?"

"DL. Its Michael Ryan do you remember me?"

_"Mike! Shit man where have you been?! We were all under the impression you were killed or something!" _

Michael smiled he really should have been keeping in contact with those who had helped him in the past. Peter, Clair, Dr Sareesh. But now was not the time to be catching up on old friends. "I've been good you know I'm working in London. Life is grand. Hey listen are you by a computer by any chance?"

_"Always am"_

"Ok good I need you to look something up for me. It seems like this information is very well protected.

_"Classified information. I like where you are going with this I haven't had anything fun to look up in a long long time" _

Michael smiled "ok look up anything in regards to the apprentice of Merlin and 4 jewels of power"

_"ok just give me a second"_ Michael then waited_"Ok I got something and you were not kidding when you said this stuff was classified. The 4 jewels of power you have the jewel of Ahmen Rah. This is the only known jewel to the world which is on display at the London museum. The other 3 are the jewel of xerces, the jewel of zuez, and the shikon jewel. They say that when all 4 jewels are combined it will unleash the hadies army. In other words it is similar to opening up Pandora 's Box. And according to legend the apprentice of Merlin also known as Dante or the Persian prince had 3 of these jewels in his possession now it is said he was close to obtaining the 4th jewel but it was being protected by Merlin. So apparently he and Merlin fought day and night for. A week. A battle which spanned across the known world. Finally in present day Iran, Merlin was able to strike down upon the Persian prince with his own staff. Putting him under sealment since then. Apparently the battle killed Merlin as well and with his last ounce of strength he used it to send the jewel somewhere safe...hmm that is an interesting story. I wonder why they would make something like this classified. It's just a myth."_

Michael chuckled. "Yea just a myth. Thank you DL you have been a major help to me."

_"Mike please call the others they would all be happy to know that you are alive"_

"Will do" Michael said goodbye and hung up the phone. He cursed under his breath. "This is heavy. Where to I begin this search. Just then something shot  
through the window and hit Michael on the neck he began to feel woozy. "This...just isn't...my day." Michael fell to the floor and passed out.


	44. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 44

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

**a/n as i have promised i am trying my best to update more often. its a rough semester so im tryingto get everything done all at once and all that. please please read and review i would love to see what you all think of the story thus far and a review has been long over due.**

The sun was rising over London. Harry and Michelle had been driving all night long looking for any trace of Michael. They had been to his house to Sanchez house to the office but to no avail they could not find Michael.

"Let's face it finding someone who can make himself invisible make time freeze and do all that other jazz is not easy. When he does not want to be found you are not going to find him." Michelle nodded. "Michelle why does your father have to be so damn stubborn"

Michelle chuckled. "Are you kidding stubbornness and thickheaded ness runs in that family. He has never told you many stories of his father has he nearly got court martialed over disregarding orders.?"

"Michael does not talk much about his life back in America." Harry's phone suddenly rang he saw that it was Ginny. "Hey Gin is everything all right?"

_"Well I don't know. Harry have you seen the prophet this morning?"_

Harry heart pounded he heard the tone of her voice and knew that if he saw the prophet he would get an ulcer most likely. "No I have not."

_"I think that you should take a look at it Harry..."_

"Ok Hun I will love you and stay safe." Harry hung up the phone he slowed the car down and pulled over. and stepped out and paced around for a second. Michelle followed gettinbg out of the car. "What are you doing?" Harry shook his head. "Apparently something in the prophet isn't going to make my day any brighter. and i think I know what it is going to be. Accio Daily Prophet" 2 min later the prophet came flying into the car Harry opened up to the front page "BLOODY FUCKING HELL! i knew it!" Harry yelled as he read the front page headlines.

**"he who must not be named returns! The Apprentice of Merlin arises."** And under the headlines in fine print. "Rita Skeeter." Michelle grabbed the newspaper and began reading the article.

"How did she get all of this information? I mean the only way is if she were at the hospital!" Harry went into his glove compartment and took some tums.

"The woman is an anigmas. Illegal in fact." Harry sent a patronus charm to the auror office. "Arrest Rita Skeeter under the charge of being an illegal anigmai" the silver stag went off. Harry rubbed his temples. "This is just what I fucking need right now. The entire wizarding community going frantic over today's headlines. This woman is going to be the death of me I swear." they both then heard a dark evil laugh they looked down the road to see a man in a dark heavy cloak he pulled back his hood to reveal his pale snake like head and red piercing eyes.

"Oh well I wouldn't think she would be the death of you but I will be."

"get in the car now hurry!"

"is that who i think it is?" michelle rushed into the car as harry fired a few reducter spells that Voldemort easily deflected. he then jumped into the car and pressed his foot down onto the ipedal. he sped toward Voldemort. He didnt even bother moving he waited till the car was an inch away from him then with lightening like speed he jumped up onto the hood

"I believe your pulling over here Potter." Voldemort punched through the windshield and turned the wheel to crash into the sidewalk. he then ripped off the windshield and grabbed michelle by the neck and tossing her aside. Harry Fumbled for his wand as he was tying tio recover frm the shock the the crash. Voldemort grabbed Harry by his neck and lefted him out of the car "my my Potter i have missed you dearly...those green eyes...thoe same green eyes of your filthy mudblood mother." Harry could feel the life being cholked out of him. he never remembered voldemort being this powerful before.

"Fuck you...Riddle"

Voldemort winced. the audacity to call me by my muggle name. even in the face of death...such insolance. before i kill you Potter know that i will put under the wand your wife and children so that your seed may be wiped from the face of the Earth forever! goodbye Potter." Harrys arway shut he could feel everything starting to fade away until Michelle jumped onto the dashboard sword and sliced off voldmorts arm which he held harry by. Voldemort fell off the car as did Harry. he winced in Pain as he looked at his missing armhe then watched as it regenerated back to its original form. michelle was helping Harry up when Voldmeort pointed his wand at her. "the nerve of you to dare strike me. AVADA KEDAVERA " the killing curse stopped short. And was suddenly sent back to Voldemort. Voldemort was able to get out of the way.

"Impressive I have never seen that before. however you both underestimate my power...the one who arose me has givin me more power then i could have ever dreamed. imortality will soon be mine. and Potter...you will be dead. the future is ours. and as much as i wuld like to kill you right now...i am adraid that my services are needed elsewhere."

"Make no mistake Tom! I killed you once I will put you back in your grave."

Muggles began to gather round the scene wondering what all the commotion was about. "Wishful thinking potter! The end of days is near and before it happens I shall extinguish the life in your eyes as I did your filthy mudblood mother! A parting gift before I go perhaps!" suddenly voldemorts body disintegrated into thousands of bees. That began flying around Michelle and Harry.

"Bloody hell we need to get out of here!" with that they both apperated away from the area. Back at the office Harry tended to his wounds. "This is a very serious problem."

"You can bet on that Harry" walking into the office was Minister Kingsley. "So you know I get up this morning I have my usual breakfast of steaks and eggs. And I have the prophet at my side hoping to get a glance at the sports section you know see who won last night. I unfold the prophet and there it is in big black letters. You know who returns. And I wonder to myself. Something like this would not happen because Harry would keep me aprised in this matter. Wouldn't you Harry."

Harry straightened up."Yes Kingsley I would."

"Ok so is there any truth to what is in the paper?"

Harry nodded. "He is back. He was resurrected by the apprentice of Merlin."

Kingsley rubbed his temples. "Ok so what do we know?"

"Right now nothing. We were on the search for Auror Michael Ryan. He left last night to look for this Persian prince."

Kinglsey nodded. "What precautions have you done to remedy upon the situation?"

"Rita Skeeter has been arrested. I'm going to hold a press conference in accordance to the rumors circulating right now."

Kingsley nodded. "Well make it happen Harry. Because no good will come from this at all

* * *

Michael awoke in a dark room candles were lit all around. He felt very woozy and he knew that it was most likely due to his concussion. He had noticed he was tied up to a chair.

"Hello anybody there?" Michael said. He could hear his voice echo in the room. "Where the hell am I" Michael tried breaking free of his ropes but he could see he was held down by a body binding curse. "This just isn't my fucking day. Goddammit!" Michael was clearly frustrated about the fact that he found himself hostage to  
an unknown group of people.

"Why is it that you seek the jewel of ahmen rah" he heard a deep voice echo in the room. "Why do I seek it? What? I am not seeking anything"

"are you the one known as Dante. Are you the Persian prince?" Michael wrinkled his face. "Do I look like the damn prince to you? I am an American. I am an auror working for the British ministry of magic and right now you are unlawfully holding me against my will not to mention tampering with my investigation!"

"You still have not answered ours Mr. Ryan. Why is it you seek the Jewel of Ahmen Rah."

Michael was clearly getting frustrated. "I don't want the fucking jewel! I was investigating why Dante was after it and now I know why! He has the 3 other jewels and he looks to use the 4th one as means to raise the armies of hadies."

He then saw 3 men approach him. All were wearing black hoods. "We are the order of Merlin. For 1000 years we have protected the jewel and the secrets of the jewel in hopes that the apprentice of Merlin may never return."

Mike smirked "well you have done a real stand up job I must say."

"Mr. Ryan you and you alone are the reason why the Persian Prince is upon us." Michael looked confused.

"Wait why this is my fault? I didn't resurrect him, Olendoff did."

One of the men shook his head. "Mr. Ryan before you had raided upon the scene in Iran we were already among Simon Olendoff as one of his men. One of our members had infiltrated the group and was going to kill them all before having the chance to resurrect him. Unfortunately he was killed in your raid."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yea blame me. You know what Simon Olendoff is a mass murderer I was just doing my job my bringing him to justice." Michael felt the body binding curse lifted he suddenly rose to his feet.

"And now you have unleashed yet another mass murderer one far worst then any comprehension." Michael ignored what they were saying.

"Just give me my wand so I can get out of here."

"What is it you plan to do Mr. Ryan?" "I plan to kill Voldemort kill Dante and rescue my girlfriend. Avenge what the bastard has done to my friend and oh you get the drift." The men of the order nodded.

"You can not really hope to achieve victory can you Mr. Ryan? With the power of 3 jewels alone he has more power then the world has ever seen. And if he gets hold of the 4th jewel. Well. There will be no hope." Michael held out his hands as a blue flame erupted in them "i have some powers of my own as you can see. he has never met the likes of me. "with the jewels he will be unstoppable."

"Well the where is the 4th jewel. Let me know where it is so when the son of a bitch hunts it down ill be waiting for him."

The order members looked at each other. "Mr. Ryan we hold the last jewel. If you wish to achieve victory then you must take this." One of the members handed him a bow and arrow both of which were glowing gold.

"What is this?" "This is the arrow of the lake. Excalibur's brother. Only a weapon forged of Merlin and the lady of the lake can destroy the jewels. You must aim for the jewels. Once they are destroyed. You may have a chance."

Michael took the bow and arrow along with his wand. "I will destroy him. And send him to hell" Michael then apperated out of the dark place.

"Do you think he is the one to fulfill the prophesy brother?"

"I know not. We must hope so. The world must hope so" he pulled out a blue jewel out of his pocket and stared into it. "The light of Ahmen Rah fades. Dark time are ahead."

**well theres chapter 44. hope you all enjoyed it. please read and review**


	45. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n And i am back. as i have promised i am continuing to update as much as i can humanly possible. i got another review and i thank you very much. i know that i have a few errors that i am still trying to work on and i thank you for pointing out my mystakes. but mainly thank you for the reviews i do enjoy them and please keep them going. as many of you who write stories know reviews are good motivation. **

"Ladies and Gentleman I can assure you that a lot of what Rita Skeeter publishes is rubbish" said Harry he took a sip of water and fielded questions. The dozens of Reporters bombarded Harry.

"Mr. Potter why is it that Ms Skeeter has been arrested, is there any truth to what she has written."

"As for Mrs. Skeeter she has been arrested for being an illegal anigmai. As for her claims truthfully I don't know anymore then you do right now. We get threats of Voldemorts return everyday. Are some more credible then others? Yes. The bottom line is we are going to launch a full investigation into what has gone on but in the mean time do not Panic do not worry yourselves. That is all." Harry walked off from the podium and walked with Kingsley back into the auror office.

"It wasn't the whole truth but it should keep them at bay until we can remedy upon this situation... I feel a little like Fudge back there..maybe i should have told them the truth."

"Harry you are going to learn that when in a position of power or position to help people soemtimes the whole truth will not always help. I am not supporting what Fudge did because that was completly different right now you are trying t contain a situation which can ge out of hand and impede upon your investigation. You did the right thing. What is your plan of action?"

Harry walked into his office and up to the fire place. "First things first I'm calling a code red. All Aurors are to report in and be on the lookout for anything at all out of the ordinary. As for me I need to Find Michael before he does anything-" just then a load crash was heard outside the office both Kingsley and Harry ran out to see that Michael had apperated on the top of Ms Moneypennys desk. She looked quite surprised. Michael seemed a little out of it. Considering everything that  
had happened to him in the past 24 house. "Stupid" finished Harry.

Michael rolled off the desk and onto the floor.Michelle rushed over to her father helping him up.

"Dad are you ok? What happened to you?"

Michael grabbing his head sat up straight. "Now that is no way to greet me after I have been gone for so long. Calling me stupid Jeez. Where the hell is my hug at?" Harry just glared at him

"Michael where the hell have you been"

Michael cracked his neck and walked with the assistance of Michelle into Harry's Office along with Michelle. "So tell me where you were all night you weren't at the crime scene you weren't at your apartment."

"I was at the pub watching the Jet game."

Harry blood was beginning boil. "Mike now is not the time for sarcasm. Your daughter and I were attacked by Tom Riddle after you disobeyed a direct order to stay where you were you stupid son of a bitch! You have a damn concussion and its showing! Look at you, you are a bloody mess! I told your ass to stay at the goddamn hospital but do you Americans ever listen!? No! You just want to be a bunch of goddamn fucking cowboys!" Harry was now screaming everyone was staring at him.

"Relax Harry the jets don't play until September also the pubs are all closed. come on this is nto New York... I went to the crime scene originally to see what exactly it was he was after. He was after the jewel of ahmen rah and apparently it is all he needs to complete the 4 jewels and once those are complete well he raises the armies of Hadies and then we are really all in deep shit. And your welcome by the way. while you spent the time yelling at me i went out and found out what the guy is after." Michael sat down and rubbed his head. "Then I get hit with a tranquilizer in my apartment. And the next thing I know I am being held by a bunch of cooks known as the order of Merlin. That's when they told me that they have had the jewel all along then they gave me the bow and arrow. Apparently this is what destroys the jewels. Unfortunately I am not a good shot with this thing so I don't know what the fuck I am going to do." Michael turned to his daughter. "Michelle you grew up in this sort of era. Are you a good archer"

Michelle nodded. "Theoden was always better then I."

Michael frowned. "Any chance we know where he is?"

"He fell off the grid about 3 years ago. He is untraceable."

Michael shook his head. "Damn I really wish Legelos was here."

"I am a pretty good archer."

Michael turned to Harry. "I mean I sort of took classes. It was a little hobby of mine."

"Wait so you mean to tell me you were actually in the presence of the Order of Merlin?"

Michael turned to Kingsley. "Yeah I was. Bunch a crazy cooks. Why? Friends of yours?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I had no idea that they were real. They were always mentioned as make believe or myth. A secret society that has been around for over a thousand years that protects the many secrets of the earth."

"Sounds like something out of the DaVinci code. ever read that? pretty good read. movie wasnt that bad either."

Harry looked confused. "Wait so what is going on now?"

"If what Michael speaks of is true then I am afraid that this is not all some wizard mumbo jumbo that this is the real thing."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you guys." Michael rubbed his eyes once again he was dying for some sleep. Just to lay his head back and go to sleep.

"Michael stay focused here. Where do we look for this guy?" Michael then pounded his fist to the table. The stress was now getting to him.

"In the past 24 hours I've been thrown through walls, had my girlfriend kick my ass, shot with Darts my best friend is in a coma, my girlfriend is possessed...when we woke up this morning it was such a good fucking day. Where did it all go wrong?" Michael whimpered. Harry and Kingsley were silent. Michelle was rubbing Michael's shoulders. "I do not know where to begin to look for this guy! What are we supposed to do?! All I got is a goddamn bow and arrow."

Harry realized that he had not been to fair with Michael. The stress of everything that was happening had clearly gotten to Harry too. Harry walked over to Michael. "It's my fault...I should have been able to protect them."

Harry knelt down beside mike. "Look mate it is not your fault. I'm sorry how I've been treating you. It isn't fair I know. But we will find the bastard both me and you don't worry."

"So what is our plan guys I mean I can understand that you are all tired but the longer we wait the farther Dantes presence moves across the land. We need to contain this situation before it becomes fully aware to the public."

Michael looked at Harry and the Minister. "Dante is letting the puppets do all the work from what I can see. We need to find a away to get to him. We need to draw him out."

"From what you have told us. He will only come out for the jewel." Michael pondered for a second this was extremely hard. He knew where the jewel was if he could somehow leak that information to Dante maybe he could be the bait to draw Dante out of hiding. It was risky and it was a long shot but they needed to do something. Right now they had nothing to go on.

"If I can find a way to get Dante to come to me. Let him know that I know there where about to the jewel. It can draw him out. Risky but what else do we have going for us."

"Well it is not like we can just call him up on the phone and tell him what we have." Said Harry. Everyone looked stumped. This was certainly the biggest crisis they were facing.

"What about Voldemort. Harry he may be working for Dante however he's revenge for you runs deep. I mean I am pretty sure it was not part of Dantes plan to have him attack us today. Voldemort may be the key to getting to Dante."

Harry nodded. "That would make sense. I guess we just have to wait for Tom to come to me then." Michael and Kingsley liked the idea.

"I've been waiting to meet that bastard for a long time. He killed some muddle friends of mine when they were in Europe when I was 15. He has never suffered the likes of me. I will take great pleasure in torturing him with his own curse."

Michael said cracking his knuckles. Minister Kinglsey agreed. "That is our best offensive for now. Draw Voldemort out let him lead us to Dante and from there. Well you know the rest. Just then Harry's cell phone rang. He saw that it was Ginny.

_"Harry the aurors guarding the house have been killed they are coming! They are coming!"_

Ginny was suddenly cut off. Harry then turned white. "They are attacking the safe house!" with that Kingsley Harry, Michele and Michael all apparated to the safe house.

**a/n nice cliffhanger right? right?? i will try my best to not to leave you hanging for long but i can not make any promises though i have alot of work this semester with evetrything else going on. i will try my best to get this updated so you can all enjoy. i hope youhave been enjoying the story thus far. this part is almost over just as a warning Part 5 of my story will follow doirectly after. so i will try my best to getg this updated. please keep up the reviews.**


	46. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 46

disclaimer i do not own Harry Potter

a/n **one of my longer chapters i had to re do this one a bit. i did not like the way it was originally...but alas i am back with another Chapter update...the story is beginning to wind down to the end...there will be a few deaths as i said orginally. please continue to read and review. it is greatly appreciated...also if anyone would like to help Beta my story...or make a trailer on you tube(i wont be holding my breath but it would be nice") please let me know**

Aurors Williams and Jacobs had been on the force for 5 years now. there battle expierence was well noted. both had bested many dark wizards. howeer none were prepared for the darkest wizard of all time to confront them. a man with pale white skin and snake like head...red eyes that would strike fear into the hearts of many.

"the shame in it all that Potter so effortlessly sends 2 fine men such as yourselves to your deaths."

Jacobs and Williams immidiatly went for there wands and fired two cutting spells hwoeer oldemort was too powerful. he slashed the spell away with the palm ofhis hand and sent 2 killing curses at the 2 aurors. they both were flung 20 feet in the air and fell to the ground with glassy eyes. the other aurors then took coered and began to duel The darkest lord of all time. howeer they were not match. within minuites all of the aurors were killed.

"Molly...take the woman and the children get them inside the room with Ron...stay there. we will hold him off for as long as i can" Molly looked as if she were oing to object howeer Auther put up his hand "do not object me Molly...just get this done now dont worry."

Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Katie, Audry, Mrs Weasley. and their children went into the room that Ron was being kept in while the while the men of the family waited outside guarding the door. From a distance they saw the team of aurors killed by one Man. Voldemort smiled as he strolled to the house.

"To think they thought they could hide. I could smell there treacherous blood from miles away." he heldout his hand and the entire front section of the house ripped open. "Well well well if it isn't the Weasleys. To think you could ever hide the stench in your blood from me." Voldemort looked around as all themen of the family stood in fighting stance. He could easily kill them all however...he wanted them to suffer....he wanted them to watch as there woman and children suffered....he wanted Harry to watch all of them die. he saw George Weasley looking at him with a look of pure hatred."Where is your better half, don't you have a funny joke to say or did all of that dissapere when your beloved twin died like the scum that he was."

George lifted off the ground with his wand in his hand screaming. "REDUCTO! IMPEDEMITIA BOMBARDO!" Voldemort slashed the 3 curses away with his wand and laughed. George was lifted into the air and thrown into the wall. Charlie and Bill both shot up and started sending curse. Voldemort with ease was able to duel them both. he effortlessly blocked there curses and sent them out of the windows. Percy and Arther with their wands drawn were the last line of defense.

"How noble it is for all the Weasleys to think that they can protect the women and the children. I shall kill them first while you are all forced to watch." Percy and Arther tried to put up a fight however it was useless. He made quick work of the Weasley men.

"Crucio!" both Percy and Auther screamed in paine. Voldemort closed his eyes and took the blissful feeling in. "my oh my did that feel good....now....where is Potters little sidekick...I have yet to see him He walked over to the door and it blasted open. Inside he saw all the woman and children. "My oh my. Look at you. " he said looking at little Albus. "You have you fathers disgusting green eyes he inherited from his mudblood mother." Before Ginny could react Teddy Lupin Stepped in front of Voldemort. His eyes went from Chocolate Brown to Black and his hair went from its regular turquoise blue color to Red which meant he was angry.

"Teddy Get back!" yelled Victoire.

"And who might you be to think you are so bold as too face me?" Teddy was only 13 years old but he was older then Harry when he first faced Voldemort. "Your name boy!"

"Teddy Lupin!" Teddy swung his wand out of his pocket and began firing any curse he could think of. "Reducto! Impedimtia!" Voldemort laughed as easily blocked the curse.

"Enough is enough!" Voldemort disarmed Teddy And grabbed him by the throat. The others tried to help. Ginny got up with her wand as well as Hermione and Molly. They were all thrown back by Voldemorts power.

"I shall kill you first young Lupin any last words?" Teddy spat in his face. "oh so unwise...Avada Kedav-" Voldemort was cut off by a stunner shot at him by Harry. Voldemort went flying into the wall. Harry Kingsley and Michelle all had there wands out facing Voldemort.

"You think you are all powerful enough to take me on!"

"I am"

Voldemort turned around Michael walked into the room casually "and who would you be hmm? another nameless auror ready to die by my hands?"

"nameless? no no...i promise you...that you have not expierenced the likes of me. now i have a question...something that i have been meaning to ask you if i ever got the chance to see you...face to face.." Michael cracked his knuckles when he clenched his fists. "Whats up with your nose?"

Voldemorts smile dissapeared and everyone in the room just looked. "I mean you seem to have a Michael Jackson thing going on....makes perfect sence though...explains why you were so obsessed with a 13 year old boy back in the day"

Harry covered his face and just looked as if to say now is not the time. Voldemort looked as if he would light on fire. "THE AUDACITY YOU FILTHY AMERICAN MUDBLOOD DOG!" Voldemort fired a killing curse at Michael. he easilly side stepped.

"you see Tom I am going to show you what this filthy american Mudblood dog is capable of." Michael took out his wand and tossed it aside. "I don't need it to kick you ugly ass!"

Voldemort began firing spelles Michael with great speed began dodgeing them.. he could easily use his telekinetics to stop the spells but he wanted to make the most powerful dark lord of all time feel miserable that he is missing at close range. finally Michael got close and punched him straight in the face. he then began to use martial arts to subdue him. roundhouse kick after roundhouse kick. Voldemorts face was bruising and getting bloody.

"YOU SEE THIS TOM! HOW DOES IT FEEL ALL THOSE YEARS KILLING THOSE WHO WERE HELPLESS AND NO MATCH! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE MANHANDLED LIKE THIS!"

Michael had finally seized Voldemort by the throat. Fire began to show in Michaels eyes. His entire body began to start to inflame slightly. Voldemorts neck began to singe around the area where he was holding him. He then delivered a punch straight to His chest sending him flying back into the room where he came from. Michael then began to approach Voldemort slowly. The other Weasleys began to regain them selfs and soon Voldemort found himself heavily out number.

"the name is Michael Ryan by the way"

"Die!" screamed Voldemort "avada kedavera!" the killing curse shot toward Michael. Michael just stared Voldemort in the eyes as he put out his hand and cought the killing curse and crushed it into nothing.

"Harry no need to worry about Tom this time around. I'm going to put him back in his grave." Voldemort tensed he did not like being called by his real name.

"You filthy Halfbreed! The audacity to call me That!" Voldemort crossed his arms and bent down. He then released a powerful shockwave that sent everyone flying back including Michael. Michael got to his feet his eyes now glowed red with fire.

"Ok that's it! No more hoarse play!" Michaels hands glowed blue. he then shot electricity straight into Voldemorts chest. "you feel that Tom! thats 100 volts of electricity going into your body! now feel 200! how about 300!"

Voldemort screamed in pain. this was probably the first time in his life he had felt this kind of pain. that anyone was able to do this to him. He rose his hand to strike the killing blow when someone suddenly grabbed his arm from behind. Michael turned around to see Sanchez. Her eyes still glowing green and smiling at him.

"Oh shit" she struck Michael in the chest and he went flying back. George Charlie and Bill. All started to duel with Sanchez. While Harry, Kingsley, Michelle, Percy, and Auther started to battle Voldemort who had quickly regained his composure.

"I am too powerful this time around Potter! You will not live this time around!"

Voldemort then breathed in and blew out Fire.

"Get behind me!" Harry Stuck out his wand and muttered a protective shield. The fire then turned to water the instance it hit Harry's shield.

"My oh my Harry. Being An Auror you have so much training under your belt."

Harry got up all soaked. "I am more powerful then I was in Hogwarts Tom. You should not have even bothered coming back here." They continued to Battle. Sanchez threw George Charlie and Bill aside. Michael was getting to his feet. Sanchez walked over to him with her wand out. "Sectrum Allante She yelled. Michael had plenty of time to defend himself but he chose not

"Sanchez please don't" she thrusted the sword into his stomach Michael let out a scream.. She then began to look into his thoughts. "I know where it is!" she screamed.

Voldemort had just sent Harry Flying back into the wall he looked toward Sanchez. "The Jewel of Ahmen Rah I know where it is!" a deep voice could be heard

_good. Work come back to me now. We must retrieve it_

Voldemort then vanished. Sanchez turned back to Michael.

"And what of this one my lord." _Tear out his heart_

Sanchez punched Michael in the chest tearing a hold straight in it.

"Oh god..." Michael gurgled as he felt blood spit up in his mouth. Sanchez. Tore out Michael heart. Michael fell to his knees and on to the floor. No movement came from him. She smiled and then apperated out of the house. Harry and the others rushed over to Michael. Harry turned Michael over to see no life in his eyes.

* * *

Dante walked up to the old abandon Church with Sanchez to his left and Voldemort to his right.

"You are positive it is here?"

"I saw flashed of the order of Merlin, he was brought here. Earlier. They made mention of having it."

Dante reached into his pocket and pulled out the 3 jewels. They were reacting to the presence of the 4th jewel. "This must be it then."

"Jaquin...the jewel of Ahmen Rah...it is...glowing....I've never seen it do this before.

"The head of the order made his way down the stairs of the church and saw that what he spoke of was true. He frowned. "I always feared this day would come. He is near."

The doors of the church blasted open and the screams could be heard.

"Ready your wands!" the ordermembers rushed upstairs. "We can not hope to actually hold him off can we?" jaquin nodded. "No we can't. But we will make him wait a little while longer getting the jewel." Bodies could be seen flying all over. Finally Dante made his way downstairs. 3 hooded men stood in between Dante and the jewel.

"Step aside And i shall spare you. The 2 men to the left and to the right both drew out there wands and started chanting an ancient spell however they were stooped when Voldemort came downstairs and set them on fire. Jaquin looked to his left and to his right.

"Alas. Your order has spent a millennium protecting the jewel. And alas you have failed. Before you die you shall see the horrors of the End of Days. Dante grabbed Jaquith head. Jaquin screamed as the visions began flowing upon him. Dante then ripped off his head and tossed it to the side. Dante walked up to the jewel and started smiling. He took out the 3 other jewels and watched as their brother joined them to make whole the 4 jewels of power. The jewels glowed black with death.

"Now what?" asked Voldemort Dante looked back.

"We unleash hell."

**story is almost over remember to read and review**


	47. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 47

diclaimer:i do not own Harry Potter

a/n **hey i know that i havnt been updating much but as i said college life and all is pretty hard and my time has been scarce but there is some good news however. semester is done i am on winter break so i can get back to posting more of the story which i hope my large or small fanbase will enjoy. and please read and review.**

_Michael and Harry were walking down the street. Mike was walking forcably like a man on a mission. "ok Harry heres what needs to happen we need to-" just then a man in a pink afro and sunglasses came out of no where kicking Mike in the nuts. "O MY GOD OW!" "MATE WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM" Harry began to chase the mystery man around until he kicked Harry in the nuts Harry went down. The man then walked over to mike "does it hurt?" "yes it fucking it hurts what the hell!!!" "my friend you just been kicked in the nuts your gonna be on tv" "what? o snap thats awsome! Harry its the guy from the nuts show!" "Oh awsome i love that show"_

Just Joking lol heres chapter 47 for you

It had been a few minutes and Michaels wounds were still not healing. There was no life in his eyes. Just the cold stale stare of death looking back at Harry.

"Come on mate....you can't die...not like this mate...not like this...wake up..." still nothing. Everyone grew silent.

"Come on Mate wake up." Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder. Her eyes stinging with tears.

"He can't be dead..." "harry...please...we...have too-"

Ginny looked down she could hardly believe it. Michelle was in tears as well. She knelt down.

"Dad...daddy....please...wake up...don't leave me...please..."

the wound in Michaels chest slowly began to heal. "Look!" the gaping hole began to close up. The dead cold stare Disapeard and Michael Arched his body as life sprang back into him. "Eowyn..."

he whispered her name which was barley audible but some in the room had heard it. His body went limp and he fell into Michaells arms. Once again she had tears in her eyes but these were for joy. Everyone was thrilled that he was alive. And gathered him.

"You have to stop with the near death experiences please!" yelled Hermione.

"He's invincible I swear more lives then a bloody cat." Said George.

Arthur and Molly began to help Michael up a bit. Michael looked around. "thats more lives then Jack Bauer. not a cat but never mind that right now We need to go."

"No mate not this time. You need to at least take a breather you just died!"

protested Harry. Michael wouldn't hear it. "Harry he i think that he may have found the jewel! Sanchez was able to read into my mind and see the jewels location. We have to get there now before it is too late."

Michael went to the other side of the room to retrieve his wand. He felt weaker then usual. Of course it was not every day that his heart was ripped out of his chest. Everyone was no looking at him.

"Look...I know its not smart for me to head back out there in my condition right now but if we do not take any action all hell will break loose. Harry we need to make our move now. Otherwise all this. All that you know will come to an end. all that you hold dear in your lives will be gone in a heart beat. Judgement day is upon us."

Michael told Harry where he was taken too. Harry made all the calls necessary "all aurors report to this known address. Michael, Michelle And Harry were gearing up to Go. Kingsley was gearing up as well.

"Sir you are coming with us?"

"Harry it has been a long time since I have stepped into the realm of battle. And I have to say I miss the thrill. This old dog would like one last dogfight. I would be honored if you include me on your team."

Harry smiled. He walked over to Ginny. "Look Gin..-"

she stopped him short. "I know...off to save the world as usual....just be back in time for dinner." She said as she hugged him tight and kissed him. she knew her brothers grimaced at the scene but she did not care. the man she loved and deared was once again going off to risk his life for the sake of the world. she only prayed that he would come back to her.

"OK guys. A magical law enforcement is on there way to transport you all to secret facility. There Ron will be taken care of as well as the rest of your injuries." Said Kingsley making the arrangements. With that Harry, Michael, Kingsley and Michelle all apperated to the church. When they arrived at the scene Harry was met by other Aurors.

"Sir its a blood bath down there I have quite never seen anything like it."

They made there way downstairs to see the carnage that had been done.

"Bloody Merlin." Harry said seeing the massacre that was in front of him. Michael looked around to see that there were no traces of survivors. "Does this mean he has the jewel now?"

"I can imagine so. We are in some serious shit right now." Michael kicked one of the broken pieces of glass on the ground. He was clearly frustrated at what has happened. He could have prevented all of this. Only if he would have put up a fight against Sanchez. He was afraid to hurt her and now this was the cost. They found out the jewels where abouts. It was because of him Dante had arisen, it was because of him Dante had found the Jewel, and it was going to be because of him that the world would end. "I am going to have to kill her." Harry looked up from one of the bodies to Mike. "Its not her anymore. Dante has taken her body and soul. I was afraid to hurt her and now look. Dante has the jewel. my next shot to take her out I am going to have too."

Harry came over and put his hand on his shoulder "we can find a way to save her just have faith mate" Just then they heard someone whimper. Cowering a large crack in the wall came out one of the order members.

"Oh thank merlin you all showed up I thought I was a goner for sure."

He came running out and straight to Michael. "You came back!" you have to stop him! You are the only one that can! You have the sacred bow and arrow. You need to stop him before he performs the ceremony."

"What ceremony? Where is he do you know?"

"Stone Hedge. He will be at Stone Hedge"

Michaels eyes rose. "You mean The Stone Hedge? One of the wonders of the world?" he nodded once again. "It was originally built by Merlin it was the original hold for the four jewels until Dante betrayed Merlin and attempted to take the jewels. There he will restore them to there birth place and unleash Hades Army! He is going to perform the ritual at sun set!"

Michael looked at his watch "we don't have Much time we need to go now."

"OK any auror present here please listen to me. We are going to embark on a sting operation to stop the man who did this all. All men and woman willing and abled we are apperating to Stone Hedge. Te use of unforgivable will be permitted. Shoot to kill I will say that again Shoot to kill."

Michael then started talking. "Listen up. Sanchez is among the targets....she will not hesitate to kill you...I would expect the same from you....do not hesitate." The 10 aurors that were in the building geared up to get ready. Michael walked over to Michelle. He had a worried look on his face.

"Dad you look pretty worried about me going into Battle. I've been doing this for almost 5000 years remember?"

Michael smiled. "I know. But I just hoped that...well this part of your life would be over. I mean...I lost your brother to god knows what he is doing right now. I might not ever have Kimberly back again. And well I don't want to lose you."

"you are never going to lose me daddy. I'm always going to be at your side."

Michael smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "You look so much like your mother you know that?"

Michelle smiled. "Speaking of which. You said her name after you came too."

"Yes...I did..."

"did you?"

"we will talk about that another time. But yes."

Michael went over to Harry. "Are you ready?"

"I killed him once before. I will kill him again"

"that's the sprite" with that one by one Everyone apperated to stone hedge.

* * *

Dante had placed the 4 jewels into his staff. With Voldemort to his left and Sanchez to his right.

"Prepare yourselves for a new Age upon the world. An age of death and despair." He chuckled as he walked toward the center of stone hedge he began to chant the ancient words to awaken the army. To open the gates of hades. Suddenly the loud popping sounds of apparition were heard all around the area. He looked around to see he was surrounded by the entire auror force all with wands pointed.

"Mr Ryan Mr Potter how nice of you to join us."

"Fire!" was all Harry uttered. Every auror shot a barrage of curses toward the 3. They just simply bounced off by Dantes protective shield..

"Do you honestly believe that simple magic will stop me now? Do you know not the power that I hold now!"

Voldemort had his eyes fixed on Harry. "Let me end his life now I have waited long enough."

Dante smiled. "I just want to make it fun for you." With that he rose his staff high into the air. "The blood of the dead spilled upon this land long ago Arise! Do my bidding!" he brought his staff down to the ground. The earth began to shake.

"OK not liking what is going on right now."

Bodies began to spring up from the grass. Dead Warriors from different eras sprang up clutching there weapons. There eyes red as the fiery pits of hell.

"OK not good...zombie warriors...this is like some really crappy B movie now" said Michael to himself. The warriors then began to attack from all sides. The auors heavily out numbered performed what ever Magic they could to stay alive. Harry Kingsley and Michael all transformed there wands into swords.

"Mike was this what it was like in the age of the ring?" asked Harry Nervously.

"Harry stick by Michelle she is well experienced with this. Here take the bow and arrow. I am going to do my best to get you a clean shot. Aim for the jewel we can end this mess once and for all."

Michael sprinted Foward killing any of the warriors that were in his way.

"Voldemort. Why don't you and Sanchez go down there and dispose of the others."

Dante took Voldemorts wand and turned it into a very large sword. Voldemort smiled. "I shall stain Potters blood with this sword." Voldemort and Sanchez went down and began the killing spree. Dante walked over to the sacred alter and began chanting he was suddenly cut off when Michael landed in front of him.

"You weren't planning on calling some more of your buddies to the party now were you because I am not OK with that!"

Michael kicked Dante. Dante backed up and smirked. "Mr Ryan what makes you think as to defy me? You can not hope to achieve victory? I am more powerful then any foe you have encountered." Michael and Dante began to circle each other.

"You know funny thing is I have been told that so Many times before. Sylar, the Nazgoul, Wolfeater, all powerful beings who thought that they could overtake me. And do you always know what happened? I always killed them. You are just the same. Same bad guy different fucking day different fucking name. I have always overcome."

Dante nodded "perhaps we should end this terrible repetitive circle!" He swung his his staff at Michael. Michael blocked with his sword

"thought you'd never ask!" and thus in the middle of stone hedge they began to battle.

**please read and review!**


	48. The Apprentice Of Merlin Chapter 48

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n here we go last chapter of this story arc. i look foward to starting the next one. As you can see i am staying true to attempting to update more often. as i said the semester tis over and i have more time too attempt to post more. please read and review. it has been a while since anyone has reviewed and i really hope that i mat get more reviews for my story. enjoy**

Michael and Dante exchanged blow for blow as they continued there epic battle. Michael was sent back by the force of Dantes staff. He was not sure if his wand could take this amount of power. Michael shot is electromagnetism at Dante. He was able to block.

"And now I shall send your power back to you!"

Michaels own power was now used against him. He fell to the ground just narrowly missing Dantes staff as he brought it down near his head. Michael immediately shot back up to his feet and continued to fight. Dante was finally able to catch Michael across the face. The slash went across Michaels left cheek. He noticed immediately that the wound was not healing.

_What the hell? _he thought to himself Dante laughed.

"The power of the jewel is more then you can imagine boy. Did you think...were you so naive as to think you were untouchable?"

Michael wiped the blood from his face. And continued to fight. Meanwhile on the ground Harry and Michelle were doing their best to fend off the many warriors. Kingsley was actually smiling.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do!"

he screamed as he would take down the dead warriors. it had been a long time since Kingsley had jumped into battle and he now realized how much he had missed it. He will always be a warrior in his heart. How ever he did not see one who was strong approaching killing any auror that was in his path. Voldemort grabbed an auror slicing into his stomach. He was making his way toward Kingsley. Harry immediately saw this and screamed.

"Kingsley look out!" Kingsley turned around to stike Voldemort. but found that his attack was easily able to perried. He then sent his blade deep into Kingsley stomach.

"No!!!" screamed Harry as he tried to fight to get near him. Kingsleys responded by grabbing Voldemort by the neck.

"Fuck you... Tom....riddle." Voldemort smiled.

"Now Die. Avada Kedavera!" Kingsley body lit up green for a moment. Then his body went limp and fell to the ground. By the time Harry had reached him his lifeless eyes stared back at Harry's. Voldemort turned to Harry. He wiped the blood off his sword.

"It thirsts for your blood Potter!" Voldemort charged Harry and the two began to fight. Voldemort swung his sword at Harry's head. Harry was able to dodge the blow. Harry recovered.

"Shockius ammando!" Harry Yelled driving his sword into the ground. The began to tear apart in the direction of Voldemort. Voldemort easily blocked Harry's Attack and sent another toward harry.

"Sectrum Sempura!" Voldemort yelled. Harry Saw the spell shooting right at him. He put up the protective shield and watched it bounce off. Harry then sprinted toward Voldemort shooting any collection of spells. Voldemort did the same. After the blows from the spell shot them both back wards Voldemort held out his sword.

"Avada kedavera!"

"Explliamis!"

the green and red light collided and both wizards did not want to give in. Much like there epic battle in the grave yard both were struggling. To keep there wands at bay. Finally Harry broke the spell which sent them both back. Harry recovered quickly and charged Voldemort. He was now thinking of all who had died because of him. He went to swing his sword. Voldemort put out his to block. Only Harrys sliced Clean through. Voldemorts sword went into two pieces. Voldemort Stared blankly at Harry for a moment. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Harry watched as Voldemorts head rolled off his body and hit the floor. Harry then looked toward stone hedge to see Dante and Michael were still doing battle. Harry took out the golden bow and arrow and thought this would be the perfect time to try and get off a shot... Michael and Dante continued to fight.

"What makes you think you can actually win! Why can you just die!!!"

Dante screamed swinging his staff with full force at Mitchael. Michael perried the attack and dodged the spell that was shot at him. "I have a problem with dying my doctor said not to worry its not contagious!"

Michael shot his eltromagnetism and his radiation at Dante. The attacks proved unsuccessful.

"OK! Enough is enough!" screamed Dante. With full force he swung his staff at Michael. Michael connected with his sword. The power from Dantes blow sent Michael to the ground as it raddled his body. His sword broke in two. Michael looked at the sword in his hand transform back into a broken wand.

"Goddammit....that's 2 wands in 6 years....I'm a freaking mess."

Dante hovered over Michael body. "It ends now!"Dante screamed and brought his staff down on Michael. Michael put his hands up to catch it as it was coming down. He was now trying to prevent Dante from impaling him with the staff Michael felt electric currents running through his body as he touched the staff. Michael screamed in pain and responded by sending his own power into the staff. In the distance. Michael could see Harry on a hill. He was taking aim for the jewels. With all his strength he shot the staff up as far as his arms could reach. Harry then took the shot. Once second later the sacred arrow collided with the jewels. They shattered into millions of pieces. The warriors of the dead fell back unto the earth. Dante looked around.

"No! Tis can not be! All that I worked for."

"I'm afraid it is happening Dante... but don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to think about how things could have gone right for you in Askaban." Said Michael shooting up from the ground Dante quickly spun around swinging his staff at Michael. Michael caught it and the two began to fight over it. Michael head butted Dante and then kicked him in the stomach. Dante immediately let go of the staff and fell on his back. Michael stood over him. Dante touched his nose and saw the blood he began to laugh.

"Go ahead. But for if you strike me down I shall become more powerful then you can ever imagine!"

"ill take my chances."

Michael brought the staff down into Dantes chest. Dante let out a shrilling scream and then his body fell limp. Michael fell to one knee and spit out the blood in his mouth. He looked to Harry and Michelle and nodded. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain hit his body from behind. It was Sanchez. Michael rolled on the floor away from her. Her eyes still green her power still strong.

"But how!? I killed Dante! The curse should have been lifted!"

she then spoke in a deep voice.

"Fool. I warned that once you strike me down I shall become more powerful my souls is transferring over to hers. In a few moments her mind shall be lost and I shall be reborn again. Now die!"

orange flames shot in a circle around them to keep the others away. Michael backed up with Dantes staff in hand.

"Kimberly...Kim if you are in there please please listen to me you need to fight this. You need to fight this Kim!" Michael used his telepathy to listen into her head. He could hear her. She was screaming.

_"Kim...please fight it"_

_"oh god Michael! Its horrible! I...I can't!"_

_"please you need too! I need you too!"_ he then heard her say the two words he had feared.

"_Please Michael do it!"_

_"there must be another way!"_

_"if you love me you will do it!"_

Michael with tears in his eyes shook his head. Sanchez then advanced on Michael her body enflamed she struck to kill. Michael dodged the attack and drove the staff into her chest. She gasped in pain. Suddenly the evil auroa surrounding her body began to dissaperate. She fell limp into his arms looking up into his hazel eyes. She smiled.

"Thank...you..." he kissed her one last time and felt her body go limp with tears in his eyes he scooped her up. The flames died down. He got up and walked toward harry with her body in his arms. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Michelle covered her mouth. Her eyes drenched in tears.

"I...I had no choice." Michael fell to his knees. He lowerd his head to her body. Cradling her in his arms. He sat there and cried.

* * *

They arrived back at the safe house for Quite a wonderful surprise. Ron was awake in his bed. Everyone was filled with Joy.

"Oi mates you mean to tell me a missed all the bloody action?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Hermione laughed as she held Ron and kissed him.

"This was probably the only time Ron wasn't snoring" said George. Everyone was in the room chuckled. Michael offered a a tired weak smile.

"I am really happy you are alright Ron. I really am."

Ron had heard what had happened to Kingsley and Sanchez as well as some other Aurors who were good men....the funerals were held a few days later. Almost everyone in the wizarding community showed up for Kingsley and funeral. Right after was the funeral for Sanchez. Afterward everyone went back to the burrow. While everyone was inside eating Michael was on the roof. He was sipping on a small bottle of Johnny Walker. Looking at the sun set. He was startled when someone came up to the roof to join him. It was Ginny. Michael smiled at the site of her. She always took it upon herself to either hex him into oblitherin or to comfort him when he was in need.

"I was wondering when you would be up here" he said handing her the bottle. She took a swig of it and made a funny face.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it will ever end...it is like I am cursed. When I always get close to someone. I lose them. My parents, Eowyn, and now Sanchez. If I were you guys I would just run as far away from me as possible."

Ginny handed the bottle of Johnny Walker back to Michael.

"Mike. There are some things that are just beyond our control. Unfortunately these things happen. That is just the way life is. It is not your fault. And you can't let the death of a loved one bring you down. Its not what they would have wanted. Sanchez, Eowyn, your parents would have wanted you to live and that is what you have to do. When you fall down. You must get back up. It will be hard to get over her death. It will be hard for all of us. But we are going to help you every step of the way. Because we are your family and we will always be there you'll never have to ask. We will always be there for you."

She stood up and kissed Michael on the forehead.

"hang in there. Tomorrow is another day." She then went back downstairs. Michael couldn't help but smile a little bit. She was right. She was always right. He stood up and threw the bottle of whiskey off the roof. He watched the sun set. He felt the cool summer breeze blow on his face. He closed his eyes and opened them.

"Its going to hurt like hell....cellur regeneration won't heal those wounds. But Ginny is right. Tomorrow is another day" he then went back downstairs to join his family

**and that is the end of the apprentice of Merline Story Arc. Part 5 will begin later this week A New York Minute**


	49. Within A New York Minute Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

a/n as you see i am promising the daily updates... maybe it wont be daily but i will try m best. i felt kind of bad putting Ron in a coma most of last story so this one will be mostly Mike and Ron. it turns out to be really good. i hope you all enjoy this new Story arch New York Minute. Please read and review

It had been one week since Sanchez had died. Michael would try his best to put on a happy face for everyone however they still knew that he was down. Once agan someone he had loved and cared for was taken away from him. he could not help but sometimes think that God or someone was out to get him. these powers certainly came at a price. it was as if he was cursed. That these powers were not a gift more like a curse. then again with out these powers he would have never met Eowyn. had Michelle and Theoden. one can say that they had there upside and the had there down side. Mrs Weasley had been coming over and baking for him constantly. His fridge was full of pies and cakes to his delight. He would assure her that there was no need to keep coming over and baking for him. Truth is Michael had been around death since he was 17. He had his own way of dealing with it. Much like Mike did when he was under a lot of stress he would hit the bottle. It was a known fact Michael drank however it would always get a little out of hand when under stress. Harry Ron and Michael were in the car heading for a diner. Michael was in the back reading the front page of the daily prophet.

**"A new minister has been named in Lenard Baggins. Baggins has served as Deputy minister for one year. "I will try my best to fill in the shoes of the great Kingsley Shakelbolt."** Blahh blahh blahh"

Michael tossed the paper to the side and punched the top of the car. "This damn week just gets better and better. They actually appointed that sniveling snake in the grass minister?!" Michael put his head back "unbelievable. What were they thinking?"

"they were just following protocol mate you know how it is. When the president is shot. The vice president takes over."

"All I know is Baggins is a snake and he hates my guts. You do remember the incident at the Merlin Ball last year don't you?

* * *

_Michael was leaning in close to Sanchez ear _

_"so after 4 long years what has finally decided to make you change your mind hmm?" _

_Sanchez smiled "well I saw you coming out of the lieu one day and noticed you had a really big-" _

_Michael put his head back and laughed. __"Well everyone knows that. But seriously though" _

_"you know how to make me laugh...you always seemed to be there for me. To help me to get me through things.."_

_ Michael smiled. "And you always thought the worst of me." _

_"I still do." _

_Michael laughed once again. Suddenly he was approached by Lenard Baggins. "Mr Ryan is it? I am the new Deputy Minister under Shakelbolt." _

_"Hello sir how can I help you this evening?" _

_"well I was looking into some of your questioning techniques as to captured death eaters and other prisoners and I must say that do fall under moral and ethical reasoning." __Michael stopped dancing and looked into the deputy Ministers eyes. "Good to see I have your attention. Now the facts that I have uncovered are starling indeed. I was never in a position though to really take charge and bring you to justice for these horrible crimes. But now I am very glad that I can do this." _

_Michael smiled however his eyes had a stony look to them. "So what are you saying here. You are going to arrest me? Just try it." _

_"Oh I certainly will. And office romance with an Auror under your staff. I certainly hope she isn't trying to get ahead or you are handing out raises I shall throughly investigate this as well." _

_This was the last straw Michael punched Baggins across the face sending him flying backwards. Baggins got up grabbing his jaw. "Arrest this man! I want this man arrested!" _

_"you will do no such thing! In fact I think I'll punch you again. it made me feel all nice and superior!" Michael charged Baggins but was held back by Harry and Sanchez. _

_"You do not want to cross paths with me little man!"_

_ "you just made a powerful enemy today Ryan! A powerful one!" _

_Kingsley then came over. "What in merlin's hell is going on here?" "minister Kingsley I want this auror arrested he physically accosted me!" _

_Kingsley looked at Michael "is this true. _

_"He comes up to me threatening my badge and jail time and proceeds to calling Mr Sanchez a slut and then i really dont know what happened next. his tiny head accidently went into my fist. it was really wierd i think he may need to be checked out" _

_"minister this man has been a liability for the auor dept. Since day once I have been investigating him for 5 years now and have found a number of criminal acts on his part!" in a mocking voice Ryan repeated "he is a liability to the force oh no what ever shall we do Oh shut the fuck up and crawl under a rock or something" _

_"so you want me to arrest the man who in the past 5 years has helped revolutionize the auror dept. Along with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, not to mention has brought down various criminal organizations and has captured 99% of the death eaters that are out there is that what you are saying?" _

_Baggins nodded. "He shows lack of respect to authority as you just saw! His methods are barbaric and-" _

_"his methods work Mr Baggins. Do not make me regret making you Deputy Minister. Now that being said this is a party let the festivities continue." Michael glared at Baggins. _

_"Just try and bring me down. I promise you that you will regret it for the rest of your life." Michael took Sanchez hand and walked away. Baggins smirked. _

_"Oh you will just wait and see Ryan"_

* * *

"look mate we all know that Baggins is a snake but like harry said there is nothing you can do. Something we will just have to deal with." They pulled up to the diner and sat down to order breakfast.

"So according to what Ginny told me The Americans have a legitimate shot at winning the quiddicht cup this year. She says that they are real sleepers"

"fat chance" "I don't know Ron there new rookie keeper David Broderic is the best keeper in recent memory. His past 5 games he has not allowed anything to get passed him. Their veteran beaters and chasers are finally coming into their own and there new rookie seeker. He makes Victor Krum look Blind."

Ron snarled at the sound of Krums name. Harry nearly choked on his coffee and started laughing He started eating his breakfast.

"Damn Krum"

Michael looked confused. "OK is there something I am missing here?"

"yea Hermione dated Victor Krum for a year."

"Hermione?! Our Hermione dated Victor Krum?! Holy shit that's huge!"

"why don't you say it louder I don't think your friends back in New York heard you."

Michael laughed. "Ron you should be proud man. If I had a girlfriend that had dated like Derek Jeter I would be pretty damn proud of myself. I mean to be able to say that your wife Banged Krum well that is something special in itself"

"THEY DID NOT BANG!"

"Ok Ok ron im just teasing ya"

"I hate Krum" said Ron continuing to eat his breakfast.

* * *

When they got back to the office Ms Moneypenny approached Michael. "Mr Ryan Sir Minister Baggins is waiting in your office."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You have to be shitting me. What the hell" Michael looked to Harry. "OK let me deal with this and see what this asshole wants." Michael walked into his office to see the minister sitting in the chair across from Michaels Desk. He got up.

"Mr Ryan a pleasure to see you this morning."

"Yeah" Michael went over to his desk to sit down. Baggins looked around the office and attempted to make small talk.

"So I see you are a Jet Fan. I hear they suck terribly" Michael nodded. " Yeah they are getting better... Is there a reason to your visit minister. Because I have quite a workload on my hands."

"Yes of course. I want to apologize for the way I have been acting toward you. I should not have gone off on you like that at the ball and I should not have harassed you as I did in the past. I am hoping that it is all water under the bridge and that we can put our differences aside"

Michael looked into the eyes of the minister. He searched through his thoughts. Nothing seem to stand out but still Michael did not trust him. Michael shaked the ministers hand and smirked.

"Sure I can do that sir."

With that the minister smiled. "Good now if you will excuse me I am going to have a little talk with Mr Weasley and mr Potter. The minister walked out of Michaels office and into Harry and Rons office. Michael stood at the door of his office.

"I really can't stand that guy."

"I know tell me about it he gives me the creeps." Said Ms Moneypenny as she was typing away on her laptop. "What a damn week I swear...I need a drink. Think I am going to go to pub tonight after work. Care to join me Mrs Moneypenny?"

she smiled at him "OK why not I can go for that."

Michael smirked. How James Bondish of him. Getting drinks with Moneypenny.

* * *

Both Moneypenny and Michael sat the the stools of the bar both drunk and sitting extremely close too each other. They were laughing at jokes about Ron and Harry.

"Both are great guys but the way Ron turned beat read when he knows he's in trouble with his wife is priceless!" Michael said cracking up.

Moneypenny followed. "I talk to Ginny a lot she tells me she gets a kick out of scaring him sometimes. To think the guy who actually defeated Voldemort is afraid of his 5 ft 6 120 lb wife"

Michael took another shot of firewhiskey. "You know Mr Ryan I used to have a huge crush on you when I first started working at the office." Michael smirked. It was no secret that a lot of woman adored Michael and his devilish smile.

"In those years I was a little to cavalier in my love life...so I take it you got over me eh Jill?"

she nodded. "Well sorta..." "what you mean sorta?"

"well...physically no I have not. I see the way you are and I don't think I would ever want to date you"

Michael put his hand on his heart in mock hurt. "Ouch with the truth...people do that a lot to me."

"However. Well I would really like to....umm well..."

Michael was taking a sip of his firewhiskey when Jill leaned in and whispered something into his ear. It evidently caused Michael to splutter his firewhiskey all over the bar. And started coughing. He had been told a lot by woman he had dated but never had he heard anything like that

"and you are a yoga master you say?"

she nodded mischievously. Michael signaled for the bartender. "Let me pay my tab please?" Michael payed the tab and he and Jill Moneypenny walked out of the bar hand in hand.

**well thats first chapter of this story Arch. i hope you will all enjoy it. also thought that was a nice touch with Moneypenny and all. please read and review. let me know how i am doing.**


	50. Within A New York Minute Chapter 50

Disclaimer:i do not own harry potter

**a/n im on a roll with these updates once again. i truly do hope that anyone that reads my story is appreciating it. once again please read and review it is always appreciated. please. enjoy**

**OK this is all the children in the story Teddy is 13(3rd year) James is 6....Albus is 4...Lilly is 2...Rose is 4 and Hugo is 2...Bill and Fleurs kids Victoire is 11(first year) Izabel is 9....George and Kates Kid Freddie is 6...Charlies kids William is 9 Robin is 6 and Molly is 4. Percys kids Emma and Jessica(twins) are 9**.

"You shagged with Moneypenny last night!" said Ron in the diner.

Michael smiled as Harry shook his head sadly.

"Mike you promised you would not shag her when we brought her on for the job....you swore you wouldn't...we even pinky swore...you can't break those...they are sacred."

Michael snorted "I'm sorry harry it wasn't planned. She...well she said somethings and I had to see if they were true you know? I mean she was claiming that-" when he finished the sentence and both Harry and Ron coughed up there Tea. "I mean she was saying it I had to see if she could back up her words. You know?"

"well that's ugh...I never pegged Moneypenny as a freak" Ron said sipping his coffee shaking his head.

Harry just covered his face. "Well thank you very much Ryan. I am no longer going to see that sweet little assistant that sits behind the desk looking all innocent I'm going to see a sexual deviant. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Believe me it was my pleasure... quite literally my pleasure" They finished breakfast and hopped in the car.

"Michael would you mind watching the kids for the night. Ginny and I have not had a night to ourselves in a while."

"sure no problem. I can take care of the little trio tonight."

"Oh it will be Rose and Hugo too..."

"no problem..._5 kids tonight looks like I got my hands full tonight_.

They arrived at the office fairly quickly after that. Harry and Ron went straight for there office as Michael went straight to Ms Moneypennys desk. She was smiling at him.

"So...umm...that's a nice stapler you got there Ms Moneypenny...important to...staple those papers.." Both started laughing "so any chance that last night might happen again?"

Moneypenny laughed. "Well I'm sorry Mr Ryan. But this is sort of like Hailys comet...its a once in a life time experience."

"Harsh...cruel is more like it. What ever shall I do. I don't think ill be able to eat or sleep"

Moneypenny winked. "Oh I think you will be able to manage." Michael smirked and headed back to his office. He was reviewing a case of the final Deatheater on the loose. Antonin Dolohov Was still at large and seemed to be gaining influence all through out Europe. This guy was like trying to find a needle in a hay sack. Michael had a large screen in his office which had showed the progress made over the years. Had shown the captured deatheaters the countries in and the many planned attacks and threats. Later he had to convince Harry along with the Minister and a group of his peers that Dolohov might have fled to the states to avoid both the European Ministry Alliance and Interpol. It was well known that since the fall of Voldemort that the United States focused on its own problems rather then rounding up deatheaters. He knew Harry would be all for the mission, it was the minister he was worried about.

"Would be nice to take a little trip back home though" He noticed that his fire place stirred up and saw that it was his daughter Michelle. She had recently taken up a post at Hogwarts as the new Transfiguration teacher. Classes were beginning in a few months and she was already up at Hogwarts making preparations.

"Well if it isn't my little pride and joy"

"hey Dad. How are you holding up?"

"I have been OK you know work work work.."

"I know. Aunt Minnie wanted to know if you Harry and Ron might want to come up for the first week of school and talk in the defence against the dark Art"

"that sounds like it might be fun. Ill let Harry and Ron know and I will get back to you on that"

"Ill let aunt Minnie know...she also wanted to know if you wanted to join us for dinner at Hogsmead to night"

"Unfortunately I can't ill be looking after James, Albus, Lilly, Rose, and Hugo."

Michelle laughed. "Uhh oh...just be careful. I'd hate to heart that everyone dropped off there kids with you and you wind up tied to a chair or worst."

Michael raised his eye brows. "Since when has that ever happened?"

Michelle laughed. "With you anything is possible."

"Fair enough OK sweety I need to get back to work. Nice talking to you." She smiled and disapeared from the fireplace. Michael sat down at his desk and thought of the fact of watching everyone kids tonight. It sent a shudder down his spine.."the Horror." He smirked and got back to work

* * *

Michael knocked on the door to Grimauld place. When the door opened Ginny was standing there.

"Hello Ginny wearing a tight black sexy dress"

Ginny smiled. "Come in Mike. The children are transfixed on that damn Muggle video game system."

"I see my Christmas gift is still put into good use. Score."

"Don't give your hopes up I am very close to throwing the damn thing out. I mean Harry is starting to get into it for merlin sake." Michael smirked as he imagined Harry and his kids playing games till 2 in the morning with a furious Ginny waiting upstairs for her husband to come to bed.

"Priceless." he walked into the room to see James and Al playing the game while little Lilly was wobbling over to Michael.

"Uncow Mickow"

Michael picked up Lilly "and how's my favorite person in the whole wide world."

"Oi why is she your favorite" said James looking up from the video game.

"well lets see because she actually comes over to greet me and doesn't put pucking pastils in my coffee."

Michael looked at 4 year old Albus who was grinning mischievously.

"Or Toung Taffy....although I'm sure she will eventually follow in your footsteps."

James and Albus High fived each other. Just then Hermione and Ron came in with 4 year old rose and lilttle Hugo.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle them all by yourself?" asked Hermione

"of course wouldn't be the first time. They always have a fun time with there uncle mike don't they!"

"yup!" said Albus and Rose. Hugo was put on the floor and started playing with Lilly's building blocks. Pretty soon Hermione Ron Harry and Ginny got out of the place and Michael went into the kitchen to order the kids a pizza. Figured 6 pies should do. He was quite hungry himself. Pretty soon Teddy Lupin fell out of the fire place

"hey Uncle Mike got any food I'm starving"

Michael raised his eyes. "Teddy how pleasant of you to show up and hello to you too"

Teddy hair to day was bright green like the color of grass. "So they got you babysitting again...mind if I stay."

"sure why not so how is your little gal pal girl friend Victoire? I hear she is starting Hogwarts this year"

Teddy fumbled on his words and and his hair turned deep red.

Michael laughed _that one has a crush on her_ he thought. Just as the pizza came Fleur and Bill showed up with Victoire and Izabell.

"Allo Michelle vould you mind takeeng care of ze children vile Bill and I go out tonight?"

"No No No its Michael not Michelle i do not enjoy being called a girls name. and yea I guess... hey Bill what's going on? Some event that I was not invited too?"

"nah mate I guess word reached everyones ear that you were babysitting tonight and they all saw this as the perfect opportunity to dump the kids off on you."

"Now that's just cold...that ain't right."

"Yea we've all had to endure before...its sort of an thing everyone must go through once in life. Anyways good luck"

Bill and Victoire left. Soon George and Katie showed up with little Freddie and Charlie had showed up with William and Robin and Percy had finally showed up with the twins Emma and Jessica. and Molly" "Good luck Mike"

Mike looked annoyingly at Percy. "Do I look like a daycare?! Jeez. you may be a lawyer but i am seriously considering sueing your ass for malicous intent!" as soon as Percy Left all of the children were staring at Michael Maliciously.

"I take it none of you want to drop for a nap I take it."

Jessica and Emma were the first to speak up. Much like Fred and George they were pranksters and finished off each others sentences.

"A nap?"

"that's no fun"

"I would much rather"

"cause Mayhem and destruction."

Michael looked at the terror twins. Who immediately sat by James and Albus. Those 4 minds together equaled into trouble.

"Lord I am not going to make it out of tonight alive am i?"

"Teddy and I can help you uncle Mike we are the oldest"

"Vic you are 11 and 13 years old.... you know what that might work... keep them under control... OK guys listen up. The pizza should be here soon. Luckily I ordered 6 pies so everyone will be able to get some grub tonight....just hopefully they don't eat me alive" said Michael under his breath "OK guys I figure we will have tournaments on the x box 360 eat pizza maybe watch a scary movie sound good?" maybe this won't be too hard...

One hour later. Michael had locked himself in the closet. He was white as a ghost. Outside all the children huddled up in a small army. Wearing pots on there heads in mock battle costumes. Michael was rubbing his hands through his hair..."let them play gears of war then let them watch 300 what was I thinking?! Stupid stupid stupid." Teddy and James were in front of the closet door with broom sticks in there hands. James spoke first. "our enemy has coward into the closet! Spartan valor tells us... no prisoners! no mercy!" all just chanting "kill kill kill" everyone clapped and were ready to attack. Michael took out his cell phone as the banging of the closet door began.

* * *

Harry Sat in the nice French resturant .Sitting close to his wife whispering something into her ear when his phone rang

"Hey Mike how you doing"

_"small problem harry. Everyone dropped there kids off tonight and they sorta banded together to form umm some sort of militia that are hell bent on killing me..."_

"aww im sure they dont want to kill you"

Michael put the cellphone up to the door so harry could listen to the chant of kill

"now that sounds like fun"

_"fuck you potter you put me into this mess! they are knocking down the door to the closet come and help me!" _

_"_ don't be all mad at me you know how impressionable they all are and I can definitely guess you showed them 300 worry mate we will be home soon to maintain law and order I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Just then there was a loud crashing sound over the phone. And all Harry heard on the other line was

_"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHOW MER-"_ Harry closed his cell phone...

"darling I have a feeling that we are in for quite a mess when we get home tonight."

"Then let us take our time then I know of a nice hotel down the street where we can stay a while" she said winking at him

"I could not imagine anything better."

they then continued to eat there dinner

**yep pretty messed up to leave him hanging like that. anyways please read and review**


	51. Within A New York Minute Chapter 51

diclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter

**a/n as you can see i have been keeping with the updates as i promised. they arrive in NY in this chapter should be interesting and fun to see everyone reacts...oh and as a reminder a new Charecter will introduce themselves in this story. youll be pleasantly suprised. please read and review. anyways back to the story.**

As the three headed to work Michael sat in the back of the car not talking to neither Ron nor Harry. He had his arms crossed and refused to make eye contact with them. Ron and Harry could not help but keep laughing at the situation at hand.

"Harry I think he's pouting back there"

Michael Glared at Ron as he continued "so lets see...he's fought against Sylar, a Nazgoul and a battalion of Orcs...against a genitcally enhanced soldier a powerful ancient wizard however he could not handle our own kids"

"laugh all you want Weasley...but I'd like to see you try and battle them when they all band together to bring you down....those little hands all over the place...it was a nightmare.... I'd rather go back in time and fight Sylar hal a dozen times then deal with your kids again. Never again will I be duped into what you guys did... what did you leak it out over wizard wireless?"

"relax Mike it was not that bad. Ron he is bending the truth a little" Harry chuckled as he thought how when he got home he saw his house was a mess and Michael was tied and gaged to a chair.

"Well you best put all that behind you because today we need to get down to business. We must decide weather or not to do this little sting operation of yours Ryan."

Michael immediately relaxed and went into work mode. "We need to send a team to New York City to apprehend Dolohov. _New York... my home town..._ The American ministry will not involve themselves in this matter. Deatheaters are not at the top of there list right now. There problems lie with these Wizard terror organizations. Dolohov may be the last remaining deatheater however according to intel he is gaining a lot of support over there. And the last thing we need is for them to gain more sympathizers and supporters. We have almost completely annihilated the Deatheater population. Many are in prison or dead. We can't risk them making a comeback."

"Ease down mike. Save it for when we get to work. It is not just me you are going to have to convince. And i truly dont klnow if they are going to give you a full Auror team for this You might have to do this solo" mike knew what he meant. The new minister and his council would have to OK and overseas mission. Something Michael knew was going to take a miracle too. He did not know the game that Baggins was playing but he still distrusted him.

"I'm not really worried how big the team is i can go by myself. I just want them to OK this mission. If Kingsley were here... well we all know he'd opt to help us out. But hey if they say no I will just stick the new generation Weasleys on his ass."

Ron and Harry both laughed.

"But no your kids are vicious.."t

hey pulled up to the ministry. Michael immediately went to his office to get what he would need for the presentation in front of the council. "Please don't let these old bats ruin this operation please please please..." Michael walked out of his office and met Harry and Ron by the old court room near the Dept Of Mysteries

"Merlin the last time I was here was back in 5th year when they tried me for use of Underage magic."

"Yea that was under that idiot Cornelius Fudge."

"Oh everyone knew that guy was an asshole. Back in the states you have no idea how hated he was by the American ministry. His ability to do nothing and get by on it that was hated." Mike and the others went into the courtroom There the council members already sat waiting for Michaels argument. Michael began getting to the main points about an overseas mission. In the passed he would have never had too. Kingsley being a former Auror always gave them leeway to do what they had to do. Baggins however was more hesitant.

"Mr Ryan is it really necessary to send a team all the way to the United States for one former Deatheater?" said Susan Bones.

"Sure he is just one Deatheater. And yes 99% are in Askaban or dead...but he is the last remains to and old regime. A regime that had still reined even 12 years after Voldemorts death. The more time we waste the more Sympathizers he gains. The more sympathizers he gains...them well. The more work we are going to have to do. The enemy is at its lowest point right now. Why not annihilate them once and for all. When Rome defeated Carthage in the the third war...they did not just defeat them. They marched on to Carthage and destroyed the city. Salting the earth so that their sworn enemy could not rise again. This is what we need to do. Catching Dolohov will do this."

The council spoke amongst themselves shortly and then reached a decision. "We have decided to fund the operation Mr Ryan. You have our OK. However it will only be you and Mr Weasley. In the likes of recent events we cannot spare any aurors at this time and Mr Potter must stay here I am afraid. Be Ready to leave Tomorrow."

Baggins then left the room with the other council Members. "Well congratulations Ron you just scored a free trip to New York."

"Are you sure you will be alright just the two of you?" asked Harry. Michael nodded. "I have sources state side that have told hat while Dolohov has not been gaining support he hasn't really been up to anything to suspicious. We grab him and will bring him back here."

"Sounds good mate a short trip to New York City I can't complain. This job does have its perks."

"That it does"

With that said Mike went to his office to gather some things he would need. Harry went up to Ron

"Hey keep an eye on him Ron I am little worried about him"

"He seems fine to me Mate"

Harry Sighed "Sometimes you do have the emotional range of a tea spoon. He is not going to show that he is hurting about Sanchez. and personally he could use a little time off. It took lot of convincing for me t the minister earlier to let him go on this mission"

"you had to talk to the minister before hand?"

Harry nodded "Baggins hates his guts. Its clear about that. the next coming months will be harder for him. He needs a break. He needs to let loose alittle just keep an eye on him OK?" Ron Nodded

* * *

Ron and Michael were at London international airport. The ministry had arranged an international flight to New York Rather then traveling via Portkey. Portkeys were rather expensive and With Baggins trying to make some budget cuts he figurd that Flight would be a whole lot cheaper. Michael went over to the desk clerk to refund his ticket.

"Mate why are you refunding your ticket? How do you expect to get to New York?"

"well it is really nice weather out I am thinking of flying myself and besides its always good to have the extra money too you know in todays economy and all."

Ron then went over to refund his ticket as well.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"mate if you are going to fly I might as well refund my ticket as well"

"do you think I am going to have you hop on my back and Fly you across the Atlantic? No way in hell!"

"come on mate with how fast you fly you'll be there in 30 min. It'll take me 4 hours by plane. and i do not want to be stuck sitting between two fat guys like last time"

Michael thought about it and sighed. "OK fine....just don't move much up there....I don't want you causing me to take a nose dive into the ocean." Ron refunded his ticket as well. "Oi mate how come you can't use your space time continuum thingie." Michael chuckled. I only use that to freeze time. The last time I used that to travel I wound up 5000 years in the past and got to kids out of it. I'm sorta scared of where I will end up. Probably the only power I never got a good hangle on really..."

almost an hour later Michael and Ron both fell onto the beach of Coney Island screaming and cursing at eachother. Michael had used his invisibility so both he and Ron would not be seen. The second they landed on the beach it wore off and the people around them watched as they fought.

"Last time I bloody fly with you, you maniac!"

"well who's idea was it in the first place!" Mike then said in a mocking girly voice "Oh let me fly on your back it'll be fun."

"Well who told you to drop me in the middle of the bloody Atlantic! I could have been eaten by a shark!" Ron said Shoving Mike hard

"well who told your ass to squirm and treat me like I'm a fucking quiddict broom! And there are no sharks in the northern Atlantic you dumb ass!" Michael said shoving Ron back. "And by the way you way a ton I see where all that food you shovel down goes! You Fatass"

Ron then shoved Michael. "DON'T CALL ME FAT!"

"Ron i swear to God and Merlin that if you push me one more time i am going to beat the ever living shit out of you!" Ron smirked and put one hand on Michaels shoulder giving him a slight push. Michael then screamed and tackled Ron the two rolled around chocking each other and punching each other in the water and suddenly stopped when they noticed the crowd of people watching.

"Umm Nothing to see here folks said Ron smiling with a black eye"

"Yeah we are just Umm rehearsing for a play that is coming up" said Mike with his nose all bloody

5 minutes later they sat on the boardwalk with ice cream laughing it up. "Uhh man that was great we should do it again some time."

Michael chuckled "beat the shit out of each other? Sure we can start a fight club"

"like that movie?"

"exactly."

"So what's first on he agenda?"

Michael finished his ice cream. "We are going to have to meet up with the American ministry. The auor dept."

"Why I thought that they didn't care about Dolohov."

"Its custom and curtesies Ron. You don't go snooping into someones back yard with out permission. We need to tell them our intentions before we go down thrown magic all over the place. Come on. We got here much earlier then expected. We will take the q train to 14th street. That is where the Ministry Of Magic is located. You can see how muggles. Travel here." With that both Michael and Ron went to the subway station.

a/n fun chapter to write. hope you all enjoy so far. its going to get a lot better. Please read and review


	52. Within A New York Minute Chapter 52

declaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

a/n Sorry i have not updated in a while i have been busy as hell. but i finally can get around t updating all the chapters that have been written out. i have them all written out this and the following story arc after this its just the habit of actually putting it in there....alot of work but i cant leave my readers or reader hanging. be sure to check out my other story No Mercy

Ron and Michael got off the train at 14th street union square.

"Oi mate I still say it would have been easier to apperate I mean we had to spend $2.50 just to get here. you not very economical are you." Mike smiled. "Didn't I save your ass 700 bucks on a plane ticket? i think $2.50 will not hurt you. Besides Ron, its New York your supposed to take the train if you are a tourist."

"Well no one said I had to enjoy it. the train car smelled like piss"

"that's the smell of hard work after a New York City day my man now shut up we have work to do"

They continued walking in the subway till they arrived at an door. The door that said MTA only. Just as Michael put his hand on it he heard someone yell at him.

"Hey! What in the hell do you think you are doing!" Michael turned around to see an NYPD cop approaching them. "Ron let me do the talking these guys don't mess around there is a reason they are best cops in the world. The cop came into view and immediately recognized Michael.

"Holy shit....Michael Fucking Ryan!"

the cop immediately went over and embraced Michael.

"Stan! Stan Brown I have not seen you since Salem!"

Stan Brown was one of Michael's Classmates and Teammates at Salem university."

"I woulda figured you to be working for the ministry right now what are you doing in the PD."

"I'm not. although sometimes i wish. the way things are going here its not safe anywhere anymore. I work for the Dept of magical law enforcement. This is just my cover for working out in the muggle world. Where the hell have you been? That thing happened with your Parents and then you just disappeared."

"Yeah I moved to England. I finished my education at Hogwarts and now I am an Auror for the British ministry. Oh this is one of my esteemed Collegues. Deputy Head Auor Ron Weasley. Ron this is Stan Brown aka Stan the man"

Stan laughed. I have not been called that since Salem...so you are Ron Weasley the Ron Weasley? You played a huge part in the downfall of Voldemort didn't you?"

Ron looked proud that he was known over in the states. "Yes I am mate"

"so Ryan you work for Harry Potter then. How's he like you know working alongside celebrities.?"

Michael chuckled. "Its not too bad. My fame is actually rising over in britain. So its all good The ladies love me. i hooked up with Kiera Knightley"

"No fucking way she is so hot hwo did you pull that one off?"

"I told her i was Colin Ferral"

"Ha! you sneaky son of a bitch. So what brings you two all the way over here?"

Ron then spoke up "a known Deatheater has been spotted in New York City. We are here to apprehend him and bring him back. We are looking to talk to the American ministry first"

"well then its a good thing I've caught you before you touched that damn door. Its not like the old days where you can just walk right into the ministry. Security measures are now taken. You would have been fried." Stan went over to the door and pointed his wand at the door knob he uttered a password and the door opened. "Come on I'll show you where to go" with that Stan lead Ron and Michael to where they needed to go.

"So Stan what is up with all the heightened security? I leave for 12 years and all this happened did everyone here miss me that much?" Stan continued walking through the ministry.

"The WLA is proving to be a more serious threat then we could have ever imagined. They are looking to start some sort of Civil War. They have assinated high ranking officials throughout the ministry and are responsible for a number of wizard and muggle deaths. Last month they attempted to assinate the president of the United States. That is classified information i just shared with you. know one knows of it. So don't go gossiping that around man"

Michael knew the WLA...the Wizard Liberation Alliance a domestic terror group was serious but did not realize just how much." "We can definitely not expect any help in trying to apprehend Dolohov then from the sounds of it sounds like you already have your Hands full."

"Right you are Mr Weasley. Cells are set all over the United States and right now its priority number 1."

"I knew that the WLA had been growing supporters and expanding I did not know the damage they had inflicted."

"Not many do Mike. We have kept a majority of there attacks on the DL. Some say its Karma or a jinx for not getting involved in the 2nd wizard war over in Europe."

Michael smirked Karma can be a bitch sometimes"

"Right you are."

Michael looked to change the subject "so Stan I would have figured you to be playing on the American team by now you were always quite the Beater."

"Yeah I was drafted and while in the minors I took a bludger to my shoulder. Completely popped out of the socket. I never fully retained my arm strength so I decided to follow in my Dads footsteps in magical law enforcement."

"Sorry to hear that mate." Said Ron.

"Your not related to Ginny Weasley are you?"

"She's my sister"

Stan laughed. "Wow. She was amazing on the harpies. I always wanted to get her autograph would you be able to?"

"sure mate" they soon arrived to where they needed to go.

"All right guys here you go. American Auror Division. Mike don't be shy keep in touch I'm sure Jessica would love to hear you are all right."

Michael nearly choked at hearing this. "Stan I know you did not marry Jessica Drew" Stan smiled and winked and with that went back to his post. Ron looked a little confused. "Jessica Drew was the hottest girl to ever come through salems walls. in fact she was the perfect woman. into sports she was like one of the guys too tough as nails. watched beat the crap out of this asshole twice her size everyone was in love with her. well Stan you are an asshole for marrying the best girl the states had to offer"

"take care Mike good luck Nice meeting you Ron"

"Likewise mate"

Mike and and Ron made there way to the desk clerk. "How can I help you gentleman."

Ron walked over and flahed his badge. "Hello I am Ron Weasley deputy head of the British auror dept this is Michael Ryan head of special Ops we were hoping if he is not to busy to speak with your dept. Head about a wanted man who is believed to be residing here in New York City?"

the desk clerk motioned for them to go into the conference room and wait while he pages the dept head. Michael and Ron went into the large conference room and sat down. Not 2 minutes later the deputy directer of the dept and the the captain came into the room.

"Well well well if it isn't my star pupil Michael Ryan"

Michael smiled as he got up and shook the hand of his former DADA teacher at Salem, Charles Kramer.

"Professor..I mean Deputy Kramer its great to see you again"

the deputy smiled "how long has it been Michael."

"Since my parents were murdered..."

"yes I was deeply sorry to hear that your mother was one hell of an auror and your dad a fantastic pilot. I hear you took care of the bastard though" Kramer then turned to Ron. "And Mr Weasley I am much apprised to you and Mr Potter's work it is an honor to meet you. I am as you know Charles Kramer this is Captain Wallace my second in command."

Ron returned the handshake. And shook the hand of Captain Wallce. "Likewise sir Michael has always said how much you taught him and it shows well"

Kramer smiled. "Yes he did learn well when he was not sleeping in my damn class or goggling over Jessica Drew"

"i couldn't help myself, you know that. Are you still teaching at Salem sir?"

"Kramer nodded. "Yes I am and Michael please call me Charles now."

"So what is it that brings you all the way from America Ryan like we don't have enough problems on our hands don't tell me we are going to need to babysit you" The deputy looked at Wallace and quickly turned to Michael

"I apologise for his actions he does not trust many people Now I understand that you are here in pursuit of Anton Dolohov? To tell you the truth he is on our list but we have no sighting of him. Are you certain that he is here?"

"I have well informed sources tell me he has been spotted in New York we are just here to apprehend him and bring him to justice."

The deputy nodded. "Very well. I wish I could lend you some of my men for your operation however we are spread way to thin I am truly sorry. But still if you need anything here is my number."

"Don't bother asking for our help either we have bigger fish to fry then some old neo Nazi"

the deputy shook his head. "Please Captain excuse yourself from this meeting at once."

The captain nodded and left the room. not before shooting a death glare at both Ron and Michael "He may seem like an asshole but he is the best auror on the staff. Always gets the job done. Oh and one other thing" Kramer dug into his jacket and gave both Ron and Michael badges. "These are FBI badges courtesy of the head of the new york branch i had something set up with him years ago you would not believe how much it helps. You have a lot of NYPD officers looking to cuff you for anything out of the ordinary and waving an auror badge in front of them just won't cut it. So if you find yourself surrounded by there guns just show them this. They'll back off my brother and his colleagues will vouch for you."

Michael was suprised. "Wow thank you Charles....Ron why don't we have a deal like that with MI6 sure as hell would make muggle wizard investigations a whole lot easier.... we should talk to him about that. Anyway thank you very much I promise I won't make too much of a mess in your city."

"I know you won't." With that both Ron and Michael left the ministry.

* * *

Ron and Michael checked into the hotel and unpacked there things.

"That did not go as half as bad as I expected. That actually went rather well."

Michael continued to Unpack. "Ron. American are not half as bad as you make us out to be. We aren't always a bunch of cowboys. You really have to stop being so judgmental. i mean you are pregidise against Slytherins but how many good aurors do we have on the force that are former Slytherin. they are not bad at all."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah if Americans are not cowboys mind telling me why you gave me this nice shiner which by the way I'm going to show mum when I get home in hopes that Ginny Mionie and my mum hex you."

"What about the broken nose you gave me you hypocrite?!"

"you bloody heal in a second!"

"doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Ron and Michael started chuckling.

"Why are we bickering like a married couple for?"

"I don't know man. All I know is I need a drink to feel more manly."

Ron smiled "thought you would never ask mate" Mike and Ron made there way out the door.

"I know a really good place around here come on"


	53. Within A New York Minute Chapter 53

diclaimer: i do not own harry potter

a/n as you can see i am once again going to try and keep up with the updates as long as i can. i do not want to leave you guys hanging like i have done in the past year or so. though i am sure some of you can understand. anyway here is the next chapter enjoy and please read and review

Ron and Michael got off at 34th street and went straight for a small but popular pub known as Jacks Pub. Which Michael had described as the best sports bar in New York

"This a place you came to a lot when you lived here?"

"I was 17 last time I lived here....yeah I knew the bartender so he would serve me. Drinking age over here is 21 not 18 like in the UK. i mean i could have just gone to a wizard Bar but they don't have sports on the tube. In fact they don't have any Tube at all. Not very much fun is it. Ron put on our list to do things back home... get wizard bars to start carrying Tvs."

Ron laughed at this. "So it seems like we are more on a vacation then a sting operation to retrieve a known deatheater."

"That is exactly what Harry wanted. Who do you think is the one who assigns this too me I'm not Blind. Harry thinks I need some time off. And he is not the only one. Since Sanchez died...Ginny, Michelle Hermione Molly all thought I should take some time off. When I refused Harry took it upon himself to make sure I can at least let loose a little bit. Sort of the worst kept secret in the dept.

Ron raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know anything about it."

"Well of course not Ron you are as clueless as a rock"

"oi that is just not the truth"

"yea well why did it take 7 years for you too finally get Hermione when she was clearly into you since 3rd year a little in 2nd and 1st."

"Oh you know about that..."

"I have been friends with you for how long now? of course i know. Hermione and Harry told me."

Michael chuckled as Ron and he made there way through the bar and to the front where they luckily found two empty stools. "You see I am going to relax. But what you don't know is the real reason why I chose this bar. Dolohov has been spotted in here recently. So drink we shall. Drunk we get. Beat up Dolohov we do. then nachos we shall eat. you have never had nachos have you?"

"whats a Nacho?"

"only the best food known to mankind. Those Mexicans are pure genius so we get drunk and eat good"

"sounds like a plan mate."

"Let me get a pint of guiness and...oh what the hell start me off with a tequila shot you want a tequila shot man?" Ron nodded willing to try it."and can we also get an order of the Nacho mountain?"

The bartender got them there drinks then looked into Michaels eyes. "Oh my god Michael Ryan is that you!"

Michael could not believe who was standing in front of him. It seemed as though everything from his past came rusing back to him. The bartender was none other then...

"Clair Bennet?"

Clair smiled and leaned across the bar engulfing Michael in a hug.

"Oh my god! How long has it been I haven't seen you in..like.."

"12 years very long years since i have seen you." Michael could not believe how good she looked it had been a very long time since he had seen her. The night Sylar attacked was the last time he ever saw her.

"Wow Clair...you look....wow."

Clair smiled. "I can say the same for you mike. Look at you. You really grew up. I mean wow...you look Far from that shy boy who did not know what to do with his powers. are those muscles you have now?"

Michael Blushed "was I really that shy back then?" Clair nodded.

"Achem"

"Clair this is my good friend Ron Weasley. Ron this is Clair Bennett"

"Please to meet you Clair."

Clair shuck his hand. "Likewise. So Michael where have you been? We were all wondering what had happened to you we all feared the worst with Sylar and all."

"I fled to London...to my aunt...she's umm like me I went to school over there and killed that bastard when he finally found me."

"I'm happy it all worked out for you. So what do you do? Over there are ya married? Big family"

"I work as an auror for the British ministry of magic."

Ron elbowed Michael in the gut. "Ow why in the damn Gut Jesus Christ" "Inxnay on the Magicay you asshole....ay."

"Relax Ron she knows about me...she is sorta like me. In fact she's the reason I am still alive. Because of her groovy ability to heal I have dodged death countless times." .

"I take it you are a wizard too?"

Ron nodded. "I'm also an auor"

"so Clair...how's wonderboy"

"who?"

" Wyatt"

Clair rolled her eyes. "That's ancient history."

Michael smiled. "I couldn't stand that show off bastard. Oh look at me i can fly i like to look at you outside your window. Hated that guy"

"Oh yeah? Why is that"

"well I guess since I am older i can divulged with you now. I was jealous of him wasn't that obvious? I had a huge crush on you unfortunately I guess I was too shy for my own good"

Clair smiled and looked down.

"So you bar tend here?" Clair looked to fumble on her words a bit "Just a night job you know"

The 3 continued to drink and talk. Michael asked about how Peter and the others were doing and Clair asked all about Ron and Michaels job and the adventures they went on. Pretty soon they were the only ones in the bar. All 3 drunk. Well Michael and Ron not too much Clair.

"so wait a minute the company is in two factions now?

"yeah it split into two corperations. basically my father stayed with the good guys. However the other half which prooves to have a lot more resources were rounding these people up and killing them and Testing them. It was not pretty But something has been going on it seems like someone is tearing them apart from the inside out No one knows who though

Mike rubbed his chin he had a very good idea as to what might be happening with the company.

"So you got struck by lightening and got sent back 5000 years into the past! That outragus and your telling me that lord of the rings actually happened it was not just some movie and that's where you were?"

Michael laughed and smiled. "well it is all part of magical history you would be surprised what is actually real. Alot of myth and folklore in this word most of the time do tend to be true. of course we have the real awnsers. We even know who killed Kennady" he said winking at her

"is the Lock Ness Monster real?"

"yeah his name his Willie he enjoys a good drink from time to time and someone to talk too" Ron piped in

"I do have to say though I was very offended that they left me out of the movie."

"They didn't leave you out mate you were the one who was always after frodos ring!" said Ron cracking up. Michael smacked him upside the head. "I was so not Smeagle. So Clair who would you have casted. If I were to be in the movie."

Clair looked into Michaels eyes. "I would say Collin Farrel."

Michael raised his eye brows. "everyone seems to say Like him even Kiera Knightly"

"you met Kiera Knightly?

"met? HA! this son of a bitch hooked up with her a few years back and is still bragging about it"

Clair smiled and playfully hit Michael on the arm. "Look at you. Hooking up with A list celebrities You aren't that shy boy anymore you grew up to be all confident and sexy"

Michael chuckled "guilty as Charged." Ron rolled his eyes. "I think i may puke up my nachoes"

"Well guys as much fun as it was I need to close the bar up. Its time for you 2 drunks to get going."

Michael saw that it was 4 in the morning and they did have some work to attend to in the morning." Before Michael left he went up to Clair.

"While I am in town on buisness let me take you out to dinner and believe me No is not going to be the right awnser...I just won't take no"

"And why should I hmm?"

"because its the right thing to do." Clair smiled and gave her his number. He gave her his in return

" how about tomorrow night at 8."

Michael agreed then he stopped for a second. "Ok I'm drunk is that tonight tomorrow as in tonight Thursday night or tomorrow Friday night"

Clair smiled. Friday night mike. See you then." Michael smiled and put his arm around Ron "I have a date!" he screamed stumbling out of the bar."

From a distance Anton Dolohov saw the 2 aurors stumble out of the bar. He sat in the car next to someone else.

"I cannot believe that they were able to track me down....at least Potter did not come with them. If it is only 2 of them then they have foolishly underestimated me. Which plays to our advantage. They know not of alliance to the WLA..and need they not know...for now until everything is set in its proper order. Thank you again for the warning about those two it would be hell for me to be caught. I can not risk heading to Askaban. Or death like Yaxly and so many other comrades over the years...I must complete milords work even in death."

the Mystery assailant nodded. "You are a great asset to the WLA we fully support your cause and will gladly help you rid of these 2 pests. And will also fund your cause overseas as well"

"Just remember what we agreed on once everything is set up I want to be the one to finally kill them. For everything they have done....it is not Just that Milord hath fallen while Potter and the rest of them got to live out there lives. These two are quite prestigious back in London are you sure you will be able to handle them?"

The mystery man nodded. "I am very good at my job Mr Dolohov. They will be taken care of. You just do your job and I will do mine deal?"

Dolohov nodded. "And don't worry. Everything will be into play...our influence stretches far far across into Europe."

As the car sped off and Ron and Michael stumbled into the train station to head back to the hotel


End file.
